Intricate Affairs
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: There is something alluring about Sakura's new boss that is driving her over the edge of suspense, and into a spiral of lust. He is completely over her control, and she can't stop him hard enough-he is her drug, and she is his. (SasuSaku/smut)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One rewritten from original IA.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of this Chapter:**

_The temptations of a golden grilled cheese with potato chips settles in my head, but the Monte Cristo is obviously beckoning me to try it this time. I am about to speak, but the raven-haired man that sat so quietly and casually by the window suddenly appears next to me. He's so tall… That is the first thing I've come to realize. Tall, and quite daring._

_"Try the Monte Cristo," he says. His voice is steadily dragging in the air. It isn't as deep as most males would be after hitting puberty. He sounds young, and he looks so damn young. His eyes are a piercing black, and his hair is cascading down the sides. He's wearing a suit, and I don't know what to think anymore besides oh damn._

_I feel another awkward laugh escape from me, and I bellow my head in that same feel. "Ah, I was thinking about it," I say._

_His breathless huff is a single, "heh," and only the left corner of his mouth curves upward._

* * *

**#**

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**_Chapter One_**

I look over my shoulder and see the waves crashing against the shore. It isn't a perfect time to be out here in the beach. The waves are higher than usual, and the sun isn't in the sky. California waves only disappoint me when the sun seems to be erased from existence behind the settling of gray clouds. I don't know if it's going to rain, but I hope that this scenery gives me at least a hint of inspiration before I set off to go back home.

Santa Cruz beaches are empty because of the lack of sun, and the dangerous chop of the waves, yet I'm sitting here quivering in the cold, wondering what there is to wonder about… anything. I tighten the bond of my light cardigan and immediately regret the choice of sweater to bring. A jacket should be more suitable right now, and maybe even sweats to replace these ratty denim shorts I only bought because the ripped thing was in. We're in the middle of November and light sweaters and cardigans are a thing of spring and summer.

Seagulls buzz above me, and the conscious feeling of fear brews beneath my chest. Please don't you dare take a dump on me, I think and close my eyes, though the crashing waves, the sound of their squawks, and the smell of salty sea air eases my mind.

I'm lost within thought, and so I open up the bag I brought with me and take out the pen and journal I forced myself to bring.

_The idea of summer_, I pen down with blue ink, _under the warmth of a radiating sun. Sand tickles my feet, and noisy birds fly overhead. And the sea… Oh, the sea sways to and fro, rocking the waves against the shore._

The feel of something dropping on my right shoulder makes me tense, and I look over to see white bird crap oozing over my shoulder.

I groan, and take the pen against the page again to write: _The sea drags the sand with it, as gravity forces bird shit to drip down the side of my arm._

Disgusted, yet pleased with what I have written, I pull my arm out of the cardigan. It's white, and is the last thing my mother gave me before I left San Mateo four months ago. Cringing at the thought of a bird shitting on my once pure white cardigan my mother has given to me, a chill overtakes my thoughts and I am vulnerable to the sharp cold this place has to offer to me.

So I stand and look up to see the flying bastards, hoping to magically know which one had tainted my beloved cardigan. One bellows its head to look down on me and annoyingly squeaks and squawks as if it was laughing at me. I shake my head and force my feet out of the cold and damp sand, lazily dragging my heavy bag with me across the unsettled earth. It is a hard trek going through this much thick and bothersome form of earth, yet the feel of it between my toes is painfully sweet. Sweet, because it is a massage each time I step on it. The bitter part of this experience is the twigs that poke out, that when not careful, can poke you and damage you.

I hear birds again, and turn over my shoulder to see the annoying beasts have landed where I once sat.

"Bastards," I mutter under my breath, and then laugh because I still cannot believe I have made an enemy out of a bird.

When I reach the concrete of the sidewalk, I make sure my flip flops are back on my feet. Damp sand is still clinging onto me, but it's the least of my worries right now.

I walk down the narrow pathway and see a girl who, by my rough estimate, is probably around fourteen years old. She's walking her tiny chihuahua dog that I think she's obviously trying to turn gay because it is male, and he is wearing a dress. This is California, and I am for the first time seeing a cross dressed dog. Who knew?

The kid looks up at me as I walk pass her.

"Cool hair," she says, noting my short pink locks most would probably consider punk, or a rebellions style, when in reality the color suits me best and brings out my emerald eyes. She's smiling up at me and I immediately love her dimples on her chubby cheeks.

"Thanks," I flutter my word as I run my fingers through it. It's a task. It's not fun drawing your fingers through hair that has been tangled by the power of the wind. I almost wince at the sudden tug, and frown at the sight of a few strands of pink flowing with the wind when I remove my fingers.

I walk up and meet my old blue Honda Civic car that's from a year a decade before today. It was my father's, and rather we buy myself a a car, we decided to buy a different one for him. It suited him. It was a red pick up that made his eyes watery with overwhelming feelings of happiness. I took his old car because I liked the size, and I liked the comfort of the interior.

I open the door to the drivers side and stuff the cardigan in a tote bag I've been stashing under the seat of the passenger side. I hit my head with the frame of the doorway and wonder why I am in such bad luck today. I drop everything in the back seats and then sigh when I look at how gravely unorganized I am. There's sweaters I don't remember leaving behind, and boy, does this car need vacuuming.

At the start of the engine, my phone rings in a happy song by a band I recently discovered, thanks to my dear friend Ino. I let it go for a while, awkwardly bobbing my head to the beat of the music, until I realize some dude from across the street has been watching me the entire time.

I pick up the smart phone immediately after my embarrassing fumble and realize this is a call from my mother. I tense up, and wonder if she sensed the disastrous meeting between her daughter and a particular seagull at the beach, or maybe there was something wrong.

"Hello?" I say, but the phone is still wildly vibrating and raging with song, and I am calling myself stupid over and over in my own head. How could I forget to click 'answer' before actually answering?

"Hello?" I say again after sliding the answer key to the right.

"Sakura?" this isn't my mother, it's my father calling from her phone.

"Yeah, Dad? Where's Mom?"

He pauses for a bit, and I'm unsure if I like that sound of stillness in the other end of the line, so I ask again, and I hear his dreaded sigh.

"Her health is declining. The medicine's pretty expensive. I hate asking you for money, you know I do, but she is unwell."

My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago. Her progress is slow, and only had a tumor removed from her right breast. Supposedly she's been doing well, and the last time I saw her she had been beaming with joy. Her hair was growing back into some way I cannot fathom: a darker shade of sandy blonde and it seemed thinner than last time.

I don't hesitate to tell him I'll take care of the medicine bill if he tells me the amount they need. He tells me, and I assure him I will pay for the medication (with the small amount I make), but I also tell him I won't be able to go to them this year for Christmas if I'm disposing my money for her. He understands, and when we say our goodbyes, the charismatic man I remembered seemed to fall away from happiness and into some dark corner of reality. He muffled his cries before hanging up on me.

I turn off the roar of the engine so I can calm myself down. I will head to the bank this afternoon,

I think and then I'll be able to wire the money to them. It is a sad life. It is a hard life, but endure it I must, just like everyone else who faces the tougher decisions.

My eyes water, but I try not to get it to me, so I take a deep breath before turning the key to start the engine.

#

Ino, the beautiful blond at my side is texting something to her boyfriend while I sway my head to look over. Sai is his name. He's an artist, or so she says, who likes looking at her when he draws, or paints. He calls her his "precious flower," and claims he isn't worthy. He's charming like that, and she loves his mysterious dark side that he has.

She clicks send and puts away her phone in her hand bag. She sees me with the look my mother gives me before a scolding, and I wondered if Ino could be my spiritual mother. There was always something so disarming about her that makes all the girls and boys around us heed to her command. If it were possible, Ino would be queen and the rest of us her servants.

"I can tell something's wrong, forehead."

Ah, yes. Forehead is my beloved nickname from this girl I often called Pig. Through the eyes of others, our ways of calling and naming each other sound rather cruel and abusive, but we've called each other that since the day I met her because she liked eating sweets, while I truthfully had (and still do) a large, unattractive forehead.

"Tell me." She crosses her legs and folds her arms. She is exactly like my mother.

"My mom isn't doing well" is the only thing I can say. Instantly her face sinks to a look of regret and I know she probably hates that she asked me of my troubles.

"I'm sorry," she speaks.

"No reason to be sorry."

"Sympathy, Sakura."

"I guess." I take my glass bottle of Coke in my hand and swig down a gulp before looking over into her icy blue eyes. "I think I'm going to quit college."

She knows I've been thinking about this for some time. Paying for college is easy for her since she has a father who is a doctor, and a mother who is a woman of the law that pays for her classes. I; however, am lucky to barely get any help from the government and scholarships I was strictly made to use for text books I'll only open a few times before being assigned more.

"Oh, Sakura…"

I can tell she doesn't know what to say. She uncrossed her legs and arms, and sinks into the chair.

"Writing isn't going to get me anywhere, and sure as hell it ain't gonna pay my parents' damned bills. I have enough debt piling behind me… I don't want more things to worry about."

She takes her bottle of strawberry Fanta and drinks it away as if it were her beloved beer. We're both still, under the law, underage to drink (though she beats me with one year on my 19th, we've broken the law one too many times).

We keep quiet for a bit. And then minutes turned to hours and she hugged me goodbye as she exited my apartment. I look out the window, and the rain cries for me as it pitters against the glass.

#

"So you're going to work full time now?"

Lynn, the owner of the bookstore I work in is holding onto my hand. She's an old woman with gray hair and hints of what seems to be dark black. The wrinkles on her face are finely engraved lines that form even more clearer whenever a muscle on her face moved. Lynn Gracie is her name.

"Yes… I have to, anyway."

"What about school?"

I shrug and shake my head

"Your writing career… I really liked reading what you wrote… And the poems!"

She has always been my favorite reader, and my only reader besides Professor Senju who always looked down on me with a hard and cold exterior and emotionless gaze, but I've read her own work and I loved every single thing about it. She is a published author and poet, and I thrived to be like her. She was more than an emotionless professor, though. She reviewed what I wrote and occasionally smiled at what she sees. Sometimes after class, when I had the time, she would keep me in for about ten minute and talk to me about what and what I did wrong, and what I can improve. She'd tell me little tips on how to get myself started. She is amazing. She is an artist.

"I'll continue writing," I say. Less often, though.

She smiles nervously. She is like a grandmother to me, too. I've worked here ever ever since I've moved here in Santa Cruz. Over the course of my time here, I've come to meet such amazing, loving people. With a confident smile, I could count on my fingers the new family I had come to make here: my new grandmother, mother, and maybe even a sister.

She directs me to start my shift by the cash register and I take the spot with a bitter smile. I don't know how I'm going to pay my debt with only ten dollars an hour when the store is open five times a week. There are taxes the government takes, and there are debts I still have to pay. The apartment I currently live in is under the university's housing plans, and so, I'm lucky enough to get money for that, at least until I drop out. And then what? What am I going to do—where will I stay? There is no way I can go back home… I can't go back there and succumb to depression.

"I wish I can help you a better way," Lynn comments, reeling me back from my thoughts.

I try to soften my eyes a little as I smile towards her and I shake my head. "You're helping me with this job, so thank you."

She smiles back before disappearing into the back room where she rests her back for countless of hours during the afternoon. There was a hint of pity in her eyes, though I can't blame her. Who can resist pitying a broke girl in her late teens?

The day seems long. Not one customer has arrived today and I'm beginning to get antsy. The bookstore hasn't been doing all well. We need customers so I can get a paycheck. The antiquity of this building is wonderful, and Tenten is the coffee genius behind the register on the left counter on the other wall. People come for the coffee, but less often for the books which is disappointing when we're trying to make sales.

"This is so boring," the brunette groans. She stretches her arms in the air and even from here I can hear the cracking of her back.

"You're going to break your bones like that," I tease and she shakes her head and huffs a breathless laugh when her arms finally fall with the force of gravitational pull.

"If that were true, I'd been been broken for a long time." She squints a little, and I assume she is in pain because her face is flushed with pink and her eyes tell me the same story.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I don't know. My lower back's been killing me lately."

"Hm? How come?"

"The girlfriend," she says with a smirk.

"Oh… wow…" I say and I can't help but laugh at what she said.

That's right. I forget this girl is bisexual, but the last time we talked about this new person she's been seeing, she only told me it was an experimental thing. She said she does so poorly with men, and eventually came to a conclusion that she might be gay. But when she started going out with the girl whose name I always forget, she said to me countless of times that she actually misses the touch of a man, but is always craving for a girl.

"Ha, sorry," she says when she realizes the awkward tone of my voice.

"Nah," I say. "Keep telling me things, I might write about you next time."

"Write about me?" she asks, bemused.

"On previous terms it would have been for creative essays in my writing course, but now I guess it would be for my dumb blog."

"Blog, huh? And what do you mean by previous terms?"

"I'm quitting school."

She frowns at what I've just said, and I know she doesn't like it. She doesn't go to school herself, but she is protective and supportive. She is the new sister.

"I don't want to hear why. I fear there's a tragic backstory to this I don't want to know of."

I awkwardly puff my breathless laugh and nod. "I guess, yeah."

She shrugs and makes this weird face as if she's telling me _yikes_ and resumes to read a book she picked out from the shelves.

"No customers in over three hours. I'll buy this book."

I laugh at her, "You do realize that you're paying yourself, right?"

"I don't give a damn, this book is pretty good."

She holds up a copy of _Fifty Shades_. I personally never read that, but read one too many reviews about it on blogs, websites. The movie could be as uninteresting to me as the book always has been. Funny, though, that I'd find some smut fiction laughable because I've tried in the past to write a passionate story of a woman and a man. I didn't have a plot, but all I knew is that I had to write something and I couldn't keep a blank document even more bare because of the horrid writer's block I've come down with. It was a terrible story. The words were all wrong and I still blush with embarrassment whenever I came to remember it.

The door opens with the ringing of the bell, and Tenten is the first to greet happily with a warm, "Welcome!"

The stranger is carrying a backpack and casually walking through the halls. Tenten runs from the counter to pull me aside and I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"What a surprise," she says. "See that dude?"

"You mean the only guy here? Yeah, I think so." My sarcasm is horrible, and she slaps my arm before pulling me closer to her.

"That's my ex, Sakura!" Her whispers fill my ear with warm breath and it tickles so much I pull away.

I laugh, but I know she must be feeling some kind of awkwardness.

I look at him and he's damn hot, but I don't think my preference would be guys with pale gray eyes and dark hair that falls amazingly in a low ponytail, something that is envious even to me. He's wearing a baggy T, a dark color, something that makes him stand strangely against the world. Loose-fitting jeans he is sporting are almost falling from his ass. I hate that trend. I can't see his shoes, and as a writer I want to know all the details.

He stops and looks over to us, Tenten the most, who is cowering behind me.

"Tenten?"

Damn, even his voice is as seductive as his rebellious physique.

"Oh," she chimes. "Neji!"

"Neji?" I whisper.

I remember him. The way she described him is what forced me to write that hilarious disaster I dare call smut. Suddenly I'm blushing and I press my lips together at the memory of her very detailed stories of their nights together… Geez, what a woman… And my, my, what a man!

The way his veins in his arms bulge from the skin makes him look menacing and strong, and only that feature snaps me out of my hilarious recollection of thoughts of him in story form. I need to concentrate…

"Mind serving me a cup of coffee?"

She is blushing as she steps away from behind me, and if he drives her to that brink of no return, why did she leave him? Why, of all people, leave someone so gorgeous? I remember her telling me that he said something unpleasant about her insecurities, so she left. I don't recall her really saying she spoke the words 'I am breaking up with you,' because all she said was that she was gone from his apartment the second she had the chance. And now she is with whatever-her-name-is, and the man I know she was so deeply in love with is smiling to her from the other side of the counter with a deep gaze, deep in thought, so warm and so sweet. He still loves her, and I am sure he wishes to have her again.

I watch them and smile, and wonder if my life needs something like that. I see him making her laugh with his flirtatious smile and his words, his eyes. I am jealous of something I've never had.

Not once have I ever felt that sweetness of a man, or boy for that matter back in the days. One boyfriend in particular made me change the way I saw everyone and I hid under thick sweaters and the corners of classrooms, hoping no one would see me. Love comes with pain, and pain is so undesirable. Heart break is my biggest fear, I guess. Heartbreak and loneliness is the base of all my scriptures.

He gives her a paper and then leaves, waving goodbye at me, too, because I'm sure he remembers there is someone else besides her in the shop. He purchased something that was about three dollars. Our first sale today, which is disappointing if you're the one behind the cash register. She is squealing and jumping idiotically. Her attention turns to me, and I ask myself if I really want to know. Do I really want to know what he gave her? Do I want to know what decisions she is making as she reads the paper? Dare I ask what she will do with her current girlfriend?

"He asked me out, Sakura."

She tells me before I can utter a single word. This will be bad on the other end of her relationship. How will that girl she described as beautiful and heartwarming take her sudden break up. It's been only a month, and their times together were only filled with passion and desire, not love and more love. It's all sex, and it's not something she liked, or so it seems that way because she'd call me at one in the morning sometimes to cry and tell me what she did, or what she said. With Neji Hyuuga, she was unexplainable happy and happier when she watched him enter the shop with her lunch.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, though I'm already sure what her answer is going to be.

"I don't know."

That's the first.

"What do you mean?"

"What about Carrie?"

Who? Oh, that's her name…

"How many times has Neji made you cry? Once, if I remember correctly, and that was when you left him. If he asked you out, I'm sure it was only because he still loves you."

Her eyes widen with my response and she smiles widely. "Write what you like on your blog, Sakura. I love him. I fucking love him."

I laugh, and she laughs while she clings that paper to her chest like if it's the key to her happiness. If this paper is the key to what makes her smile, then please, Neji Hyuuga, unlock the door and enter.

I take my blue pen and drag it against the page of my journal.

_Prompt: A single paper the size of my palm is the key to happiness. She smiles, reflecting her inner feelings when she reads his name, his number, and his new address. He was a lost love, someone that previously made her cry tears of joy, and sadly cry bitterly when she walked away from him. The setting is in an old café, located somewhere in the depths of the city of Los Angeles, or was it New York?_

"What are you writing?"

Tenten looks at me from across the room and my pen goes down. "Some things. Believe it or not, you are inspiring me."

She snorts and shakes her head. "You're not gay for me, are you?"

I laugh and shake my head, but I know I'm blushing because this is the third time in all my life someone asked if I was a lesbian. "Of course not."

She laughs and shakes her head as she picks up her shoulder bag. "Lunch time. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay? Tell Lynn."

"Okay," I call to her as the bell rings from the door. She leaves the shop without a sweater, though the bite of the cold wind is hideous and brutal.

I am alone, now, but I've lost what I was going to write and I scratch the words with a few curvy lines that I've just written. It's too cheesy. Perhaps, it's too cliché. I don't want to write something that is completely taken as the usual love story. I want good reviews on my blog. I need critique.

I need guidance.

I sigh heavily, sitting on the bar stool that Lynn had taken from the bar next door because they had extras. It squaks annoyingly, screeching in my ears. It is a sound I don't think I can ever get used to, but as the time goes by, the noise is barely here, and I am looking out the window daydreaming about things.

"Slow day, huh?"

The old woman has finally appeared. She yawns, and walks over to my side and peers over the count to see Tenten has left.

"Lunch time," I say. She nods, looking at the time and it's already two-ten in the afternoon.

"O get something, don't worry."

I nod, unable to refuse because I am hungry and I am also tired of looking at books. This is daily for me, and I think even the most avid reader would get frustrated looking at isles of books in the quietest setting.

I leave the shop and walk over next door to the deli that cannot compare with Subway because Subway is overrated and _Marco's_ is divine. The atmosphere is as amazing as the bookstore. It has a feeling of warmth and life from the early 19th century. There is only a small crowd today, which is surprising because Marco's is the go-to spot for a good sandwich and soups. The place is barely occupied and beats _Lynn's Attic_ reading joint with a good five people.

"Sakura!"

Marco, the owner himself knows me and he practically startles the people trying to eat peacefully. I get a weird glance from a dark haired man that is sitting awfully close to my usual spot by the window.

"Marco, you're scaring your customers," I say with a laugh.

"Listen to the child," his wife counters and winks at me in agreement.

Marco laughs and raises his hand. "Sorry folks!" The people love him, and they laugh as he disappears back into the kitchen

Brenda is his wife's name. She's a bit rounder than Marco, and has warmth radiating all around her. I guess she could be the protective aunt in some cases.

"Sorry I couldn't reserve your seat. You know how it is."

She tilts her head to where that dark haired guy is sitting and he is looking at us. I shake my head and feel laughter awkwardly seeping from my throat.

"No way, it's fine!"

"If you say so," she whispers. "What will be? The usual, or do you finally want to pick something different from our menu?"

The temptations of a golden grilled cheese with potato chips settles in my head, but the Monte Cristo is obviously beckoning me to try it this time. I am about to speak, but the raven-haired man that sat so quietly and casually by the window suddenly appears next to me. He's so tall… That is the first thing I've come to realize. Tall, and quite daring.

"Try the Monte Cristo," he says. His voice is steadily dragging in the air. It isn't as deep as most males would be after hitting puberty. He sounds young, and he looks so damn young. His eyes are a piercing black, and his hair is cascading down the sides. He's wearing a suit, and I don't know what to think anymore besides _oh damn._

I feel another awkward laugh escape from me, and I bellow my head in that same feel. "Ah, I was thinking about it," I say.

His breathless huff is a single, "heh," and only the left corner of his mouth curves upward.

Brenda must feel the tension I feel, because she interferes and asks him if he needed service. Thank goodness for my protective, aunt (from the family I'm mentally creating).

"Actually," he says, "I'm still kind of hungry. I'll wait for her to finish her order."

My head snaps back to Brenda as he steps away from the counter. I know he isn't pressing against my back. But I can feel his presence stabbing me right at the center. Shit, who is this guy? I can't recall a single moment in my life where a random man, a stranger, could make me feel so unsteady.

"Monte Cristo, then?"

I nod because I'm afraid to speak, and I don't want him to hear me whimper my order. My confidence has been lost and I feel my hands shake.

"Alright, and to drink?"

I look up at the menu and wonder if I should take my sandwich with iced coffee, iced tea, or maybe a soda… Hm, so much sugar, but not enough to keep me awake for the remainder of the day.

"Take the frappuccino," I hear him say, and his voice sends strange tingles down my spine.

My heart is going wild.

"Let her order, man," Brenda says with a laugh, "though he is right, try the frap. It's vanilla bean, and my personal recipe."

"Hah, okay," I say, flushed and rather embarrassed.

I pay in cash, about eight dollars and sadly say goodbye to my money when she gives me my receipt. "It'll be ready in a few minutes," she says. I nod.

I walk away from the counter and choose the blind spot from my favorite area to sit down. Disappointment hits me like a ton of bricks… I'm like a child, and I won't disagree—I want my seat back. Though this one is great and all, I'm more annoyed that the view by this window is completely obstructing my view of the calming sea. I love sitting on the same chair he is occupying. The view is inspirational.

More questions erupt my brain when I see his figure through the masses of plants covering my view. People are beginning to leave, and I am shaken with anticipation because I need to know who this guy is and why he is so damn fine.

I hear him laugh, and Marco's laugh blends in as well. Then, when I think I am completely hidden from his view, he takes a seat from the opposite chair he was in before and is looking at me when he brings his cup to his lips. He can see me over the indoor plants and I press my lips together in aggravation… What happened to the fake trees?

I feel blushing surfacing on my cheekbones, and look away with the same shyness I've made myself invisible with to the males in every class I've taken. I clumsily look through my bag and search for my journal and pen. I don't know what I'm going to write this time, but I feel like I have a need to get something on the next page before this awkwardness takes my life.

I try to look out the window next to the table in front of me. My eyes trail quickly, and I have seen (though it was a blur) that his attention is still on me. This is creepy, this is scary, but at the same time I want to know who he is. Dare I come out of my comfort zone to ask for a name? Hiding my mouth with my hand I lightly snort at the idea. No fucking way!

Brenda comes with my expected meal and she lightly smiles at me. Before her departure, she says, "Don't feel irritated, or intimidated by that guy."

I shake my head. "How'd you know?"

She laughs in a whisper and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, you're an open book yourself."

My eyes widen at the idea of him figuring out my discomfort. I cringe in my seat, for a man has never made me feel small before.

"Eat. I know you only have fifteen minutes, and five have already passed."

She leaves and I see the man has taken his final order. It was a cup of coffee, and what I think is some puff pastry I've never thought of trying myself. He gestures the cup to my direction and I read the word _cheers_, from his lips.

I take my coffee and gesture it to him. I don't smile; I can't. Instead I look on and give him the same expression he is giving me: hard eyes and a vertical line imprinted as a form on my lips. I don't know if he likes the look I'm giving him because his eyes suddenly come off me when he takes a sip, and reads the book he has laying in front of him.

I'm kind of glad he isn't looking at me, but I kind of wish he is because it makes me feel something, something I cannot fathom, or put into words correctly.

By the time I finished with my lunch, he is already gone, and I move freely. It's passed fifteen minutes, and I quickly charge towards the door. The bookstore is right here on the left and I see Tenten has already arrived. I walk inside, bell ringing to notify them of my arrival, and Tenten hesitates to welcome me here.

"No welcome?" I say. It was a short run, but I'm breathless.

"Welcome," she says with a smile and winks. I make way through the isles, watching my step, my eyes on the floor, because I think I'm going to collapse somewhere and possibly die (yes I am dramatic like that).

A hard bump makes me look into those piercing black eyes again and I am stunned to even see him here.

"You're not following me, are you?"

I can't tell if it's a joke because it's the same cold stare he had given me before shutting me off completely at the deli.

"Actually," I say, passing by his being, "I work here." I don't smile as I step behind the counter, than I would do because I am competitive that way. "Welcome," I say in a rather harsh tone and confidence rains down on me with butterflies flying around me, and the sudden rush of a rainbow in the background. Furrowing my brows at my own thoughts, I decide to never drink so much coffee before work.

His eyes quirk in what I guess is his form of expressing surprise. He looks at me before turning his attention to the books on the shelf. I watch him carefully, observing his every move and Tenten can only pry with anticipation and wonder. His fingers lightly skim the spines of the books before turning to look at me. His eyes, piercing through me as if trying to penetrate my skin to find my deepest asset. And I want to look away myself, but I'm lost within that handsome physique: shoulder-lengthen hair framing his flawless face, fair skin, dark eyes and thin lips. Where in California can a girl find someone so flawless?

"It's rude to pry, you know," he says with that smirk of his and my eyes widen a little.

With embarrassment, I push off the counter to sit on the stool. "Sorry…"

I take out my journal again because his slow movements are obviously telling me he is going to take his sweet time, and I kind of want him to leave a little sooner.

From the corner of my eye, I see his silhouette and he is facing me.

"You write?" I hear him say. There is a bit amusement in his eyes when I turn my direction to him.

"Uh, yeah, a little." My voice is small, quiet, and my lips curve to a small smile. Perhaps this is the only weakness I have. If someone asks me about writing, I'm quick to respond with a shy smile and mentally urge them to continue asking me about this.

He approaches the counter in suave movement, and I turn to see Tenten making some weird dance behind the counter until I realize she's air humping. I try not to laugh at her antics, and hide my amusement to her behavior with the clearing of my throat. She's fanning herself now, still beckoning her hips sharply against the air, so I bite my lip in hopes it will be my salvation from laughing out loud.

But then I can't help it, and laugh, and he turns to face her. She stops her movements and is reaching towards the ceiling with a little hum, pretending to stretch as high as she can.

Nice one, Tenten.

He tries to sneak a look into my journal, but I move it away from his eyes. He looks a little puzzled, and I shake my head. I like being asked questions… I love to see people that are interested in what I'm interested in… But no one, and I mean no one has ever peeked inside this journal.

"Excuse me, I just don't let anyone see this."

He tilts his head a little and shrugs. "I understand… If it is a diary, or something." No it isn't a diary, and before I could speak, he says, "I hope whatever you're writing isn't about me."

My cheeks are on fire.

He winks.

I think I'm dead now, and he walks back through the isle of books before disappearing at the closing of the entrance door, bell ringing hard in my ears.

Heat is still upon me and Tenten is watching him from behind the counter. Whoever this mysterious, sexy man is, he's still outside with a hand stuffed into the pocket of his pants and the other has his cellphone up to his ear. I'd really love to know who he's talking to… There's no way a man like him is single, and I tighten the grip of my pen when I wonder about how his girlfriend would look… Maybe she's a tall blonde with a flat stomach, long legs, a nice butt and obviously great breasts—breasts bigger than mine.

Suddenly he's walking towards a huge black SUV and when he enters, it speeds away into the car-less road.

My eyebrows arch and Tenten seems as if she had seen her favorite rockstar. Wait—did she?

"What is it?" I ask nervously and she looks back at me, shrugs, and shakes her head.

"Nothing…" she murmurs. "Pretty interesting guy," she follows.

I nod. "Interesting."

"He couldn't stop looking at you," she says and I'm hit with a blast of heat, one that singes my cheekbones and scorches the tips of my ears. I bet I'm all red now.

"I don't think so," I mumble, though I had sensed and seen it.

"You should have asked him for his name," she mumbles dryly, brows furrowed and I'm sure she's deep in concentration. "I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…"

She taps her bottom lip with a single index finger and I shrug.

"Maybe a porn star," she mumbles and I choke on my own spit.

She laughs as I sit on the stool, hacking away and the heat I've felt before has overtaken my entire face.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note. **

_Places like Marco's and Lynn's Attic don't actually exist since I made them up._

_TPR's song "Nothing Left to Lose" inspired me to write this fic. I'll let you know now that this has a 10 year age difference despite the canon ages between Sasuke and Sakura. _

_Apart from that, I hope you liked reading the rewritten chapter of Intricate Affairs. _

_Before you start asking questions: No Sasuke Uchiha is not a porn star! LOL. Tenten is the pervert-friend, and if they lived in Naruto-verse, I feel like Tenten's personality would be somewhat bubbly, funny and well-perverted. _

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Tuesday 03-10-15]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two revised from original IA.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_The mysterious duo are sitting together in front of me, and the one with shorter hair is still looking at me over the shoulder of the other guy._

_My eyes fall back onto my empty plate and I can't help, but stand up to leave. I take my water bottle with me, and I couldn't walk any faster. As I pass their table, my former table, something kills my footing and I slip, but I don't fall. I look over my shoulder, my hands against the other wall, and my left leg is stretching out in front of me. The two males look like twins when they see me with their darting gaze. My cheeks are burning and I regain my composure._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Chapter Two**

"Go ahead and settle your things over there."

Tenten is my life saver. I was searching for a place to stay three weeks ago before ultimately leaving the apartment the college had to house me in. She asked me if I wanted to be her roommate, to which I agreed on immediately. As any other friend I know of, her father pays for this place, and all I need to do is pay roughly five hundred a month to have my stay. I met her father once, and he's an amazing and understanding man. Surely, he did this as cheap as he could so I wouldn't have to worry as much. I still worry, though, because I'm living in a sea of debt, and my job pays as much as it possibly can.

I drop my shoulder bag onto the leather couch in the living room, and grunt in desperation as the box in my arms slip and fall on my toes.

"Son of a…" I mutter and pull my foot under the heavy thing.

Tenten laughs from the kitchen. She's holding two sodas in her hands. "You okay?"

My eyebrows jerk upward and I give her a _yikes_.

"Just barely. I forgot I had…" I look over the open flap of the box and realize the many books I had stored here. "…books with weight equal to a hundred bricks."

"Yikes indeed, my friend." She walks around the island counter that separates her kitchen and the living room. "Soda?"

"Sugar rush… I didn't take coffee yet."

She takes her head back and groans. "Please don't talk to me about coffee," she begs, "I'm starting to hate it."

I find a seat on the couch and she follows my lead, though I feel like a guest in her place.

"Speaking of which, we're leaving in, like, ten minutes."

_"Fuck."_

She must hate being a barista, though the annoyance she brings to the surface of herself delights me, because to be honest, I think I hate my job, too.

"When are you bringing the rest of your stuff over?"

"Clothes and my easy-carrying crap's all in my car."

"Yeah, okay, but I'm talking about the furniture."

I almost choke at the idea. "The furniture doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the school."

"No way!"

"Yes-way. It's donated, I think. I don't have the luxury of having to bring my own crap into an apartment I knew I was going to leave in two years."

She quirks an eyebrow up and I'm surprised she can't believe all that wasn't mine.

"So you're sleeping on the floor tonight, or what?"

I laugh, bringing the can of Sprite to my bottom lip. "Yeah, I guess." The protectiveness in her is surfacing again, so I have to follow my words with something satisfactory. "Don't worry. A bed's my first purchase of the month."

She laughs. "Oh, my dear," she says and sighs.

We meet silence for a while until she stands to leave our cans on the counter and returns to the couch with the keys dangling between her fingers.

"It's time," she says and the words sound so dreadful being slurred through her mouth like that.

"You driving?"

"Of course," she says. "I don't think I can fit in the clutter your car possesses."

I feel a laugh boil in my throat and erupts in a seemingly sarcastic way. "I can't have all the luxuries."

She closes the door behind us, and we walk down the hall where most people greet her, and look at me with a perplexed look. They don't know who I am, and what I'm doing here. I expect them to ask her if I was her new girl friend, but no one does.

"This is what I like about this place," she whispers when we're on the elevator. "No one asks questions, and everyone seems to understand each other."

It's like this woman is reading my mind.

"Why?"

She shrugs and shakes her head as her shoulders come down. "Heh, like I know. They're all young, but I think it's just a mutual understanding. It's like they all have their own shit to deal with."

She makes it seem as if their lives are in ruin and are trying to mask themselves from each other.

When a black man steps inside, he smiles at us, but he doesn't say a word. He's going down, as we are to the entrance of the apartment complex and there at the foot of the entrance door, his hands find the comfort of another man's. And I think this is what Tenten was talking about as we were pulled down here. I see how her eyes light up when the males kiss each other under the littering of the light rain. They smile, and leave, disappearing through the crowds of people holding umbrellas across the street.

Each person here in this building, or maybe just her floor has something interesting developing in their lives and are living it in the shadows. Tenten has her own secrets I'm amazed to know of.

We step out of the building together and feel the sharp kiss of breeze, sending my pink hair flying across my face. As we make our way to her car parked right by the parking garage, I think to myself, if I could one day have something secretive of my own. I am an open book, and so is Tenten. Maybe the residents of the fifth floor have that feature themselves, and that's why they're quiet to each other. I don't know, and I think I like it better like that.

We arrive about ten seconds late, but it doesn't seem to matter because Lynn is unlocking the door. It's eight in the morning when the door is finally open and we walk inside with her. The weather is so damn cold with light rain and no expectations of sunshine for the rest of the week.

It is Monday in thirst week of December, and the week is starting off gloomy.

I see Tenten tying her hair in two buns before she ties the green apron onto herself. I keep away from the counter for a while because I find myself skimming my fingers against the spines of the books on the fourth isle.

"Looking for something you need to find?" I hear Tenten calling from behind her stead.

"Kinda', sorta'."

I hear the click sound she makes whenever she's ticked off, or confused. Rather than asking me specifically what I needed like I anticipate, she follows with, "whatever."

I look through the masses of shelves and see she's reading _Fifty Shades_ and is highly concentrating on a particular page that makes her cheeks glow red. I shake my head, and direct my attention back to look through he books.

My job I put myself to do whenever the customer rate goes down is to sort the books. I search to find misplaced books, according to genre, author and title. I'm in isle six now, and it is the last row that exists here. I am dying with something to do, because there is absolutely no way I want to get back to numb my ass on the stool behind my counter.

"You think I can get Neji to do this kind of thing to me?" Tenten giggles as she follows my way to my counter with her beaming eyes.

"Lord, help this child!" I exclaim, removing my jacket and settling it on the back rest of the stool.

"Not until He helps you, Sakura!"

We laugh together and Lynn appears from the back room.

"You ladies are crazy," she says, and it's what she tells us every time we say something we probably shouldn't under security camera footage.

We laugh at our comments and Lynn has her heavy coat on and is walking towards the door. "I'm going next door to get something. Need anything?"

"A bottle of water'd be nice," I say.

"An apple, if they have any," Tenten follows.

Lynn nods and waves to us when the bell rings. I tap my pen against my journal while I hear the pages of Tenten's book scratch loudly against the cloth of her pink shirt. She sighs profoundly, lost in some world she is creating in her head with who knows who. I'm sure she's thinking about Neji because she broke up with Carla—Carly—er, whatever her name is, two days after Neji came to find her.

My eyelids feel heavy as the minutes become long, and I can't keep my eyes off the clock over the door. There's not much I can do right now, and sleep is the only thing that I need to do right now because I am tired. When I yawn, tears build up in my eyes. I wipe them off with my hands and almost slap myself when I see the mascara smudged across my skin. I look into my bag for the compact mirror I always carry with me, and I cower my head against the worn, wooden counter in defeat. It's gone, or so, I've lost it somewhere in my car.

"I'll be back," I say to Tenten who is more interested in Christian Grey than she is about being left alone in a bookstore for a couple of minutes.

I pass the cramped stand of the counter and enter the room where Lynn spends her entire day in.

Her desk is crammed into this little office with papers scattered around and pencils that need sharpening are on the floor.

Taking the cup on her desk, I squat, knees cracking at my weight, and fight my way through acts of balance while I pick up every yellow, wooden pencil that is visible to me. When I stand, my knees crack again and I comment how old I'm getting, though I'm only nineteen. The restroom is right in front of me, and I waste no time putting the cup back on her desk and make my way in to find the mirror over the sink.

I study the dark circles that have been left behind from my lack of sleep. My makeup does such a poor job on hiding this imperfection, and smudged eyeliner and mascara make this scene even worse. At the running of the tap water, I hear voices coming from outside. Lynn must be back. I put my hands under the cold water a drag my right index finger under my lower eyelid for a quick clean up before heading back to the scene of no customers.

I feel the sudden need for food and my belly grumbles in strange noises. Flickering the lights off and closing the tab, I make my way through Lynn's office. The voices are a bit clearer now, and one of them doesn't belong to either Tenten, or Lynn. It is the sound of a man. I run my hands against my black jeans before heading back outside.

I think he is a customer, and I make my way back to the counter, but I can't see where they are. Peeking over the shelf in my way, Lynn and some guy are by Tenten's counter talking about some movie that just released.

I want to make a silent entrance, but the squeaking of my stool and the rumbles from my belly make my presence all too real and I am faced with eyes darting at my direction. Lynn approaches me and I hear Neji laughing at the distance.

"Sorry," I squeal and they laugh even more.

"Sakura, right?"

I nod. "Neji?" I ask, but I know who he is anyway.

He salutes me and returns his attention to his bubbly girlfriend behind the counter.

"They're cute," Lynn says, eyes twinkling under the natural light seeping through the windows. I nod in agreement, and suddenly she settles the water bottle I've requested only earlier under my nose. She hands me a cookie wrapped in a napkin. "I knew the water wasn't going to be enough. I knew."

Geez, this woman is a saint with grandmother instincts. I smile and thank her, accepting the cookie the size of my palm and devour the thing before anyone else sees. Unscrewing the lid of the bottle, I feel like I'm making too much noise because Tenten and Neji are looking back at me. I excuse myself again, wondering why I feel so nervous now. I don't even want to move because they are trying to lose themselves in some conversation about dinner and a movie.

Lynn taps my hand again and I turn to see her. Direct me, boss. Tell me what I can do to preoccupy myself.

"There's something I need to talk to you both about," she whispers.

The way her voice gravely travels through my ear canals makes my head ache. She steps back into her little office, leaving me here worrying about my job. For over six months she's been thinking about selling the property and I always questioned her decisions. The papers I found earlier scattered around her desk are bills from companies where we obtain the reading material, and also the payment for the property.

Is this why I feel so nervous? No. I don't think so, because I knew the day was going to come soon, and my heart is pounding. Fuck, why is my heart pounding this much? Tears are beginning to settle in my eyes and I want them gone before I can wipe them away myself. I feel scared, I feel alone and I need some air in my lungs. Debt. Debt. Debt is all I can think about right now. I need money and I don't know how to obtain it. Mom is sick, I am broke and I don't want to go back to San Mateo where my life is being sucked right out of me in the house where my mom is surely dying. This isn't fun. I don't like my life right now.

My eyes must have settled on a shelf somewhere, but all I see is a blur. There's a tear trickling down the side of my cheek, and I hear Tenten call my name.

"Yeah?" I pretend to scratch my cheek to wipe away this damned tear, but I fear she's already seen it. She has a somber look in her eyes, somewhat motherly.

"Are you alright?"

No.

"Yeah," I say. "Allergies," I tell her, but since when do I suffer from allergies on December?

"O-okay."

The phone rings, and I hear Lynn answer it. Her voice is low and only a murmur through my ears. Suddenly her office door closes and the picture of a bank comes into mind. Shit. Calm down, Haruno!

"Sakura!"

Tenten's voice snaps again and I have to look at her.

"Hm?"

"Neji and I are going to grab a burger for lunch later. You wanna' come with?"

I shake my head. "I'll stick to sandwiches where it's cheaper." I laugh, trying to find some light in me in this dark day.

She shakes her head. "Gosh, you're so cheap."

"Budget, my dear," I say.

Neji shrugs. "It was my treat, though."

I shake my head at them. "I don't want to come between you love birds. I don't want to be the cock-blocker."

He snorts at what I've said, and I'm only realizing what I said now and amusement falls onto me.

Tenten laughs, something she always does whenever I say something unappealing in public. Cameras… Forget the cameras, I'm about to be laid off.

"Suit yourself," he says. He kisses her cheek and turns to me. Neji waves goodbye, disappearing with the ding of the bell in the entrance.

Silence falls again and Tenten is reading her sexual book and I'm over here behind my counter writing on my journal.

_Broke girl needs money._ _Someone save me, I'm about to get laid off._ I rest my head on the counter and sigh. Still, I find the will to write. _Someone take me away from here. Steal my heart and make sure I'm okay._

I shake my head, tearing the paper and crumbling it into a ball. Taking aim at the basket, my hand maneuvers low, and my hand releases. And anyone who is good at anything would have to think that the paper would make its way into the waste basket because, believe it or not, it's only two feet away from me. No. Sadly, and embarrassingly, no. It bounces off the rim and lands on the floor, rolling about three inches further away.

Wow, I think. I suck.

Lynn's office door opens again and I'm left with suspense. There is a need deep inside my soul at the moment. Not much can really bring this unsettling nerve down along with the thundering heart beat that I feel at the base of my throat.

"You look pale, are you sick?"

Lynn somehow managed to get on the other side of the counter without me noticing. I pierce my eyes to her and laugh nervously.

"Haha, what do you mean?"

She scrunched her brows at me and parts her lips to say something, but other matters need tending to, so she waves at Tenten to come to us.

The girl prances through across the room and hops on the counter. The old woman taps on her knee and chuckles.

"Get off, we're still open."

For now, I think, but I dare not say it out loud.

When her hands clasp and are hanging over her round belly, Tenten's and my eyes are on her. The grey hairs on her head reflect some of the light overhead. For once, I see the fine age lines around her eyes, around her forehead. The skin just beneath her eyes sags a little, and today she looks like a woman whose been working for too long. Retirement is probably the second reason why she's closing, that is, if closing the store is the legit reason why we're having a small meeting like this.

For a moment we are all silent, and it feels like I'm at a funeral. It is the funeral of my future finance and I try not to laugh at my comment right now. The mood is unsettling and the rain is pouring heavily outside. Worry strikes through my head and plays over and over a dozen times. There can be so many different reasons to why she might close the store, and terminal disease brings the memory of my mother.

Fucking shit, just stop thinking already!

Her lips part. We lean in close for a better hearing solution. "I've come to the decision regarding the future of the store. I'm old. I can't do enough to maintain it. There are a lot of things I need to take care of; bills, for that matter. I'm sixty, girls. Retirement is what I need."

We nod in unison, and suddenly Lynn's attention befalls on me. "I know you needed this job more, which is why I am really sorry."

Fight the urge to cry here, I hear a voice in my head say. I have said this before, and I'll say it again: I need direction in my life otherwise my entire future is going down and I'm only nineteen. Perhaps leaving at eighteen was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I'm already wondering how much money I have left in my bank account to get a ticket back home.

"I called someone," she continues. "And he called me today about a position in his company."

"Company?" I ask.

"It's a publishing company," she insists. Her hands part for a bit, but then she brings them again as she explains. "Uchiha Publishing."

Well, wow. If I've done my research correctly, that company is famous for the number of erotic copies that are sold nationwide. They, of course, spew out other genres, but they are famous for the sex-writing authors that are even more famous today.

Tenten chuckles a little. "Well, shit." Lynn glares at her. "Shoot," the brunette corrects herself.

This woman is like a grandmother to me. She is protecting me, and I feel the stability of my posture a bit more. I sit up a little straighter and confidence rides me when she explains that he was a sponsor for this bookstore. She also informed me that he is somewhat a relative, and he also recently acquired the company when his father retired a year ago.

"When will I meet this guy, or, how do I even contact him?" My heart beats are rising and rising.

There is hope.

"This guy has your cell phone number. I gave him the time you're off from work so he won't bother you during your shifts. He's also coming by today for a visit, so maybe you two would

like to discuss a few things as well."

My chest is going to explode. I don't know how I manage to, but I climb the counter, irking a squeal from Tenten, and hop off to hug this woman I call my second savior. I hear her chuckles warm against my ears. I forget how motherly hugs are, and I'm losing my mind because I want Mom with me right now.

"You're too good to me," I mutter and she laughs again.

Tenten's hand smacks my back suddenly and I depart from Lynn. "What?"

"You kicked me, you ass!"

I see the footprint on her apron and I can't manage a sound. "S-sorry," I say and she slaps my arm.

The sting makes me cringe. _"Ow!"_

"Payback."

"I feel sorry for Neji," I say, something she doesn't like and I laugh at her. "I'm kidding, I swear, I'm just kidding!"

The clock's hand reaches at two, and the rain is still coming down. Tenten is picked up by Neji and I make my way to Marco's for my high desired grilled cheese sandwich. A couple is leaving, and the man holds out the door for me.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome," he says and his attention reverts back to his lady friend.

Inside is warm and cozy. The atmosphere is good enough for me to feel free here. Warmth makes my fingers tingle, and Brenda is writing my order down without me having to tell her.

"No adventures, just like you asked, but you will die with just melted cheese and butter slathered on the toasted bread," she adds.

I shrug. "Tomato soup to accompany then."

"Size?"

"A small," I add and trace my fingers on the engraved M on the wooden counter.

"To drink?"

"Water's fine," I say.

"Good."

She disappears to the kitchen after I said my farewells to my fifteen dollars and turn to see that my spot has been invaded again. My heart almost jumps out of my chest when I see the same man from three weeks ago. He looks up at me, dark eyes searching for my soul. This is so damn awkward, what do I say?

"I'm sorry," he says with a smile, "I'm invading your territory again."

I snap out of looking into those dreamy eyes again and I shake my head. "Oh, it's fine, I was just—"

'What were you doing, Sakura?' I hear a voice in my head ask. 'Tell him what you were doing because he's waiting for you to finish.'

I swallow my saliva and shake my head. "Um, never mind."

My feet are directing me to the same spot I sat when this guy came in here. I don't want to look back, and I find myself sitting in the same chair as I was three weeks ago. He's staring. Gosh, why don't you look at your shoe, or something?

When Brenda finds me with my lunch, she mutters, _"tough luck, sweetie,"_ and walks back to her position.

I'm at a loss. The soup is fantastic, the cheese is still oozing after three minutes I've gotten it, and the man I know nothing of is watching me devour my helpings with a seductive gaze.

I don't notice how my head collapsed on my hand when I push the soup away, nor do I notice how hungry I was because when I reach down to get my sandwich, it's already gone. I fight the urge to laugh at my stupidity, when the door opens and I catch sight of another man in a suit walking in.

The mysterious duo are sitting together in front of me, and the one with shorter hair is still looking at me over the shoulder of the other guy.

My eyes fall back onto my empty plate and I can't help, but stand up to leave. I take my water bottle with me, and I couldn't walk any faster. As I pass their table, my former table, something kills my footing and I slip, but I don't fall. I look over my shoulder, my hands against the other wall, and my left leg is stretching out in front of me. The two males look like twins when they see me with their darting gaze. My cheeks are burning and I regain my composure.

"You okay?" Brenda asks behind the register.

I look at the faces of both men who are watching me with light smiles. And what's that? Oh… My hardships here are amusing to them.

"Yeah," I reply, "I um, I slipped."

"Oh, okay."

"Yup…" My walk is slow now. I tug on my sweater, still feeling their eyes on me, and I manage to reach the door before I actually had the chance to fall.

The bitter cold causes hail to fall, and the tiny drops of ice land on the ground. They sound like pebbles hitting against each other, and then they sound much worse when they hit the roofs of cars and the surfaces of the windows. Luckily, the side walk is covered with small canopies that cover their metallic and uncomfortable furniture from the elements. I reach the door to Lynn's immediately and feel chills everywhere when I enter the warmth of the shop.

Tenten arrives five minutes late, but it doesn't seem to matter to Lynn anymore since she is closing the shop in a month. The man of her dreams kisses her lips. They're in the rain and I try to observe their sweet moment. I need some inspiration. I need to write something. Writer's Block is a pain in the ass and can be one of the worst things for anyone trying to write anything.

She comes inside alone. Her nose is red from the cold and her apron goes around her small waist.

"I'm happy," she announces. "Aren't you, Sakura?"

I want to say yes, but my mind reverts back to that horrible incident in the restaurant. My cheeks burn, and I think I went numb for a good three seconds.

I don't answer, but she doesn't care. She jumps over the counter smoothly and the bell rings from the entrance. Lynn pops out from the back room and says something I don't understand, though I'm sure it was in English. I don't face the door since the owner herself is inviting whoever they are so warmly into her shop.

My attention turns to the computer screen. It's an old desktop, but works fine. The mouse that accompanies this apparatus is what drives me insane. The buttons are hard to press on and the ball that controls the movement of the little arrow is stuck. I sign, frustrated, and turn off the entire thing.

Tenten somehow gets beside me. This girl is like a ninja. She tugs on my sleeve, but warns me not to look away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the guy who is interested in hiring you is here."

My neck twitches. I need to look, but her hands catch my face. "Stop it, Sakura!" There is so much amusement in her face. I think she's about to explode. "They're hunks."

"Hunks? And who's they?"

My neck twitches again and she firmly grips my cheeks.

"The Uchiha heir brought his younger brother with him, Sakura," she whispers.

I raise a brow at her. "And?"

"Remember that delicious male that talked to you three weeks ago?"

I freeze. No. No. No. No.

"That's-"

"No way," I argue.

_"Yes!"_ She exclaims and by the look on her face, the trio consisting of the mysterious males and Lynn look over to see us. "Sorry," she calls, raising a hand to them.

"This is so embarrassing…"

"Why?"

I laugh stupidly a little. "I slipped in front of them, I'm surprised I didn't rip my jeans open when it happened."

_"Oh my god!"_ She exclaims, and excuses herself again when, I think, they turn to see us.

My hands are shaking. Lynn calls my name, and my attention turns to them. When I see that the males here are the ones from the restaurant, I can't contain my nerves. I might even consider running to the bathroom to purge all that I ate.

My eyes widen, and as soon as they do, they watch me with worry in their eyes.

"Are you alright, Ms. Haruno?" The one with his hair tied back is talking to me.

"U-hum, what?"

Tenten does some weird sound, and she pokes my side under the counter.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I know your name, but you don't know mine." He's smiling now, and I'm going to faint right here. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. This is my brother Sasuke."

Sasuke isn't really looking at me anymore, and Itachi's smile spreads like melted butter, on, well, my grilled cheese. The sound of the heels of his black, and probably expensive shoes tapping against the floor when he comes to greet me is thrilling.

Wait—thrilling?

"You're the girl from the restaurant," he purrs.

I can no longer feel a pulse on my wrist, nor do I feel my heart beating against my chest. Death can be a sweet release right now, but if I die now, what will happen to my parents?

"You can't say no to me, Sakura…" The way he says my name, oh, lord. "I never forget a face." His eyes trace my head and he's still smiling. "Nor do I ever forget pink hair on green eyes."

_Snap out of, Haruno!_

I feel blushes ten times hotter than before trying to resurface. I don't know what to say, but I feel like this man expects me not to answer.

He moves away from the counter and his eyes are inspecting the entire area. He's big. He looks pretty big to me.

Tenten leans next to me and whispers, "How big do you think it is?"

And I smack her leg under the counter in embarrassment. _How big do you think it is?_ is the last thing on my mind right now, but after she uttered those words, I can't stop thinking about it, and I'm blushing all over again.

The sound of the slap catches their attention and Tenten straightens up and muffles a laugh with her hands when she turns away. I want to laugh, too. _Damn you, Tenten_!

Sasuke Uchiha looks restless, and he's leaning against Tenten's counter with his arms crossed.

Not surprisingly, his eyes fall on me, and when I meet his gaze, his expression is no longer as hard as it was before, but I'm weak as hell, so I look away to catch his big brother's eyes at me.

"Here's my card," he says, holding it out in front of my and I quickly receive it. "I have your contact information, so when things are a bit clearer, I'll be sure to contact you."

"Yes, thank you," I say.

"If you have any questions, my number is there." He hands me another card, a black one, and I take it, too. "That's Sasuke's contact information if you can't reach me. Call him if there's anything you wish to know."

"Um, okay."

Well, I didn't even need to ask him for his number.

"I'll be leaving now. Important meeting, and all," he says. His big hand points out to me, and I put mine in his. He shakes it firmly. I'm surprised for someone so intimidating as him, he has pretty soft hands, but even so, they are strong.

"Good day, Ms. Haruno," he says with a smile and i shyly smile up to him.

"Yes, thank you, and to you, too."

He steps away from the counter. Sasuke Uchiha is already outside. Lynn says her goodbyes as well, and this little meeting is over. Relief comes upon me and I'm sure to knock out right here. My heart beat is still pretty quick. I'm surprised I didn't do something more pathetic than before. I mean, I could have probably fallen from the stool, or sneezed on his face-Oh, the possibilities of embarrassment are endless!

"You seemed pretty tense," Tenten teases.

"After what you whispered to me, who wouldn't!"

"Or that embarrassing stumble," she says, reminding me of the mishap at Marco's.

Lynn seems relieved, too. She fans her face with her hands and she looks at me and Tenten. She is ready to scold us, but she sighs. "You girls don't know when to settle down, huh? Gosh, it's like taking care of children!" She walks over to me and asks me how I felt. I want to be honest with her, I feel like I've just been seduced with stares and smiles, and that does not happen often.

"I feel intimidated," I say.

"Why?"

"She's got the hots for them," Tenten intervenes, and I find myself laughing with cold sweat coming down my temple.

"She's wrong… It's just… How they are," I say.

"I know what you're talking about. My nephews have always been that way."

"Nephews?"

"Well, they're not really my nephews… I used to babysit for the family up until one left for college, and the other was sixteen. They still call me Aunt Lynn, actually, but I can't know for sure why."

Our discussion ends when she shuts herself in the office. My eyes are facing the cards that are in front of me. _Itachi Uchiha_ is written in gold against white, whilst _Sasuke Uchiha_ is written in some shade of red against black. Tenten is tending to her boiling coffee when a customer walks in to buy three books of an author I can't remember, and he takes his beverage.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_Thank you for reading, whether you liked this chapter or not. And a huge hug goes to returning readers, followers, etc. Thank you for your support!_

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Tuesday 02-03-15]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three rewritten and revised from original IA.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Chapter 3**

Ino is sitting across from me and she's studying the business cards. By the look on her face, she seems crossed with conflicting thoughts. After her long stare, she slips them back to my direction across the counter. She doesn't say anything, but I need her to because I don't know what to think right now. I invited her over to the apartment after Tenten left with her boyfriend, and here she is sporting her mini skirt and a thick sweater… It's below sixty degrees Fahrenheit—how does this woman do it?

"You told me about it on the phone, remember?" she suddenly says, and I remember that I asked her how she knew about the job offering—whatever it is. And now I'm questioning what the job position even is.

I nod as my response to what she just asked me. Her stare is fierce and I think I might be sick from anticipation. Just two days ago I told her about the Uchihas, if my memory serves right. She sounded pretty excited, but here she is giving me a quizzical look… What's wrong now?

"You're probably going to hate me if I tell you this, but I'm just going to come out with it. My mom is a lawyer, and I asked her about the Uchihas. She snooped around for me and—"

"Why are you so against me working there?" I snap, and I'm surprised about my own irritation. "I finally have an opportunity at a job that can help me at least pay rent here, and at full, too! Dammit, Ino."

"Let me finish, Sakura!" The blonde clasps her hands on the table and gulps. It's like if she's going to reveal her deepest, darkest secrets. "I'm worried about you because my mother said to me that those Uchiha men are perverts."

_Perverts._

My stomach feels weird and her choice of words give me a better reason to fear Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha… But I can't recall them looking at me in that kind of way… I can't.

"You know about the Senju vs Uchiha case back in 2008, right? Tsunade Senju claims she has been sexually harassed by the big man himself."

My former college professor, Tsunade Senju has published several of her romantic novels under the company. When the story came out in 2008, I was still in high school and who knows what entire on in my head when I heard the news. The book that was published two years later was the story of a grown woman who was raped and had to deal with trying to find herself the calm she needs with a man who really loved her. People asked, they never kept quiet, about the Uchiha case, and rather than giving us a direct answer, the older woman stated that the book she published two years later was inspired by a certain incident.

My brows furrow and I shake my head. "But that was when Fugaku Uchiha was still in charge… His sons—"

"Are blood-sucking leeches, Sakura. There was also a girl who claimed her sister was being drugged and messed with by Itachi Uchiha himself! She was trampled along with her lawyers and got charged with trespassing private property. My mother was her lawyer. That was the only case that didn't hit the TV stations for whatever reasons."

Before I could say anything, my phone vibrates against the countertop. My first instinct is to argue against Ino's words, but certainly that isn't going to happen. She always wins against arguments when it is a concern to my well being, and I don't have the courage to go against her because somehow I feel like she's right.

I look at the screen of my phone, and I'm puzzled to read the number. I don't know who this person is, but my gut is telling me it is one of the brothers from the company.

"Hello?" I ask after sliding the answer key to the right.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume? This is Itachi Uchiha."

My eyes are shot wide open and I run back to the chair. The graceful me resurfaces, and I trip over my own foot, irking a jolt and a laugh from Ino.

"Who is it?" Ino whispers, drying up the tears that built up in her eyes from her laughing at me after my disastrous moment.

I tap on the white card with Itachi Uchiha's name and she motions me to cut off the conversation.

Obviously, I object. I need the money.

"Oh, yes, hello, sir."

"At least put him on speaker," Ino whispers.

I do because she won't quit her nagging.

I set my phone down between us girls and his voice is thunder in the highest setting of my volume. "You aren't busy, are you, Ms. Haruno?"

"At the moment… No."

"Then will you be tomorrow in the afternoon?"

This is definitely about the interview… I hope. Ino's words really got to me.

"As sad as it is to admit, sir, I am not," I reply.

He laughs, and Ino blushes. Now, I think, now she understands why I felt so helpless when I met them. Even through the static my phone emits, Itachi Uchiha's laughter radiates through the air and sends tingles down my spine… Geez, who are these men?

"Now, now," I hear his voice say, "don't be too hard on yourself. We all have our preferences. What if I told you that your plans could be changed with a snap of my fingers?"

"Ha, it depends what you are implying."

"Aren't you daring, Ms. Haruno?" I can almost sense a smile on the other line when he says this.

Wait, are we flirting? The feel on my cheeks is a blaze, and Ino is surely taken back by the change in moods within me. First I'm cold and irritating, but here I am talking comfortably with a man I felt so helpless against only three days ago. Her eyes are wide and her lips are parted.

Yes, Ino, I'm surprised, too.

"I try, but one does not simply have the time for adventure nowadays."

Her hand slaps my wrist. _What are you saying?_ she mouths. I snort in my hand and shrug.

Another laugh escapes from him and is slowly dragging through my ears. "Well, Ms. Haruno, my brother would have interviewed you today, but as you could imagine, we are currently booked."

Was that a damn book pun? Ino snorts in her sleeve and shakes her head. Yes, I can't believe he said that either.

"So, speaking of adventure, how possible is it to get you an interview tomorrow afternoon?"

"Very possible."

"Excellent. Will it be possible to have you meet him by _Marco's_?"

"My previous statement still applies."

"Very well, then. Take care, Ms. Haruno."

He hangs up and Ino is wide eyed and staring at me. "Fuck, that's his voice?"

My lips curve and I can't contain this enthusiasm, so I nod before I can giggle like a dumbass in front of the girl who just finished scolding me.

"Man, I wish I could see him in person." She looks over the cards again and sighs. "How are you not lusting for them? I only heard the voice of one without the possibility of looking at him, and

I'm ready to take off my clothes!"

"Men are the least of my interests now."

She groans and then shoots me back a glance. "Details, Ms. Haruno." She slurs my name, trying to imitate him from the phone. "Don't forget what we discussed, okay? What ever they offer, anything weird or private even, don't give into them if they slap your cheeks with money."

"You worry too much," I say. _"Fact."_

"I'm a friend, and they've been accused of pretty serious things—also _facts_."

She waves goodbye as she heads out the door.

Now that she's gone, I grab my old laptop and quickly turn it on. Loading up the Internet application, I'm quickly searching for the Google page and find myself typing in: Itachi Uchiha. Almost immediately the page loads with pictures of him, biographies, news stories and other interesting facts about the company under the Uchiha name.

My teeth dig into my bottom lip and it concerns me greatly when I come across the article entitled: 'An Uchiha Strikes Again—Scandal Claims by Worried Sister.' There is no will within me that wants to hover over the article. I don't want to read it after hearing all of that from Ino.

There are pictures with him standing beside his father. The both of them are professional-looking, shaking each other's hands and awkwardly smiling at each other. Just at the link to the right will redirect me to an article dated two years ago about his father signing the company over to the heir; his oldest son, that is. More pictures catch my interest and I widen my eyes and blush at the sight of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha meeting with a very attractive author I've never seen before. She has light eyes, dark hair and a very shapely, dare I say _hot_ body.

Looking at her makes me somewhat disappointed at my own features. Those men are probably into women like her… Snorting at the thought with a shake of my head, I feel like I should care less. They are very attractive men and very rich—of course they'll be into women with amazing bodies!

With a sigh, I type in Sasuke Uchiha's name and scan the web. My eyes widen at the sight of his biography, something that has not been mentioned in Itachi's… He (and his brother) are sons of Mikoto Uchiha. Wow… I've read a lot of her published works.

My brows arch in excitement at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha's published works. This man is a published author! Almost all of the genres he works with are dark and thrilling with just a hint of tragic romances. They're all best sellers—how did I not know this? One day I'll have to read these.

Seeing his pictures makes heat consume me. His eyes are as dark as his brother's, father's and mother's. A lot of his portraits are those that have been used for the books.

Remembering the first time I had met him, he seemed very interested in what I've been writing. The fact that he is a published author makes me smile. He was interested in an amateur's work. I'm internally screaming.

* * *

The sun is out this Saturday morning, but it isn't enough to settle my nerves. Today is the oh, so big meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Everything I try on in my bedroom is wrong. Tenten shows her support for each thing I try to wear: a skirt, a dress, casual jeans and a sweatshirt. As much as casual jeans and a sweatshirt sounds desirable to me, it is not appealing. I don't know their dress code, and I want to fit in as much as possible.

Trying to meet up to the expectations I think they'll have, I snatch the black pencil skirt from the closet I've finally filled in and follow it with a long sleeved, white blouse.

"What do you think?"

"Too professional-looking, to be honest, but I'm sure it's close to what they wear."

"The skirt is wrong," I suddenly say.

"You're ridiculous, Sakura! It's an interview at some coffee shop, so no one from the company will look at you."

"Except for one of the top dogs…"

We both groan, her, probably because I'm being too frustrating. All the effort I try to put into finding the right clothes to wear goes dry, and I'm stuck wearing the pencil skirt, and white blouse with these black (dare I say cheap?) shade pumps. Make up is the last thing on my many things to worry about. Black eye liner and mascara are the only things that go on my face because there is no time for eyeshadow, or foundation, or even concealer to cover up (or at least try to) the dark circles around my eyes and a reddish spot which I'm sure will soon be a pimple.

My bubblegum-pink hair is straightened, and I decide to accompany this style I still find ridiculous with a white headband.

By the time I'm done, my heart is going to give up on me because it's already noon, and I wasn't given a specific time to meet Sasuke Uchiha, other than be there by the afternoon.

Shit! Damn… How do I forget to ask at what time? It's like they don't want me to be employed at their company and are already giving me an obstacle. With insane speed, (the one teenagers have when its their fifth time wearing heels) I make way to the door, large shoulder bag in hand.

"Already? It's only twelve, Sakura!" Tenten yells.

"See you when I get back!"

Door slams shut, and I'm making my way to the elevator. But wait, the elevator has been under repairs since Thursday when someone got trapped in there. My heart is pounding, and my feet are already aching for me to sit down. I'm such an idiot, why didn't I ask for the time? Why didn't I wear flats? I could turn back now, but my other shoes are still hidden in unpacked boxes, and I don't even know if I'm even late.

This is so unprofessional!

So I'm running down the stairs now as fast as I could. One of our neighbor's boys bumps into me and I almost throw his balance off. I had to catch him before he could fall completely off the stairs. This is what haste does to me. If I'm not falling, I make other people fall. This will be how I die, I think as I get to the second floor, I'm going to fall from some place, somewhere and it will be the biggest, and last disaster I will ever face.

By the time I'm in the lobby, I'm trying to inhale air into my lungs. My heart is pounding, my feet are aching and I'm clinging onto the wall like if it's going to save me otherwise. Kakashi

Hatake is the receptionist, and he greets me with a, "Are you okay, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Do… I?" My throat is dry, and I can barely speak.

Kakashi is sitting behind the desk. Anyone would think that if I look like I'm about to die, they'd come see if I needed help, but no. He's still sitting there, watching me over the sheets of newspapers that irritably hide the lower half of his face… How does this man look like? I'll never know.

There's a nasty, bitter taste in my mouth. (I think I might have thrown up a little.)

I'm lucky to find my mints in my large hand bag and I take a seat on the steps, though there are already so many chairs to choose from. Popping one in my mouth, I sigh in relief, though the strong taste of peppermint with something extra stings my tongue.

The time is twelve o' five. Two yawns erupt from my mouth, and I set forth to the entrance doors. Hatake says, "Good luck." Tenten must have told him about my interview.

At the opening of the doors, the cold air greets me. There is a seagull perched on the hood of my car that's parked five cars down. Somehow, I feel this is the bird that crapped on my favorite white cardigan.

Energy is already drained from my entire body. Every step I take is met with aching sensation in my feet that I must be limping.

"Ms. Haruno," I hear someone say. The voice is radiating, almost alluring and hypnotic.

As I turn to face whomever this is, I realize I've only walked past two cars. This is what heels do to me.

The wind blows, just as my gaze meets with perfectly polished black shoes, and my hair goes out of its way to add something on the list of _Things That Make Me Want to Kill Myself_. Three seconds pass by, and when the wind is finally settled, I push my pink hair back and now I see the face of Sasuke Uchiha who is sporting a black suit and those shiny, black shoes.

"Windy, huh?" Though the man smirks, his eyes are like daggers. There is something dark hidden behind his eyes, and only reflects what others want to see. The writer within me is closely observant, and with this man I have to be. His stare isn't even a gaze now that I'm standing right under his nose. He is very observant of my face, and I think that's the third thing I've come to notice. Sasuke Uchiha is an author, after all… Wow, I'm standing in front of a published author!

"I was going to wait for you by the bookstore, but my brother never gave you a specific time. I assumed you'd either be late, or bother me with a call."

Bother him? His glare is ice and I'm shivering. Ino described these men as perverts; a word I've only used back in high school when I understood the definition clearly from both male and female prying eyes. I don't see him doing that, so I can't possibly understand where Mrs. Yamanaka and Ino's worries are coming from. But those damn court cases… What of them?

He cuts my train of thought with the clearing of his throat.

"Oh, sorry," I yelp.

Sasuke Uchiha always looked so menacing and now that I'm standing before him it confirms my feelings. I am no longer gushing over his success.

"Come, now, we should get going."

I'm about to turn for my car, but he suddenly says "no." Just… _No_. The word itself, or so, the way he says it is a command threatening me to follow. I turn, and apologize again for misunderstanding.

"I came here for a reason, Ms. Haruno. We're going in my car, otherwise I would have called you to confirm a time."

If he didn't want to come get me, why didn't he just call? Itachi Uchiha surely has my cell phone number, so why not ask him for it? The world is confusing… These men are confusing.

"Even so, women are always late…"

Please, just stop talking, I think while we're walking past the many cars parked right outside the building. He stops at the black sports car and the windows are dangerously tinted.

"Get in," he says.

If I'm not mistaken I'm getting onto a corvette. I'm not a car-person, so I'm uncertain of the year, or whatever it is car enthusiasts rave over. Intimidating? Yes. Gentleman? One could say he is because he opens the door for me, and I hop right inside, careful to pull on the hem of my skirt so no unnecessary accident occurs. I don't want to be a klutz in front of this man. If I am, my chances to money are gone from my grasp, or surely I will be punished with the memory for a long time.

The door closes and I'm stuck inside. Sasuke Uchiha's phone rings and he answers. Something isn't right with who ever he is speaking to because his brows furrow, and the muffled sound of his voice is raised that even I can hear words like _"fucking Christ,"_ _"fucking fix it,"_ and, _"do it right next time."_

As if the tensions weren't high enough. I want to reach for my cell phone so I can text Ino, or Tenten about the current situation, but he stuffs his phone in his pocket. Suspense is what I hate, and oh, God, how much I dread that he is taking his sweet fucking time getting in the car. Maybe Ino is right… Maybe I should forget about this job. Fear is the only thing I'm going to be living if I am involved in their company.

The door clicks open, and I jump a little in my seat, remembering to put on my seatbelt.

"Sorry about that," he says, his voice a little calm this time, but his brows are furrowed and there's a hint of distaste coming from the way he's looking out the window.

"I-It's alright, I understand."

He faces me and furrows his brows a little. The next thing I know, he's scanning me and the word _pervert_ replays in my mind. And though his eyes never really do trace my body, I find it somewhat uncomfortable for the way he's looking at the features of my face. There isn't much to behold other than a large forehead, green eyes too big for her face, the usual nose and lips any human girl is born with and unusual hair.

"Don't be so tense, Ms. Haruno. I don't want my first impression to be seen as cold."

Cold? Is that really the only way he can describe his persona right now?

I build up the courage to laugh a little, or it could have been a weird girlish giggle I haven't heard from myself in a long time. I even press my lips when I realize of my horrendous flutter of a laugh and widen my eyes only slightly. But then his expression softens, something that makes me relax only a little. He reminds me of that kind guy who suggested to eat a different kind of sandwich… That is the Sasuke Uchiha I want to see.

"Cold is not the word I would have said," I say suddenly.

He raises a brow, and crap, what did I just say?

"Oh really…"

My eyes are wide and I'm flushing with heat caused from embarrassment. Though he doesn't seem angry my heart is beating rapidly against the wall of my chest and I even feel it at the base of my throat.

"I didn't mean it to be a bad way…" (Yes. Yes I fucking did.) "Cold is something cruel to call yourself, is all." (No, no it isn't, dammit!)

A grin appears on his lips and he shakes his head. "Kissing ass is beneath you."

Oh. My. _God_. How would he know what's beneath me? Certainly not him… I try to shake away that last thought before I laugh. Geez, I'm so immature!

"If you have something to say, don't hesitate to."

Is he being serious?

"Yes, I'm serious."

I look away when his eyes meet my way. "Do you read minds?" I ask nervously.

Roar of laughter erupts from him and he shakes his head as he stops at a red light. I don't even remember us leaving where he had originally parked the car...

"It's just the way your body is reacting to my every word."

_The way your body_—my body—_is reacting to my_—his—_every word_. I have to rethink what he just said. There's a tingle down my spine and my ears. Soon, I'm blushing. I cling my thighs together. Something about the way he says his words is making me all warm inside.

"What exactly tells you what I'm thinking?"

My eyes close at what I've just said. Truthfully I don't want to know since he's ten years over my 19th. If I'm blushing red now, I'll be purple by the time he finishes speaking. Relief is only upon me when the light is green, and he can no longer see my embarrassing reactions.

"For starters your eyes… The way your lower lip quivers when there's something you need to say… The blushing…"

My ears are burning. Not once do I remember my lip quiver, but all those other things are right on the money.

The drive seems long when we stop talking. It was a fifteen minute drive, and his car stops right outside the Uchiha Publishing company. He wasn't intending to take me out for lunch, and in some ways I'm relieved, but my stomach isn't. I skipped breakfast, and I expected to eat something for lunch.

"This way, Sakura Haruno."

He was already gone from the driver's end, and the door to the passenger side is already open with him waiting for me outside. This man moves fast.

We walk side by side each other, and the walk is long. How long will my feet last on these God-forsaken pumps; I do not know. Someone opens the gate for us, and when we pass the empty parking lot, I realize this should have been his day off.

His hands reach into his pocket and he pulls out his keys. The doors open, and the lights come on automatically.

"My office is on the eleventh floor," Sasuke Uchiha says.

When we step into the elevator, his palm rests on the small on my back and I quickly tense up.

He noticed too and says, "Calm down," with a laugh, and I'm sure my cheeks are crimson now.

The elevator ride could be as slow as the car ride. He is standing in front of me, and I just want to get out of the claustrophobic, moving prison. Relief overcomes me when the doors slide open. I feel like I haven't taken a single breath since we've arrived.

"My office is just around the corner here…" He points, and I follow. "My floor is consisted of random agents and secretary-folk. About three agents work each floor, except for the lobby and the twelfth. My brother takes care of financial matters and reviews contracts before signing with partnering stores." As he is telling his story, my eyes are drifting from door to door. As he speaks the words _agent_ and _writer_, I feel breathless. The small dream big, and my dream has always been to be a published author, though I don't have the expertise to win anyone over with my tales, and even so, Writer's Block kicked in at the wrong time.

"…and this is my office." His door opens and the office is as big as the whole apartment. The window displayed right behind the very large desk I assume is his, well, pretty big. There's a smaller desk over to my left that seems awfully organized, something I am not. In the middle of the room there is an alignment in a square of rather expensive-looking leather couches; four of them to be precise, and are locked against each other with a coffee table separating each pair.

"If I decide you're right for this job, you will be assigned here."

"Here, as in… Where?"

"My assistant is leaving in five weeks—no, make it four. The only difference between you and him is that he is older than you, and he graduated from college when you recently dropped out."

The man completely ignored my question. Even so, guilt is written all over my face and I can no longer look up to see him. So I'm looking down at my fingers that are awkwardly intertwined with each other. Heat is plastered on my face… I'm blushing.

"Aunt Lynn told Itachi and me of your certain skills. You seem to like writing."

"I try to write, though I can never get something well written. If_ like_ is one way others perceive my interests, then _love_ is mine." Only then, do my eyes look up to see his.

His brows quirk, yet he doesn't seem amused. A poker face isn't exactly what I'd say he has, but his eyes leave that sort of impression on me, at least.

"What exactly do you write?"

I swallow my saliva hard. "Up until now it was essays, poems, short stories…"

"Up until now?"

My mouth has gone dry. "School was a motivation. My writing course, that is. Right now I'm stumped."

He shakes his head and heads over to his desk. "That isn't what I saw the first day I saw you."

Oh, man, he remembers. When I look up to see him, the strain is gone, his face is soft and once more he has a little light smile that brings me comfort.

"What do you write in your journal, or diary, whatever it is…"

"Things," I say. He gives me a quizzical look, and I know I have to clarify. "Prompts I make up… Quotes from other authors, or poets…"

"Ah."

This interview isn't going how I imagined it would. When he motions me to take a seat in front of his desk, my head is low. A weird feeling just on my stomach is beginning to ache. As much as I wish for this not to come, my stomach wants to explode with the roar of hunger. Rather than treating myself into looking professional, or decent for this man, I've skipped out on breakfast hoping for lunch, and yet, here I am in a quiet office with a man who I barely know.

Swiftly, he takes a seat as well and his arms are crossed. Sasuke, dare I call him by his first name, is leaning against his chair and staring at me with the piercing gaze that makes me go unsteady. He has the mind of a writer, I imagine, and his observant eye is keener than mine. I feel the icy stare wrapping all around me as if he was seeking out my problems, my most darkest secrets. I feel naked when I'm being looked down at from a man of his high status. I am no more than a dog that eats out of his palm. He will feed me money, if I do as I bid. This is the business world, and everyone in the world who is employed lives it, but doesn't see it the way I am today.

"What are you thinking, Ms. Haruno?"

Surely, he doesn't expect me to tell him? But that's what he wants, and he wants an answer immediately. Though my mind is always flowing with thoughts and bright comebacks, today I am at a loss and I feel much worse than I did on Monday, or those three weeks ago when I felt vulnerable under his gaze.

"Nothing in particular," I finally reply. "I'm just wondering why you're staring so much."

Just as I say what I bet he wasn't anticipating, his eyes dart to his desk and he clears his throat. This whole thing is awkward. If I am to work under him, what will become of me?

"I am trying to figure you out," is what he inquires. "Lynn told me you were an open book, but you're as secretive as that journal you carry around. Do you know how to keep secrets, Haruno?"

Secrets? Though I question what he is questioning me with, I nod dumbly. I'm a gossip, so I wonder how this will play out.

"My clients' work is confidential. Just as you don't want me to know what's inside that secret journal of yours, their work is completely off limits to people who are unaware of it at all. When I work, I read out loud, so I am sharing their secrets with you. If I am to read their most vulgar words, would you flinch? Would you dare tell others?"

"Flinch? Most likely… _Not_. And surely, sir, I will not go out telling people of your clients and their work. If this is about trust, then you will have no problem."

At this point, I don't know what I am saying and by the looks of this man's emotionless features, I don't think my words are enough to convince him. Once I have said that I've never let so small by the presence of a man. Today, I feel less than anything I am smaller than I was the day that statement came to play.

"Ten an hour… Your job is to assist me on personal matters, whether it be tending to my cup of coffee, or helping me document special forms." He leans in as if all he was saying was completely confidential. His large hands clasp under his chest and my eyes trail the dark hair that frames his face.

"You work eight hours a day. You get two, thirty minute breaks, give or take, if I ask you to do something along the way. Four weeks from now is when you begin, unless I call you in."

What just happened? Everything was only a long and very stressful discussion about my interests, and I barely know what is happening anymore.

When his eyes meet mine, he smiles so seductively that I press my thighs tightly against each other, hoping I wouldn't make myself a mess here. Not once has a man ever made me feel so intense, yet here I am wondering who this new boss of mine is.

"Is that understood, Ms. Haruno?"

"Y-Yes, of course, Mr. Uchiha."

The smile that lingers on him is excruciating to my womanhood. He is in his late twenties, entering his early thirties, yet not a single trace of age is marked on his skin. What Ino fantasizes about Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha could be nothing more than a different personified Sai whom she is currently dating. Sai is so sweet and easy to approach (when he isn't saying something off putting) and here, Sasuke Uchiha and the elder brother are so intimidating, but alluring.

We stand and leave his office in silence. Our meeting was nothing more than talk about my writing, and his strange, keen observation skills. The man I follow is tall, broad shouldered. Tenten's previous question comes to mind, _How big do you think it is?_ and I take my eyes off of him, looking down on the floors as I pass with flushed cheeks. No, no, no… Why would I remember such a hilarious joke? Geez, grow up, Sakura.

Claustrophobia is the last thing I have in my mind when we are in the elevator because my employment is secure for January when _Lynn's Attic_ is completely forgotten. We make way through the halls that separate us from the main entrance, and the security guard is ready for us to leave so he can securely lock up. Sasuke Uchiha's black corvette is waiting for us all the way outside the property. My shoe problem has been put behind me, at least for this moment.

He opens the door for me and I slide right inside, hand on the hem of my skirt. When I step in, my foot is caught on the strap of the purse. The door closes, but I don't even remember leaving my bag behind. Sasuke Uchiha is talking to one of the guards, and I quickly take my phone out of the bag.

Five new messages from Ino-Pig.

Three new messages from Tenten.

Six new messages from Dad.

While he's still talking, I need to open Dad's six messages and they are overriding with:

_Mom feels better now._

_Your friend called me about this new job opportunity. We are proud._

_Call us when you get home._

_Sakura, are you there?_

_Are you upset about the money issue?_

_Sakura, answer._

I pinch the bridge of my nose and I stuff the phone back inside my bag. I haven't spoken to them since I wired them the money, and mom has been feeling better since when? The lack of communication is intoxicating; however, I am part to blame since I couldn't work some time to call them myself. Being upset about my mother's condition is one thing, but they are sucking the money right out from under me, and it is just an issue to them.

I push myself back against the seat and run my hands over my face. Anger is what always sets me off into tears. I have always been so emotional, but lately the stress is giving me more and more things to worry about and that creates more stress.

I hear the door slam closed, and I peek from under my hands to find the handsome Uchiha sitting next to me with furrowed brows and his stone cold gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

Shaking my head is a protest to there being something wrong, though there definitely is. Brenda from the deli and Lynn have told me, and most likely told my employers that I am an open book. I reserve the rocky waves from beneath my layers and display this calmness over myself. It is a blanket I've held onto for so long that had passed me by with confidence and determination. With a deep inhalation of air, and the fragrance of new car smell from the air freshener he has bulging from the air conditioner, I take my hands off my face and give him my menacing glance.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking," I say.

The look on his face changes. He is no longer watching me with interest. It is the same look he gave me the day I first saw him: cold, and colder than the look I had given him when we drank our coffees from across the room. No smile, no emotion. This is definitely the seriousness I've inherited from my mother and I plan to continue using this. It will get me by.

Our drive back is silent, and the rupture within me is still there. I watch the people walk by when the car stops at the red lights and my feet are beginning to ache. If I become bitter, I taste bitterness that comes along with that feature.

"I know you were expecting lunch, Ms. Haruno. Would you still care to join me?" The voice of this man is stern, no longer dragging through my ear canals in that sweet, seductive way.

"Though the offer is tempting, sir, my appetite left me after the shock of you hiring me," I reply.

A light laugh escapes from him and he shakes his head, eyes still viewing the road. "Shock? You assumed I wouldn't have hired you…"

"To be honest, I didn't think I would have met the qualifications."

He clears his throat. "Apart from the no-college thing and your young age, there isn't anything to worry about. All you do is heed my direction."

After such a long time saying I needed direction from someone, I didn't think the direction I was going to follow was at the snap of his fingers. Before I knew it, the car stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Let me get the door for you," he says, but I stop him.

"No need, but thank you." I open the door and hop right off. I don't even want to look at the change of expression on his face… He is somewhat of a sexist man, and quite frankly, it makes me purse my lips.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, Ms. Haruno."

I nod, and bid him the same thing before closing the door.

* * *

Tenten and I are eating ice cream in front of her flat screen. The movie we're watching is foreign… I forget the name, but from what I understand from the subtitles, there's a little girl whose a vampire. That is all I'm getting from this because I cannot stand the sight of gore. Tenten; however, seems so into the damn movie, she's gobbling up her strawberry chocolate, eyes wide when the little girl takes a huge bite on some unknown adult's neck. I wince, sliding my chocolate ice cream onto the coffee table.

"Scared?"

She's teasing me, and I catch the little smirk she makes.

"Grossed out," I correct her and press my lips together when we hear screams coming from the television.

"Congrats on the job," she mutters as she hovers another bite of ice cream to her lips.

I smile, but quickly refrain myself from it. What to say about Sasuke Uchiha?

"Thanks," I murmur and she takes the remote into her hands. I realize she's pausing the movie and I close my eyes in frustration.

Here come the questions. She is indeed the nosy sister.

"So how was the interview?"

My eyes widen and my hands automatically fling forward to grab my green bowl of melting ice cream.

"Um—good," I say, stuffing my face with a huge mound of dairy dessert. Wincing, my eyes grow shut at how sensitive my teeth have become.

"Dummy," I hear Tenten murmur. (Quite possibly at my failed attempt to shut myself from her questions.)

She's still going to ask me questions. _Swallow the ice cream and man up, Haruno! _

So I gulp the melting mound hard and breathe in deeply. "Where are you applying for?" I ask.

She sighs, sinking into the couch with a pout. "My dad wants me to work with him."

Only a small smile dictates my features. "Well, that's good, right?"

She shrugs, stuffing her mouth with ice cream and muttering words I can barely comprehend well. "I vish 'cos I don't vanna' 'ave 'im supervising me."

"Swallow that and tell me," I snap and laugh. She's worse than me.

She does so and straightens her posture. "I said, 'I wish because I don't want him supervising me.'"

I quirk my brows. "At least your father isn't so intimidating… What does he work with anyway?"

She sighs. "It's an antique shop for old weaponry. Kind of a let down… everything is expensive and I can't touch the merchandise."

I laugh. "They're antiques—of course you can't touch them! Besides, aren't you into historical things like that?"

She rolls her eyes at me and I snap her a glance in irritation.

"I am, but I'm not that much of a seller."

I scoff. "You sold coffee!"

"Yeah, to teenagers and people far from kicking the bucket!"

We can't help ourselves and laugh (though the joke is rather cruel).

* * *

My eyes widen at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha's book: _Rush. _Tenten is preoccupied with five teenagers trying to decide on their hot beverage and Lynn is asleep in her office. With a quick reflex, I snatch the book by the spine and make my way to the counter. Checking for the price, I press my lips together at the fifteen-dollar mark. Lynn's shop doesn't have discounts for employees… What a pain.

Before I bring out my wallet, I hear Lynn's voice tell me, "take it for ten."

I jump lightly and turn to face the old woman, watching me with amusement.

"Um, are you sure?" My voice is low, almost secretive.

She nods. "No worries… This place is shutting down pretty soon."

I'm beaming. I really want to read something written by Sasuke Uchiha… I want to know.

When Lynn's eyes narrow to meet the title of the book, and then the name of the author, my heart skips a beat. I'm sure she's going to ask me for a reason, and the reality strikes hard—she does.

"I wanted to know," I murmur.

She chuckles lightly. "You researched him, huh?"

I nod, guiltily.

"He's a good writer, actually," she says, rubbing her chin as if recalling some memory. "You'll like reading that one."

She steps away from the counter and makes her way to the busy brunette on the left. I add my cash into the register and smile at the sight of the sleek, black cover. The front cover is so minimal—just like him, I think and I stuff the book into my unattractive cross-body bag for safe keeping.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_I'd love to let you guys know that since I'm adding Sasuke as an author whom Sakura investigates here and there, whatever work he reads is a reflection of who Sasuke is in the story. I'm sure most of you caught that, and if not, here is a brief explanation. _

_I know in the original IA I mentioned that Sasuke (in this AU) he's a published author, but who wouldn't be interested in their boss's published work? LOL_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following. I especially want to thank the people who followed the original IA and are now following and reading this one :) The next chapters are completely different from those of the previous work. If you want more information about the first IA, feel free to browse through my BIO page. _

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Wednesday 03-11-15]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. That's the only word that is on repeat in my mind. No way—no fucking way! But the piece itself is a romantic tragedy… Why on earth would he recite it, and to none other than me?_

_I nibble at my now very cold grilled cheese sandwich and chips with slight discomfort. We finish eating about the same time and he mounts my plate over his. There is no way I can think straight when he's watching me and I bite my lower lip that I am sure is quivering._

_And now at the biting, his eyes scan my face and they linger just over my lips. What is he thinking?_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Chapter Four**

_…__there is nothing more she can say. When his lips meet hers, her eyes widen briefly, but she takes him agains her, feeling the vibrant warmth just on the tip of her lips, then cheeks and down her neck…_

My cheeks are enflamed. Who would have thought that someone like Sasuke Uchiha would write so tenderly? Oh, what's this? I think I may be swooning and I'm smiling idiotically. This man, Sasuke Uchiha writing this? Romance… Holy crap! My eyes widen at the next page and I almost choke on my cookie.

In summary, the female character in the book whose name is Mina suddenly rejects his kiss. The male character, Jay, backs away immediately, but watches her in concentration, lust, and maybe just repent. My heart sinks for this dude… Really, who would want to give up such a deep man like him? And as I continue to progress deeper into the novel, Jay is beginning to change… He is no longer sensual, deep and loving. Mina is now afraid of him and Jay is spiraling out of control. He's visiting night clubs for private members, taking in drugs and only now to I comprehend the true meaning behind the title Sasuke Uchiha had come to give his book. _Rush. _It's name is _Rush _because this male character of his is twisted in more ways than one. Mina, the love of his life rejects him and suddenly he resorts to having sex with strangers, men in some points, and suddenly he dies from a gunshot to the head. The story isn't over yet. There are unread letters of the poor man that Mina is reading and sobbing over.

Bravo, Sasuke Uchiha, for killing a sympathetic character.

"What are you reading?" I hear Tenten ask and only now do I remember that she was sitting by the counter the entire time.

"A book," I say with a sigh and dip my brows in some disappointment.

Tenten rolls her eyes and scoots down the barstool to meet me. With great reflex, greater than mine, she snatches Sasuke Uchiha's book from under my palm and widens her eyes.

"Author, too?"

I nod. "That book is interesting," I murmur. "Really fucked up in most parts, but wow."

"Wow?" she repeats and giggles. "Sex? Violence?"

I nod, taking my mug of bitter-sweet coffee to my lips. "All that and more, my dear," I say and take a gulp of the hot beverage.

"Awesome," she says and smiles. "Save the copy for me, alright? I'll read it once I'm done with my hardcore literature."

I almost choke on the piece of cookie in my mouth. "_Hardcore? _That's the only way you can describe those books?"

She's referring to the _Fifty Shades_ stories. She's already on the third book. Though I've never read them myself, but I've heard positive and negative reviews from two different parties: those that claim the story was abusive and feeds false information in BDSM practices (once again something I wouldn't know), and then the others who claim it was the girl's fault for almost everything.

Either way, I don't think I'll ever touch those books… I'll stick to poetic pieces.

She plops the book back onto the table and sighs. She's dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt, something so similar to what I'm wearing now. It's strange seeing her without her T's that sport her favorite band logos.

It's the 8th of December today; a Monday and I'm so happy Lynn decided to give us a day off, even if the bookstore will be closing indefinitely by the end of this month. I watch her slip on her red sneakers and I press my lips together.

"Where are you going?" I ask, I guess I can be considered the meddling sister, too.

"Lunch date with Neji," she mutters at the tug of her left shoe. "Burgers and fairies."

I scoff. "Did you just say 'fairies?'"

She looks at me, puzzled and then shakes her head, laughing. "I meant fries! Gosh, I don't know what I was thinking of…"

"Fairies," I murmur and laugh, too.

* * *

I'm eating my usual grilled cheese sandwich in my favorite deli. The huge cook is talking with his guests and I'm surprised to see that rush hour for them is so slow today. The sun is out and seeping through the windows and all I can do is smile and drink my fruity iced tea as I bring the book out from my bag. Today I'm finally sitting on my favorite chair by my favorite table, looking out at the beach.

Setting my cold cup down, I bite into a crunchy chip and make my way to page 119. Already, Mina has gotten into some depressive state after reading Jay's most intriguing letter:

_I don't know why I did it, but in some way the urge within me couldn't be contained anymore. And now I find myself looking in a mirror with a pen and paper beneath me. Last night should have been unforgettable, but I can't recall anything I've done. My only clue is the stranger who is lying in my bed wearing nothing more than his briefs… I'm the one who woke up completely nude._

_I'm living a nightmare. I want to leave. I want to stay… I don't know what I want anymore. _

I dip my brows at the sorrow in the letter. Who would have known cold Sasuke Uchiha can write something like this?

Taking another bite of my now cold grilled cheese, I flip the page to find the continuation of Jay's depressive thoughts:

_I need her to listen. There is an urge deep within me to have her beneath me like before, but there is one thing I know—I do not love her. I want her. That is all._

"What are you reading there?"

I almost spit out my drink when I meet the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Holy crap, where did he come from? My heart is beating fast, my mind is going blank and I'm holding the book up in a way that already exposes his name and title. Oh man, oh man…

His eyes leave mine for a second and he smirks at the sight of the book.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

I nod, dumbly. What the hell do I say?

It's strange seeing him without his professional attire. A leather jacket, blue jeans and converse really make him look so… oh, I don't know—more appealing? For the first time I can see him like a genuine person and not the intimidating business man I met with only a few days ago. His hair still cascades in that form that gives his face shape. He has such a strong impression around the jawline and his observant eyes never leave sight of me as he presumes to take his seat.

Only now when I hear the screech of the chair sliding against the floor do I realize that this is really happening. Oh, crap this is really happening!

His eyes go back to the book I now settled beside my plate and that smirk is still lingering there… Oh, please wipe it off your face, sir, before I faint!

"I hear Sasuke Uchiha is a very talented author," he mutters lowly in a way that drags his voice so steadily through my ears… Oh, no… That voice is back and it's sending chills down my spine.

I realize that he is smiling playfully.

And I can't help but huff a small laugh with a flush.

"You're not investigating your boss, are you?"

My eyes widen and he looks serious, but I can't tell… That little glint of amusement is still in his eyes.

"Of course not," I say hastily. "Though I'll admit, I saw it and was curious."

He takes the book from beside my plate and sighs profoundly at the cover. His brows arch and, oh, what's that? Maybe he seems embarrassed, but I can't tell. He knows how to mask his emotions well, if I recall.

"_Rush_?" Hearing him say the title of his own book is intriguing… It was a low growl that's doing unspeakable things to my womanhood.

Suddenly the book comes down from his hand onto the table with a hard _thud_.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, how do you like it so far?"

He leans back on the chair and crosses his arms. Dang, I knew I should have asked for my food to be packed. I should have eaten at home… But this is enchanting.

I want to stay.

So I arch my brows and sigh. "Really depressing work, Mr. Uchiha," I murmur and I hear him chuckle, shifting in the chair.

"I've heard that one many times," he inquires.

I bite the inside of my cheek. What else do I say?

Okay, now I want to leave… This is becoming awkward.

"Chip?" I offer and push the plate to the center of the table.

His head tilts to the left and gives me a puzzling look, but I need to ignore it… I need to ignore the heat on my cheeks. Who is this man?

He smiles this time and takes a thin chip between his thumb and index finger. "Thanks," he mutters and opens his mouth.

I press my lips together, tighten my thighs and watch in amusement as he presses his tongue (his rather long tongue) beneath the chip and pops the entire thing into his mouth.

_Whoa._ Just… _Oh, man! _

He must have noticed my reactions because he snickers and my eyes look away from him.

Okay, now I don't know what I want anymore. I want to leave… I want to stay… My thoughts are as conflicting as Jay's from the book.

Suddenly I hear him say, "I know why you like sitting here."

My eyes find him and he's looking out the window. "The ocean… The people… Perfect scenery to behold when you're writing, don't you think?"

His eyes find my gaze and I nod. Sasuke Uchiha—the interesting, dark, mysterious author and now my boss.

"Here's your lunch, Uchiha," I hear Brenda, co-owner of the deli say and I pull my plate back towards me to allow him more room.

How interesting… Am I having lunch with Sasuke Uchiha? (I'm internally screaming and searching for more questions to ask him.)

He's ordered his Monte Cristo and the sight of it makes me smile. He really loves his meaty foods. Brenda brings the water bottle down beside the plate. Rather than fries, or chips, he ordered a side of tomato slices and I watch him take a slice against his tongue as he had done so before, and it disappears in an instant.

I almost moan, and I quickly cover that with a deep breath. _Easy, Haruno!_ I snap at myself in my mind. This is so intriguing… Wow. I've felt so small standing before him and here we are, eating in front of each other… And my womanhood is definitely asking for some release. Why is Sasuke Uchiha so alluring, or hypnotic? My virgin-self wants to pounce on him! Suddenly I'm a mixture of Ino and Tenten—the sexual blonde and the perverted brunette.

"Of all places in California, why did you come here?"

I wet my lips. His eyes dart to me, away from his food and he's waiting for a response.

"Oh, I—" I want to give a natural answer… "I loved coming here during the summer with my parents," I say.

He smirks. "So it wasn't the school that interested you completely?"

I shake my head. "Not exactly… The ocean… The beaches…"

He nods. "Same reason my people chose to establish the publishing house here."

His people? Oh, right… His great-great-_so-and-so_ grandparents.

"I reckon I'm not your favorite author… Who do you like reading?"

Oh, well here come the muses.

"Senju," I say and his eyes widen. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Tsunade Senju—only now can I recall his father's incidents with the woman. I quickly avert the given name and continue to declare other authors, ending with the author Mikoto Uchiha. I've read her work some time ago. Each one has its own different meaning, and others are poems that follow the next… And now that I'm reading Sasuke Uchiha's novel, his mother's writing is very similar to his.

His brows arch and he even jolts back a little at the sound of his mother's name.

"Mikoto Uchiha, hm?" He seems rather amused. "You didn't say her name on purpose, did you?"

The playful smile he gives me makes me shake my head in response and smile.

"Why would you think that?" My voice chimes through the air and he shrugs, still smiling himself.

"You're very daring, Ms. Haruno," he murmurs and takes a quick bite to his sandwich. At the gulp, he looks deep into my eyes, black ones finding green, and says, "I like daring people."

Oh, shit, what is happening? Surely this isn't what one would call 'flirting' is it? But I remember when I did the same with his brother… Whoa.

He smirks at my reddening cheeks.

_"__Desire that seeks life on the surface, and gets pulled underneath the waves. He holds his hand to hers, but they never touch. Come break me, come, take me, for I am yours. Make me yours. Make me yours… Oh, what fools they have been; what a fool I have been to be enchanted by an angel."_

The way his voice makes its way vibrantly through my ears makes the hairs on the back of my neck curl and chills run down my spine. He just recited a passage from his mother's _The Calming of _the_ Waves. _I read that short story: the tale of two lovers, though one is crazed by lust, and the other is truly in love. It is the woman who dies, and in the end it is the male who discovers he loved her after all.

I gulp, realizing he was testing me all along and I mutter lowly, "_The Calming of the Waves…_ My favorite, actually."

His eyes widen only slightly and a light grin appears before me. "Interesting," he mumbles, "that's the only piece of literature I didn't mind reading from my mother."

"How come?" I say, and I want to slap myself for the way my voice sounds… I'm almost whimpering for this man.

He leans over his plate, eyes on me, and smirks, snickers almost, and says, "I guess I can identify myself with the nameless male."

My cheeks find extreme heat and when I'm sure he noticed my blushing… He seems very pleased with himself and proceeds to munch away at his sandwich.

I find myself tightening my thighs together. I can't believe he had said that! Sasuke Uchiha just said that to me! And one who had not read Mikoto Uchiha's work would only question my disbelief of his choice of words, for the nameless character, the male, only sought comfort in bed with the nameless female… Holy shit.

_Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. _That's the only word that is on repeat in my mind. No way—_no fucking way! _But the piece itself is a romantic tragedy… Why on earth would he recite it, and to none other than me?

I nibble at my now very cold grilled cheese sandwich and chips with slight discomfort. We finish eating about the same time and he mounts my plate over his. There is no way I can think straight when he's watching me and I bite my lower lip that I am sure is quivering.

And now at the biting, his eyes scan my face and they linger just over my lips. What is he thinking?

Before I can dare myself to lunge him questions of his observations and sudden confession of identifying to the most sexual character in his mother's short story, he clears his throat, running his hand through his hair.

"I should get going before I get any ideas," he murmurs and my eyes widen.

What? Get any ideas? _What! _

"Oh, alright," I murmur and watch as he suavely takes a stand.

"Do keep reading the book," he mutters, his eyes on me once more as he proceeds to make his way to the door.

"Of course." I smile, and he smirks.

"Daring," he repeats, smirk and all. "Good day, Ms. Haruno."

"Same to you, sir."

When his back turns away from me, I'm compelled to stop him, and I immediately say, "Wait! Stop!"

Sasuke Uchiha looks over his shoulder and gives me a quizzical look. But he doesn't seem as irritated as I thought he would be. Wait—why did I do that? Why did I stop him?

Geez, Sakura Haruno!

"I stopped, and I'm waiting," he says and smirks, this time turning his body completely to me.

Oh, man, he looks… Sexy. That is all I can say right now.

"Oh, um," I start, and now I realize how dry my throat is, and how irresistibly close he is… Oh, shit, and now I know I have to say something. So I think of the next best thing. I smirk myself, and reach for the book and hand it out to him.

"Hold this please," I murmur and he obliges.

Grabbing my purse I begin searching through and finally find my emergency black pen. When my eyes meet his, he seems so amused, pleased even, and my nerves quickly react to his haughty stare—I blush, but I keep my composure.

"What's this?" he murmurs.

"Mind if I get an autograph?"

He snickers, bellowing his head down and then back up to meet me. This is so amusing… Okay, now I'm happy that I stayed.

His rather large hand takes the pen from my fingers and he squats by the table, still so close to him I begin to take the strong scent of peppermint that emits from him… Oh, man… This is my boss Sasuke Uchiha.

He flips the cover open and I watch in awe. He is so mesmerizing

"And who can I make this out for, sweetie?"

My eyes widen, and he's watching me with an interest that I cannot fathom. Holy shit what is happening today… I'm dreaming. This is a dream. But then I have to remind myself that this man is ten years older than me… _Sweetie _can be a pet name for all I know… After all, he is old.

So I choke back my need to snap at him for calling me such and I raise my brow. "Sakura Haruno, sir," I murmur and he glances back at the book, grinning and quite pleased. I watch as he rapidly scribbles something down on the surface of the hard cover and suddenly closes the book, puts the pen down and slides all of it back towards me.

"You are a very amusing young woman, Sakura Haruno," he says and there are tingles traveling through out my being.

"Be ready to come to work in four weeks time, Sakura Haruno…"

My eyes widen. "Four weeks?"

He nods. "Yes," he lightly smiles. His eyes darken (if darkening onyx was even possible), and springs himself back to a more proper posture. "I know I seem like a very laid back guy now, Ms. Haruno, but I don't want you to get a wrong impression of me. I am unkind in the work field."

Well, I figured as much… And as I remain my gaze up to his eyes I nod.

"I kind of expected you to be, Mr. Uchiha," I mutter.

He seems taken back, and he's no longer the smiling man I came to meet. "Do keep reading," he mumbles. "I'll see you in two weeks—that is if we don't meet again outside of the office."

I nod, as does he, and I watch him leave the shop. There was nothing amusing about, well, his warning… Maybe I should heed Ino's, too, and keep away from the Uchiha men. My eyes fall on Brenda who is watching me with caution, interest and an urge to know what had happened. So I awkwardly smile at her, to which she reciprocates in the form of amusement.

"What happened there?" I here her murmur and I laugh rather nervously.

"I got my book signed," I say and I'm almost out of breath.

She muses at some thought and giggles. "Alright, then…"

When I'm left alone with my own thoughts, my eyes find the book still on the same place where he had slid it. Temptation arises and I quickly flip open the cover.

_For an angel to enchant a fool, she is truly bold._

_You are indeed a daring and enticing woman._

_To Sakura Haruno._

His signature is so clean, so alluring (just like him) and I'm gaping at the words… He's a fool? Who is the angel?

My eyes widen.

Am I the angel?

* * *

My thoughts are still on the afternoon lunch I had with Sasuke Uchiha. His book is resting beside me as I skim rough every channel, every known network that Tenten had installed in the apartment. There's nothing I haven't seen, and I sigh in frustration. Once in a while my eyes skim to meet the book _Rush _and I immediately look away. Everything I've come to know, and everything I've come to read by Sasuke Uchiha seems somewhat tainted in a sense, and now I can almost understand to the deeper meaning behind his own work in this book. He had compare himself to the nameless male in his mother's work, though I'm still wondering if he had been joking all along.

Apart from the comparison between the nameless male and himself, he had signed my book… And if my interpretation skills are as great as I made myself believe, then he had called himself a fool, and perhaps I am the angel that has enchanted him. Suddenly I scoff. No way… Just—_no way. _

My train of thought is lost when my phone annoyingly vibrates under my thigh. I jolt, squirming in the seat from discomfort and take the phone from beneath me.

My dad is calling, and I need to answer this time.

"Hello?" I say and there is uncertainty in my voice.

"Hey, sweetie," I hear my old man grumble. I think he may be eating.

"Oh, hey," I say, though I've already greeted him once. "How's it going?"

"We are actually at the hospital right now."

I lunge my body forward. "Oh my god, why?"

"Broken ankle," he replies. "Nothing too serious."

Relief overcomes me and I hear him laugh through noisy static of the phone.

"Not funny," I insist, "I thought this had something to do with Mom."

He sighs, probably still musing about the joke. "I know, Sakura… Well, I'll leave you now they just called my name."

"Alright, then…"

We hang up in a matter of seconds and the only voices I could hear well are those of my parents mumbling something to each other, and the. The backhand noise of loud footsteps, and coughing.

Tossing the phone aside, I quickly snatch the book from beside me and look over the words he had written only this afternoon. What to do? What to say?

It'd be best if I keep this a secret from Ino. The worst I'd hear from her would be that she'd go straight to the Uchiha Publishing building and insist she speak to him. My spiritual mother—Ms. Ino Yamanaka is very over protective.

So I decide to keep this written dedication a secret from Ino… But what about Tenten when she had said she wanted to read this?

* * *

Christmas morning greets me with early phone calls of my parents, thanking me for the petty gifts I sent them about a week ago. They claim to not have opened the absurd necklace and cheap watch I've gotten them; however, I truly want to believe they didn't hold back just yet. My old folks sent me a box full of three books (Shakespeare), really thick journals with matching pens, and a new white cardigan. I scoff at the sight of its pure white softness that has long ago withered away in my old one (that's been crapped on).

"To replace the gross one?" I hear Tenten mutter behind me.

I nod, recalling the nasty yellow stain all that futile washing left behind and laugh, shifting from my uncomfortable position on the rough floor.

There's a buzzing by the door, and Tenten scrambles up from the couch and rushes to the intercom. Neji must be here, I think, but I am dead wrong. Tenten murmurs something lowly, words I cannot comprehend due to the loud roar of the TV. Searching for the remote, I realize it's been hiding underneath the many wrapping papers I've tore from the presents my parents got me. I yawn, noticing the 9:15 AM signal at the clock by the door, and switch the TV off.

Tenten pushes off from the wall in a rather playful manner and gives me a quizzical gaze.

"Package for a _Miss Sakura Haruno._" The way she mutters my name is hilarious enough. She must have been imitating the person on the other side of the speaker and I scoff.

"Is the person coming up, or do I need to fetch it myself?"

"Dude's coming up himself," she mutters.

"Another package?" I say, almost completely ignoring Tenten's statement.

"Aren't we popular today, hm?" She's taunting me.

When a knock on the door sounds off through the air, Tenten is showering and I'm eating my yogurt by the counter. Stumbling at my second step away from the chair (a smooth move only I could call grace), I make my way through the living room and find my way to the door. I open it in rush movement and I'm standing face to face with a man no older than 22, or 23 standing awkwardly with a rather large brown box in front of him, and a clipboard just on the top. He has a very piercing stare, though I cannot blame him because the time now is 9:20 AM and it sucks having to work on Christmas morning.

"Here you go," he mumbles and hands me the package, taking the clipboard with a slight of hand as I retrieve the box. Whoa, this thing is not as heavy as it seems to be.

I settle the box down slowly to the floor and turn my attention to the young man. "Do I need to sign something?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. Happy Holidays," he says and makes his way through the hall.

I'm left standing here, dumbfounded and the box by my feet is truly peaking my interest. Kicking the door closed, I take the box into my hands and make my way to the kitchen counter. My first thought is that I need a knife to get to whatever is inside, and when I return with a tiny sharp one I found in the drawer by the sink, my eyes land solely on the name: Sasuke Uchiha.

What the hell?

The name is his, but the address is from Uchiha Publishing… My, my, what is this?

I push the knife into the heavy-duty tape and force my strength to open the flaps. My eyes widen at the sight of the merchandise just within… Two separate boxes of a MacBook, an iPad, and the thick box that contains a Samsung Galaxy Note cellphone (a gadget too big for my taste).

This is ridiculous!

Suddenly my phone is vibrating on the table I and I quickly retrieve it. I don't even check the caller ID, or anything… I just slide my key open and the voice I hear in the other line catches me off guard.

"How do you like your Christmas gifts, Ms. Haruno?"

I gulp _hard. _It's Sasuke Uchiha… Holy crap.

"Are you still there, Ms. Haruno?"

"Um, yes—uh, yeah, I'm here…" I take a deep breath and settle down on a chair. "I'm just taken back by the, uh, the things you've sent."

I hear him huff a low breath, maybe a suppressed laugh… "So I'm taking it that you like the gifts?"

"Yes, well, actually I don't know what to think of them… They're rather expensive, don't you think?"

He should answer "yes," but he doesn't. In fact, he tells me, "No, not really… I invested on these things for a reason, Ms. Haruno. As you are to work with me quite soon, you are to need gadgets that can accommodate to the work force you are entering."

"Well, the gesture is lovely," I mutter lowly, hoping Tenten doesn't interrupt me somehow, "but if I needed an upgrade to my old things, then I would have done so, you know? With my own money…"

Ha! Geez, who am I kidding? I'd have to rob a bank to get two-thousand dollars to afford what he has given me… I don't even know how much the laptop cost me, and by the looks of the other small boxes of installed software, I reckon it's more than what I can bargain for.

"You're uncomfortable of receiving these things from me, hn?"

My eyes widen. Yes, yes of course I'm uncomfortable. A man whom I hardly know has given me all of this.

"Actually, I am," I murmur.

"Then don't consider them Christmas presents, Ms. Haruno…" His voice trails off for a minute. And then before I can argue against keeping these gadgets, he suddenly says, "I have to go now. Use them. Get acquainted with what I've gotten you, Ms. Haruno."

The phone clicks and our conversation ends.

Taking a deep breath I frown at the sight of this box… This box that's full of things I probably do need, obviously cannot afford, but clearly do not want.

* * *

January comes in a haze of mischief. My unopened, unused gifts from Sasuke Uchiha are hidden away in a closet full of tossed clothes. Finally, after some time I got a bed (no frame, just a simple bed), and had thrown in some pastel-pink covers with multiple pillows I hardly use. In fact, I don't sleep with any pillows at all.

According to a call from some woman (whose name I cannot remember) I'm supposed to go in today for the first time. Today I'm not just Sakura Haruno. I am Sakura Haruno, assistant to Sasuke Uchiha.

It's the fifth of January today. The sun is warmly shining down onto the streets, but there is that harsh breeze that snaps at anyone who stands in its path. And as I look out the window, I'm standing in two-inch (dare I say cheap?) heels that I found, and apparently haven't worn in a long time—and gosh, I can feel that. My pencil skirt is up to my knees and my white blouse is just boring, but I guess professional? Even so, this is the same thing I've worn when I had the interview, er, interrogation. Well, whatever it was I do hope Sasuke Uchiha doesn't notice I've worn the same thing. Surely, when I get my first paycheck I'll need to go shopping.

I sigh and feel very exhausted, though all I've done this morning is awaken, brush my teeth, shower, and change into clothes. At the turn of my heel, I make my way to the closet and retrieve the box. Though I would really love to keep these, I have to return them. There is just no way I can keep them…

With my black shoulder bag draped over my forearm, I take my keys in my teeth, and the box into my arms. Tenten watches me in amusement, but doesn't question my motives.

"Good luck," she mutters, taking her toast into her mouth and I mumble something, drooling over my keys and make my way out the door.

How'd I manage to open, one may ask? Well—I don't know either, but now I'm descending into the lobby and Kakashi Hatake is the second person today to wish me luck. How does this man know?

When I'm outside, I'm caught in the chaos of strong wind and my hair slaps against my face, but I could care less. I set the box on the roof of my tiny, old car and unlock the doors. The graceful me pushes the box onto the back seat and I quickly close the door to find seclusion of the snappy wind inside. My heart is beating fast and it could be for two reasons…

One: I am breathless from my rushing movements.

Two: I'm freaking out because today I work with Sasuke Uchiha.

Whatever the reason, I inhale profoundly and recall what he had written within the book…

_For an angel to enchant a fool, she is truly bold._

_You are indeed a daring and enticing woman._

Am I truly daring and enticing? I scoff, setting off into the car-less street that awaits me. The more I recall his scriptures, the more heat my cheeks succumb to. Just who is Sasuke Uchiha, if acclaimed to be the nameless character from his mother's short story, or the fool whom have been enchanted by an angel? And if I'm the angel he speaks of… What of me? How could I have possibly enchanted him?

No… Perhaps I'm thinking too hard. This is the cold Sasuke Uchiha. I've seen both sides of the coin, though I cannot truly remember ever seeing him completely unkind. Will I see that from him today?

My thoughts are quickly erased when I'm at the front gates of the publishing house. An African American guard stands amazingly tall by my old car and he asks for my name, to which I state and he approves my arrival. I'm not sure where I should park, since I'm driving through the reserved areas. Watching with caution, I decide to park far from the building and scramble everything out of my car, the box and my purse.

And within the building I'm instantly greeted by warm smiles and eyes that only gape at me with interest. The receptionist right away asks me if I'm making a delivery and I answer her with a nervous giggle.

"I'm, uh, Sakura Haruno," I mutter, though I'm sure she wouldn't know me at all.

But she does, and gives me a card with my name on a lanyard.

"The portrait will be taken later," she murmurs. "Hello, I'm Janice. Mr. Uchiha—I mean, Sasuke Uchiha hasn't come in just yet so you're free from the man's wrath."

I gale at her. His wrath? So his warnings were truly _warnings._

"Don't mind His Majesty when he snaps at you," she mutters and I scoff.

"His Majesty?"

She giggles under her hand. "I'd love to chat more with you, but you'll need to get going." Her eyes trace the box and I bet she's wondering what's inside. "I'll have Dina escort you to the office, alright?"

She calls the name she had only mentioned and in stammers a brunette woman. She has amazing curves, tall and a gorgeous tan. Truly, someone who was born and raised in California.

"Haruno, I presume?"

I nod behind the box and her dark eyes can only stare at it. No one can blame her… It's just me and my dumb decisions.

"Dina," I murmur suddenly and she grins.

"Oh, well I guess I won't have to introduce myself completely to you. Come, I'll talk to you on the way upstairs."

So I follow, and she talks to me about both Uchiha men, Sasuke and Itachi. According to her, both males have very bad tempers and don't quite get along… But those are things only one close to them both can witness, and here I am wondering why she knows these things. And then I see her lanyard from the corner of my eye and when she is preoccupied with her phone, I make out the words ASSISTANT TO UCHIHA, ITACHI.

This is why this Dina-girl knows so much…

We make our way through what looks like a lobby on the eleventh floor. I'm happy to see other women here I can probably talk to, but most of them glare at me as if I had entered their homes and ripped open their couches.

"Don't mind them," Dina whispers over her shoulder, her plump lips forming every word. "They're jealous because they didn't get this position."

"Jealous?" I repeat. Of me?

"Most of them have worked here for a long time, hoping for a raise to work with Sasuke Uchiha, or Itachi Uchiha personally. They don't like us both… In a way we are equals, Sakura Haruno."

I smirk, raising my brow. "Equals? I look like a twig compared to you."

She giggles suddenly, her face reddening. "Don't be silly. You're a beautiful woman, Sakura."

She opens the two doors before us and I'm met with the fresh pine-tree scent of the office—Sasuke Uchiha's office. We walk inside rather awkwardly and she gives me a light smile.

"I'll get his coffee for you… His Majesty goes ballistic when he doesn't have it in hand in the mornings."

I scoff and yet again I repeat, "His Majesty?"

She nods. "We all call him that. You'll see why…"

When she exits the office I quickly make my way to the large desk I will nickname the Judge's Platform. Here is where he passes judgement on works I will either get to see on shelves, or not.

I drop the box steadily onto the empty surface and make my way back to the center of the room, my eyes finding the small arrangement of couches and chairs right in front of the door. Once again I find myself looking over the office and frown at the grey walls. There are no paintings, no portraits or photographs of anything. It is somewhat disappointing, but the only view to realism is the window that is taken over by the Judge's Platform.

Heavy footsteps scare me to the real world and Dina is making her way to the large desk. She ignores the box and settles the hot beverage just behind it.

"Word outside has it that The Prince and The King have entered the building."

I muster a laugh, and she does, too.

"Well, Haruno, I'll leave you for now. Lunch time, though… I want to get to know you better."

I smile awkwardly. Apart from Janice, the receptionist at the front desk, Dina is the kindest. And when she leaves I take a deep breath and settle onto the chair of the smaller desk by the door. I have to keep in mind that I'm his assistant, not a secretary. Even so, what am I doing here? What will I be assisting him for?

I'm almost falling asleep until I hear the clicking of two opening doors and in a jolt, I straighten my posture and watch as an elegantly dressed Sasuke Uchiha suavely makes his way through the office. He must have noticed me, at least, but doesn't say a word. By the look on his face, he seems rather tired and very uninterested in his surroundings. My eyes watch him.

What to do? What to say?

Oh, but of course… It's only eight in the morning and with an unsteady voice, I say, "Good morning, Mr. Uchiha."

He stops before the Judgement Table. I can't see what his face inclines, but I'm sure his eyes are looking down at the box.

"Morning," he mumbles and then turns completely to face me.

I was right. He looks absolutely tired, but I cannot question a man of his status. He must have worked hard during the weekend, if not, couldn't sleep at all.

"I'm sure I made myself clear that I wanted you to keep these…" His hand taps on the side of the box, but I keep my eyes in him only.

Is this what he meant as an unkind man? Have I hit a breaking point and will now taste his wrath as Janice, the receptionist said? I gulp.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," I mutter lowly, "but it's rather inappropriate for me to accept such expensive gifts from my boss."

His eyes darken (if onyx could darken even further).

"If it makes you uncomfortable, it should give you peace to know that all my previous assistants got such gifts from me… This is my way of expecting such order from them… I expect you to do your job clean and well."

Holy crap. He is truly merciless. Should I accept the laptop, phone and iPad to end this embarrassing scolding?

He looks at me for a while, and my eyes are finding to be watery. No, no… I can't cry. Why would I cry?

"I'm sorry," he suddenly mumbles. "If you don't want them—"

I sigh as he turns his back towards me.

"I can't dare myself to keep these," I suddenly say.

His eyes meet mine again when he takes a seat. "For the daring woman I met a few weeks ago, just take the damned things."

"The signature of an author was enough for me," I suddenly say and he looks at me in amusement.

Suddenly he smirks and furrows his brows. "A name of a normal person on paper is nothing if they can't help you achieve. Take them, Haruno. It's the last I want to hear of you rejecting them."

I gulp. His eyes are still on me and I succumb to his pressing.

"Alright," I whisper, though I'm sure he had heard it.

He takes his mug to his lips and sips away at the coffee.

"Do take them," he insists and I automatically oblige to his command.

So I walk to what I have dubbed his Judge's Platform and he had come to do just that, pass judgement for his word is final. And as I take the box from his desk I can almost imagine him hitting the gavel against the surface of the desk.

"So the angel dares," he murmurs and my eyes widen. My back is turned against him.

I look over my shoulder and he's taunting me with his stare. Did he really think that I wanted to keep these to begin with? I wasn't being humble, I was being truthful! Suddenly I drop the box harshly to the floor.

"You think this is funny?"

His eyes widen, but I don't care.

"I don't accept gifts like this from anyone—not even my parents, so that definitely excludes arrogant assholes like you!"

I watch Sasuke Uchiha slowly stand from his chair behind the desk. My breathing is erratic from the sudden outburst of emotion. Holy crap, where did that come from? No—no, this is good. Even if this costs me my new job, I wanted to say this… There is no way I can let this man control me. I'm not a dog. I'm not a puppet. And certainly, I am no angel.

But suddenly a pang of guilt settles at the base of my chest and I gasp at my own words. Mr. Uchiha stands there, glaring at me menacingly and doesn't say a word.

But I do, and rather than "sorry," I come to mutter, "I guess I should go."

My feet move on their own and when I grab my bag he stops me from proceeding to the door. So I stand there, watching from afar as he stammers away from his desk and sighs.

"If I offended you, I'm sorry," he mutters. "You're not fired. And if you don't want the laptop, the phone, or the iPad, then don't keep them… Just use them for work."

In horror I watch as he hunches over and picks up the box. The man settles it onto my new desk (one I thought I lost about three seconds ago) and slowly unfolds the flaps, revealing the three boxes of the merchandise. In astonishment, I watch as he takes out each little apparatus and settles them onto the top of the desk. Each thing is unscathed and relief overcomes me in a rush of cold. What would I have done if he had fired me, and even forced me to pay him back?

"I'm sorry," he murmurs again, running his fingers through his dark hair and I gulp, blink a few times as he proceeds to make his way to the desk.

"I never said I was merciful," he mutters suddenly, back turned against me and he's looking out the window. "But I will be upfront with you when I do say you are a daring woman." He snickers under his breath a little. "This is a cruel business, if you must know. And you, an aspiring writer must already have an idea of it. You can go ahead and run off, _or_ you can be the daring woman I had lunch with a few weeks back and stay."

He looks over his shoulder and I glare at him back. This is not the way I thought this day was going to start.

I sigh and make my way to the small desk I guess I can call my own.

I dare.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note. **

_I had to keep Sakura's original feistiness to present to you a daring Sakura Haruno for Sasuke Uchiha! :)_

_Before you start pressing me for answers (since I've said that Sasuke's past would be reflected on what Sakura reads from him, thus giving him a 'voice' for this story) don't immediately conclude that he has slept with men! I don't think I'd make him do that, unless this were a gay-ship I'd been dealing with. Yes, all of the answers you seek from me will be answered in later chapters. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading (whether you liked the chapter or not). Feel free to tell me your thoughts-especially for the lunch scene (lol). I actually didn't plan the lunch scene but it felt like such a fun fit to push in some awkwardness for poor Sakura._

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Saturday 03-14-15]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"You sound displeased."_

_My eyes widen. "Oh, no, I'm actually excited." I force a smile, though it does not reach my eyes. "I'm just surprised… This is my first week, and all."_

_Once again his face is unreadable. "Well, it'd be best for me not to go at it alone."_

_Oh…_

_With nothing else for me to say, I force another smile._

_"Kissing ass is beneath you, Ms. Haruno, I'm sure we've discussed this."_

_Oh. Well, Geez…_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Chapter Five**

"I'm sorry," I murmur to myself and shake my head. No. That's not right…

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Uchiha, I was being thoughtless and cruel and I—" once again I shake my head at my own words. No! That isn't right either.

My large forehead meets the surface of the table and I stay this way for a while. Today he didn't give me a task to do. While he decided to go off to lunch, I stayed behind and began contemplating of what it is I should say to him. My mind is blank with rushing thoughts and confusion. Should I apologize? Should I keep quiet before my big mouth says something utterly harsh?

I'm alone in this large office too big for the two of us. It is rather strange to have his assistant within the same office, but maybe it was an error during the construction… Nope. No way. _Personal assistant, _my mind interjects. Maybe I'm that and not just an assistant, but so far I haven't gotten him anything (other than my sharp tongue).

The door suddenly opens and my heart is at my throat. It's him.

No, I'm mistaken. The taller brother with long hair slicked back and in a pony tail enters smoothly and his eyes run over the office, to his desk and then upon me. He seems surprised, but only because of his eyes. Once again I'm in the presence of an Uchiha who knows how to mask his emotions because I don't know what he can be thinking of. Maybe Sasuke Uchiha told him about what I've said, and his older brother has come to fire me… I almost laugh at the idea. No way… To have a man protect another man from a weakling like me?

"Ms. Haruno?" he murmurs. "Have you had your lunch?"

I shake my head, feeling my hair slap me lightly on my cheeks.

"And why is that? You need to eat."

His hand finds the door and he flings it open. Suddenly, his head is gesturing for me to follow. I remain unmoved, quite puzzled if asked, and my hands tightly grip the hem of my skirt.

Dare I?

"Come, I'll accompany you," he mumbles and I'm met with kind eyes and a light smile. Holy—what a difference from when I met him earlier!

"I uh—"

I don't know what to say.

"Come now, Ms. Haruno," he mumbles. "My treat."

Wow. I can't. Really, I shouldn't.

"I don't bite," he suddenly says and I can almost hear Tenten's voice telling me, _'let him,' _but then can hear Ino's beckoning, _'don't you fucking do it, Haruno!'_

Blinking more than enough times I stammer from the chair. He is alluring, just like the younger brother, but age certainly is traced on the inner corners of his eyes. This man is already in his thirties… But he looks dashing.

A smirk that resembles his brother's is plastered on his face and my cheeks are harshly heating up, most likely meeting the new shade crimson before his eyes. The man seems pleased, rather amused by my choice in accompanying him.

"Wait," I suddenly mutter, "my bag, I—"

He shakes his head and his large hand finds my shoulder. My knees go weak, but I find the strength to remain still. He is really warm, and my heart is about to burst. What is it about the Uchiha that attract trouble?

"No worries," he mumbles, "my treat, remember?"

I nod and he directs me through the doorway. People look up, but don't stare too long. Some women, those who have supposedly lusted for my position gape at me, almost glare until Itachi looks down on them. They are as afraid of him as I am. Suddenly I don't feel as helpless, but here I am following the direction of a man's command.

_Eat, eat, _my subconscious scolds, but I really don't want to… Not after what I had dealt with.

In the lobby dark eyes meet me, and no, they are not Itachi Uchiha's… They're Sasuke Uchiha's and Dina, the brunette that I met this morning is standing awkwardly apart from him. Her eyes light up to see me, but when she meets the so-called _King's _direction, her gaze lowers to the floor. Geez, everyone is as helpless as I am.

"Brother," Sasuke Uchiha murmurs when we are so close to the new party and I move more towards Dina's side.

Wait—are we having lunch with them?

My boss's eyes look down at me and I cringe with the gaze. He doesn't seem displeased, but not pleased either. He looks impassive, so wanting to maybe scream at me, but he remains calm.

"Shall we head out?" I hear the eldest mutter and we all head toward the door in a huddled group: Dina and I behind the tall brothers.

The receptionist whose name I see on the desk (Janice) watches in amusement. If widening my eyes serves as a code between us women to rescue me, then she had gotten it because she shrugs and giggles under her palm. I guess getting to know my co-workers will have to wait, because I'm going to get to know both Uchiha's when they are in professional environments.

Dina tugs at my arm and I turn to meet her earthy eyes.

"I can tell you did something," she whispers lowly and my eyes find the backs of both brothers before us.

I nod, embarrassed.

She scoffs. "You'll have to tell me about that soon," she whispers.

Dina and I are walking awfully close to each other, but it is somewhat comforting. There is no need to grab a car, or two, since where we are heading off to is the closest Starbucks around. Walking inside, we're met with hollers of unfamiliar faces, but familiar to the three with me. Both Uchiha men greet the manager whose name is hard to remember (Gary? Gene?). Dina and I make our way to a corner, two seats which makes me sigh in relief. Okay, so we won't really be eating lunch with those men.

"What did you do? He looks pissed…"

Dina's dark, brown eyes light up with excitement. Geez, she is another Ino in disguise. I muster a hefty breath before I can speak. My cheeks are burning, my heart is pounding… Surely I can tell her of my latest fumble, right?

"I called him an arrogant asshole," I murmur lowly and she snorts.

"You're kidding!" she exclaims lowly and I shake my head, embarrassed.

"Holy shit, Sakura Haruno, you are a delight!" She laughs, wiping a tear from her cheek, one I haven't seen. "Can I ask why?"

"Yes you can," I mumble.

"Then, why did you snap at him?"

"He forced me to take a computer, a phone and an iPad I didn't want… Apart from that, he called me a 'daring angel,' which I find kind of—_strange._"

Once again I'm met with her snickers.

"Well, Sakura, Sasuke delivers gifts like that to his new employees. Geez, I was forced with the same thing from his brother."

My eyes find both brothers who are casually chatting with the manager about something. They seem normal, not arrogant, or well, assholes.

"The _daring angel_-thing is what puts it off, though. Don't you like nicknames?"

"Sure," I mumble, and I find myself fiddling with an unopened packet of sugar. "I just—he is my boss, for fucks sake."

Her brows lift. "Get used to it," she murmurs, "The King has his own nickname for me." She looks down at her breasts.

"Double D?" I mumble and her laughter is loud, funny and hypnotic.

"You are a delight, Sakura!" she says, shouts almost and I feel the stares of the rich brothers on us.

Oh, please, Dina, please just stop…

"No," she finally says, catching her breath. "He doesn't call me _that._ He called me 'sweetie' from time to time… It wears off, eventually. Usually the younger girls get nicknames like that and wear off after a while."

Their footsteps grow nearer and both Dina and I settle into our chairs with a slight discomfort. They hover over us and Itachi Uchiha hands me a drink I didn't order.

"Hazelnut creamer," he murmurs when he hands it to me. "Medium roasted coffee."

I smile appreciatively to him and the corner of my eye witnesses Sasuke Uchiha looking down on Dina with—a smile? Geez, I have to look up to him, and when I do my heart is almost in my mouth. They are both watching each other as if the brother and I weren't even in their presence. Sasuke Uchiha is giving her that kind, playful smile I saw on him when he met me at _Marco's _and all I got from him were intense smirks that do things to my womanhood.

I can almost slam my forehead to the table. No way, I can't be jealous…

"Drink up," Itachi murmurs to me and I oblige.

The taste of bittersweet coffee is all there, and the hazelnut creamer could be my new favorite. I'll have to add it to my shopping list. My voice betrays me, and I let out a warm hum, which makes me regret it completely afterwards because both Uchiha's watch me with interest and I quickly look away.

"How's your first day?" I hear Itachi ask and I realize he had pulled a chair beside me.

Looking under my lashes, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't seem moved. Now I am aware that the brother, the eldest has no clue of my sudden lash at my boss.

"Um." I have nothing to say really. "Interesting."

His brows furrow, and I even notice him glance up to Sasuke in a way I've never seen…

"In what ways has your morning been interesting?"

It is Sasuke Uchiha who speaks up, and mutters, "I haven't had her do much, Brother… She also didn't want to accept the laptop and things you've had made me give her."

My heart almost stops and my eyes find Dina. Her brows raise and she is so amused as she sips her iced coffee. Damn, did this woman know those things were from Itachi Uchiha?

"Oh?"

Am I suddenly at fault here?

"I—uh… I—"

Itachi smirks, something that my eyes take in bitterly. "No worries, Ms. Haruno. You don't need to keep them if money is the issue. Just use them in the office."

I nod. I want to leave. No longer am I a confused Jay from Sasuke Uchiha's book that cannot decide where she wants to go. No. No. I want to leave. Tears are beginning to pool in my eyes and this anxiety is making my breathing erratic. Suddenly my legs command my body and I'm making my way out the door. I didn't bother telling them I'd be leaving, and I'm sure they're watching me from behind.

How could these people be so cruel? Are they mocking me?

I'm surprised to how fast I make my way through the doors of the building, and how fast the tears are sweeping down my cheeks. Damn this—damn them! I'm sure my makeup is smearing in all directions of my face, but I could care less now. People seem to be on their lunch break when I arrive at the eleventh floor. And I'm glad, because hysterical sobs escape from my lips and I rush to the office.

I need to get out. I don't belong in this world.

Scrambling for my things, my hands rip off the badge I was given to, and toss it onto Sasuke Uchiha's desk. My bag is in my hand and with a quick wipe with the back of my hand, my vision is clearer. I sigh, drearily with little cracks in every breath I've been taking. Surprised by the outcome, my deliverance of my badge should signify my leave, right? Maybe I should go home and resign through the phone, but who do I call? I couldn't survive one day…

"No," I suddenly whisper to myself.

No is right. I can't resign. What the hell? I need to compose myself immediately before I'm walked in on. So I run the back of my hand against my cheeks and quickly retrieve the badge from Sasuke Uchiha's menacing desk. With a deep breath, I stammer back to my desk and make it a priority to check my makeup. Luckily, it isn't smeared, unless the reflection against my phone is lying to my eyes. I do look flushed—really red.

When I settle into the chair, the doors open and I'm met with the cold stare of Sasuke Uchiha. I recited what I was going to say to him, but now it's best to keep my damned mouth shut and hope for a brighter tomorrow.

He's looking at me, dark eyes pushing on my nerves and I look away. Perhaps he saw that I've been crying and is contemplating about telling me anything.

"Why did you leave?" I hear him ask and my attention turns back to those darting, dark eyes.

Even in frightening glares this man looks hot.

"I wasn't feeling well," I murmur and try my hardest not to look away. "I'll save you the excruciating details of my ordeal."

He smirks, eyes close briefly. "You seemed pretty angry. I thought you were going to go off at my brother like you've done to me."

Oh, it was truly unforgettable.

"About that…" I take a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, and—"

He raises his hand. "You don't need to explain yourself, Haruno. It's fine."

Fine? Did he just say it was fine? That could either be his way of masking his rust rations with me, or he is actually okay with it. But who would be okay with it?

Before I know it I see the same kind smile he had displayed to me before and my cheeks warm up. Seriously, this hunk could smile all he wants and I'd forget about all the crap that goes on in my life.

"You're blushing," he murmurs, bemused.

Oh, the heat on my face becomes much more intense and I push my face against my hands.

"If you mention it, it gets worse."

The man snickers. "Pink is a lovely shade on you," he mutters.

My eyes find him through parted fingers and he's still watching me. Oh, he is so charming sometimes…

"Pink hair," I murmur, "one would think it'd be hard to get used to."

There. That smirk presses on his lips and I realize I've gotten the playful Uchiha back.

"I wasn't talking about the hair."

Of course—he was talking about my blushing. Without my will, I hide my face behind my hands again and a girlish giggle escapes from my lips. No way—that was me?

"Shy, Ms. Haruno?" he murmurs and begins to make his way to the Judge's Platform (his desk).

Oh, is he teasing me? Maybe he's flirting… Man, I've never really done this with anyone, and I have never imagine it would ever be with my boss.

Once he sits down in his chair I'm surprised to see that he's eyeing me tentatively. Oh, does he want me to answer his question?

"Shy, or daring—I will never know with you, will I…"

I shake my head, smirk and all, though what he had said was a statement, not a question, and his brows raise in what I believe is in surprise.

"Are you free this Saturday, Miss Haruno?"

I think I just may have a heart attack. Is he going to ask me out? Do I want him to ask me out? Oh, who am I kidding—yes! Forget about Ino's paranoia… Of course I do!

With no words willing to come out of my mouth, I nod dumbly.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I murmur, a sound so close to a damn whimper than an actual spoken word.

"Good. Itachi and I need to go to a charity event. I need you to come with."

Oh, bummer…

"Alright," I mutter.

"You sound displeased."

My eyes widen. "Oh, no, I'm actually excited." I force a smile, though it does not reach my eyes. "I'm just surprised… This is my first week, and all."

Once again his face is unreadable. "Well, it'd be best for me not to go at it alone."

Oh…

With nothing else for me to say, I force another smile.

"Kissing ass is beneath you, Ms. Haruno, I'm sure we've discussed this."

Oh. Well, Geez…

* * *

The work day ends, and I cannot say today was satisfactory. It's 8:30 PM. My eyes shift from the iPad, the phone, and then to the laptop and Mr. Uchiha is watching me with caution. With a single gulp, I pick up the things and sigh.

If I'm not mistaken, I heard him murmur, "good girl," sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. Oh, man, what an Uchiha can do.

"Good night, Sir," I murmur. "And—uh, thank you for the, um, things."

He nods, finger against his temple. "Good evening to you, Ms. Haruno. Please drive safe."

I nod, smile lightly and make my way to the door. Whoo! What an intense man… Even so the muscles just under my belly and clenched in one way I cannot fathom. My cheeks are flushed with a pang of heat and the women are no longer watching me. They're just chatting among themselves with their fellow co-workers and I'm only glad to see that the attention is no longer on me… Unless they're talking about me.

On my way down the elevator I sigh a sigh of relief. Oh, why did I cry earlier today? All of that is behind me, now. I'm so emotional.

The walk to my car is brief, I'm struggling with the boxes of the gadgets in my arms. With a groan, I try to keep all things against my chest, one arm around the things.

When I reach down to my pocket, I hear the brief jingle of the keys… Should I risk setting these things down on the roof of my car?

"Let me get that for you," I hear a low, husk voice and I'm startled to be face-to-face with Itachi Uchiha.

His hands come down to the boxes in my arm and I gladly have him accept them. Blushing, I quickly reach for the keys and push one into the lock to unlock the car. (Oh, anyone would wish to have a luxurious car when a lurking Itachi Uchiha is near.)

"Thanks," I mumble, and when the car door is open, he sets down the things on the seat.

"No problem, Ms. Haruno."

He composes himself, straitening his black suit jacket with a single tug downwards. His dark eyes are menacingly looking down, and I'm glad there is at least a few gleaming lights shining down on us both.

"Well, goodnight sir," I breathe. Oh, why am I so breathless?

My eyes look into his deeply and the heat in my cheeks come down twice as hard on me. Of course, Sakura, you're breathless because of him! Even after being angry at him, you're still weak in the knees for an Uchiha, who is much, _much _older than you.

If I can slap my subconsciousness, I would.

He smiles kindly down at me, a smile that I would love to see on him more often. "Before you go, I'd like to ask if I have offended you in some way."

I shake my head almost immediately. "Of course not," I say hastily, "I like the things you've given me—thank you."

Geez, I can be so cold to Sasuke Uchiha, but with this guy I'm completely submissive. What a difference—hard against the cold, and kind against warmth.

He smiles approvingly down at me, something that makes the blood coursing through me boil. Oh, my.

"Well, then that is good to hear." His eyes look at my car, knotting his brows at the sight of it.

Yes, sir, she is old.

"Goodnight, then," he murmurs and smirks a smirk so similar to that of the younger brother.

"Yes, goodnight to you, too, Mr. Uchiha."

I watch him leave, and just over the man's shoulder I catch sight of Sasuke Uchiha. And, if my very large emerald eyes serve me correctly, that man is glaring straight ahead—at his brother perhaps? No… Because when Itachi passes by him, Sasuke Uchiha's eyes are on me.

What have I done now?

* * *

Tenten sees them, eyes wide (though her eyes were pretty big enough) at the sight of the laptop, phone, and iPad. Neji is here, too, and he's looking at me as if trying to discover my deepest secrets. Trying to ignore him, I look through my phone. Ino hasn't called, which is strange for not long ago she was urging me to forget about working with the Uchihas. I shouldn't be too concerned. Her parents decided to take her away for a while somewhere. Maybe it's Hawaii this time...

"And he gave you all this?" Tenten asks again, disbelief still imprinted in her child-like face.

"Well, technically it was the older brother, Itachi. Um, but it was Sasuke who sent them."

"Uchiha?" Neji murmurs quietly.

I look up to meet his very light, grey eyes, almost silver and nod.

"Hm…"

"Is something wrong?" Tenten mutters, attention so far from the gadgets and now onto her handsome boyfriend.

I like seeing them together; they go well together. They're both wearing almost the same thing: jeans, baggy T-shirts with their favorite band logos and sneakers. The grunge look makes this guy somewhat appealing, though I'm surprised to see him as such… He is so quiet, usually shy and kind.

"Oh, nothing," he finally answers, his eyes fixated on the table with the things I'll probably only use at the office.

I press my lips together. This just got from appreciation time, to all-time awkward in just a matter of minutes.

When I rise from the chair, I'm met with the very cozy feeling of the insides of my sweats rubbing against the skin of my legs. Oh, yes, I'm glad I shaved today. I reach over for the fridge we'll need to restock soon and grab a coke.

"Guys want one?" I ask, dangling a can in front of them.

"Why not?" chimes the brunette.

"Yes," Neji follows and I bring out three, kicking the door of the fridge to close.

They take their cans with gratitude and I set mine down on the table. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put these away, okay?"

They're lost within each other's gaze, and I would definitely kill to have someone so romantic like that. Geez, my life needs some spicing up, and surely, I don't think it can come any time soon. I want something exciting, not painful like the events that took place just today.

When I enter my room, my phone is chiming the awesome beat from my favorite band. I set down the things on my bed and march over to the nightstand where my phone is slowly charging up. With a sigh, I realize this is Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, I have done something without even me knowing it.

"Hello?" My voice almost cracks when I answer.

"Haruno," he murmurs. "Have you set up your laptop, iPad and phone yet?"

I shake my head, and slap my lap when I know he cannot see my reaction. "No, sir… At least not yet."

"When you do, call me."

I furrow my brows. "Call you?"

"Yes. No later than eleven. That new phone of yours is being payed by the company, and if you'd like, you can pay for it yourself and get rid of the one you're using. I need to verify the number I have listed in my contacts is the one from the new phone."

Oh.

"I also need you to set up a new email account." Okay. "And begin getting acquainted with the programs that have been preloaded." Uhuh… "And the iPad… You will need it for Saturday, so please be prepared."

"Will do, sir."

"_Will do?_"

I sense the humor of his repetition.

"Yes, sir," I murmur, smiling myself. "I understand."

"Perfect, Haruno."

I'm not sure if I should hang up because he hasn't. And we stay like this for a few seconds until I can hear him clearing his throat on the other end.

"Is there anything else, sir?" I ask, awkwardness beginning to seep over me.

"Be sure to have something formal ready by Saturday. It's a black-and-white formal wear thing…"

He doesn't sound happy about that. Even so I answer, "Will do," and shut my eyes. I really should stop saying that. I even hear him snicker over the phone.

"Alright then."

"Yes," I reply, "have a good night, sir."

"Will do," he mutters and my cheeks are hot with embarrassment. "Goodnight."

"Thanks."

Just like that we hang up and I throw my head back against my bed. I cannot contain the giggles that are erupting from my throat. Oh, what will become of me?

Tenten and Neji are sitting on the couch, her legs draped over his lap and I smile lightly at them as they watch me enter the kitchen again. They're watching a horror movie, or so I think. Although I've never really been much of a fan of creepiness and scares, the movie they're watching is decades of old. They are marathoning the old Chainsaw Massacre films and are just beginning the second one.

My hand reaches for the coke that's still so deliciously cold when it goes down my throat. Sasuke Uchiha's book is just underneath my hand on the table, and I notice that Tenten is motioning me to join them.

I shake my head and hold up Sasuke Uchiha's novel with ease as a form of an answer to her.

The woman rolls her eyes at me, but returns her gaze to the television.

With a sigh, I quickly recover what has happened what I've read before. I finished reading not too long ago, about a week after the rich man signed me this copy, but for some reason I got a sudden urge to read it again. And I am, although not entirely. My eyes are fixated on the letters the character Jay has written to Mina before his suicide. There was one letter in particular that I really cannot erase from my head and I squirm in my seat when my eyes meet it once again.

_Born in a rich family; rich in wealth, but not wealthy in love, I write this first letter to you, the woman who I met and decided that perhaps love is not an illusion created by man. My eyes saw you that first time, and the first reaction that came from me was a gentle smile to return yours. With shyness, you stepped over to me and gave me your name, and I gave you mine. Till this day I cannot believe I had called you 'shy,' for you were bold enough to confront my prying eyes._

_Hand in hand, we sat by each other. Skin against skin, we made love to each other. Two lost in a haze of smoke, we shared intimate thoughts, some too ridiculous to remember—our eyes were burning in red. We were lost in more ways than one, and while passionate sex delivered us from a spiral of ecstasy, we felt the same high in the drugs we had taken together._

_Do you remember, Mina, the time you found me with a blade against my wrist? You told my mother. She cried. She screamed. She slapped my face and wondered what she had done wrong. That same night was when she found my father with another woman… You remember. You were there. Then you told me you couldn't be with me anymore, and though I shook it off as if I didn't care, I realized I couldn't have you anymore. _

_It was then when I became lost in a world I created. I was happy, though in reality I lived in misery. If I can live again, do you think I'd make the same mistakes?_

All of this for a woman? Surely I should question my boss about his decision to write such a depressing piece.

My thoughts leave me when Tenten's screech enters my ears and I jolt back. Wow, she can scream. Neji is scaring her again, I think at the parts with the most suspense. It's funny. Suddenly I'm pressing my lips together, wondering about what it'd be like to be loved by someone so deeply. Would he love me just the same as Jay, all scars and tormented? Would he love me like Neji does to Tenten—forgiving and sweet? Or Sai to Ino—flowers and cheesy things?

Nineteen and alone… So alone. So depressing.

* * *

Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is hovering around me for the first time. Although I could say this is awkward for me, I try to suppress such a feeling and continue to type away at the laptop he has given me. The man needs to write some letter for three of his clients. Supposedly someone had scheduled all three to meet with him on the same day, the same time. Someone is going to be yelled at, or fired, and I'm glad it isn't me.

"Excellent," he murmurs when I conclude the letter. "Make three separate copies of them and be sure to send them to those three, okay?"

I nod, hoping he had seen it and suddenly his large hands come down onto my shoulders. He shakes me lightly, irking a small giggle to escape from me. He is in a very good mood today.

"What would have taken me hours, you can do in a few minutes," he mutters. "Amazing."

"Thanks, sir," I murmur, wondering what has overcome this man.

I send them off to three different people, names I can barely pronounce myself and the man stammers back to his desk. Before he sits, a dark-haired girl peeps her head in and tells him there is someone outside waiting for him.

Almost immediately he springs onto his feet and leaves the office. I'm left with nothing to do, and before I can fiddle with the overly large phone I had gotten by the Uchiha's, he comes back inside. My jaw almost drops to the desk when I see the curvy, tall, dark-haired woman that was standing beside him on a picture when my impulses took over. She looks so much more attractive close up: round rear, small waist, large breasts, thick lips, large eyes, long hair… The list can go on and on. She looks exquisite.

Yes, she is the same woman from that picture I found on the Internet. Sasuke Uchiha has his arm draped over her waist and my eyes lower from their path. Am I jealous? I shouldn't be… Is she his girlfriend?

When she speaks her voice is so sweet, so soft. I cannot picture a man like Sasuke Uchiha with someone so frail-sounding. Even so, she is much more of a woman than I am.

Her hands are in his this time, and they're speaking to each other rather quietly, very swiftly. Next thing I know they kiss each other on their cheeks, hug, and she leaves.

When the man turns to see me, my eyes avert his gaze and I pretend to yawn. I need to look preoccupied.

"Tired?" he asks.

I shrug, my eyes still away from him. "Sleepy," I correct him, though I'm not. I'm lookng straight ahead into the screen of the laptop,my bough I'm not really looking at anything in particular.

"Are you ready to eat lunch, Ms. Haruno?"

My eyes meet his gaze. He looks so cheerful today. I wonder if I have lunch with him today that I'd be met with kind eyes, kind smiles that will give me the courage to ask him questions of his novel.

But then I shift in my seat with discomfort. What if that woman was his girlfriend? Oh, crap.

"I'm not really that hungry," I murmur.

"Nonsense," he replies. "You need to eat. Come."

I shake my head. I shouldn't. I really shouldn't.

"I'll get something from the break room, sir… I'm just not that hungry right now."

"You sure?"

There's something about his voice—concern maybe?—and I smile. "Yes."

That familiar smile warms my body in such a way I cannot describe.

"Alright," he murmurs, and he's out the door.

At the closing of the door I exhale profoundly and only now do I realize that I was holding my breath. Suddenly a stupid, girlish giggle escapes from my lips. Me? Jealous? Impossible! Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is how old?—almost in his thirties! Oh, the things a stupid girl like me could think of. Even so, who wouldn't feel a little pang of jealousy when such an attractive man like him is with a really gorgeous girl like that woman?

Shrugging, I stand from my seat. Maybe a cookie will suffice, or a donut with milk, or something. Trying to ignore my rumbling stomach, I make my way to the door and exit quickly. I'm not met with prying eyes today (maybe they don't care about my sudden invasion of their work space), and I rush through the floor and into a hallway.

Office to my left. Office to my right. Another hallway to my right… Office. Office.

Geez, am I lost?

At the left hallway I'm met with the break room (yes!) and the bathroom is just up ahead. Oh, well that will save me some time, I guess. Only yesterday I rushed downstairs because I didn't know where this was.

Walking inside, there are only three people I come to meet: a quiet, tall man and two women. They smile awkwardly at me, and I reciprocate with the same awkwardness I feel. I've never seen them before, have I?

I spot the cookie jar and quickly make my way towards it. All the donuts are gone, and I pout as I stammer my way across the small room to the counter.

"No more cookies either," murmurs the chubby male.

"Eh, seriously?" I mutter, quite disappointed.

"If you want donuts, they're in the cupboard," he murmurs again and I smile.

"Thanks," I say and stretch upward to the cupboard.

"Well, see you later, Chōji," I hear one of the females whisper.

"Yup, gotta' get back," I hear the other say.

They sound quite young. Maybe I should have asked for their names to gain more allies in this damned place (other than Dina, but I haven't seen her in a while… Also, screw that lady; she didn't tell me those gifts were from _the _Itachi Uchiha!)

I turn around and the male those women called 'Chōji' is sitting at the table, chugging whatever it is in his cup. The girls are gone… Maybe I can befriend this one?

"Hi," I suddenly chime and he looks at me with a smile.

"Hey. New girl, right?"

I nod. I feel like the new kid on the campus full of jerk-kids.

"I'm Chōji Akimichi."

"Sakura Haruno."

His eyes look over my head. Yes, it's pink hair, Mr. Akimichi.

"What do you do here?" I murmur, trying to continue the conversation and hopefully avoid embarrassing questions about my hair.

"Editing," he mutters, "tenth floor."

My brows quirk upward in amusement. "Tenth? Don't they have a break room?"

He leans over the table and I follow the same movement. It's as if he's going to tell me his deepest, darkest secret ever.

"This is the only place I can get donuts," he mutters and throws himself back in a loud laugh.

I laugh, too.

I watch as he takes a bite out of his chocolate-glazed pastry and I rip off a piece of my vanilla-with-sprinkles. He takes. Stand and walks over to the counter.

"Coffee?"

"Yes," I answer, though I had my heart set out for a good cup of milk with my donut. "Thank you."

He pours me a cup and comes back to me. What a gentleman.

"Two days in a row. How's it going for you?"

Does everyone know of Sakura Haruno, the 19-year old who won the position of assistant for Sasuke Uchiha?

"Life's treating me good," I murmur.

"Life? Good so far, alright, but what about the big man himself?"

I let out a snort, one I regret (so unlady like). "Which one?"

He tilts his head, sending his earthy-brown hair to one side. My eyes fall on his earring, one I didn't notice (is the other pierced, too?). And now I can see him completely: a mustache that connects to his beard, long hair pulled back, puffy cheeks, button-nose… This man resembles someone who would work outside of an office, not in here…

"Both of them, I guess," he murmurs and straightens his posture.

I press my lips. "Oh, well, they've been pretty kind to me."

His brows furrow when he checks his wrist. Oh, please don't go now, Chōji!

"Be careful of 'em," he murmurs suddenly, coldly, as he checks the door for anyone.

I'm taken back, but then again, who would be? Surely he has worked here for some time and has known the chaos that is hidden within these tall walls of steel and concrete.

"Why?" I whisper, and I'm one-hundred percent sure his response will be so damn similar to Ino's.

"The Uchiha are unpredictable," he murmurs, eyes at the door. "One day they can be happy, the next minute they snap. Apart from that, the scandals…" He motions his hand in a rotating fashion. "They're usually on the young workers here. How old are you?"

Oh, here it goes. Ino Number Two!

"Nineteen."

His thick lips part in astonishment.

_"__Nineteen?" _

I nod.

"Kid, listen to me," he starts and leans over the table again. I'm listening… "You're working for Sasuke Uchiha. Be glad it isn't Itachi Uchiha, alright? But the other… Just... Don't trust them."

"Well, why not?"

"Smiles… Gifts… They don't do that only to seem friendly, Sakura Haruno. They're leeches. They expect something in return."

My heart sinks. I remind myself of what Ino told me in the past, _'they're blood-sucking leeches.' _

His eyes trail over his wrist again—a watch maybe—and suddenly he stands.

"I'm sure I put a burden over your shoulders, I apologize. If there are questions you need to me to answer, feel free to stop by my office any time. Um, it was nice to meet you, Sakura Haruno."

He nods; I nod back. When I question his sudden change of talking, I realize two more employees had made their way into the room. I should probably leave, too, they don't seem happy I'm here.

Chōji makes his way out the door and I'm met with the stares of these two women, a blonde and a brunette.

"Excuse me," I say in hushed tone and stand from my seat. I toss the coffee into the trashcan and shove the last piece of donut into my mouth on my way out the door.

On my way back to the office, all I can think about are the laptop, iPad, phone, and leeches. If Chōji Akimichi told me the same thing as Ino, then I figure they're right… Oh, man. What to do? My eyes widen suddenly.

Saturday… The charity event.

What will become of me if I go?

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_It's almost that time again-a time where so many things happen. LOL. And, geez, so many things can happen at a Saturday night when there are Uchihas running around, lol. Feel free to tell me what you think about anything: OC-Dina, Choji, or any of the Uchiha brothers. I haven't shown their cold exterior yet, so I'm sure they both seem OOC. _

_Thanks to everyone who is posting nice comments, and for those who are following this story in particular._

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: March 03-21-15]_


	6. Chapter 6

Early update this week. Do expect chapter 7 on Saturday, too.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"I take plain. I like plain and simple."_

_I'm plain and simple. I almost melt._

_"A minimal man," I say._

_He nods. "Minimalism is sometimes more beautiful than complicated."_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 6_

Friday is here. I survived four days of awkwardness torturing me to my core. While I'm sitting here, typing away at more emails I should have finished ten minutes ago, Sasuke Uchiha is at the Judge's Platform arguing in hushed tone with someone I believe is his brother. I understand now what people say about these two. Though they are brothers, the way they act against each other is almost unspeakable. Just on Wednesday I was excused from the office when Itachi came in for a brief visit, and the next thing I know they are screaming at each other. It was disarming for me, and I guess the others outside are used to it because they said nothing. And only yesterday Sasuke Uchiha didn't come to work, so I spent the entire day laboring away at stacks and stacks of documents meant to be reviewed.

Today he awarded me with a "good job, Haruno," but with no smile.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" I hear him say, louder and much more clearer that I take my eyes off from the screen of the laptop.

His back is facing against me, and I'm happy about that. There's just something about Chōji Akimichi's words on Tuesday that make me want to see less of his dark eyes on me.

"I have Saturday booked, I can't plead for another fucking day." There is silence, and almost immediately it lifts again. "Just the morning? Are you sure?" Silence. "Jesus, Itachi. You should have clarified, you idiot." More silence… "I don't want a damned motel, I want a hotel, don't you understand?"

Oh, rich and arrogant.

"Then you fix it if you want me there, Brother. I need to go, I have things to attend to." He pauses once more. "Make sure you have the arrangements fixed for her, too. Bye."

I look away when I see him turning the chair back to face his desk. Suddenly the sound of his phone slamming down at the dock makes me jolt back, and I'm met with dark eyes I'll surely be dreaming in cascades of nightmares tonight.

"Haruno," he murmurs. Uh-oh, am I going to taste his wrath?

"Yes, sir," I murmur.

"What are your plans for Sunday?"

It's a slap in the face. Mockery. I shake my head. "No plans, sir." At least not yet… I haven't spoken with Ino in almost a week already.

"Good," he mutters and rubs his chin. "The charity event is extended into two days."

Holy shit, party night and day? Do the rich need no sleep?

He must have noticed my eyes widen because the man smirks.

"They have the cocktail party in the evening, and a brunch at mid morning."

"Oh," I murmur. I've never had brunch, especially with strangers who will most likely slap their money in my face.

"Have two outfits prepared."

I nod.

"Where is the event being held at, sir?" I ask suddenly. I'm wondering if my poor, tired car will make it if it's so far from here. I'm surprised it even made it from San Mateo to Santa Cruz. (It's a pretty old car.)

"Monterey," he murmurs. "It's more of a nature preserve charity. I'll explain on the way."

I nod. Animals… Who would have known the Uchiha have a soft spot for animals?

"Oh, is it at the aquarium?" I suddenly say in awe.

The man nods in a smile. Suddenly I'm flushed. I take back what I say. I love it when he looks at me with a smile.

"Ever been?"

I shake my head. "I never had the time…"

"Hn, you'll like it."

We look at each other for a while. Suddenly his eyes lift away from mine and I look away, too. Now it's awkward, I think.

"Are you done with the emails, Sakura?"

Oh. He's calling me by my first name.

"Almost, sir," I mutter. "Just a few sentences left."

He nods, eyes away from me (I wonder why), and his hands scramble over the desk to more documents I'm sure I'll need to organize later.

"Alright then," he murmurs.

When I'm done with the email I send it to those few who it's aimed for and I quickly take out my phone—my old phone, and quickly text Tenten.

_I'm in trouble. I need to shop for two different dresses! I'll explain why later._

I press send and almost immediately I'm slapped with her response: _No worries, Sakura. Once you get off from work, we'll go shopping._

I sigh in relief. The nearest mall is miles away from here. Even so, they close early. It will only give me about two hours to scramble for dresses. And I suck at buying dresses for myself.

_Thanks, _I send and I slouch back in my chair. If I don't find anything for me to wear, my last option is to force my way into Ino's apartment and steal (borrow) two of her elegant dresses for myself. They might fit a bit longer on me, but this is for the sake of my dying pride.

Suddenly a pang of embarrassment hits me. If we're staying at Monterey for a night, where the hell are we going to stay? I almost let out a snort. Is that what the brothers were arguing about? A hotel room for me?

"What's so amusing?" I hear him murmur.

My eyes find him and he's looking at me with that teasing stare that does things to my womanhood.

"Just, remembering things," I murmur feeling heat override my senses.

"If you say so," he murmurs. "Be sure to staple these documents for me later, okay?"

"Will do," I say and suddenly I'm giggling under his infectious gaze.

"_Will do?_" He repeats and I recall the phone call.

I nod, a brow raised. "Yes. It will be done," I say.

"Daring," he mutters. "No more shy smiles?"

I'm reddening under his stare.

"But the blushing stays…"

Oh, please stop talking before I turn purple!

Suddenly the man chuckles. "Very amusing young woman, Sakura Haruno…"

The heat ceases, but I'm sure the blushing remains there, or at least the impression it was ever there. His eyes leave me and he's quickly typing away at his laptop. He's an author. I want to know what he's working on now.

* * *

I've stapled over fifty sheets, and they just keep coming and coming. I realize what they are when I read the first sentence. These are meant to be distributed for the charity. It isn't much, it's more of some information sheet about the company. Will they be donating, or accepting donations? Perhaps it's a way to promote the company, searching for sponsors.

Sasuke Uchiha has stepped out for a moment from the office, and he returns with two cookies and two cups of coffee. How much caffeine does one man need? Suddenly he's making his way to my desk and he hands me a cup.

"Oh, um, thank you." Who's assisting who?

"Hazelnut creamer," he mutters. "If I recall, you didn't finish your coffee from Monday."

A pang of heat hits me like wrecking ball. Geez, when will that day ever be forgotten?

"It was really good," I say. "Beats plain any day."

He smirks. "I take plain. I like plain and simple."

I'm plain and simple. I almost melt.

"A minimal man," I say.

He nods. "Minimalism is sometimes more beautiful than complicated."

Oh, crap, here I am blushing now.

"Writer's words," I murmur.

He nods. "My mother used to say that."

"Used to?"

His eyes seem to darken, if onyx could get any blacker. "She's gone."

Oh. How come I didn't know?

"I'm sorry," I say in hushed tone.

"Don't be," he mutters, voice more confident than before. "Pity isn't something I like."

"I'm sorry," I say again and his brows raise.

I shake my head, trying to forget that. "How did, she, um… You know."

"Breast cancer."

My eyes widen and there's an ache in my chest. Mom… I need to call her today for sure. Suddenly my eyes are wet with involuntary tears.

Without warning the man's beside me, squatting and his too-warm hand is on my shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't the kind of conversation we should have so early in the morning, don't you think?"

I realize it's only nine in the morning and I nod shyly. Perhaps.

"How is your mother?" he suddenly asks.

I turn to meet his dark eyes and lightly smile, hoping my pooled tears don't betray my wishes and start seeping down.

"She's okay," I say. "I'll need to call her today."

He nods. "You should."

I'm sure he knows about my mother's illness. And I ask him, "How do you know?"

His brows furrow momentarily. "Know what?"

"About my mother," I say in hushed tone.

"Ah," he says and tilts his head back. I'm met with the sight of the muscles rippling from his neck. I'm stunned. Too stunned to be considered appropriate and press my thighs together, if he looks this string here, how does the rest of his body look?

Oh, geez, calm down, Haruno!

"She has breast cancer?" he mumbles.

"Supposedly _had_," I say, "but she gets sick here and there…"

He purses his lips. "I figured as much when I mentioned how my mother died… I'm sure your mother will overcome the ordeal."

He sounds so sure, which lifts a weight off my shoulders and I smile lightly.

"Giving advice isn't my forte, but the best I can tell you is to forget about that for now," he mutters lowly. "Pray."

"Pray?"

I cannot say I am religious. My parents didn't resort to any God when my mother was hospitalized.

"Or hope," he murmurs. "Just have faith."

"Did you?" I ask. Words are coming out of my mouth before I can think them through.

"I did," he says.

"_Did_?"

He nods. "Eat your cookie, and drink your coffee, Sakura."

When he springs upward again, his too-warm hand leaves my shoulder and I'm left at the mercy of the cool air.

I heed his command and chip off a piece from the cookie the size of my hand and pop it into my mouth. I don't realize he's watching me until I see a faint smile cross his face.

"Good girl," I almost hear him mumble and my blood is boiling. Why, oh, why do I like seeing him so satisfied with the smallest gestures of mine?

* * *

I'm standing in line at a lunch truck. The wind is pushing against me with such force, but I'm happy to see that Chōji Akimichi's large body is framing me against he elements. He's really tall, somewhat husky, but through the sleeves of his suit jacket there are hints of muscle. Surely, this guy works out. He has a gold ring on the special, left ring finger. This man is married.

"Do these stop here often?" I ask, trying to keep my annoying, busy hair away from my eyes.

He shakes his head. He seems amused. "Not always, but when they do the burritos are where I go to."

I laugh. "Burritos?"

He nods. "Anything calls to me, Sakura. Food is my favorite thing in the world."

When he pats his belly I laugh again.

It's his turn to order, and almost immediately the man finishes. When it's my turn, I'm compelled to try the chicken wrap that's packed with lettuce, tomatoes, and other stuff. Handing him my five dollars (goodbye forever), Akimichi is already feasting on the burrito, too big to fit in his mouth.

"Hmm," he growls. "Tasty."

I smile. He is an ally. A friend.

My chicken wrap comes to me in almost seven inches of goodness. At the first bite,mall I taste is tortilla, but at the second, an explosion of heat hits my tongue bitterly. Oh, there are some peppers here, too. Of course, this is a Mexican food truck. I'm glad I have a cold water bottle beside me. And though the pepper isn't too damn hot to make my tongue singe, I take a swift gulp of the drink.

We're outside of the building at the mercy of the fresh breeze. We are so far away from seeing any signs of the ocean besides seagulls squawking above us.

"We better move," I murmur. "I don't want to ruin this cardigan."

I'm wearing my new white cardigan. Honestly, I'm like a bullseye to these birds.

Akimichi shrugs and we make our way through the lot and find seclusion under the canopy of the building. And we stand there in silence, enjoying our meal. Although I would generally think that this silence is too awkward for me, today it feels right.

* * *

The work day ends almost too quickly. While I'm nervous about Saturday and Sunday, I'm kind of glad that I won't be stuck in an indoors all day. I don't work on weekends, but Tenten is always with Neji, and I haven't seen Ino in a while.

Picking up my things and slipping them inside my large, unattractive shoulder bag, Uchiha clears his throat and I quickly turn my head to meet his direction. He's behind his desk, tapping the pen rhythmically against the surface of what I love calling The Judge's Platform. His stare is nerve wracking—what is this man thinking? His eyes are like daggers, piercing me as if trying to find my deepest asset. Yes, I've said this before, but it's true. Dark eyes like his are dangerous when hosted by the brilliant mind of a well renowned author.

"We're leaving tonight," he mumbles and I'm wordless. "Or so, at midnight."

My brows furrow and I regain my composure. I'm no longer leaning over the desk awkwardly. My back is erect and I'm still trying to process this… Why so damn early?

"Why are we getting rooms when we live about an hour away?"

"You'll see when we get there," he murmurs, eyes narrowing as if I had slapped him.

I don't even know where we're staying. Is that another surprise, too? What are these people planning?

_Perverts. Blood-sucking leeches…_

My heart is at the base of my throat.

Pressing my lips together, I take a deep breath through my nostrils. I'm overthinking these things. There is nothing to be afraid of—right?

"Okay," I finally murmur. "So I should be out of my building…when?"

"Twelve."

Oh. Okay.

"Make sure you wear something comfortable," he mumbles. "I'm sure you'll fall asleep on the way, and once we arrive."

I nod. Sweats, T-shirt and a sweater it is.

"Alright, then," I mumble. "I'll take my leave now, sir."

He nods. "Till midnight, Ms. Haruno."

I nod, smile lightly. "Yes," I say, almost too enthusiastically and he sighs.

"Kissing ass is beneath you."

I furrow my brows. Then I should probably act like a cold bitch like you, you bastard…

* * *

Midnight came almost too quickly. I'm on the passenger seat of his corvette while he's chatting away outside of the car. We've been here for about ten minutes, parked right outside the apartment complex. A yawn escapes from my lips, one I cannot suppress. My black journal is on my lap and a pen in the pocket of my sweat pants. He's wearing sweats, too, and it is strange seeing him without his formal suit and tie.

Suddenly he's making his way around the front of the car. My heart is going to explode—the anticipation of staying in a moving vehicle with my boss is driving me nuts. I don't know where I'll be sleeping for the remainder of the early morning. It's 12:43 AM. Where are we going now?

The door clicks open. He hops on. The door closes. How awkward… I'm falling asleep, and I'm sure he's not too happy traveling this early in the morning either.

"You have your journal with you," he murmurs, tugging lightly at his white T shirt that's accompanying his black sweatpants.

I nod lightly. "Yes."

"Too dark to do any writing now," he murmurs.

I shrug, another yawn escapes from me. "I need it close."

The man smirks his irresistible smirk. Under the failing yellow light of the street lamp above us, I can only see the lower half of his face: strong jawline, thin lips curved into that delicious smirk, and smooth, fair skin.

"We should get going," he mumbles. "Itachi and Dina are already there."

My eyes widen, sleep the last of my priorities. "She's going to the event, too?"

The man nods as he settles his seatbelt over his body. "The boss needs his assistant," he murmurs. "That's why you're coming, too."

Oh, I knew that.

"Working on the weekends," I murmur lowly. "How fun."

Of course, sarcasm may not ring well in others, but he snickers under the shadows of the car ceiling.

"Very amusing," he mumbles.

The car enters the car-less street. It's quiet. He puts down the window at his door, making the fresh sea breeze seep right in. And as we pass through the empty streets, the faint rush of waves hit my ears, and the drive out in the road puts me to a sudden slumber.

* * *

There's an echo of a squeal and my eyes flutter open. I'm met with the dark gaze of Sasuke Uchiha and suddenly my heart feels like it's about to stop. Where am I!

"We're here," he mutters cooly, somewhat gently and a faint groan escapes from me. What time is it? Who squealed?

A knock on the window makes me jolt and I shift deliberately to meet the prying, wide eyes of Dina. Oh, great. I'm still in the car, and as I look at my boss, I realize just how close we were only a while ago. He was a few inches away, and I'm all blushes now.

"Pebble Beach," the man mutters.

My eyes widen. Why are we here?

He must think I'm in some sort of daze. I completely gave into sleep's temptation.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

First-name basis again, and I nod, a yawn I cannot suppress making way through my parted fingers.

"Excuse me," I mumble. My eyelids droop again. Can't I just sleep in the car.

I hear his response: "Heh." Well, yes, I'm very glad my drowsiness brings you amusement, Mr. Uchiha.

Another heavy knock against the glass window makes my jump. Geez, this Dina is very hyperactive during the night time. Is she drunk, or is she naturally this bubbly? She almost reminds me of Tenten…

"We better get out before that damned Dina breaks my window," he murmurs coldly and I giggle, something that makes his brows raise.

Oh, why did I giggle? Since when do I giggle? (I've been doing that a lot more often now.)

We step out of the car, my sneakers hitting concrete and Dina pulls me into a too-damned-tight embrace with her very strong arms.

"I'm glad the stiff let you come!" she chimes. "I need a gal-pal on these trips, you know."

Uchiha is standing beside us now. He seems rather displeased. "Well this _stiff _needed assistance with certain things. Do your job, Dina, not my brother."

I snort, placing my hands over my mouth and step away when I realize Dina's thick lips are parted. Oh no…Is she going to say something else? Whoa—wait! _'Do your job, not my brother'_?

Sasuke Uchiha looks down at me wearily, expression mainly unreadable and Itachi Uchiha's voice is deep and alluring from so far away. He's speaking on the phone and I'm watching him walk along the ground with such suave movement. When he's by Dina, hand firmly grasping her right shoulder, my nails sink into the fabric of my sweatshirt. Does she do her boss? Oh, the thought is excruciating and quite baffling.

My green eyes find Sasuke Uchiha's dark ones. He's staring impassively at me. What have I done? Does he regret saying that to her—in front of me?

"Our rooms are ready," the older man mutters. His eyes find me and I let out a forced smile. "It's good to see you, Sakura."

First-name basis from him, too? Dina stares, glares almost, but I try to ignore her.

"Hello," I awkwardly say and quickly regret it because all attention is on the freak-girl with pink hair, who is _not _sleeping with her boss.

My eyes widen when I find the tips of my shoes. We're at this fancy hotel, and I haven't slept with my boss… Holy fuck-nugget, is that why we're here?

"We each have our separate rooms," the oldest mumbles.

"Oh thank god," I say, rather too loudly and once more their attention befalls onto me. Even in the chilliest of nights heat plasters itself over my cheeks and ears. Oh, wow, I'm so stupid.

"I'm sorry," I say hastily, "I thought I forgot my phone." I laugh awkwardly, pulling it out from my pocket and dangle it strangely for them to see. "No worries, here it is," and to top off the awkwardness, I let out another laugh.

"She's tired is all," Dina mutters.

She takes two cards from Itachi Uchiha's hand. "Come on, I'll settle her in."

The men are left alone outside and she pulls me straight into the building. I see nothing, just a blur. We're going up an elevator, passing hallways and suddenly I'm standing in a large room that isn't mine.

"Geez, Sakura, are you high?" I hear her mumble as she directs me to the large bed aligned against the wall. There's a balcony here, too, I think. What a treat, though I can't do any exploring.

"Good night," she whispers.

I'm on the bed this time, covers over my body and I blink a few times when the light switches off. With a yawn, my eyes close and I'm fast asleep into dreamland.

* * *

Stretching upward towards the ceiling, I'm met with the realization that it's 7:35 AM. My eyes are scanning here and there, and yes, this is definitely not my room. So last night wasn't a dream—I really did make an idiot of myself and I've fallen asleep in front of my boss in his own car. Oh, crap, did he hear me snore? Do I snore?

I'm too warm in here, and I realize why. I'm wearing my ultra soft sweatshirt. Pushing myself forward to sit, I feel a harsh buzzing at my belly and I realize it's my phone. So I reach down to grab it and I almost dead seeing who it is.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello?" My voice is somewhat raspy.

"Haruno…" His voice wakes me up completely and my feet are finding the soft floor of the room. "Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes, alright? See you then."

The phone clicks before I can say a single thing. Tilting my head back, I groan and look around the room. I'm quickly caught off guard by the large bed I'm sure I contemplated about last night, er, earlier this morning. There's a balcony, but I won't be able to enjoy that either… just by the door are my duffle bags and I quickly rush towards it.

I pull out a pair of jeans and a T shirt… It's cold, I'm sure, so I'll just wear my chucks and the sweatshirt I'm wearing now. It doesn't take me so long to change my outfit, and I brush the tangles out of my short hair almost too quickly. There's a bathroom just by the closet and I check myself in the mirror. My eyes look so tired, but there's nothing cold water can't fix. With a single yawn, I flip open the toilet seat, drop my jeans and sit. Oh, Geez, the seat is cold…

Checking the time, I'm met with 7:45 AM. With a sigh, I brush my teeth and soon, I'm out the door with my shoulder bag.

I blink repeatedly when I'm met with the stunning view of a full living room and kitchen. Passing through the hallway, there are three other doors I dare not enter… Where the hell am I?

Downstairs I'm surprised to see exactly where I am. The man lied to me about staying at Pebble Beach. In fact, this is an apartment complex and I'm completely dumbfounded. The lobby is somewhat small, so similar to the one back I'm used to in Santa Cruz. Rather than a prying Kakashi Hatake, I'm greeted by the warm smile of a blonde woman behind the desk.

"Confused?" I hear someone murmur and I turn to face Sasuke Uchiha, all jeans, leather jacket, sneakers and a smirk.

"Yes," I murmur. "Where are we?"

"A friend of mine lives here," he says, left hand jammed in his pockets and I watch as his right runs just over his hair.

"No hotel?" I mutter, raising a brow.

He smirks. "Couldn't book two nights," he says coldly. "Shall we?"

He gestures his hand out the door and I press my lips. Where are we going?

"You'll see," he murmurs.

Oh, here he is, the mind reader and I take a deep breath. "Are you sure you don't have psychic abilities?"

The man raises his brows in sheer amusement. "If I could read minds then I wouldn't stare so much."

My cheeks redden under his haughty gaze and the man smirks.

"I do love that shade," he murmurs lowly and there's more heat in more places than one. (Oh, wow.)

I was absolutely correct—it is freezing. Seagulls are buzzing overhead and I flinch, expecting bird poop on my shoulder again. Yes, this is now a new fear of mine… Sasuke Uchiha tests his arm outward and I come to notice his luxurious corvette. Even seeing a car like this makes me smile, and I, Sakura Haruno know nothing about cars, nor do I have the intention of knowing about them.

He opens the door for me, as always and I thank him with a light smile. I can almost hear him tell me, _'kissing ass is beneath you,' _but this time he says nothing. When the door closes beside me, I'm reaching for the seatbelt and click it in, noticing that the man has already begun climbing in.

"Ready?" he says with an exhale of breath.

I shrug. "I don't know where we're going…"

He grins rather slyly… It's things like this that do strange things to my womanhood. Soon, I'm pressing my thighs automatically. And I think this is how it'll be for now on: Whenever Sasuke Uchiha, or even his older brother do something, my thighs will press against each other.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, or if I should wait."

I beam at him with wide eyes and a smile. I've always been a sucker for surprises, and not many last when I urge someone to tell me.

"Tell me," I say.

His lips press down and he shrugs in defeat. "Anxious, Ms. Haruno?" His eyes scan mine.

"Yes," I say lowly. _Always_.

"Hn, then don't worry," he mutters, fixating his gaze to the left, over his shoulder. "We will arrive very shortly."

Almost immediately we pull into the road and I sit back in either anxiety, or glee as he races down the narrow roads. What are the speed limits here?

My eyes catch the small boutiques as we go down hill. Everyone seems happy, lost in some conversation with the people they're with, or within the small screens of their phones. And when my eyes meet the bay my lips part slightly. We are going to the aquarium, I think. I feel like a child. I've always wanted to come here.

Before I know it, Mr. Uchiha parks the car in a public lot and I quickly rush out the door, fully unaware that he was trying to open it for me to begin with. And my eyes gape widely at the sight of the building, a rather large one that's planted just by the beach. It smells like the sea (and boy, does it smell like the fish in the sea) and I turn to meet the man who has brought me here. Why has he brought me here?

"Are we going in, or do I have to wait for this evening?" I ask rather too quickly that I need to inhale some fishy air to settle my nerves.

The man seems amused by my reactions and he has such a playful smile curved along his thin lips.

"We can go in now," he mutters. "Come on, I got us some passes."

I don't know what it is about his words that I smile and lower my head, shyness overcoming my once 'daring' exterior.

"Come on," he murmurs as his hand comes down onto my upper back. "You'll see how the pink corals here match your hair."

There's a joke in the way he says that and I giggle childishly. "Maybe I should dye my hair."

I watch as he shakes his head. "There's no need," he murmurs.

We walk through the entrance of the place. I'm surprised to see how empty this floor is while there are so many people walking outside.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, bemused.

"The aquarium is closed for the event," he murmurs. "We got in because of my very persuasive speeches."

I almost scoff because the way he had said that made it seem so secretive… What did he do, sleep with one of the women who work here?

We're met with a very friendly brunette who eyes Uchiha rather shyly. I watch in horror as she flutters her eyes, brushes her hair away to reveal her very large breasts. Oh, the encounter is so awkward and inappropriate, but Sasuke Uchiha doesn't seem phased by it. I leave them for a while as they're lost in some conversation. How strange… Maybe they fucked and she gave us these passes. I scoff, trying to shake away the thought from my head and the now very clear images. Oh, ew!

There's a gift store to my right and I smile appreciatively at the old man working in this post who seems to wave me inside. I shouldn't bother trying to look at the things inside… Souvenirs are so expensive! But my eyes catch the sight of the marine biology books and I'm tempted to sneak a peak at each one. And I do, looking over my right shoulder to see a very busy businessman flirting away with the busty brunette.

"Welcome," the old gentleman mumbles and I nod in response.

He clears his throat and rests on his stool, reading the local newspaper. Right on the front page I read MARINE LIFE; THE BATTLE AND WHY IT MATTERS. I smile lightly, hoping the older man won't notice. That's the charity event… This is good. I've never come to anything like this before, let alone the aquarium not so far from my hometown and where I live now.

The little shop is quiet and shelves so many random things I wouldn't dream of. There are sculptures made of glass of jelly fish, one distinguishing the other. To make this display more interesting, they're trapped inside a bubble of glass and my lips curve to a smile. The glasswork is so unusual…

Just behind this display are a bunch of stuffed animals and already the otter catches my eye. It's holding onto what I believe is a silver starfish.

Tugging at my handbag, I make my way through the isles, my hands skimming the soft fabrics of T-shirts, sweatshirts and even sweatpants. Oh, if I had the money, then maybe I could get myself that forty-something dollar jellyfish with the pink designs…

"See anything you like?"

Sasuke's silky-smooth voice catches me off guard when I'm by the books and I turn to meet his prying eyes.

Oh, I'm blushing now…

I shrug. "Everything's pretty neat," I murmur.

"Are you planning on getting anything?"

I shake my head. Maybe next time?

"Not really," I say.

He tilts his head, probably trying to figure me out like usual, but then lowers his gaze. "Come," he commands, "we should get going before they close the entire place down."

I nod and he leads me through the exit of the shop.

"Bye," I hear the old man chime and I wave with an awkward smile.

"Octopus?" the boss asks and I look up at him, dumbfounded.

He smirks then. "The animal," he murmurs. "Would you like to see them?"

Oh. I nod. "Of course."

I don't know where he's leading me to. Everything we pass is a blur as I try to quickly catch up behind him. The ceilings are decorated with amazing figures, too big, or too small. Before I can stand to observe anything, Sasuke Uchiha's large hand finds mine and he pulls me into a dark room.

My eyes light up at the sight of giant tanks encasing octopi, big and small. There's a tiny one that catches my interest and I gape at it excitedly. It's tentacles are quite long and very thin and it whirls in the water here and there… And then there's the cuttlefish not so far from this one…

"Holy crap," I murmur. I look up to see my boss and the man is trying so hard to suppress a smile. "Um, excuse me," I say hastily.

"No worries," he murmurs.

Our trip here is short. We were running all over the place, trying to intake each strange creature with awe. Most exhibits were closed and we left somewhat disappointed. The place I really wanted to see was jellyfish exhibit… I've always seen so many commercials on TV, and even the Internet about the dark rooms with the glowing creatures…

I sigh. Maybe tonight I can see it all at my own pace, that is if I'm not stuck by Uchiha's side with a tablet in hand, writing down numbers and other things.

Cannery Row seems a bit busier this time out in the bright sun. Oh, Geez, I'm practically sweating in this sweatshirt. And all that running on the first floor and up the stairs worked me out pretty good.

"Hungry?" the man murmurs and I nod. There is no way I can deny food now. It's nine in the morning… I want coffee and maybe a bagel.

"We should head back," he mutters. "We'll eat at the apartment."

Wait, so he slept in that place, too?

"Are Dina and your brother there, too?" I ask.

He nods. "Where else would they be?"

Oh, dear how awkward.

* * *

I'm sitting by a very talkative Dina and just across a very quiet, reading Itachi Uchiha. They are complete opposites, and it makes me wonder just exactly how they cooperate working with each other. _'Do your job, not my brother,' _is what Sasuke Uchiha had said last night, if I recall. And the memory of that time makes me flush. Do these two really fool around? With my hand on the back of my neck I casually look away and my eyes fall solely on the very large window in the living room. Whoever lives here is lucky. They got the most serene, perfect view of the ocean, the beach, and the people.

With a soft sigh, my eyes look just over everything in the living room and I'm met with the very large, expensive looking piano just by that window. There is no television set that I see, or perhaps is encased in the very large stand just on the far left of the place. The couches are quite big, puffy and comfortable looking and almost match the soft lavender walls.

Then my eyes fall back onto this small dining table by the too-big kitchen where Sasuke Uchiha is ordering us some breakfast. He's leaning against the counter of the island, hands fiddling with something I can't see from here. And there are steps leading to somewhere upstairs. We are roomed in the penthouse of this place. I really want to know who our host is.

"Yes, that is all. Thank you…"

Sasuke Uchiha puts his phone into his pocket and drags his fingers through his hair. Geez, he looks amazing when doing that.

When his eyes meet mine, I look away nervously. Dina has been talking to me the entire time and she's waiting for me to say something—oh, does she ever stop talking?

"So?" she presses on and I bite my lower lip, then press them hard. What was she saying?

"So…?" I say, hoping she will repeat it all.

She snorts. "Geez, are you high?"

Itachi Uchiha's newspapers rattle, catching the both of us off guard. "Well, we haven't done drug tests on our employees in a long time," he murmurs and I'm stunned.

"Oh, I was just kidding, sir," Dina insists, swinging her hand out in front of her.

"Of course," the man mumbles and lowers the paper to see me. I blush. He smiles.

When my eyes find my other boss, he's staring at me impassively, arms crossed. What did I do this time?

"I asked how the trip to the aquarium went," Dina suddenly mumbles and I look into her very large, brown eyes.

Oh.

"It was fun," I say, trying to ease the tension in this room. The brothers are still watching me, and my hands are beginning to tremble. Social anxiety at its worse, I think.

"Um, excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," I say, too quickly, and stand from the chair, almost knocking it out of its place.

"Lady problems, maybe," I hear Dina mumble and I flush Crimson. Holy, shit, no! I just need some time away from this awkwardness.

I turn to look over my shoulder and both rich brothers are watching me tentatively. My face is pretty red and I wonder if I should counter what Dina had said. Oh, how embarrassing!

Whatever… I ignore their stares as best as I can possibly can and make my way through the empty hallway, past the other rooms and make myself inside where I woke up about two hours ago. With a deep breath, I close the door silently and slip down onto the floor. Dammit, Dina, what the hell?

I make my way into the bathroom and do what must be done. Flushing the toilet, I stare at myself in the mirror. My pink hair meets mo boundaries, it's a lion's uncontrollable mane. Sighing, I run my fingers through to settle it nicely and eventually wash my hands with lavender soap. I inhale the sweet scent. Whoever lives here has feminine touch. Lavender is everywhere—on the walls, in the bathroom and even the living room.

I open the door and I don't realize how long I've been inside, contemplating about fresh lavender, walls and whether or not these walls are soundproof, because our meals are here—straight from McDonald's kitchens.

"Come." Sasuke Uchiha is commanding me, now. "Sit. Eat."

His Majesty can be a real pain in the ass, I think and make my way back next to Dina. She beams at me with one of her strange, sly smiles. What a brain she has between those two small ears of hers.

She hands me a tray of pancakes, hash browns and breakfast sausages, then scoots me a medium-sized cup of coffee. And we eat like this, silently, hearing our own chewing, or each other's. I kind of wish to hear the people from outside of the town, and maybe the waves crashing. With a pang of relief overcoming me, I realize the entire place is soundproof. Very silent… Very serene.

#

I'm standing outside of the aquarium once again, side by side my boss and the hyperactive woman. Itachi Uchiha directs us to step through the doors and I'm biting my lip, clutching the iPad so hard I just might break the screen.

"I hope they have no seafood-only menus this time," mumbles Dina lowly to my ear.

I almost laugh at her statement. "It'd be cruel to eat fish in front of the other fish," I say in a hushed whisper and she giggles. It's conversations like these that make me like her when she isn't embarrassing me in front of my very handsome bosses.

The heels Tenten had helped me select are white and quite simple to match my figure-hugging dress. Dina is wearing almost a similar thing, though her dress is somewhat shorter and has black lace wrapped around the waist. Oh, if I knew that was acceptable, then maybe I would have chosen something else.

Walking through the doors we're met with a friendly welcome from the staff and the sight of so many people, the rich probably, clinking glasses and chatting away. My eyes widen at the sight of them all, especially when I'm meeting the gaze of Tsunade Senju, who watches me impassively from afar.

Oh, shit, what to do? She used to work for the Uchiha, and quit after that strange fumble with Fugaku Uchiha, the father of my bosses.

I look up to see if either brother has come to see her, but they're distracted by so many people. I can sigh a sigh of relief, but I cannot celebrate this just yet. She was once my professor—my mentor, and a very respected one at that. What would she say to me if she knew I was working with them? She is another Ino in disguise of a big-breasted woman.

"So many people," mumbles Sasuke Uchiha and his brother pats him on the back.

"More than last year, but this is a charity event, Little Brother. Try to enjoy yourself."

I watch as Sasuke Uchiha tugs at his tie in a nervous manner. What is he thinking? Maybe he gets nervous around a large crowd…

"Uchiha!" I hear someone shout and quickly see who it is, too. He's slender, tall, and has the strangest hair—silver and draping just above his shoulders. Hm, who is this?

"I'll leave you two be," I hear Itachi Uchiha murmur. "Dina, come."

Wow, he's as commanding to her as his brother is to me. I watch Dina leave with her boss, talking about something as they get lost in the crowd. The silver-haired guy is standing just in front of me and his deep, purplish eyes look down on me. I'm perplexed, but he doesn't seem to care, and I grip tighter on the iPad.

"It's rude to pry," Sasuke Uchiha interferes, suddenly framing his body just in front of me. His voice is low, almost dismissive with warning. I should probably thank him for that.

"Geez, Sasuke, you have another one?" I hear the man speak.

Another one? What!

"She's my assistant, you moron," my boss says and suddenly he's no longer in front of me.

"Sakura Haruno, meet the host of this charity event, Suigetsu Hōzuki."

His hand makes its way to mine and I almost cringe when his thin lips meet with my knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you," he murmurs.

"Likewise," I say with a very nervous giggle. Oh, crap.

My eyes look up to meet the cold stare of Mr. Uchiha. Oh, man, what have I done this time? Before I know it Suigetsu Hōzuki is gone and the dark-haired man beside me is mumbling something under his breath.

"So like him to come and leave without saying a word," he says distastefully.

The hour seems long. So far I've written contact informations from five people. And each time I'm meeting someone new, the best comments I've gotten were,

_'Oh, you're like a doll!'_

_'Oh, she's just a baby.'_

_'My, you look so cute.'_

I'm unsure whether I liked getting those comments at all, but one woman in particular is making me want to go and tie my own noose.

"Oh, Sasuke, she's so young!" the woman whose name I've already forgotten says. She has curly, grey hair and is wearing a very expensive-looking gown that drapes just from her breasts and all the way down to the floor. If she can risk getting the bottom of this dress dirty, then she's stinking rich. That dress is bejeweled with diamonds just around the chest!

"She's young, but she is very mature and reliable," I hear Sasuke Uchiha say and I look up to see his very warm smile. I blush. All of these compliments in one night—all these people know how to make a poor girl like me feel so welcome. Maybe they pity me.

"So young and she's your date! Are you two dating?"

I almost choke on my apple cider and the big man himself tugs on his tie in nervous manner again. Oh, geez, what the hell, lady?

"She's my assistant," Mr. Uchiha corrects her.

"Oh, well that's too bad," the woman says. "She's very gorgeous."

I blush ten times harder. Can the conversation please go another direction?

"I should set you up with my son," she says suddenly and oh, I think I might turn purple by the end of this conversation. "He's quite the charmer."

All I can do is giggle nervously, and suddenly I feel a tight tug at my arm. I'm being pulled away by my boss and I look up to see his impassive stare.

"Bye, sweetie," I hear the woman chime. "It was nice knowing you!"

"Likewise," I say, breathless.

We are still rushing through the crowd and my only hope is that I don't get to encounter Tsunade Senju tonight. So far I've only seen her blonde hair, but I can be mistaken—there are a lot of blondes here. Before I know it, I'm standing on the steps far from the people and Sasuke Uchiha is running his hand through his already-sleeked-back hair. He looks best with it framing his face. Like this he looks much, much older… Maybe as old as thirty-three.

"Is everything okay?" I ask suddenly. I must have dropped my glass of cider somewhere and the shock of embarrassment seeps over me quite hard when I see a young man pick it up from the floor.

"I'm sorry about that," he murmurs. "To have that woman try to set you up with one of her sons…"

The way he says all of this—he isn't jealous is he? The thought is ridiculous.

"It's alright," I say, still quite breathless. These heels are being merciless now. "The thought is amusing, though."

"Tch," is his response. Oh, man, he seems pissed.

"It's not like I would have obliged to meet him," I say suddenly. "I am in the middle of working."

Suddenly his expression softens and he smirks. "How is working on a Saturday doing you?"

I shrug. "Everyone is quite… Fun."

He snickers. "Too much cider in your system?"

I press my lips. Oh, I'm meeting playful Sasuke Uchiha. "Well I'm not right of age to drink the wine you have."

He shakes his head, letting a small tress of hair fall over his forehead. "You're not the only one they offered cider to," he murmurs. "Apparently I look young."

Oh, sir, but you do!

"Come," I hear him say and his hand is extended to me.

My eyes widen. There are people dancing at the deck. Is he going to ask me to dance with him? (Yes. Yes. Yes!)

"Where to?" I ask, almost dropping the iPad on the floor, too.

"I want to show you something," he mumbles.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's note.**

_Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'm coming back soon to edit them (and quite possibly every other chapter lol)._

_So what did you think of the chapter? I probably did jump from one place to another a tad bit too quickly, but I was so caught up in wanting to start writing 'more interesting' things for you guys lol. _

_Thanks for following, reviewing, and commenting! You guys are awesome. :)_

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Monday 03-23-15]_


	7. Chapter 7

Holy shiz! I think this is the hardest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 7_

"Do you really not trust me?" he says, a single brow arched upward in amusement. He's giving me such a daring grin, somewhat dangerous. I've been warned by my mother so many times, and even by Ino who I've always commented on the blonde being my spiritual mother. They've told me to keep wary of men who want to draw me away from a crowd. At best, my chances of surviving any unwanted touch by unfamiliar men is to stay where the public is. Should I trust him? He doesn't seem like the kind of man that would do such a thing—he is my boss for crying out loud! But still… All those court cases I've heard so much about from Ino suddenly cram into my head.

I gulp, trying to keep my focus on the now and my eyes find clear focus on the dark ones that stare back at me. This man is so alluring...

"I'm not too keen with surprises," I finally mumble.

He smirks. "Come on before the others see us." The man leans in so close to me that his warm breath is just over my shoulder. "I promise I won't do anything provocative. I know that's what you're thinking—your lip is quivering and you're blushing."

Oh, so he noticed once again about my reactions. This man is truly keen on eyesight. Okay, fine. Maybe if I follow him I won't be taken into some creepy, dark, odd _thing _that can possibly happen to any young woman my age. He is my boss… And if something does happen, I've taken enough self-defense classes when I was young, all in hopes of protecting myself…

I take a deep breath and place my hand into his. The smirk disappears and all I see is full-fledged grin. This man is irresistible, and all I want to see now is his dark hair draping over his shoulders, not sleeked back. He looks so much like his older brother this way that it makes this scenario even stranger for me.

When I look away, I blush at the sight of people staring, probably wondering about him and me. A lot of people asked about our relationship, and each time we both blurted it was nothing more than a professional _boss and assistant _kind. If they see us like this now, who knows what's on their minds?

"Don't mind them," the man murmurs. "Come."

He pulls on my arm somewhat gently, and we're on our way trough a dark hallway. I'm not sure where we were just a few seconds ago, and I am in no way knowing where he is leading me now. My heart is pounding away against my chest. These heels are killing my feet, but I'm trying my hardest to keep up with Sasuke Uchiha. This man is tall and moves with aloofness.

Sasuke Uchiha… He is my boss, and he is holding my hand, pulling me away from the crowd. Maybe following him isn't the best idea, but my feet don't stop. I don't think I want to walk away.

This is thrilling, and a smile curves on my lips. Soon, he stops and turns around so I can face his chest (I'm only that tall when I'm beside this guy). I look up to see him watch eagerly, somewhat cautiously over me, then to his left, right, and down to meet my gaze. It's dark in here, and I really do hope he cannot see my reddening cheeks.

When he exhales, I'm met with the scent of cider, alcohol and peppermint.

"Ready?"

Not really.

"Yes," I breathe.

I almost see him smile, smirk, or _something. _It's really dark here. I don't think we should even be here…

Then I feel him tugging my hand again and were walking through a passageway. Far ahead, I immediately realize where he had brought me and my eyes widen at the lowly-lit interior. We're here… This is the Jellyfish Experience Exhibit and I cannot contain my glee—I squeal a sound, one I've never made before and I'm looking up at the large tank where pink jellies sway here and there… They're amazing. I'm in awe.

"Thank you," I breathe, moving away from him and now feeling the cool glass of the tank under my palm. This is amazing. I could cry.

"Hn," is his response, but I don't turn to see him.

Soon, I'm looking here and there. I'm like a child in wonder. The water is deep, dark blue and all of these strange, magnificent creatures contrast their distinctive colors against the dark, deep blue: pinks, reds, whites… I'm speechless, but my giggles cannot be contained.

"Thank you," I say again, turning my full attention to Sasuke Uchiha, the man who is watching me by the passageway, hands in his pockets. "Thank you; thank you!"

I hear him chuckle a little under his breath. "You're welcome," he says suavely.

Another gasp escapes from me when I see the tiny jellies in the tank behind him. Oh, my, they're so small! They look like little, round disks floating in water with very thin tentacles sticking out underneath them.

"Keep your enthusiasm low," Uchiha whispers. "We aren't supposed to be here."

Oh… Of course not, that's why all the lights are off.

"Sorry," I whisper, touching my lower lip with the tips of my fingers.

When I walk over to the tank to his left, we hear footsteps not so far away. Soon, Mr. Uchiha is taking my right hand and pulling me away, leading me somewhere through the dimly lit place and I'm fully aware of the vastness of the entire exhibition. Before I can say a single word, or even take a good, long breath, I'm pushed against a wall and Sasuke Uchiha is framing me with his rather big body. I gulp. He is irresistibly close to me, and my nostrils take in the spicy scent of peppermint. I try to contain my giggles—this is so exhilarating! We're breaking the rules, and with the man who is obviously so keen with this sort of thing.

"Keep quiet," he murmurs gently in a hushed tone, and I nod, though I'm not sure he can see me. This part of the place is really dark, though the tanks are dimly lit themselves. But my mind is no longer focusing on the fish around me… My eyes find the sheen of his white shirt that barely reflects any light.

"Anyone in here?" a low, musky voice echoes, and I shutter with the sound.

What surprises me the most is Sasuke Uchiha's hand that presses against my mouth, and the other that rests on my shoulder. Oh, just a little further down and he could be touching my breast… Oh, gosh. I'm in the middle of an unusual situation and here I am, imagining my boss touching me…

"Anyone here?" we hear him say, and once again we are still and very quiet.

The man, or whoever it was mumbles something under his breath, and very steadily, his footsteps die out.

"I think it's clear," Mr. Uchiha whispers and his hand comes away from my mouth, though the other is still in my shoulder.

I almost feel the heat leave me when he steps slightly away, leaning to the right to keep watch of the outside. When he returns, he nods, or at least I think he does. (The silhouette of his being makes me think so.)

"Gone," he says, louder this time.

I take a deep breath, and all that adrenaline is still pumping through and through. I giggle a little and I even hear him laugh, too. Whoo! That was a close call!

When our laughter dies out, I feel a pang of heat surface once more. His eyes are on me, I'm sure, but I can't tell. I want to see his dark eyes.

"Why did you bring me here when it's off limits?" I say suddenly.

I see him shrug. "Because I can," he murmurs and then suddenly leans close. "I like seeing you blush."

My eyes widen. "I don't understand."

"Me neither," he says. "But you look lovely, happy, and lost in a world you don't belong to."

"Well we don't belong here now," I murmur, my eyes trying to see him clearly in the dark, but I see nothing in particular. "And I think you're drunk."

"Do you think you're the only one they offer apple cider to?" he asks, sounding somewhat amused. "And the wine they have here barely contains alcohol."

"It's safe to come out of hiding, right?" I kind of want to change the subject, though everything happening in the now is intriguing.

I'm in a daze, though. There is no way this is happening right now. He's so close… Very close that I can feel his chest almost on my own. So, I place my hand just on him and feel how hard his muscles are… Wow. Before I can get lost in that touch, I lightly begin to push him away. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here like this with him.

Suddenly his warm hand comes down on mine. Maybe he just might push it off, but no… He keeps his hand on mine, and mine on his chest. What is he thinking? Oh, how I hate that I can't see him.

Chills run down my spine when his other hand cups my cheek. I gulp. Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me?

I take a deep breath. _Kiss me. Please, kiss me._

I feel him leaning in, dropping his hand off of mine and cupping me, holding me in place and the familiar scent of peppermint, cider and wine hits my nostrils. Holy crap, he's going to kiss me!

There is hesitation in the way he is, and by the feel of his chest, his heart is going wild, and his breathing is erratic. Holy crap!

"Maybe I shouldn't," he whispers.

This is disappointment, but I don't think I'm stupid enough to kiss my boss, and surely, he isn't stupid enough to kiss his employee.

"For the best," I say, breathless. "But thank you for this," I whisper. "For risking your hide to bring me here."

"Hn," is his response, too short, too vague, and his body is no longer keeping me in place, and his hands fall away from my cheeks. Whenever I'd get a simple response like that, he would sound pleased, but now it's just a little hum with no significance.

Truly disappointing.

"We should head back," I hear him say and with a sigh I follow him through the amazing display of jellyfish, and once again meeting the darkness that once kept my beating heart unsettled.

We find light once again, and violin music is hitting my ears. I'm not sure where we are going now, but when I see he is leading me out the door, I realize we are leaving the event entirely. Pressing my lips, I cling onto the iPad I almost forgot I had with me. The silence is excruciating and the heated moment just a few minutes ago is leaving my womanhood aching with want—something too unfamiliar that makes me irritated and embarrassed.

I'm watching him from behind. He is quite tall… Quite the charmer. Why did he risk all of that to steal a kiss? Or did he want more…?

_'Blood-sucking leeches,' _I almost hear Ino say to me. Chōji Akimichi's words were also the same… _'Smiles… Gifts. They don't do that to seem friendly, Sakura Haruno. They're leeches. They expect something in return.'_

Clenching my jaw, I pinch the bridge of my nose. This is ridiculous… How could I be so blind? But he didn't do anything—he backed off when I gave into the temptation he had set before me. Maybe he isn't a leech, and I cannot say the same thing about his brother.

We arrive at his corvette and opens the door for me, as usual. I thank him, but he says nothing, nor does he acknowledge my thanks. He might be mad about something. Chōji Akimichi also warned me about their dismissive moods, happy one second and angry the next.

When the door closes I sigh and pull down the hem of my dress. Though this isn't regret overcoming me, I really did want him to kiss me.

#

Mr. Uchiha is sitting on the couch in sweats, T-shirt and socks. It's so strange seeing him like this. Yes, I've always known other human beings had feet, but seeing him without shoes makes this experience almost too surreal. It's midnight. And while he's sitting there, staring at the television set, watching some TV show I know nothing of, I'm fiddling with the iPad and looking over the contact information I've written down.

When the door opens, Itachi Uchiha and Dina walk in. They seem happy and tired all at once. They look at he man sitting on the couch and then back at me.

"Why did you leave so early?" Dina asks me.

I shrug. "Feeling kind of off," I murmur and sense Sasuke Uchiha's eyes on me.

The older man doesn't question his brother, and I'm glad he doesn't question me. I'm still wearing my white dress and with a yawn I stammer out of my chair when the main boss and his loud assistant decide to have some coffee. I'm going through the hallway and into the door I guess I can call mine until tomorrow afternoon when we leave.

Another yawn escapes my lips when I zip down my dress and step over it. I'm exhausted. Tonight was interesting. Looking at my phone (the one I pay for) sitting helplessly on the bed I'll be sleeping in, I sigh. I need to hold the urge to text Tenten and gossip with her about what happened, though I'm sure she'll read me like a book when I get back.

Soon, I'm putting on my sleeping shorts and band T-shirt that doesn't belong to me (it belongs to Tenten), and I climb into bed. When the lights go off, my eyes close and I'm pushed into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When I awake I'm surprised by what I've dreamt. I was still at the aquarium, and rather than parting ways with me, Sasuke Uchiha leaned in and dared to kiss me. The man held me there against the wall as we were pulled into this sweet, sweet kiss… And now I'm awake.

_Ugh._

The brunch starts at 10:30 AM, and it's only 9:25. So, with a yawn and all the strength I have, I push myself off the bed and make my way to the restroom. I don't bother looking at lavender walls, nor the image the crystal mirror reflects (I mean, I'm sure I look like crap). With another forceful yawn I lift the toilet cover, pull down my shorts and relax on the seat.

How troublesome… I could even fall asleep on the toilet.

* * *

It's a pencil skirt that does down to my knees and matches my faint, coral-pink blouse. (Tenten's idea.) I'm pleased to be wearing flats… Heels really wrecked the muscles on my calves and feet. With a sigh I'm out the door, running my fingers rapidly through my hair in hopes the straightener I used was merciful on my lion's mane… Right outside I spot Dina wearing a cute, black dress with heels. More dresses… More heels… How does one manage those over and over?

The Uchiha's are wearing denim jeans with blazers. They look like twins.

What is unsettling is the way Itachi Uchiha is looking at me with a slight grin. I smile back, hoping it'd be enough to keep his eyes astray from me… This is unusual. When my eyes look up to meet my second boss's, Sasuke Uchiha isn't looking at me.

Pressing my lips together, I try not to frown. Oh, what do I care that he isn't looking at me? I really shouldn't care, but here I am…

"We should get going," the oldest murmurs, eyes turning away from me and falling onto Dina who beams. Yes, they definitely have some kind of relationship that is much more than a professional one.

And I think I'm right, because his hand presses on her back and he's directing her to the door. I bring my hand up to the side of my face, brushing away stray bunches of hair from my eyes. Even still, the man won't look at me.

This is infuriating. Just last night he commented on my, uh, blushing and tried to kiss me!

The ride down the elevator is horrible. Panic ensues, though by the look on the mirrors that surround us, I don't seem moved. But I am… Claustrophobia is unkind when I'm stuck with two Uchiha males and a very annoying woman who just can't seem to let go of my arm. When the doors part, I'm the first one to rush out of the small space and I wait eagerly outside for the others to climb off. I'm sure they're questioning why I'm in such a rush… I just want to leave. All of this is becoming awkward.

Sasuke Uchiha walks me to his corvette, and I'm almost annoyed that the others are trailing behind us in a separate car. Even though I really dread being with a talkative Dina, I'd love to have her here because when we're on the road, it is pretty damned quiet.

Should I say something? Maybe not… The man seems distracted by something, other than the unwinding road bore us. His eyes are narrow when I look up to see him, and when his eyes meet my gaze, his voice is harsh.

_"What?" _

I gulp. "Uh—sorry."

I look down on my lap, tracing the lines on my palms. Happy one minute, and bitter the next—of course. I'm seeing His Majesty's sudden change of character. My heart is thumping wildly against my chest and my breathing seems abnormal. Oh, am I having a panic attack? No. No. No.

The car is parked on a public lot and I stammer out of the vehicle, breathing deeply, trying to bring oxygen into my lungs. What's this? Why do I feel like this?

I lower my head and bring my hands on my knees. Oh my gosh, I bet I look so ridiculous right now. My body feels numb—cold, and so very uncomfortable. I don't think I want to be here.

When I feel something land on my back, I straighten my posture and realize it's Sasuke Uchiha's hand. I almost shutter and step away from him.

"Are you okay?" is what he tells me, voice calmer, suave… What a difference from a few minutes ago.

I nod. "Yes," I say hastily, "S-s-sorry. I'm fine."

Now I'm stuttering. Geez…

His brows dip and he's giving me his impassive stare again. But I ignore it and look away.

"Look, if you're not feeling well, we could just—"

"I said I'm fine!" I snap, and widen my eyes. Oh, I just snapped at my boss and he's eyeing me with caution. I gulp.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Oh, crap, I need to think of an excuse… "I just didn't have enough sleep is all."

His lips press into a firm line. He probably doesn't believe what I told him. I actually did sleep soundly.

The man runs his fingers through his dark hair and sighs. "Then we should get going," he murmurs distastefully. Oh, he looks pissed. Did I cross the line again?

I'm unsure of where we're going, but my eyes meet the sight of little boutiques and a warm of people walking here and there, across the street and just buzzing around the luncheon areas. We might be even a little close to the aquarium… Our drive wasn't that long.

When Sasuke Uchiha's hand lands on my back, I stiffen up. Why did I lash out against him like that? All of that is surprising to me. I'm only happy the man hasn't fired me just yet—or is he planning to?

I thank him when he closes the door of an old, looking building, hoping my appreciative gestures could ease the tension between us. The ambiance is quite serene—the interior walls match the exterior with red brick walls and even a fireplace right at the entrance. There are already people inside and my eyes find sight of Dina and Itachi Uchiha. They're talking away with random people. What catches me off guard is the same old woman who tried to set me up with her son. I wrinkle my nose, and quickly release the strain when her eyes fall onto me.

Oh, she's waving now. Oh, no. My eyes look up to see Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't belong here… Too many people. The man is tugging at his blazer with distasteful manner. With a hateful glance, he looks down upon me. Is he angry at me?

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

I nod, and we step over to the deck that makes up this entire dining hall. Where are we?

"Sakura Haruno!"

Oh, no, it's that woman again!

I hear Sasuke Uchiha clear his throat and he murmurs something under his breath. Uh-oh, he isn't pleased.

Before I can make my way around the man to hide behind his very tall being, there's a hand on my arm and I almost squeal by the tug. She's right here, right by my side and smiling so proudly. Oh, geez, what does she want now?

Her hair is quite longer than I remember, just down her shoulders and still very grey, very curly. Her lips are tinted in that dark, blood-red shade and her wrinkles are that much clearer here.

"Uh…" I forget her name. "Hello, it's good to see you again."

_Just smile, Sakura, _my subconscious tells me and I do. I smile my fake smile.

"I bet you barely remember my name, doll, it's okay."

I scoff. Did she just call me 'doll?'

"Koharu Utatane," she mutters, "at your service."

My eyes widen. So that's her name… The big rich lady-politician from, well, _somewhere_. _Oh._

"Sasuke Uchiha," she murmurs distastefully, eyes looking up to meet his cold ones. "If I recall I was in the middle of a conversation with Ms. Haruno."

Maybe they know each other.

"She was working," he mutters dryly, "I had her come here to do her job, not to wonder about bachelors descendants from annoying politicians like yourself."

She gasps, placing her hand on her chest and I feel the need to leave. Oh, social anxiety at its worse…

"Well, I _never_," she breathes in disgust. "I can see where you get your sneer attitude, young man. Your father was a little more reasonable, but you, sir, are just like your mother."

Oh… No. Please, don't—

"What the hell did you just say?" His voice is bitter, ice cold and hits chills down to the bone. "My mother was a respectable woman. If you bring her up again, I'll be sure all that crap you did back in 2003 gets published, you got that?"

This is it. This man is flared. His cheeks are red with fury and his eyes are wide… He looks like he's going to go ballistic and his fists are clenched. He wouldn't dare punch her, would he?

Suddenly he steps forward, and I have to place my hand onto his. "Mr. Uchiha," I murmur and he looks down at me, somewhat baffled at my interference. He blinks twice…

"Sir, we should go look for your brother," I mutter, hoping my words will convey a more decent action.

I watch as the muscles in his jaw clench and I hold my breath. Everyone I've met so far had warned me about this man's wrath… So far I've gotten smirks, distasteful arrogance and an aggravated tone on our way here. What else is this man capable of? Why do the others fear him so much?

"Hm," I hear the woman huff. "Your assistant surely knows how to keep reigns on you."

I shoot her a glance and furrow my brows. "Please leave us, ma'am," I mutter. "He hasn't gotten his coffee yet," I whisper and I don't know what I'm saying anymore. "My fault, I guess." I shrug and wrinkle my brows, hoping she finds humor into this and lessen the tight hold of this horrid scenario.

She smiles lightly at me, but when her dark eyes meet Sasuke Uchiha, she mutters, "you dare publish those damned notes, and I swear I'll have my best people on your case, Uchiha. I know as much about you than even this poor woman you string along knows. Some things never made it to the presses… You should thank me for that."

My eyes widen. What is she talking about?

"I hope to see you around, Sakura Haruno," she murmurs. "It'd be nice to have a decent conversation with you without intrusion. Enjoy the rest of the morning."

I nod. "Yes, well, thank you Mrs. Utatane."

She takes her leave and I sigh a sigh of relief. Oh, gosh, how infuriating that woman is. I don't realize how long I have my hand on Sasuke Uchiha's until I feel the muscles underneath my touch relieve themselves.

"I should have left when I had the chance," I murmur, but he shakes his head.

"That bitch always hated my family," he mutters distastefully. "I'm sorry you had to stay and hear all that crap."

My hand is still on his and I'm surprised he hasn't flung it away. With a deep breath I look up to see him. Uchiha is staring impassively down to the floor and I can barely see his whole face. His hair is draped down lovingly as usual, framing his face and not sleeked back like it was last night.

I shrug. "Something tells me I should get used to that," I mumble.

Suddenly his expression softens and I receive a playful smirk—the one that does things to my womanhood.

"And it is your fault," he mumbles, "you know I can't function without coffee."

I arch a brow and scoff. "My fault, sir? If I recall, it was your brother, Mr. Uchiha who didn't let us have our breakfast in order to satisfy our fill here…"

The man sighs. "Perhaps you are correct, Ms. Haruno."

Of course I am.

"If you'd like, I can get you some coffee," I mutter, hoping this could ease the tension that is slowly loosening up.

"It's fine," he mumbles lowly, "they're serving us in about ten minutes."

I nod.

"Come," he says, "we need to get a seat somewhere before all these people invade them and we're stuck all the way in the back."

I nod once more and let him lead me to a table. When we stop just at the one that seems to be abandoned from the guests, the both of us look down almost in unison. Our fingers are intertwined… We're holding hands and soon I unravel mine out of his. Oh, how awkward… The man clears his throat as he pulls out a chair for me.

"Thanks," I mutter lowly.

"No problem," he replies and takes a seat beside me.

While the man is preoccupied with the menu sheet before him, I'm lost in a sea of people I am sure I'll have to interact with. First week of work and I'm stuck this Sunday morning feeling awkward, embarrassed and just unfamiliar with this scenery. Everyone here is rich, or too damned rich. I'm almost one-hundred percent sure I've spotted an actress from a foreign film I've watched with Ino and her mother once.

We're seated not so far from the stage before us. Each table is round, draped with beige table cloths and adorned with a small bouquet of flowers for center pieces. Itachi Uchiha and Dina will be sitting with us, or so I hope so. I need someone to talk to for now, even if it is with chatty Dina, the woman who seems to continuously torment me with embarrassing claims.

"Sasuke!" I hear a familiar, sweet, trailing voice hit my ears and my attention turns to the left, just as it does for my boss.

It's her—the curvy, dark haired goddess I laid my eyes on a few days ago. She's here dressed in the prettiest lavender skirt and sleeve-less blouse, dark hair cascading lovingly down her shoulders, over her breasts… She looks like a model.

When the man takes a stand, he extends his hands to her and she places them over his. My cheeks redden… I shouldn't even be looking at them. Perhaps they are a couple, and it makes our little gestures last night and a few minutes ago so sinful.

"Where is that bastard?" I hear him mutter. "I haven't seen him in two years!"

The woman laughs heartedly. Who are they talking about?

"Oh, you know him," she mumbles, pale cheeks reddening under Sasuke Uchiha's gaze.

Suddenly that woman's pale eyes are on me and I shift in my seat.

"Hello," she says with a sweet, sweet smile.

"Hi," I say shyly and Sasuke Uchiha's hand beckons me to stand.

Oh, he's going to introduce me…

"Sakura Haruno, meet Hinata Hyūga."

I gasp, my eyes widening before them. They give me a quizzical look, but I still remain in shock. Hyūga? I know a Hyūga—_Neji Hyūga. _

"Is something wrong?" I hear her ask, and I'm taken away from my thoughts and pushed straight back into reality.

_Play it cool, Sakura, _a voice in my head says and I take a deep breath.

"Yes, sorry," I mumble. "I thought I saw a bee."

Oh, what a ridiculous excuse!

"Oh," she mutters, "okay."

"Please," Uchiha starts, "sit with us."

With a smile and a 'thanks,' the beautiful woman takes a seat right by him. Almost immediately they're lost in a conversation I'm not apart of. So I clasp my hands underneath the tablecloth and look away, searching through the sea of humans I hope I will not meet. Everyone is dressed in skirts, dresses, hats and other things. Suddenly, they're scattering away, trying to find seats and I'm glad I have one because others wait patiently, somewhat awkwardly for more chairs to be brought out. When I turn my view to the right, I'm hit with embarrassment when I'm stuck gazing into icy-blue eyes.

_Gulp._

"Morning," the man says casually. His voice is husk and makes anything simply-said so similar to a growl.

My eyes are wide, and I'm trying to compose my voice. "Good morning," I mutter and smile awkwardly. Who is he, and when did he sit down?

He has a strong jawline, blue eyes and a strong-looking exterior with tousled blond hair. I gulp harder this time when I notice the three scar marks just on either side of his cheeks. Holy shit… _Holy fucking shit. _This guy—he's that actor… What's his name?

"Naruto," I hear Sasuke mumble over my shoulder and my heart is pounding away…

_Naruto Uzumaki._

"Who is this lovely pinkette, eh, Sasuke? Don't tell me you're back into the—"

"No, _Naruto_," Sasuke's voice is a warning, and I'm left here wondering what it was this blond was going to say. So far the people I've met had only made that assumption: that I'm his date.

Hinata Hyūga shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "I didn't think you'd make it, dear." Her voice trails sweetly through my ears.

Wait—did she just call him _dear_?

"Uchiha," Naruto Uzumaki mumbles, voice low and growl-like, "mind if I sit with my wife?"

Oh, _Uzumaki's wife._

"Ah, that's right, you married this idiot," Sasuke mumbles playfully as he stands from his seat. "I almost forgot, Mrs. Uzumaki."

The woman laughs behind her hand. "Well, my name still stays _Hyūga _for my readers."

Readers? Is she an author, too?

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki almost immediately switch seats. How does this man know an actor?

When Uchiha is on my left, my head lowers. Everything here is so awkward. I'm sitting beside a very wealthy, very good-looking actor, his author-wife, and my hot, confusing boss. I need out. I need to breathe. The hunger I've felt earlier is gone now and I quickly take a stand from my chair.

"Excuse me," I mumble as honestly and as courteous as I possibly can and stammer away from the table, hoping I don't make an idiot of myself and fall somewhere. (My legs feel like jelly.)

Any normal woman my age might have swooned at the sight of the endearing Naruto Uzumaki, but here I am lost in awkwardness, one I cannot fathom and I make my way through the front door when my first destination was the bathroom for a little departure. When I'm outside the warm air greets me. The seagulls are squawking away as usual and I take a deep breath, fanning myself with my right hand.

Panic attacks… Social anxiety… What's next—_heart failure?_ Geez, what a morning and it's only 10:45.

With another deep breath I find myself leaning against the red railing of the place. Crossing my arms, I look wearily down at the ground. So that Hyūga, er, Uzumaki lady is not his girlfriend…

"Is everything alright, Ms. Haruno?"

My eyes widen and my sight is directed on Itachi Uchiha. He has a cigarette between his index and middle finger, still clearly lit as his eyes fall onto me. The man is clearly not meant for a large crowd as his younger brother. He seems very anxious, almost as anxious as me, and his dark hair that is still tied back seems oddly looser than before.

"Uh, yes," I mumble. "I just needed some air."

"Heh," is his response as he places the lit bud between his lips and sucks on the cigarette deeply, somehow shrinking the stick and igniting a brighter, small fire right at the end.

"Would you like a smoke?" he mumbles, suddenly.

I shake my head. "Sorry, I don't smoke," I mutter. Perhaps I would have. After all, so many of my high school friends did all that crap—smoking, drugs, drinking… The list goes on and on. After my mother's sudden illness, it was precisely her cancer that reigned me from trying those things.

He shrugs. "Good girl," he mutters. "Smoking doesn't suit you."

I try not to scoff. What would he know what suits me?

The scent of bitter smoke reaches up to my senses and I wrinkle my nose, looking away from my boss and hoping he wouldn't see my dissatisfied look, but he did. Next thing I know he drops it onto the ground and smothers it with his expensive-looking shoe that twins the other.

"You could have told me you minded the smoke," he mutters. "Then I would have stopped."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter, sir."

The man eyes me for a while, and this time my body doesn't respond naturally. I don't blush, I just look back at him with disinterest. I want to leave, I really do…

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you, Ms. Haruno?"

The man crosses his arms and finds a place to lean against the railing beside me. People do see us as they walk in and out of the building, but I am not phased by their stares. Not today.

I shake my head. "Large crowds aren't my scene," I mumble lowly.

"We have that in common, Ms. Haruno… But you must have guessed with this job there is socializing to be done."

I nod. Of course I knew that… It was hard work to even talk to both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha that first day I met the both of them.

"Come," he mutters. "We should go in, eat, then leave."

I raise a brow and suddenly a smile seeps over me when I turn to see him grinning at me. "That sounds like a good plan."

He chuckles. "Of course."

I push off the railing, as does he and we make out way into the building once again. Uchiha is sitting with Dina, and Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki had left. I bet the second boss isn't too pleased to be left alone with that chatty woman, but he seems content. He's smiling, listening well to her conversations and even seems to reply.

He is my boss. So why does a jealousy hit me so damn hard when I see the both of them interact like this? The almost-kiss is all behind me, now. Yes… That would have probably been a mistake, I'm sure and I see that now. Everyone has made it seem as if he keeps a range of women by his feet. All of them, even that Utatane-politician made it seem as such.

When we make it to the table, Itachi Uchiha pulls out a chair for me, and I smile widely at the man. This is my thanks for him, and he grins, too, that very haughty grin in that darkened way that makes my thighs press together. And so, he sits beside me. When I look up to see my other boss, Sasuke Uchiha is staring impassively at me. He could be questioning where I have gone, but I try to brush that off when Itachi Uchiha starts a conversation with me.

"The world is that small," he mumbles to my response of my mother's illness, and I nod, shrugging at the reply.

Their mother passed away from breast cancer, too, if I call correctly, and the expression he gives me is solemn, and perhaps fear. This man seems honest, but I cannot put my knowledge of his court case behind me from 2009. The accusations he had been pressed for… Drugging a woman? It's uncalled for, but so believable.

I'm met with the stare, no, the glare from Sasuke and I'm unsure of why. When his gaze lifts, it befalls on his older brother and the two males seem to communicating in this form. I try to look away, but the intensity of their stares is so much to deal with. Dina movies me a reassuring smile, shrugs, and rolls her eyes. Maybe she's gone through the same thing and I inhale deeply.

Brunch was nothing more than finger sandwiches, teas, coffee, fruit bowls, and other sweets I steered clear from. We left almost immediately after their announcements and I've come to know that the Uchihas made a hefty donation to the aquarium and to an organization that protects marine life around the coasts. There were so many presentations of endangered species, and a short video about sharks and their importance, given by a very tall man who's name I forget.

Sasuke Uchiha is quiet as we're met with the traffic of those leaving the social gathering. His fingers tap annoyingly against the steering wheel, and I look away, hoping I won't cause another unnecessary glare and shout from this man.

The sun is blazing harshly against us through even the tinted windows of his corvette, but his air conditioning gives us that much salvation. It's roughly 70 degrees Fahrenheit of warmth today, quite odd for January.

"Damned traffic," he snaps and I close my eyes briefly, taking in the outside sounds of cars honking, bells from bicycles and people talking.

"Thinking of something, Sakura?"

His voice is steady and quite calm. It's that same smooth voice that puts me off guard. Is it same to talk to him now? Geez, what an infuriating guy…

I look over to my left and he's looking at me. The outside world from his vehicle doesn't seem to phase him at all. It's just the both of us. This realization hits me hard with a wave of heat—I will blame it on the sun.

"No, sir," I mutter.

His brows furrow. "I don't believe that."

I sigh, and say, "if I tell you, I'd be pained with the guilt and embarrassment for a long time."

He smirks. "Because I'm an arrogant asshole?"

I raise my brow. Oh, will that horrible first day of work ever be forgotten?

"Exactly," I snap, turning away.

I hear him scoff, and soon he says, "Enlighten me. How will what you're thinking pain you if you've already called me 'an arrogant asshole?' You didn't seem at all pained by that spoken thought."

My cheeks redden, but I turn to look up at him. And with a deep, deep breath, I say almost too hastily, "I was thinking that maybe you should have kissed me, and that maybe I wouldn't have pushed you away."

The amusement leaves him right away and I try not to contain my laughter. Oh, yes, this is excruciating.

Before I know it, the car is slowly going through the street and have not received a response. The man looks concentrated only on the road, but somehow distracted by something… Perhaps the distraction is my confession. Oh, how funny, how does a man fathom this?

Suddenly, his lips part. Oh, _God _he's going to say something.

"There are reasons why I didn't do that," he murmurs cooly.

"Because you're my boss," I say flatly.

He nods. "That's one reason. There are more."

_Oh._

"Are you going to say them?"

He shakes his head. "It will pain you more than your little confession, Ms. Haruno."

Maybe I shouldn't, but—

"Enlighten me," I mumble and feel myself push forward a little as he stops the car at the red light.

At this moment, he turns to face me, dark eyes digging into me and I bite my lip. Oh, this is probably going to be something I'm going to regret. I kind of don't want to know now.

"For starters, you're nineteen," he mumbles, "and I'm twenty-nine. If I decided to kiss you, then I don't think I would have stopped with just a kiss—I am that kind of man."

My eyes widen, cheeks redden, and thighs press together. _Holy shit._

"I'm also the wrong man for you to be with," he mutters dryly. "I'm not the kind of man who keeps one woman under his arm for very long."

Wow. Arrogance at its finest.

"Okay," I mumble.

Now what? The car begins to move, but I feel his eyes falling onto me here and there. So, I sit back and trace the lines of my palms for the remainder of the drive. Maybe I should have heeded his warning… His reasons are somewhat cruel. Does he use women? Was Chōji Akimichi right about all of this? Even more embarrassing, Itachi Uchiha's kindness could have marked for the same pleasures, though that man has never laid a finger on me that indicated he'd want to do _something _with me, or _to _me… But he has Dina, and those thoughts of drugging his employee for his reasons are completely overtaking my head. Who was that woman then?

I don't realize how long we've been driving until Sasuke Uchiha parks outside the apartment complex. We're leaving today at four, and I'm so happy to leave all of my regrets behind here. I bite my lower lip to contain my amusement. Who would have thought things like this would happen here at Monterey and not in Las Vegas? I can almost imagine Uchiha mumbling, _'what happened here, stays here.' _

"I'll get the door for you," I hear him mutter and I shoot him a glance, one I did not plan, nor even realize until he furrows his brows.

"It's okay," I mutter, "I'll do it."

After all, I'm a human that can do it herself…

I open the door. Close it. And now I'm rushing into the building. With a sigh I make my way into the elevator. When inside the mirrored, hellish box I turn to face the entrance. Sasuke Uchiha is there, watching coldly, perhaps trying to fathom my change in moods. (The man might even think I'm just experiencing mood swings due to my "lady problems" I supposedly have, all thanks to Dina and her fucking mouth.)

The man isn't coming in… He's just standing there, watching me with an impassive gaze (what is he thinking?) and I hit the button for the thirteenth floor. Inhaling deeply, the doors slide to conceal me in this horrible, claustrophobia-inducing nightmare box and I tilt my head back. Darkly, a laugh escapes from my lips.

I'm standing here, looking at my reflection and I'm laughing stupidly. Of course! An Uchiha interested in little Ms. Haruno? No way!

The ride up the elevator ends too quickly and I brush away a small tear from my eye. Soon, I have tears seeping down. Oh, fuck it all! Why am I crying now? Entering the foyer, I'm met with the same impassive gaze of Sasuke Uchiha. Where did he come from?

Soon, I'm wiping away the tears from my cheeks and I'm looking blankly down to the floor. Oh, shit did he see that?

"Sakura…" His voice is calm, less harsh than before (was it even harsh before, or was he just being too straight forward I imagined it was?).

I look up to see him, dry of tears this time and smile shyly. "Do you need something, sir?"

He shakes his head as he runs his fingers through his dark hair. "Don't do this—don't pretend you're okay. I just saw you crying, for fucks sake! Was it something I said?"

I furrow my brows and maybe, just maybe all of those drama classes I took in my senior year of high school help me. So I shake my head and stare directly into his dark eyes.

"Crying?" I say sharply. "You're mistaken."

His lips part and a harsh huff of breath escapes from his lips. I'm unsure of what he's smiling of, until I see the frustration in his eyes when he turns to see me.

"You're annoying," he mutters suddenly and my eyes widen.

_Wow. Okay, what the hell? _

"Well I'm sorry my truths annoy you, sir. If you'll excuse me," I say, starting my way around him to make it to the door, "I need to pack."

When I pass him, his large hand shackles my arm. I'm stopped in my tracks and I need to face this guy who looks like he's about to punch me. Oh, crap, will he do it?

"Annoying… Infuriating… I can go through the whole list of synonyms, Haruno," he mumbles and I shrug.

"Okay," I say, shaking my head. I'm so unaware of where he's going with this, but he looks pissed. If onyx can darken any further I'm seeing it happening in his eyes.

When my back hits the wall, I'm framed against him. His body closes in against me, taking me by surprise. _Whoa, I can feel his muscles even like this! _His eyes connect with mine and my heart is ready to leap out of my chest when he leans forward. Holy shit!

"Very annoying woman, Sakura," he mutters, sending chills down my spine for the way my name rolls off from his tongue, between his lips and into my ears… It's a suave, sweet, seductive sound that does things to my womanhood.

"I hate not knowing what you're thinking, did you know that?" he mumbles. I realize now that his hands are pinning mine against the wall.

"To see you happy and daring one time, and then completely submissive the next—I just don't understand…" His eyes are digging into me like daggers…

"It's infuriating," he whispers.

I blink once, and suddenly his thin lips are pushing, brushing and mine… I wanted this… And now that it's happening, what do I do?

Only naturally, I begin to mimic his movements, pushing, brushing… When his tongue eases through my lips my eyes widen to find that his are closed. But then I close mine again, trying to lose myself in this sweet moment that can only be once-in-a-lifetime thing. The way his tongue wrestles with mine sends chills down my spine, over my breasts and _down south. _When he parts, I ease my eyes open to see him.

He smirks.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_So there you have it-Sasuke and Sakura's first kiss! No worries, people, Naruto and Hinata will definitely make more appearances in later chapters. _

_Please excuse any grammatical errors! I still need to edit those off, as well as the countless others from the other chapters._

_If I can hug all of you, I would lol. Thank you for following this story and reviewing it, too. Your comments are so kind. You may think I don't read them, but I do, and each one is awesome :) _

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: 03-28-15]_


	8. Chapter 8

Fairly short chapter this time... sorry. No worries! Expect a new chapter this upcoming Monday for I won't be able to update next Saturday. Well, happy reading. Happy Early Easter, for those who celebrate it! :)

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"Can I help you with anything, sir?" I ask, too sweetly and his eyes narrow._

_"Hn, don't test me, Sakura…" There is a hint of amusement in his eyes…or maybe something else that I cannot fathom. This man is so great at hiding his true emotions. Just what is he thinking? And then there's that 'don't test me' crap. What does he mean?_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 8_

I try not to dwell too long on the memory of our kiss, though it's still fresh in the back of my mind. Despite my back hitting the wall with his force, or the possessive act in which he had took, the man's kiss was passionately rough, and at the same time so soft… How confusing is that? He looked me in the eyes the moment we parted and suavely made his way back to the door. Sasuke Uchiha said nothing, and we walked in on Dina and Itachi Uchiha's discussions about contracts, money and other crap I didn't care for… It was a strange little affair, one I wish didn't end, but also wish didn't happen.

Our drive home seems too long, and the traffic beyond us is not doing us any kindness. We haven't spoken of it, and we haven't actually acknowledged each other's breathing in all that matter. In fact, I don't think we even looked at each other when we exited the apartment complex. He opened the door for me as he usually did, and I got on, though this time I didn't smile, nor did I thank his gesture.

The sun is blazing hot today. I'm not sure of the temperature, though I could definitely guess that it's around the seventies, maybe near the eighties, which is odd for early January. Cars honking loudly outside make my blood run cold. What's going on further down the road?

We're slowly driving through, passing other irritated drivers and I press my lips. Boy, this is awkward, and I can see very much why we shouldn't have kissed. He's my boss… He's ten years older than me… How could I be so infuriatingly stupid? I have succumbed to my own wishes.

I look at my reflection on the side view mirror and notice how embarrassingly red I am. Of course I'm red… The sun is scorching and it's hot out…But the air conditioning is on and the windows are dangerously tinted. All of this blushing is caused by the forbidden memory of what we have done…

_Geez, it isn't like you slept with him, Haruno, _a voice in my head says… And perhaps she, er, I am right. Why am I so caught up in this?

"I doubt we'd get there any soon," I murmur suddenly. I hope this way I can alleviate some of the awkward silence from the both of us. "There might be a car crash… Or, _something._"

Like a sixth sense, I know the man's eyes are on me when the car comes to a complete stop again. I lace my fingers and stare down at my empty lap. I'm happy to be wearing jeans, though I need something to preoccupy myself, or hold onto… Both of the phones I use are completely discharged.

"Someone could have run over a cow, or _something_…" I continue and I hear the man snicker.

"A cow?" he murmurs.

I smile slightly. Okay, see that? We can totally work this out…

I shrug. "This is California, after all," I mutter lowly.

He sighs. "Yes, but I doubt that a cow would be in the middle of a highway, Haruno. Especially when the closest ranches are so far from here."

So first-name basis is done with… Okay. Still, I shrug and sigh. The whole day has been tiresome… And two hours ago was just so… So…?

"I know what you're thinking," the man murmurs, reeling me out of my train of thought and looking up to face him. His eyes are not on me (that's good, I guess), but his hair is draped over and I can't see what expression he is forming… This man is so secretive, even when he isn't intending it. The cars in front of us had started moving steadily forward and he's giving into that movement, too.

"I don't regret it," he suddenly mutters and my cheeks find more heat.

Is this a confession? Do I regret it?

For a while I stay silent, trying to process what he had just said, and once more I'm taken out of my secluded thoughts—

"Well say something," he commands and I sigh.

"I don't know what to say," I murmur.

Actually, yes I do… This whole thing is starting to confuse me! First he wanted to kiss me, and then he stopped himself. Okay. Cool. But now that he has everything has become awkward and suddenly he doesn't regret it. Then why hasn't he been talking to me? Or am I the problem?

"Say what's on your mind," he murmurs. "You're good at that."

The way he says it is like a taunt. Is he taunting me? Alright, fine.

"You're confusing," I suddenly say. "I'm not the annoying one here, sir, it's you."

The car comes to another eased stop. Ugh, will this traffic ever budge?

"Well I'm sorry my truths annoy you," he mutters bitterly and I blush. He's pinning the words I told him not long ago right back at me.

I look up to see him and he's smirking. Oh, man. That smirk does things to me… Unspeakable things.

When his eyes fall onto me, I find myself questioning my actions, my thoughts, and my future. He just told me he didn't regret it—what do I say other than calling him irritating?

When the car makes a faster move forward, I sigh and say, "if you're asking me whether I regret it, or not, then my answer is—no. I don't regret it."

My body tenses as he begins to pick up speed. Clinging onto the sides of the car seat, I watch in horror as everything becomes a blur. He's merging lane after lane… I completely BS'd my written driver's exam, but I'm very certain that what he's doing is illegal… I mean, who wouldn't? Is he angry? He is so confusing!

When we come to another stop, I exhale, just realizing I've been holding my breath for the duration of our exhilarating ride. Holy shit this man will kill us!

"You don't regret it, hm?" he murmurs suddenly. He sounds confused and maybe he is. I know I am.

"I don't," I say.

This is a challenge. I don't know who is issuing this challenge, me or him, but the thought of it is smile-worthy. So I sit here, grinning like a big fool as I look over to see him. He's pressing his lips together, quite possibly trying to adjust what I've just said… Or maybe he regrets it after all and I'm embarrassing myself without any help from chatty Dina. It's unsettling to think that he is my boss. From this view, he seems completely younger than any of the pictures I've seen from him. Twenty-nine is a huge number, and here he is: wrinkle free and perfect. Just thinking about how his lips were on mine makes my heart thump and my cheeks flush pink.

Before I know it, the car is driving through an array of twists and turns and we ultimately stop just in in front of the apartment complex. He doesn't say anything more. The door unlocks, and I realize this is my cue to exit. With a very audible sigh, I push the door open and bring myself out of the vehicle.

Once I'm out, I realize he, too, got off and is helping me with my bags. He draws each duffle bag out of the trunk and puts them on the sidewalk for me. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks at me for a little while with that very impassive gaze I really hate. What is this man thinking?

I almost pinch myself. Of course he'd be thinking of my _'I don't regret it' _confession. He didn't say anything and here we are with a locked gaze and inaudible words.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura," he suddenly murmurs, narrowing his eyes.

Geez, I feel like I'm being out to blame for something with that stare. Also, first-name basis again? Alright then… _Fine. _

"Same to you, _Sasuke_," I mutter, pressing emphasis to his spoken name, and his face goes grim.

Very satisfied with myself, I pick up the duffle bags from the dusty ground. I know Uchiha is staring at me, but with a sigh, I lazily make my way through the doors of the building with each duffle bag swinging from one shoulder and forearm.

Kakashi Hatake is sitting behind his grand desk and acknowledges my presence with a nod, and with, "your hair is unusually messy, and your lipstick is smeared."

I widen my eyes and run my fingers through my hair. This man is eerily observant and strangely knowledgeable about my life… Tenten must talk to him almost daily for him to confront me about my job and my connections with the big dogs of Uchiha Publishing.

"Keep clear from men like him, Ms. Haruno," he murmurs.

I furrow my brows. Why does everyone warn me away from them? I almost scoff. He did kiss me after all… But that was it. It was just a kiss.

_'__If I decided to kiss you, I don't think I would have stopped with just a kiss—I'm just that kind of man.' _I blink more times than I should. That is what he had told me after the aquarium event… But he did kiss me, and he did stop.

I feel the blood drain from my face and realize that Kakashi Hatake is still staring.

"Are you alright, Ms. Haruno?"

I nod. "Yes… Um… You don't have to call me that."

Behind his book, his brows raise. "Well, what else would I call you?"

I shrug. "Just call me Sakura. I'm just really tired of hearing 'Ms. Haruno' from every man or woman I meet."

He scoffs. "Alright then, Sakura."

I beam at him. "Well, enjoy your book, Hatake."

"Call me Kakashi," he murmurs. "It's only fair."

I smile. "Alright then. Enjoy your book, Kakashi."

* * *

I'm late. I'm late. I'm late.

January 12th greets me like this… It's a cloudy morning and I hardly have any time to process the outside world from my window because I when I stepped out of my pajama bottoms, I trip and fall on my ass. What a great morning!

With a groan, I pick out a random grey skirt from the closet, a blouse and some random flats. Whether I'm matching or not, it doesn't matter. I'm late. I'm fucking late. I'm supposed to get there around 7:30 and now it's 8:00. My only hopes are that he isn't there, or that I won't be scolded. Everything that's happened on Saturday and Sunday is behind me now.

Grabbing a black cardigan from the closet, I dash out of the door. Tenten is already eating by the counter and smirks with a raised brow.

"Late?"

I nod. "Yes."

"No breakfast then?"

I'm searching for my shoulder bag.

"No chance," I murmur and I hear her laugh in mock-tone.

"Good luck."

I sigh, finally finding the unattractive thing under one of the pillows on the couch. I hoist it over my shoulder and turn to look at the brunette who is watching me with sheer amusement.

"Bye," I murmur, heading out the door.

"You're dragging panties, Sakura."

I widen my eyes and stop midway towards the door. _What? _

I look down and I realize there are pink panties wrapped on the tip of my shoe. How did that get there?

I groan, bending down to pick up the plain pair. When the door opens, my cheeks redden under the quizzical gaze of Neji Hyūga. He must have seen them—Geez! Will I ever catch a break embarrassing myself in front of other men?

"Good morning," he murmurs, eyes avoiding my way.

"Uh, yeah… Mornin'."

No time to head back to put these away… With a hefty sigh I jam them into my bag and make my way out the door, excusing myself for, well, everything that's happened just now. My run to the elevator is cut short thanks to a very nice couple I've never met before. They held the doors open for me just long enough to have me in. And, like Dina, they're quite chatty. The guy had asked me about my job and laughed when he realized how late I was running… I didn't even have time to brush my hair!

When the doors part, I'm the first one to dash out the elevator, excusing myself from them. Kakashi greets me with a "good luck" before I leave. Am I a completely open book that people can read me from hasty gestures and unbrushed hair?

* * *

When I arrive, I'm met with, oh, what's her name again? —Janice! Yes, Janice the receptionist greets me with a warm smile and that expression that I can only perceive as _yikes. _

"Is he here?" I whisper.

She nods and the blood drains from my face. Oh, crap.

"Good luck," she murmurs and I'm off into the elevator.

The ride is annoyingly slow… By the time I even enter the office it'll be 8:30. Not once have I ever been late when I worked for Lynn. Tenten and I were very punctual with our schedules… Could it be that I need her to work here, too?

When the elevator doors part, I'm met with stares from everyone. They know I'm going to be in trouble… I try to ignore them on my way to the large doors that separate me from them. Opening the doors, I take a deep breath and I'm surprised to see that it's completely empty. Where is that man? I should probably be relieved that he isn't here now… But where could he be? The biggest possibility is that he'll come back, find me, and probably yell at me. I really don't want to meet his complete wrath… Not _his._

With relief I close the door, and suddenly a hand pushes me against it with brute force. I realize its Uchiha… Holy crap, what is he doing? I try to protest, but words fail me… His body frames my own, and his haughty gaze is directed towards only me. He smells of coffee and peppermint and just something else. My eyes widen, and when my lips part to protest, his lips press against mine in that familiar way… Pressing, brushing, pushing… When he parts with me, the man smirks, leaving me breathless and oh, so very confused.

"We have a meeting, Haruno," he murmurs. "Get your iPad. Let's go."

I nod dumbly… My cheeks are ablaze and I reach down my bag to retrieve the apparatus covered in cheap plastic (cheap plastic that cost me almost twenty-five dollars to purchase).

"I told you I wouldn't stop with just a kiss," he murmurs and I widen my eyes. "I want more," he whispers and departs from me. I stare at him blankly.

_What!_

"Let's go, Ms. Haruno," he murmurs. The door is open and his hand is gesturing for me to follow.

I nod, dumbly once more, but my feet fail to walk, heat pooling deep below my belly and my muscles clench. Holy… What is he doing to me?

The man snickers, and his hand finds my wrist. "Come on, Sakura… Don't test me."

Don't test him? What does that mean!

Before we exit the office completely, his hand comes off of mine and we're stared at by the people outside. I don't know either of their names yet… And by the look on their faces I don't think I want to. My cheeks find extreme heat. Did they hear the door thud? Well, of course they did. The man practically threw me against it.

Sasuke Uchiha looks down on all of them and I gulp when he says, "what are we, a parade? _Work_. That's what we pay you for, isn't it?"

Almost immediately they all snap out of their dazed stares and go back to their zombified states of staring endlessly at their computers and answering calls. I now realize that I know nothing of what they specialize in… What do they do?

When Uchiha's eyes are on me, I gulp, reeled out of my personal musings of the work field.

"Let's go," he mutters coldly with dismissal, much more different than how he was just a few seconds ago. He is my boss, after all, and the others shouldn't know about, well, _that. _But Geez, his moods are as unsteady as a woman's!

I follow behind him, my hands gripping onto the iPad as firmly as possible. I should have put my shoulder bag down somewhere… I just remembered my panties are in here and that stows in for more trouble. What if I fall and they fall out, too? Maybe I'm overthinking the situation… All I want is to forget the kisses and hold my head up high. But it's impossible because when the doors close in the elevator, he's standing right across from me and his eyes trail my body, making my womanhood ache. Just what is he—no, I know right away what he's thinking. I shouldn't play naïve anymore… It isn't my style.

If he wants to play, then we'll play…

"Are you done gaping at me, Sasuke?"

His eyes widen, and then he smirks. "_Sasuke_?"

I shrug. "Well that is your name, isn't it?"

The man pushes a button and the elevator comes to a stop. Oh my, we're suspended mid air. What is he planning?

He begins sauntering towards me, eyes never leaving mine. _Dark eyes that consume. _He is a very observant individual and I've come to know greatly about all of that… Just remembering what went on less than three minutes ago makes my heart beat quicken, and if it continues to increase its pace, I think I'll die.

The man stands only a few inches away from me, looking down at me with menace. Is he trying to threaten me? Either way, my knees are failing my position and I almost lean against the wall of this side of the elevator for support. My cheeks are enflamed; quite possibly burning with the shade of crimson.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" I ask, too sweetly and his eyes narrow.

"Hn, don't test me, Sakura…" There is a hint of amusement in his eyes…or maybe something else that I cannot fathom. This man is so great at hiding his true emotions. Just what is he thinking? And then there's that _'don't test me' _crap. What does he mean?

I shrug. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just doing my job."

When his head lowers I can't help but smile. This is too much fun. His eyes lift to find mine again and he shakes his head with a sigh.

"Something about this daring angel," he murmurs and he leans forward. Is he going to kiss me? Those hopes leave me when I remember even the 'daring angel' comment that he had inscribed in my copy of _Rush. _I even called him an arrogant asshole after he had come to say it to me in person... Why aren't I snapping at him now?

"Don't test me, Sakura… Especially here," he says, bringing me back to the now.

He parts from me and saunters away to push the button again. I take a deep breath. I didn't know how long I've been holding my breath when he was so near me. Sasuke Uchiha has that kind of affect on me.

When he leans against the other wall, the elevator starts to move again and he's watching me with some deep concentration. Pressing my lips, I turn only slightly so that my right side collides with the very cool, wood-paneled wall. I lower my head. For some reason I feel like he had won this little game—the game I've invented.

Bringing my hand to my lips I try my hardest to sustain my amusement. What challenge, or what games exactly are we playing at here? Whatever it is, he's definitely winning… The man has done so little: a kiss and just a few words that slur out of his mouth like velvet… Those things are a weapon against me. I'm swooning. Geez… And what can I do? Looking at him, there is no way that guy is a damn virgin.

I bite my lip this time under my hand, trying to contain my snort. _Of course he isn't a virgin, stupid,_ a voice in my head snaps. I mean, look at him! Tall, mysterious, handsome exterior this guy has is something anyone would lust after. Just remembering all those people we met at the party in Monterrey tightens that known fact. The young and the beautiful—all of them had tried to touch him while I tried to contain my own embarrassment with the geezers who tried to dance with me.

"Is something funny?" I hear him say. His voice is what brings me down to earth, so far from my musings. I guess I can compare his smooth, dragging-in-the-air voice to gravity.

I turn to face him, quite composed that I'm surprised myself. Okay… This is a game. I don't know what kind of game, but it has to be.

With a sigh, I shake my head. "Nothing that should concern you, Mr. Uchiha."

His brows furrow. When I think he's about to say something, the elevator doors come to open and we're met with weary glances from the lobby. Wow, that elevator ride was long. Janice, the blonde receptionist looks at me with that familiar _yikes _look and I wonder why. When I look up to meet my boss's glance, he's glaring, not staring, and with a shrug I continue to look at him back.

"Are you angry at me?" I suddenly ask.

"No, not at all," he murmurs. "Although you did come quite late today."

My eyes widen. "Oh."

_Oh _is right. I've almost forgotten.

"You seem surprised."

I shrug again. "I've had a lot of surprises today, to be honest."

He must know I'm referring to the kiss and he smirks so his glare lifts and I'm met with the haughty, arrogant gaze of his.

"Oh, yes, there's that."

We're walking down a hall I've never been through. I'm stuck wondering why this meeting is down here, and not upstairs where they're usually held in the conference rooms. Apparently the building is quite big since we're walking a lot. The hallways are decorated with various paintings, quite possibly art prints from various artists. With a quirked brow, I wonder if I can even get Sai, Ino's artistic boyfriend a sale from an Uchiha. He is talented, or so I'm told. I've only seen several landscape paintings from his blog and he has many admirers.

When his hand presses my back, I immediately tense up. The man seems quite amused by my reaction and he grins wickedly.

"I'm not going to bite," he murmurs.

I almost hear Tenten tell me, _'let him,' _and feel Ino's glare from millions of miles away.

"Unless you want me to," he whispers and my cheeks immediately redden.

"I do love that shade," he murmurs and I gape at him.

"What is it?"

I shrug. "I honestly don't know what you want from me, Sir."

He stills, and I continue…

"I mean, you, uh—" I lean over to him as if exposing my deadliest secret, and whisper, "_kissed me!_"

He snickers. "I intended to do that, Sakura."

"Why?"

He looks over his shoulder down to the hall from where we entered, and then down to where we are heading. When his eyes come down to greet me once more, he's giving me that stare that made me oh-so-shy when I first met him.

"Because I can."

I shake my head and furrow my brows. "That isn't a good enough response."

He smirks. "Because I wanted to. I want you, Sakura Haruno."

I still and the blood from my face drains… My mouth is dry. _What did he say? _

"I want you, Haruno. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

_I don't know! _

"And the question is, do you want me, too?"

He smirks. Holy shit. _Holy shit he's being serious. _Heat. Muscles clench… My womanhood is aching. This is the first time any guy, or man in this matter, has had such affect on me. Wow. Wow! What do I say?

"Define _want,_" I murmur, which is the only thing I can say, and the man scoffs.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the dictionary app in your phone, Sakura."

I run my fingers through my hair. He's taunting me… "That's not what I meant, Sir, I—"

He shakes his head. "When we're alone, call me Sasuke. I like hearing you say my name."

I blink at him more times than necessary. This isn't a prank, is it? Where are the cameras? And if this is a horrible scheme of his… Where are my lawyers? I bet this man has a list of them.

"Answer me, Sakura," he mutters. It isn't a plead. It's a command. I don't think I've ever seen my boss beg before, and quite frankly, begging doesn't suit a man like him. He is domineering.

"I—I—"

I don't know what to tell him.

He shrugs. "The day is still young. Let's get this meeting over with and then we can discuss it, okay?"

I nod. That's all I can do—nod and follow, nod and follow.

We walk several more feet down the hallway and eventually stand by a wooden door. He is the one to open it and we're met with Itachi Uchiha and an older man with a black suit, darker eyes, darker hair and a very grim line set before his features. He looks oddly familiar, but somehow I cannot place it… I'm sure I've seen him somewhere.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he murmurs casually and stands. He is as tall as Itachi Uchiha who remains seated, one leg crossed over his knee so his ankle meets that spot. He looks up at smiles at me somewhat wearily, though this smile does not reach his eyes.

I look up to see him. He is no longer smiling, or smirking. His face is as grim as the male before us. Just who is he?

"Good morning, Father," Sasuke suddenly murmurs.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_Well it's about time things are starting to get interesting, right? LOL. I was contemplating how I should write this chapter, and it was so frustrating trying to figure out when I should introduce Fugaku when I had other pending ideas in mind... Hm._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though short... Thank you for your awesome reviews! Those always keep me motivated :)_

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Saturday 04-04-15]_


	9. Chapter 9

Early update this week. I won't be updating again until Next Saturday! 

This chapter was intended to be the second part of Chapter 8, but I was meeting the deadline and I just had to divide it where Fugaku made his entrance. Thus, another short chapter. No worries, though! I promise longer chapters in the future.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_Wrestling with my inner-thoughts, I build up the courage to look at him in the eyes and a small, sly grin curls at the corners of his lips. Yes… He's waiting for me to respond, unless he had gotten my response to the way I'm reddening under his haughty gaze._

_"I don't know what you want," I murmur shyly, my eyes failing to stare into his any longer and I look down at his shiny, black (expensive-looking) shoes instead._

_"I thought I made that clear," he murmurs. "I don't like repeating myself."_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 9_

There was a chill in the air when he spoke those words. _'Good morning, Father,' _is what Sasuke had said. The man sounded so distant and quite cold.

So this is Fugaku Uchiha. I'm surprised to see him here, even now and in such circumstances… His son just told me he wanted me, and here he is, a man who had been accused of so many things in the past. And his wife… Oh, his wife is gone… Uchiha's. All of the ones who have directed this company are here. Every single one of them has been accused of something and my stomach churns… I haven't eaten anything.

Fugaku Uchiha's eyes fall onto me, and everything that has happened less than a few minutes ago spirals out of my head into the Forgotten World of my mind.

"And who's this?" His voice is deep, cold… So similar to that of Itachi's, but there is something different.

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes remain onto his father, and if my eyes are working properly, he had stepped just a bit closer to me. I gulp. Is he trying to hide me away from his father?

"My assistant, Sakura Haruno," he finally murmurs.

Automatically I spring my arm outward to greet the man and force a smile. "Hello, Sir, it's so good to meet you." My voice is too joyous. I must have taken him by surprise because his lips part and he's eyeing me carefully.

The older man's expression softens only slightly and lightly smiles, though this smile does not meet his eyes. He seems more uncomfortable than his own sons, Itachi who is constantly looking at his watch and Sasuke, who is tugging at his blazer.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sakura Haruno," he says and shakes my hand firmly. When his hand leaves mine, I realize just how warm it was, and just how cold it is in here.

I bite the inside of my cheek… The way he slurred my name… I don't like it.

Trying to keep my smile, I look shyly away. The tension is high in this office and my eyes meet the large ones of Dina. Has she been her the whole time? She is staring impassively, not at me, but at Fugaku Uchiha. Is she as afraid of him as I am?

"Haruno, why don't you take a seat with Flores."

_Flores? Dina Flores? _

I never thought about her last name. It's strange. I nod, taking Sasuke's direction and make my way towards her. She's sitting at the far end of the room behind a smaller table that resembles the one in the break room upstairs. I press my lips firmly against each other and make a mental note to talk to Akimichi about all this. Would he know about the Uchihas and their relationships with each other in more detail than before?

To my surprise, Dina doesn't greet me with a bear-hug, nor does she say anything in particular. She nods, eyes wary and looking straight forward. She must be looking at Itachi Uchiha, but I'm not so sure… Maybe Fugaku…

I see Sasuke is straightening his blazer once more and he settles gracefully in front of his elder brother and his father. The three of them begin to engage in some conversation that I can't hear—or maybe my ears are failing me. I'm still quite shaken up from the events that had unfolded earlier this morning.

Suddenly I'm listening as hard as I can when I hear the elder mutter, "Utatane."

Utatane… _Koharu Utatane._

I gulp, recalling the brunch incident. He could have punched her… Would he have done it? I haven't quite taken much wrath from him yet, even after I had yelled at him more than once. It wouldn't be fair to underestimate Sasuke Uchiha, or them, the males sitting before him with impassive stares. And they're all communicating in some way, watching each other, glaring into each other's eyes with such a scornful gaze that will scorch all of them up… Their eyes are quote dark, so similar to the darkness from outer space. Maybe if they glare at each other long enough, they can each engulf each other with that dark space reserved in their eyes.

Sasuke shifts in his chair uncomfortably, snapping me out of my train of thoughts about outer space and dark eyes that consume. The name of that woman is enough to make the vein in his neck to bulge. Crap. What's going on?

"Talked to me…" Fugaku Uchiha's voice trails off for a little bit until I hear, "intrigued with _her._"

_Her_? Who are they talking about?

I see Sasuke's eyes sweep to me once, and then back to the other males. I don't fink I've ever seen him look so troubled. He has his face culled into his hand as he leans slightly against the arm rest of the chair. His index thumb distracts me the most, and I watch as it skims wickedly across his bottom lip. I look away… Now isn't the time to be thinking about Sasuke and his lips…

"Why?" he mutters coldly.

"If she has connections, Sasuke, then she'll get them one way or another."

I furrow my brows. What are they talking about?

"There are no connections," he suddenly mutters too loudly. "None."

Fugaku raises his hands. "You can't lie now, Sasuke. If you and—" He hesitates. "If you both have any relationship, cut it off immediately, or fire her."

I gulp. Are they talking about me? Suddenly my eyes widen and my cheeks find extreme heat. Does Itachi know about all of that? The kisses? Had Sasuke told him?

Suddenly Sasuke rises to his feet. My mouth goes dry. His hands are balled into a fist… Oh, shit, would he hit his own father?

"No."

His voice is a deep stab. _No. _The prince has spoken. _No. No. No. _

But he's refusing to what?

"_No_ to which question, Sasuke?" Itachi Uchiha suddenly interferes. Oh. Crap. The main dog himself. His Majesty. The King of the building.

The man smirks, running his fingers through his hair. "Don't fuck with me," he murmurs.

I feel Dina's hand squeeze mine. Something tells me she knows something and I shudder. What are they talking about? I want to say something… I want to ask Dina, but I hold my tongue, biting my lip.

"Answer the question, Sasuke." Fugaku Uchiha's voice is pressing for an answer. He is assertive.

"She won't tell that bitch anything, if that's what you're worried about," Sasuke suddenly says.

"So the both of you do have some sort of relationship?" Itachi presses on again, searching for answers and Sasuke remains silent… Too silent and it's making his father and Itachi uncomfortable... Making Dina and I uncomfortable.

"Fire her, or I will," Itachi mutters, taking a stand and I watch Sasuke's body tense.

My eyes widen. Dina's hold tightens around my hand. I gulp… They are talking about me. It has to be about me.

"Let's go, Haruno," Sasuke murmurs and cold seeps right through me. Oh my fucking—is he going to fire me in front of all of them?

I take my stand, pulling my hand away from Dina's. She imprinted me with those strong fingers of hers… I have reddish marks that are slowly dissipating, but I hardly care right now. It's time for me to meet my maker. This job wasn't meant for me, anyway. I manage to move forward towards the boss who is yet to fire me.

"Sasuke—"

"No, enough," Sasuke snaps. "I make my own decisions. I'm in control."

"You call this controlling a situation, Sasuke?"

I don't dare look over my shoulder. Itachi's question has buzzed straight into my ears and I feel as though it is a direct accusation towards me. What have I done!

_You kissed your boss, forehead. _

"Yes," he murmurs. "She'll be looked after while I deal with Utatane."

"Sasuke—"

"Don't fuck with me," he murmurs. I hear just how hard he's trying to contain his anger. His voice is almost as sharp as his eyes. "It was nice seeing you, Father. Let's go, Haruno."

I look past my shoulder and see Fugaku's eyes on me. I don't know what to do, so I lightly smile, hoping that would work best as my farewell. He nods appreciatively at me, eerily warming his eyes and I watch as the wrinkles at the corners of them crease with his smile. How awkward… Before I know it I'm pushed lightly through the doorway and we're outside again, walking slowly through the place from whence we came.

I nervously look up to see Sasuke. His lips are set in a firm line, his brows furrowed. I find myself pressing my lips hard, too. Sasuke seems so disconnected to the people I believe are his only family now. His mother is gone, and his father is here. That meeting seemed more like a strange encounter, one I think Dina and I shouldn't have been a part of. Everything that happened seemed to me more of a personal matter than professional.

My eyes find the floor, darting here, and there. Right now I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but seeing rough carpet disappear under my feet when we reach the tiles of the lobby eases my heartbeat. Soon, I find myself looking up at him. And I'm waiting… Will I finally be fired? He leads us to the elevator before, finger pressing the 11th floor button. The silver doors slide closed, tightening to enclose us in this small, claustrophobic space.

His eyes look over to see me and he sighs, pressing his back against the wooden-paneled wall.. "They weren't talking about you, if that's what you were wondering, Haruno." He smirks. "They know nothing."

I blink up at him. "So I'm not fired?"

He shakes his head, making his loose hair sway here and there. "Course not. They're talking about my driver." Suddenly he beams, and his brow creases upward. "Don't you think I would have fired you the moment you called me an arrogant asshole, Sakura?"

Cheekbones… They're blazing right now, and I lower my gaze. Will that day ever be forgotten?

I nod, unsure whether or not I'm answering his question… Is that question meant to be answered?

"What about Utatane?" I suddenly ask, hoping to reel answers from him as we make our way up to our designated floor.

He scowls again. "Bitch has people following her, my driver that is… They think I've been sleeping with her."

My eyes widen. "Are you?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and he stops.

"Are you worried that I have so many women apart from you, Sakura?"

I furrow my brows, cheeks still ablaze. "You don't have me," I murmur lowly.

"Not completely," he says, eyes piercing me, trying to find my deepest asset. I'm not sure whether he's testing me for another response, and before I can say anything, or ignore the question all together, he says, "I've only been able to claim your lips."

Heat intensifies _down there, _and on my cheeks. He's doing this on purpose.

Wrestling with my inner-thoughts, I build up the courage to look at him in the eyes and a small, sly grin curls at the corners of his lips. Yes… He's waiting for me to respond, unless he had gotten my response to the way I'm reddening under his haughty gaze.

"I don't know what you want," I murmur shyly, my eyes failing to stare into his any longer and I look down at his shiny, black (expensive-looking) shoes instead.

"I thought I made that clear," he murmurs. "I don't like repeating myself."

I swallow. _Me. He wants me, holy shit._

Under my lashes, I look up to see him once more. He's watching me, tracing his eyes over me. The man is a writer and quite observant… Maybe he's trying to figure me out, trying to somehow look into my head with only what I can give him: my physical appearance. He's good at reading my body, too, something that's embarrassing to admit. He did it on the day of the interview when he brought me here that Saturday afternoon… He's reading me now. Before I can say anything, there's a _ding _of a sound, one I haven't heard (did that always happen?) and the doors of the elevator part.

We're met with the busy ringing of the phones and I can almost hear Uchiha spit words at every single person hiding behind their cubicles. The few people I see quickly grip on the handles of their waiting, ringing phones and glare at us momentarily. They don't like their jobs very much. This I can tell… Then why do they hate that someone like me had taken over this position? Twelve dollars an hour isn't enough, it isn't something worth thriving for. I bite my lip… I have opportunity. I could ask for a raise if I wanted to. I'm doing twice the work they're doing already and I've only worked for an entire week, excluding today. I'm set. That's why they wanted this position—they wanted more money and a better position.

We walk through the heavy, parted doors of the office. The man gestures his hand out. I don't really know what he wants me to do right away, but when I make my way to my desk, he stops me and reigns me to sit in front of his instead. Obliging, I gulp. This could lead to multiple things… Embarrassing conversations from my superior about me _wanting him, _or my own asking him why… He would scold me for continuously asking him, and I don't think we'll get any further than that.

Something inside me blooms momentarily, and I bring my hand to cover my curving lips. I'm smiling… It is satisfactory that he had kissed me, and even more so knowing that he wants me… In what ways—I would know… I do. He's a man, I'm a woman… Maybe it's just sex. I shrug lightly at myself. Do I even care that he wants me for that? I'm a virgin, he most certainly isn't… Would he know just by looking at me that I have no experience at all? I think I partially want to be needed in that way… I think every woman does want to be secretly desired by a man with pockets full of money, good looks and has everything under control.

I still for a second, remembering my age and his. I'll be twenty shortly in two more months, but the man will be still far in his 29th, almost thirty.

I sink into the chair, wondering how long I've been standing beside it, and wondering how long I've kept him waiting behind The Judge's Platform. He's watching me, eyes quite observant and dark… Too dark. He seems quite evil when he watches me like this before his large desk with his fingers laced just under his chin. His hair is draped on either side, framing his perfect face all the way down to his sharp jawline.

Naturally, my cheeks give into the heat forming just here on my face, and down there under my belly. This feeling that had bloomed within me is that same primal desire that I see in his eyes, and felt when his lips touched my own. Sex. Is that what this is?

"You're quiet," he murmurs. I watch as his hands come away from his chin and they settle onto the arm rests of his chair. He was leaning then when he was watching me. Now, his back is firmly planted against the back rest of the chair.

"I was thinking," I say, too low, too shyly, but my eyes remain on him. No… I can't look at him in the eyes. Not now. Not yet, at least.

"About?"

_Emphasis, Sakura, _a voice in my head says. I inhale sharply. That voice is my inner-voice… What I want to say. She is my true self. Do I want to give in to her, too? I think she wants me to tell him that I want him.

"About what you said… About what you did."

His brow arches. "If I recall, you kissed me back, too."

I look away from his face this time, and I hear him clear his throat.

"Look at me." It's a command, a voice so unkind and I look up to see him.

If I'm not mistaken, he seems pleased that I needed his command.

"You don't have to shy away from the truth, Sakura," he murmurs. "You can tell me to back off, and I will. I won't will you to something you don't want to do… That's not my style."

_What is your style, Uchiha? _I want to ask, but I can't. Not now.

"So," he starts, "do you want me to back off?"

I gulp. This is a question I must answer. _Now._

I lick my lips, realizing just how dry they have become under the intensity of everything—the kiss, the confession, meeting his father, and now this. How does one take all of it and mold it to fit so neatly in a life like mine? Suddenly I remember Tenten describing _50 Shades_ to me, and my thighs press hard against each other. He isn't to that sort of thing, is he?

I may have winced, and Sasuke's eyes widen only slightly.

"Sakura?"

I gulp. "I'm fine… I'm just… Thinking."

"Usually when someone is unsure, it means no." He sounds almost disappointed, but he's deciding for me, and I never liked it when someone else decided for me… Not even a man, and that definitely includes my father.

"If I could just ask what it is you truly want from me, then I'll give you a straight forward answer."

There. That wasn't so hard… But his body tensed when I had said that. I don't think he wasn't expecting me to sound too professional. Shit, even that took _me _by surprise.

He ignores me, or maybe he didn't because he says, "how long has it been since you've had sex?"

Oh, _wow. _Is being a virgin that embarrassing? I clasp my hands together, looking down to my lap and trace little circles on my skirt when I unfold my fingers. I know he's waiting for me to answer, but how does one answer that question? I feel like I'm being interrogated… Suddenly I'm small. The Uchiha are the only men who have ever made me feel as such, and here I am, shrinking under his gaze.

"Fine then, don't answer," he mutters. "But I'd like you to look at me when I'm speaking to you."

That made me certainly wince. It's almost like he has slapped me with words. Akimichi warned me… I don't know if I regret not heeding that warning now.

My eyes shyly find his and I seek any trace of warmth or humor from him. There is none. He is being fucking serious. My heat beat quickens, but I don't want to leave. I'm as curious as ever.

He sighs, lacing his fingers once more as he leans against his desk and presses on that stare into my eyes.

"I want to claim you, Sakura," he murmurs. "I've only tasted your lips, and I can't leave you alone just yet."

I blink at him. Well, that was really straight forward… But now it's my turn. What's my response? What is my answer?

I take a deep breath and decide the offer is tempting, but sinful. I'm not a woman who dwells too hard on the topics of religion, but even this should be wrong by anyone's morals, or standards, right?

"I don't think I can oblige to that," I suddenly say. _Shit. No! Is that what I meant to say? _"To have a man possess my body just like a random object… I'm not an object."

He scoffs, but where is the humor in what I've said?

"You won't be my possession, Sakura. This is your decision to make."

I shrug. "This is very… Sudden."

He smirks. "Everything in life happens in a heart beat."

"Perhaps," I mutter. "But why me?"

The man shrugs, quite intrigued with my question. I'm sure I've asked it before…

"Because you're different in some way I can't fathom, you know, apart from that hair of yours… Do you think so low of yourself, Sakura, that you think I won't notice you right away?"

My cheeks redden. That's my response and I think he takes it as such.

"You're an intriguing young woman, Sakura. Intelligence radiates from you, though you're stubborn and very foolishly clumsy. Don't think I just want your body."

I lower my head, and quickly look back up to see him. I don't want him scolding me again about averting his gaze. _Don't shy away now, Sakura! _

"That's not what you want?" I murmur. "My…" It's almost painful to say it. It's an excruciating embarrassment. "Body?"

His face softens. "Not just that. I want to figure you out… You're a shut-in. I want to break the chains that hold you back… I want to meet the rest of you."

I try not to laugh. Meet the rest of me apart from my naked flesh beneath him? Does he mean he has an ounce of care in that heart of his? Does he like me in such a way? Or maybe I'm just thinking too much on this.

I draw out a huff of air wearily. He's waiting for my response.

"It would take some time," I murmur.

He nods. "Of course."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I say and he grins.

"But satisfaction brought it back," he says in a teasing tone that makes me smile. "It's all about satisfaction."

I nod lightly. How harmful could this be, really?

"So you agree?"

I nod again. "Yes."

He tilts his head to the side as if trying to process my expression, but I give him none other than reddening cheeks, shy eyes and a biting lip. Maybe his eyes lingered a bit longer on my lip… I don't know…

"You may go home now, Sakura," he murmurs.

I widen my eyes. "Home?"

He nods. "Go home. I don't need you here for the rest of the day."

"So I'm not fired?"

He scoffs. "Of course not. You just agreed to have me claim you."

The idea itself is ridiculous. I nod.

"Okay."

"Do you have any plans for this evening?"

I shake my head.

"Wear something comfortable," he murmurs. "I'll pick you up at nine."

My eyes widen, but I stupidly nod and stand from the chair.

"Yes, sir."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Sakura."

* * *

Everything is surreal. When I walk past Janice, she smiles lightly at me, and I respond the same, but I didn't feel the muscles in my cheek form that smile.

I make my way through the door, awkwardly feeling eyes on my back, though there is no one trailing behind me. My hands are a little too cold and I look up to see the grey clouds forming just above. It's almost a sign telling me that maybe what I agreed to isn't a good idea, but I ignore it… I want to ignore the warnings telling me to stay away from Sasuke Uchiha. This is my life, anyway.

The parking lot is huge, but my car is perched just under the roof that keeps the solar panels steady and facing the light. I make my way to my tiny blue car, jumbling for my keys and clumsily aiming to the key slot. Once the door is open, I stammer inside and press my back comfortably against the chair. With a sigh, I look over to the rear-view mirror and catch a single glimpse of the building before looking at the steering wheel.

"What have you done?" I murmur to myself and suddenly I stifle a laugh trying to break free. "Geez, Sakura, what did you do?"

My laugh erupts this time, and I let it flow. The muscles in my belly squeeze me tighter with ever breath I take. And when that brief laugh-attack leaves me, I take a deep breath and check the time. Its only 10:12 AM. I've only been in there for less than two hours and now I'm going home.

The slang-term _fuck buddy _races through my mind when I turn the key in the ignition and I furrow my brows. Is this really what I wanted? Someone to _fuck_? Whenever I'd think about sex, I'd think about it with some nameless man, maybe on my wedding night after the reception, or maybe during our honey moon. He'd peel me out of my dress, or whatever it was I'm wearing and the night would be just about him and me…

But no. I agreed to this. Sasuke Uchiha isn't going to marry me. He isn't my boy friend… He's my boss. That man is someone who proclaimed to want to own me in more way than he had supposedly done so already. And even though the thought is revolting as to having a main "claim me" like an object, my stupid self differs with that conflicting thought.

I smirk, furrowing my brows as I look at the rear-view mirror again. I find someone looking out the window and wonder if it's him up there. I don't know for sure, but the moment my eyes begin to take focus, that person is gone and I sigh. Truthfully, the thought of a man _claiming _a woman is quite preposterous, but even I could fantasize… It is kind of hot.

* * *

Kakashi is reading his cover-less book, half of his face covered mysteriously. My mind is still racing with thoughts about Sasuke Uchiha, but I ignore them thundering away for now and make my way over to Hatake's desk.

He doesn't look up to see me until I murmur, "what did you mean to keep clear from men like _him_?"

Kakashi blinks at me a few times, hand running over the length of his silver hair. Looking at such an interesting hairdo makes me want to see what lies behind those books and newspapers he's always reading.

His brows furrow. I'm guessing he doesn't understand right away until I roll my eyes, hoping it would prompt him into speaking his mind about this matter.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kakashi. Spit it out already, I know you want to."

He sighs heavily, tipping the book against him, still annoyingly covering his nose, lips and chin from my view.

"Your boss…" It isn't a question. I think he's trying to remember how he looks like, but it doesn't take him too long. His dark eyes meet with mine once more and he hums a low noise through his mouth.

"Any man would know what kind of man he is just by looking at him, Sakura."

I wrinkle my brows. "That's a ridiculous claim."

"No, I'm being serious." His brows curve upward. I think he might be serious. "When that Uchiha picked you up the other time, he seemed content."

I bite the inside of my lower lip, and feel my teeth graze the flesh when I part my lips again. "What do you mean?"

"Men think about sex often, Sakura. You haven't noticed the way he would look at you?"

I don't want to try and remember. I shake my head, trying to hide my mortified exterior. "And you do?"

He shrugs. "I'm very observant."

I lower my head, my eyes meeting the beige counter and I sigh. "So you think my boss wants to sleep with me?"

Keeping my head leveled like this should hide my own amusement. I know what Sasuke wants, but I wonder if Kakashi has any clue of it from just seeing him.

I scoop my head back up to meet his curious eyes.

"I'm saying to be careful," he mutters. "He could want to sleep with you… But that isn't the reason to why I'm warning you."

I scowl. "Why?"

"He's made the news quite often… So many missing pieces to every story… The Uchiha always make it on the papers from time to time."

I lick my lips this time, inching forward. "What's been on the news?"

He shrugs. "Lots of things. He is popular with women… He's been arrested several times."

The blood runs cold through out my being. Questioning time is over. I part with the counter with a colder expression, lazily straightening my shoulder bag.

"Why were you so interested?" he mutters behind me.

I realize then that I'm walking towards the elevator.

"Curious, is all," I murmur back, not wanting to see my true colors unfold before his eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he mumbles. "But I never believe the other half of the saying."

I gulp this time. _Hard. _

What he said is another sign… I decide to ignore that one, too.

* * *

I decided to sleep then, bundling myself in the comfort of the couch. It's peaceful now that Tenten isn't home. Usually when she is, Neji and her are listening to loud music in her room. I lie awake now with my forearm across my forehead to think.

I dreamt of him watching me undress. His dark eyes were lit with something I didn't quite understand until I was able to clearly see him. The room was somewhat dark, but he was still visible. I realized then when I had sauntered towards him that I was completely naked under his haughty gaze while he remained fully dressed in his black suit that matched the color of his eyes. The man asked me, no, he commanded me to bring myself over to his lap, thighs wide and apart. It was then when I felt his sweet caress skimming my thighs, stopping just over my bottom and he squeezed as i shuttered, unfolding myself just over him. Then without me looking, he had slipped a single finger within me, swirling around and around.

I woke up then, my belly full of something longing that I knew it had to be that same desire I had felt in the dream. That imagination that had overtaken my entire being as I slept made everything seem too real. I look just over the small mounds of my breasts just by my feet and imagine him sitting there, watching me become lost within my own thoughts. He would ask me what I've been thinking, and I'd shy away, hoping I wouldn't have to respond.

He'd coax me, though, and I would tell him what he had done to me in that dream… I'd tell him about his fingers exploring me. Then he'd smile… I don't know why, but I feel like he'd want to explore me right there, too, to recreate my fantasy.

The same strange feeling pools low in my belly. My muscles clench in such a sweet way and I sigh. I haven't had a wet dream in ages, not since high school when my last boyfriend was with me. I can hardly remember his face, or his name… It was a brief thing. Sasuke's face is overtaking my mind, though. I want to remember his face instead.

Soon, my hand slips just into my shorts and I find that sweet spot he might touch soon. Skimming my fingers just over my panties, I let out a shallow breath as I press lightly at the sensitive flesh. Closing my eyes, I try to remember his finger _there. _I try to remember his hands on my legs… Then I remember his eyes and I still my hips from pushing against my hand. Those eyes… Those penetrative eyes.

I retrieve my hand from my shorts and sigh. What an imagination I have.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note. (I have much to say, and clarify.)**

_Oh, I could have made this chapter much, much longer if I could! But, I had to play the villain and end it just right there lol._

_For starters, I'd like to announce that I've created a Wattpad account under the same username I have here. I'm not writing any original stories, but I am there to read :) _

_Secondly, Utatane is vital to the story! _

_Third, Itachi and Fugaku scolding Sasuke in front of Sakura was just so tempting. I wanted to make the story more mysterious. This just doesn't revolve around Sakura and her experiences with Sasuke... This is about both of them and what she will discover. Sasuke eased Sakura from thinking anything about their argument, but that doesn't mean everything will be put to rest there._

_Fourth, no this story will not include BDSM. I tried writing that once, and the specific practice is so hard to write LOL. Whoever manages writing a great story revolving that, I applaud you because, OMFG how does one do it?! So for those wondering if this story will be like 50 Shades of Grey, there may, or may not be something familiar. I didn't even touch the books when I was writing the first three chapters back in the original story. It wasn't until the fourth when I picked up the first book. I'm not too pleased with the story-others call it abusive, others romance... I don't know. _

_Fifth, trust me when I tell you 'fuck buddy' will transition to something more._

_As always, thank you for the reviews and the follows._

_\- FoF_

_[Monday 04-06-15]_


	10. Chapter 10

Please excuse any grammatical errors. I had no time to go back into this chapter (or any chapter) for edits.

Since I'm building up the pattern, might as well announce it. I don't have enough time to update every week while I'm working on two different projects (IA and Remember Me) at the same time. So, I'm updating this story every two weeks.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"I'm so sorry," I say. "I'm so sorry…"_

_"Yeah, me to," he breathes._

_I look up to see him and he's staring straight ahead, eyes wide. "Sakura, get in the car."_

_"But Sasuke—"_

_"Do it," he says sternly. "Now."_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 10_

He said to wear something comfortable and I think for the first time I actually do care for what I'm wearing. He never told me exactly where we're going, and I'm starting to feel kind of self conscious about blue jeans, a red T-shirt, a black sweater and converse. Well, I don't think he really cares about what I'm wearing, after all, he's wearing blue jeans, a black, leather jacket and converse that match my own. When he saw me, he smiled that devilish smile that does things to my womanhood, took my hand and kissed my knuckles firmly.

"Sakura," he murmurs and I smile lightly.

"Mr. Uch—"

He stops me before I could finish saying his name and says, "_Sasuke_."

I nod. "Mr. Sasuke."

When he smirks, my smile grows wider. He shakes his head, sighing. "What, oh, what should I do to that mouth of yours?"

My eyes widen, smile gone, and undoubtedly heat has overridden my senses—_everywhere_; my cheeks, forehead, ears and including between my legs. I have to stifle that little groan that's slowly trying to escape from my throat and through my lips as his hand comes down to my back. And like this, he leads me to a black SUV that's parked in front of us.

I arch a brow, wondering what had happened to his very amazing car. This gigantic vehicle couldn't possibly suit him, or so I wonder. Glancing back at him, he shrugs, and then murmurs, "Jordi."

"You named this car _Jordi_?"

He purses his lips, trying hard to contain his amusement and shakes his head. The man gestures out to my right and I realize there's a very attractive, Asian woman standing by the passenger side of the car. She is all smiles, thick lips, almond shaped eyes, and very clean, blemish-free skin. She's sporting a tight bun, straight-leg, blue pants and a blazer of the same shade. Under the low light, I could barely make out the shade of her eyes, but they seem to glow even as she is hidden under the shadows of the lamp post. I can't fathom anything else besides this stunning, beautiful woman and the fact that I realize she is the rumored lover of Sasuke Uchiha, his driver. _Jordi. _

"Mr. Uchiha," she says, nodding with her hands clasped out in front of her. _Geez. Fuck! _Even her voice is melodic and so suitable for her amazing appearance. She is his driver… And wow, she is gorgeous, even in her tacky uniform.

"Jordi," he murmurs, "this is Sakura Haruno."

She turns to see me and smiles, flashing perfect teeth. "It's great to meet you, Ms. Haruno. It'd be grand and quite the change of gears to be driving a woman around for change—a woman with maybe reason and logic."

I sense her humor, and when I glance up to see Sasuke, his face is not stern against her. He arches his brow and sighs. "What is so wrong about driving a man that lacks those two?"

She shrugs. "Many things, Mr. Uchiha."

I try not to scoff. So this is their relationship, eh? This is quite the change of gears, alright. In a way, she kind of reminds me of, well, me. This is enjoyable so far.

"Where to tonight, Mr. Uchiha?"

"My place, Jordi."

I gulp.

"Alright then," she murmurs and pops open the back doors of the SUV. And, like his corvette, the mirrors are dangerously tinted, but I try to ignore that fact and climb inside, followed by Sasuke who lightly brushes his hand against my back thigh.

With that light touch, I quickly sit my ass down on the cool leather and sigh. It's a small spark that had ignited just _down there. _Simply put, chills run down my spine and throughout my being as he places his hand firmly on my right thigh. I turn over to look at him and he smirks, devilish and mysteriously. There is no way the light is seeping through those heavily tinted windows, but I can still see him.

Jordi is still outside, making a call about something and my breathing is beginning to become quite short and husk.

"I'm having her order us some Italian," he mumbles, and squeezes my thigh again.

I nod. "It's alright," I murmur, trying to contain my heavy breaths to a minimum, and if possible, contain them at all from his ears.

Then, as sinfully erotic as it is, his hand brushes up my thigh and stops just only a few centimeters away from where it was before, giving warmth to a new spot. I think I'm going to ignite. _Combust. Explode. _

I press my hand onto his, hoping this touch won't lead anywhere else (especially with Jordi outside and the SUV parked in a public area).

I feel him shift beside me and when I build up the courage to look at him again, he's so damn close that I feel his hot breath against my lips. He smells of peppermint…_and something else. _And that _something else _is a scent that is so hard to distinguish. Maybe herbal like the peppermint, but I'm quite unsure.

"I want to do so many things to you, Sakura," he whispers and my eyes widen, my back stiffens up and the groan I tried to suppress leaves me to meld into our breaths that I have to clear my throat.

"Are you nervous about me?" he murmurs in that way that made me quite possibly so attracted to him to begin with… His voice is as seductive as his words. They pierce through skin and slash away into the core. Uchiha's voice does all of that and much more… So, so much more.

Before I know it, or before I could even think it, I nod. My realist thoughts are being pushed out into the surface with this gesture of mine and I lower my gaze, away from his fading features and take a deep breath. Who am I kidding? He had called me 'daring angel' so many times and when I agreed to be his little pastime, I quiver under his touch, his gaze and his voice.

"Don't be," he murmurs. "Unless you're having second thoughts."

I shake my head and gulp. This is something I want to do… _I think. _Right now, he is someone I want… _I think. _

"I'm not having second thoughts," I say in a mere whisper.

"You sure?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Good," he murmurs and feel his lips press against my forehead that's too big.

Jordi hops inside momentarily and I pull away, though Sasuke remains very close to me. I realize he will be riding in the middle of the back seats close to me. In a way it's comforting. His hand leaves my thigh at the mercy of the cool air and he laces his fingers with mine. So we sit here, side by side holding hands.

Jordi takes some time to start up the engine and look through all her mirrors, cautiously looking back over her shoulder through the very tinted windows. The street is almost cleared tonight, which is surprising for a Monday. The time is 8:46 PM and the sky is clear with shining stars that are still almost impossible to see here. With a sigh, Jordi says, "To your place, then," and proceeds to drive into the street.

#

When we get out of the vehicle, I painfully remind myself of Kakashi's glare when he saw me leave the building. Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for me right in the lobby. Perhaps seeing me with Sasuke gave Kakashi a little understanding of why I pinned him so many questions of his worries. I quickly remind myself of our exchanges of _'curiosity killed the cat' _saying that went completely different ways if I compare what they both had said. It was Sasuke who gladly muttered the remaining line '_but satisfaction brought it back.' _And it was Hatake who told me he never believed in the remaining line of the saying. While I'd like to think he was speaking about all men "like Sasuke Uchiha," I think that he was referring to him and all Uchiha's specifically.

And that's what is driving me insane right now because my hand is in his, and he's leading me through the lobby of this very tall building I didn't even bother to look at when we were outside. Jordi is leading the way completely to an elevator, walking swiftly across the floor tiles I can't decide are marble or just simple, bland tiles.

No one here knows me, but they know him. Of course they do. Sasuke lives here. _He. Lives. Here. _That thought alone tightens the muscles in my belly and forms knots any serene thoughts can't loosen. He had told me he never keeps a single woman under his arm. Then what number are the people watching seeing today? Am I in the single digits? Or am I in the double digits?

I almost gasp when we enter the elevator because Sasuke practically pulls me in. He winds his arm around my shoulders when the doors close. I'm not sure what button Jordi pressed, but the elevator ride seems long, time consuming and so damned awkward.

I hear a bell. Then the doors part. Sasuke pulls me, yet again, through the doors and we both leave Jordi in there. I realize she isn't coming. Perhaps she knows what Sasuke and I are going to do, or most likely will do tonight, or in the near future. Pressing my lips I look down to the floor and try to ignore the thought that she might be a double digits, or a single digit. Has he slept with her?

Before I know it, we're at a door and Sasuke punches a code on the number pad. Awkwardly and completely in character, I look around and notice there is nothing more intimidating than knowing I'm probably going to lose my virginity to a man I don't love and to whom I agreed will have sex with willingly for no reason at all. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _My heart is racing. I could feel my pulse just at my neck and I don't even need to place two fingers there to see I'm alive. Yes, I'm alive, and if my heart keeps wildly hitting against the wall of my chest, I'll probably end up dying.

So I try to focus on a floral painting that's hung just on the wall opposite to this door when we walk inside. And then the other one that's to the left… And the other… They're roses, lilies, blossoms of all colors…

"My mother loved those paintings," he murmurs. "But I never seemed to like the idea of hanging them up, but it really does make this place come alive."

I nod, stunned by the acrylic colors. Each canvas is quite small, almost six, to seven inches in height and width but still so easy to spot and so hard to miss. I don't know too much about painting, or art. The concept never held me too long to keep me focused on anything I'd learn in those art classes I took back in high school, but seeing him light up as he gestured to the black bird painting that hovers just over a small table by the entrance makes my heart stead.

"She painted that one," he murmurs and pauses for a few seconds before saying, "for me."

And just like that he transitions from so many things: cold and stern, to sexually charged and very seductive, to this… What is this?

"It's lovely," I say. That is all I can say because his gaze towards this painting is impassive and hurting me just looking at him. His mother died with a disease my mother is scared will come back again. Just thinking about what he went through, and what he could possibly be going through now ticks me off… My mother… No. I can't think about her right now, or his.

Without hesitation, I find his hand and squeeze it. That is when his eyes release the sight of this beautiful painting and looks down to see me. Warmth? No, I'm not sure what exactly I see in those dark eyes of his, but I sense something I'm unsure of.

"Sorry," he suddenly says. "I don't think you'd care much to hear me say those things."

I shake my head. "It's fine. I'm not much of an art person, but I really did mean that the painting is lovely."

He gives me a half smile and leads me away from the door, away from those paintings that are paining him. I realize we're walking through a hallway that might be one of the longest ones I've ever walked through, or perhaps it's the pace of our walk… There are more paintings here, dark and light abstracts that somehow contrast against the red, painted walls they're hung on.

"Do you like art?" I ask suddenly, hoping to alleviate the tension the talk about his mother had set.

"Somewhat," he murmurs. "I grew up with an artistic mother and a father who claimed to like it. You see, my father painted from time to time, too, but I always thought my mom was best at it. She painted and drew what she felt, while my father painted and drew what he saw. It's logic versus imagination, I guess."

"And do you paint, or draw?" I ask.

"No… Itachi, my brother, grasped that part of art better than I did. I write. He paints and draws."

That's interesting… Who would have ever thought of Itachi Uchiha to be a visual artist? I try to resist the urge to ask him about his older brother, and when I do, Sasuke stops walking suddenly that I bump against his back. He turns, eyes cold and his glare like daggers.

"Don't talk about him when you're with me, Sakura. _Never. _I don't like it."

Well, why the hell not? Should I ask him that question, too?

His eyes scan my entire face as I feel the color drain from it. And when his eyes linger on my lips, my heart almost leaps out of my mouth as he caresses my lower lip ever so gently with his warm thumb.

"Your lip is quivering," he murmurs lowly. "Are you nervous, or scared of me?"

I look away, finding the white tips of my shoes over hardwood flooring, and his hands cup my head, pulling lightly so that I'm facing him again.

"I want you to look at me," he says in that way that makes the lower part of my entire being boil with want. "Or are you nervous because you're scared?"

I gulp. "No."

My voice is too soft, too low… Too much of a whisper. It's as if I had breathed out those words to alleviate the building tension in my chest. But that can't be all true… Some part of me is afraid of him, but not of who he is in general, but of what he's capable of.

We stand in the middle of the hallway for some time, looking into each other's eyes. So I admire the dark scape of those very large, very dark eyes of his that resemble the dark sky sometimes, if not, outer space. I even imagine the small reflection of the light is the moon… Something about envisioning the sky when I look within those mysterious eyes of his allows me to breathe in calm. It's a sigh so profound, perhaps a little loud that gives me that little energy I need to smile this time.

And with that, he says, "why are you smiling so suddenly?"

Without hesitation, I answer, "your eyes."

He purses his lips, furrowing his brows. I'm unsure whether he is trying to contain his own amusement, or if he is confused about what I've said. He must be feeling confusion overall, though… We are _fuck buddies _that are yet to _fuck. _And remembering all of that makes heat pool over my cheeks, killing off any other sense I could possibly have active now. The scent of his peppermint plus _something else _is so far away. The touch of his hand is gone from my cheek, and his thumb grazing my lips, but I know that those limbs remain there. When I blink, he is a blur and I look away this time, hopeful that he won't force me to look back up to him.

He doesn't, to my relief.

"Why my eyes?"

Without the courage to see him again, I shrug. "They remind me of the sky."

That's when I hear him snicker. "How different," he murmurs. "Your eyes remind me of the earth."

Under my lashes, I look up to see him and he's smirking.

"The trees… The grass… The earth."

_Green. _He's talking about my green eyes. _Duh. _

When the corners of my lips curve, he makes such a sudden groan erupt from the base of his throat, sending chills that hit straight into the bone. I'd be lying if I said that the sound he made wasn't at all wonderful (in a strange, sexual way).

He tilts his head back, his hands smoothing out his long hair, and the groan escapes his lips once more, making me redden.

"Fuck, Sakura," he murmurs, _growls _almost. "Do you have any idea what your submissive gestures do to a man like me?"

My eyes widen when he looks down at me again and he smirks.

"I want you in my bed so bad right now."

_Um…_

"Your lips are the softest I think I've ever felt… And it's taking a whole lot of fucking strength to not pin you against that wall and fuck you right on the spot."

_Wow. _

_Holy shit. _

_What! _

As my cheeks find extreme heat, his mouth comes down to mine _hard. _I don't know what else to do, except reciprocate and close my eyes, trying to lose myself in this hasty moment, but I can't. There is no way I can. Before I know it, my feet are heeding his pushing command and my back hits the wall. This is when his lips leave mine and I gasp for some air, as does he.

My eyes track his and his stare is almost predatory. He brushes loose strains of hair behind my left ear and the same, soft, feather-like touch of his fingers trace down my cheek, to my jawline… Then my neck… Suddenly his entire hand rests above my left breast (over my sweater, of course) and I still as his hand travels down my body to my hip, then upper thigh. I gasp (or moaned, half gasped?), suddenly when I feel his hand cupping my sex, and bring my hand down, half giggling, half tormented, plus a whole lot of mortification.

_Whoa I did not expect that! Not now! _

"Wait," I breathe, pulling his hand away from _there _and hold him by the wrist. The muscles of his hand underneath my touch clench and I realize he had just formed a fist, one that I've seen many times before.

My blood runs cold before I could question what he intends to do with that fist… Then he looses the grip and stills…

Looking up at him like this makes me relieved that I stopped him. He's tall, and strong… Unbelievably sexy with his hair draped to the sides. He doesn't seem pleased that I've stopped this little thing between him and me, but he seems more concerned than angry.

_Shit. _Is this the part when I tell him I'm a virgin?

"What's wrong?" he asks. Sasuke's breaths are almost as shallow as mine.

"I can't," I say too quickly and bring my hand up in what I feel like is defeat. "Not now, at least… I, uh, I said before that I wanted to work up to that, remember? This is too soon…"

"Yes, but I—"

"No _buts, _Mr. Uchiha—er, _Sasuke_… _Please_. I'm not ready for _that_…"

He frowns a little, stepping back once and crossing his arms so much that I almost see his muscles flex under his leather jacket. "How long has it been since you've had sex, Sakura?"

_Oh, son of a bitch! _Not this again…

When my eyes meet his again, I gulp. Then the door opens and he steps away from me when his name gently murmurs, "Jordi."

How embarrassing.

"Sir, I brought what you ordered."

I turn to see her and her cheeks are enflamed, then quickly look away. Perhaps she heard all the commotion outside. Everything around me is going in circles as I will myself to push off the wall. And when I do, the painting behind me slowly creaks back to its place.

_How fucking embarrassing. _

"Thank you, Jordi," he says and I hear rustling plastic bags, but I can't turn around to see what's happening. Instead, I slowly make my way out of the foyer to Sasuke Uchiha's living room. And my jaw almost drops the ground when I see black leather couches with matching, dark oak furniture. His television is twice as big than the one back at home. What keeps me in awe is the fact that his kitchen is separated by a deck with two steps leading up to the kitchen island and the dining table. Far, far to the right is a dark hallway that leads somewhere (quite possibly his bedroom) that I may, or may not want to see tonight.

Before I can do anything, or before I can turn around back into the foyer, the door closes and Sasuke is walking towards me.

"Italian," he murmurs. "And Jordi wished us a good evening."

"That's kind of her," is all I could say. What else could I possibly day to the only man who touched my breast, or the most sensitive part of my entire being that I fantasizes earlier today about him touching.

"Yes it is," he murmurs, making his way to the kitchen counter, climbing the two steps that somehow seem unnecessarily placed.

"I'm sure you're hungry," he says. "Come."

And I go as he says, heeding His Majesty's command as usual. I think I'm used to it after a week's worth of work.

"You can remove your sweater," he murmurs behind the island counter, removing his own jacket and placing it on a high chair, draping it over the back rest.

I shrug off my sweater, wondering where to put it, and decide to climb back down to drape it over the couch instead. When I turn, I see him watching me and I decide I should have listened to Kakashi's warnings… Or everyone's warnings, actually: Ino, Chōji… But it's too late now. Here I am. There he is.

"You never answered my question," he murmurs.

His expression is directing my fears much more than the cold tone that flowed into my ears.

"I, um…" I sigh. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

He crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Not to me, it isn't."

_Really? _

I look away this time, finding my joined hands as I play with my fingers and he exhales so deeply that it hurts even me. He knows… Maybe he knows now.

"Are you a virgin?"

I gulp. My silence would answer for me, I guess.

"Okay then, don't answer."

Is he that oblivious to what is obvious? I try not to scoff, as I make my way to the dining table. It's a small, squared fixture that's best for roughly four people. He has four chairs propped up here, too, and it makes me wonder if he lives here alone at all.

When he comes towards the table, he places two places. Goes back… Places a slice of pizza on my plate and his.

I look up and quirk a brow to him. "Italian?" I say.

He smirks. "I thought we should start with my favorite dish, of course."

This little conversation eases the tension built up within me and a small laugh escapes from me.

"Well, that's fine by me."

"Good."

He takes a seat in front of me. Suddenly he says, "of course…" The man looks up to see me and sighs. "What would you like to drink, Sakura?"

I shrug. "Whatever there is to drink, I guess."

He sighs again. "That could be anything. Water. Soda. Scotch—" He pauses and then lowers his head. "Never mind… You're not of age yet."

Hearing Sasuke say that is like a punch in the gut. I'm only nineteen, and this guy is way over my age. In a way, it's pretty sad.

"Soda is fine," I say.

"I only have Coke."

"Then Coke," I say and smile.

"Kissing ass is beneath you," he murmurs as he takes a stand.

I don't know what brought me to say this… Perhaps it's the irritancy I've dealt with since he keeps repeating such a thing to me when I'm either being nice, or genuine. So, with the loud voice I own, I say, "I'm sure you've had, though."

He stops half way towards the counter and then turns to see me, eyes wide with amusement and that sexy smirk that makes my body tingle.

"Kiss ass? In what way?"

I shrug, knowing just how much of a 'ladies man' he is, all thanks to Kakashi Hatake.

"In a way only you know, _Sasuke_," I murmur with extra emphasis in his name.

His response is, "heh," a huff of breath that could possibly mean anything. And then he looks directly into my eyes. "See, this is what I don't understand about you. Why did you stop me before, and here you are prompting me?"

I sigh. "I'm one-hundred percent sure my reasons are obvious, sir."

"Don't call me 'Sir' when it's just the both of us." He pauses for a second, then runs his fingers through his hair, smoothening it out so that I could see everything much clearer like his forehead, his eyes and very briefly his ears. "So I was right, then… You're a virgin."

I gulp. Okay, so he isn't oblivious to my silence.

"Then why the hell did you agree to do this—especially with me?"

_'__Especially with me'? _Is Sasuke Uchiha warning me about him, too?

"Because I can, and I did," I answer him.

Maybe that upset him. He pinches the bridge of his nose and he murmurs something under his breath.

"Usually losing your virginity is a big deal… I don't want you to get attached to me."

I scoff, then. "What makes you think that having sex with you would keep me attached to you?"

He shrugs. "It happened once… I don't want it it to happen again."

"Arrogant," I murmur.

"_Excuse me?_"

I push the chair back and sigh. "You know what? I think this was a horrible idea to begin with."

He's silent now, so I take my chance to continue as I stand from the chair.

"Even you seem to be warning me away from you, might as well take that to heart to keep away. Do you really think so highly of yourself that I'd actually fall in love with you after you've done whatever it is you were planning to do with me?"

Silence.

"Thanks for whatever this was, but I think I should go home now."

"Sakura—"

"No," I say, making my way off the deck and to the hallway. "Really… Just… Good night."

I don't look back as I make my way to the door.

"I'll have Jordi—"

"No," I say again. "I'll walk, or I'll have my friend pick me up somewhere."

"Sakura, please—"

I turn around. "_What?_" I snap. "You know, it was interesting for me to see how a man supposedly lusted over someone like me, but I see this is so wrong… I mean, you made me seem interesting for a short while, but up until now I realize that all I am to you is a damned sex doll!"

(What the hell am I saying? _Shit!_) "So please, don't pretend to care—I've had experiences like that in the past and I would really love not to experience that again. So, don't pretend you care."

He clenches his jaw. "You're my employee, and I—"

"Care for your employee's well being?" I huff a dreary laugh that sounds more like an exhale of breath. "Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to kiss me, or kiss me at all."

He's about to say something, but I'm out the door and almost running to the elevator. And the ride down to the lobby is so damned slow. When the bell indicates my arrival, I almost run out the entrance and I'm met with the chilly air. Crap. I forgot my sweater.

Whatever.

I walk towards the boardwalk that is surprisingly close to this place. I hear Jordi calling my name, but I don't want to turn around to see her. At the very moment I'm actually unsure about how far away we are from each other, but I hear her exasperated shouts, and even the footing of her shoes clicking against the cement with every hurried step she takes towards me.

It's when I feel a grip on my shoulder that I still.

"Mr. Uchiha wants me to drive you home," she says with shallow breaths.

"You're wasting your time," I mumble and I keep myself from turning around to see her. "I'll walk. I'll be okay."

"But you live so far—"

"Look," I snap. "I can take care of myself, alright? So go back to your post, or whatever and please let me enjoy this part of the evening that isn't screwed up by my illogical brain, okay?"

Before she answers I start to walk, brushing a trickling tear from my cheek. Damn, why am I crying?

There are people scurrying here and there. It's frustrating, really, realizing the low battery bar in my phone and have to almost hug myself to keep the cold air from piercing me. What I think kills this the most are the tears that are raining down from my eyes as I quietly make my way through the streets. No one is watching, surely, but that isn't enough to keep my mind wary of them.

Why did I say such a stupid thing to him?

_'__You know, it was interesting for me to see how a man supposedly lusted over someone like me, but I see this is so wrong… I mean, you made me seem interesting for a short while, but up until now I realize that all I am to you is a damned sex doll!'_

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I take in a deep breath as I slowly continue my walk onward. I'm such a fool. Of course this strange relationship of ours was just about sex—so the 'sex doll' comment was completely exaggerated. _I _agreed. _I _made the decision… I even gave him a little insight to my own frustrations on how easily he'd rejected me when he learned I was a virgin… _Fuck! _I wipe away my tears and scoff.

"Me get attached to him?" I shake my head and raise my head up high. "_Unbelievable."_

The sound of the waves roaring bring my mind at ease. Maybe if I settle myself down on the sand for a little while, it'll do me good. I should probably take my time to text Tenten and have her pick me up around here… But as I make my way to the beach, a group of guys roughly around my age makes my heart leap to the base of my throat and I stand in the middle of the sidewalk, realizing just how alone I am when all their eyes turn to see me.

With a gulp, I decide to step down from the side walk and make my way across the street.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout and I begin to walk faster. "Hey, baby, where are you going?"

I brush my hair out of my face with my fingers and look over my left shoulder. They're watching me and the tallest is the one who has his hands cupped to his mouth. He must be the one doing the shouting.

"Sweet heart, come over here… We just wanna' talk!"

Looking behind me, I realize just how far I am from Uchiha's apartment and my heart rate increases immediately. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

And they start walking towards me.

I start to run.

They start to run.

"Come on, pinky," he taunts, laughing. "I won't bite, baby, I just wanna talk!"

"Unless you want us to bite!" another shouts and a cramp hits my stomach.

I realize that the comment 'unless you want me to' was something said by Sasuke to me before… And hearing that come out of another man's mouth makes me cringe with guilt.

"If you want to play, then we'll play!" the first one calls and the dash begins.

I'm running as fast as I can towards the boardwalk where there are people who can mask me from them, but I'm still so far. The tears that have disappeared from my eyes long ago are back and streaming down my face. My voice is gone and I feel as if my throat is too dry and clamped. Why are there no people around here? Why is this part of the street so fucking dark?

Their footsteps are getting nearer and I squeal when something brushes my hair.

"Almost got you pinky," someone says and I turn to see dark eyes and silver hair so close to my face…

That's when I stop. And that's when my fist meets his cheek.

"_Bitch!_" he groans, clutching his face with his hands. "_You fucking bitch!_"

The others are making their way towards this asshole and I make a run for it again, crossing the street over to where the sand meets the sidewalk. Gasping, I bring my phone to view and dial the first number that comes into mind.

"_Get the bitch!_" I hear him yell.

The phone rings… And rings… And suddenly he answers.

"Sakura?"

I'm sobbing when I answer. "_Sasuke!_"

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Please—help me," I sob. "This guy—five of them—they're following me… I'm trying to get away, I am, but they're so fast…"

I breathe in deeply, turning around to see them run across the street and I push my legs harder against the pavement.

"Where are you? I'm going right now!"

I sniff, dragging the back of my hand against my nose. "Near the boardwalk," I say.

"_She's getting away!_" one of them screams.

"Please hurry—"

Before I could say anything else, the line cuts and I groan. My battery died. There is no way I could lose these assholes in time, so I dash towards the street again and run into a tiny boutique. I'm positive they won't follow me inside, and they don't. I gasp for air, leaning against my knees as I ignore the bystanders inside.

Some lady asks if I'm fine, and I nod, knowing very well that I'm not as I look out the window for any signs of Sasuke Uchiha. The guys are hovering just across the street, looking towards the shop and I contemplate about calling the police on them…

That's when I feel a small pinch on my scalp and realize that the guy I punched had grabbed my hair, not just brushed his hand against it.

He was going to hurt me. I know this very well now and breathe in deeply and so wearily.

I cross my arms. The beach looks so dangerous to me now.

When I see Uchiha's car stop several feet away, I build up the courage to run out of the shop, ignoring the safety precautions I should probably take as I run towards the corvette.

The door opens and out he comes, arms wide enough for me to push myself against him… I do as his arms curl around my being. I sob into his warm chest as his hand comes down my hair.

"Shit," he murmurs, "you had me so worried…"

"I'm so sorry," I say. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, me to," he breathes.

I look up to see him and he's staring straight ahead, eyes wide. "Sakura, get in the car."

"But Sasuke—"

"Do it," he says sternly. "_Now_."

I nod, not wanting to part from him and make my way around the car, seclude get myself within the passenger seat.

That's when he locks the door from the outside and makes his way towards the group. My pulse is rising higher and higher… If this continues, I'd faint.

The five males who were chasing me quickly look at him. Three of them rush to get away while other two stay: a short man and the silver-haired guy. When Sasuke grabs the collar of the silver-haired man's shirt, I gulp and grab the sides of the car seat.

Sasuke brings him up to level his face and after a few seconds, he lets them go and the two that were left make a run for it to join the other three. Inhaling and exhaling doesn't work… I need to calm down sooner or later, and all I can do is cry and have a need to call my parents, Ino and everyone else I know and tell them I love them because I could have died tonight.

Sasuke unlocks his car and once he's inside and on his seat, I ignore what's between us and put my arms around him.

"Thank you!" I say. "Thank you! Thank you!"

My face is nestled in the nape of his neck and when his arms wrap around me again, I don't care. I just like this right now… I feel protected.

"Thank you," I whisper again, unable to contain the tears that are desperately freeing themselves.

"Sakura," he breathes against my ear. "Are you okay? Did they touch you?"

I shake my head. _Hardly _touched me. _Pulled my hair, is more like it. _

"I'm so sorry," I say, breathing erratic.

"I'm sorry, too," he murmurs silently. "Its my fault."

I shake my head, though I'm still against him. "No," I say in between sniffs, "I should have let Jordi drive me home."

"That, too."

It's wrong to want to stay like this with him, but I lift my head and finally part from his embrace and I sigh, smoothening out my hair so that it no longer clings to my cheeks.

His warm palm rests on my cheek, and then his thumb skims my lower lip. He sighs. "I really am sorry."

He looks into my eyes, as I look into his and my hand clasps around his wrist. Sasuke might have thought that I wanted him to keep his hand off me, but it's the opposite of what I want him to do. I want him to keep his hand there. I'd let him touch me… Not them.

"I know that you don't want me—"

His left brow quirks. "What makes you think I don't want you?"

I shrug. "Who would?"

He furrows his brows. "I kissed you. I chose you…"

I shake my head. "Chose me for another reason… One I didn't think I'd agree to."

Sasuke licks his lips and continues to stroke my bottom one with his thumb. "I'm not that kind of guy—" He stops himself and closes his eyes briefly. And when he looks back into my eyes, I can't tell if he's annoyed, or angry… "You're the kind of woman I should probably be avoiding, but there's something about you that I just can't keep away. You're interesting. You are charming. Please understand that this isn't some personal thing—"

I hush him then with my index finger to his lips. "Why are people always warning me away from you? I don't understand."

Sasuke kisses my finger as the other hand takes my own. "Because I'm no good for women like you."

I wrinkle my brows. "Because I'm too young?"

The man shakes his head. "It never really was about the age… It's about who I am as a person."

_Womanizer. _That's the only word that comes to my head.

"I don't think I care," I say too quickly.

His eyes widen. "Are you telling me that being my fuck buddy isn't exactly what you wanted? Did you want something more with me, Sakura?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

He sighs. "Well that complicates things, alright… You don't know me at all."

Sasuke Uchiha is right. My mind is a complete mess right now… Did I really want him romantically? He's right about not knowing him at all. All I've seen are his biographies that are too vague to understand from the Internet and random Wikipedia pages.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" he says. "You don't have to come to work tomorrow… I'll check in on you. And if you'd like, Sakura, we could try something."

I look up to see him and Uchiha is smiling lightly at me. He kisses my hand before letting it drop and I let go of his wrist.

"Think about what you're getting into before you decide to stay by my side, okay?"

That's when I see the bottle of pills in the cup holder. That's when I see how dilated his pupils are even in the low light. And when he sniffs deeply, I gulp, because I realize exactly why everyone has been warning me away from Sasuke Uchiha. All those arrests Kakashi claimed he was in are clear to view.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_Geez, it was so tempting to continue writing the chapter, but as always I had a deadline to submit LOL. And I guess now you have a little insight on Sasuke Uchiha's life after all the dramatic flare added to this chapter. _

_*Also! I'm going to ask you guys to keep in mind which chapters have become your favorite. When I finish this story, I'm thinking about rewriting five chapters in Sasuke's perspective :) I'll have a poll ready for you guys to vote for your favorite chapters when this project is over. (But that doesn't mean that Intricate Affairs doesn't get a sequel.) _

_Anyway, thank you guys for your awesome support and your suggestions :) I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend._

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Saturday 04-18-15]_


	11. Chapter 11

New Update! I'm excited/nervous about presenting this chapter to you, and I'm unsure of why lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

(Also keep in mind about your favorite 5 chapters!-including that reminder here for certain reasons... o,o lol)

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_Shit! Fuck! Dammit! _

_What do I do? What do I do?_

_"Dammit, Kakashi, why would you let him?" My voice is hasty. Trying to contain myself from yelling over the phone is taking up a lot of my energy._

_"I thought it would be okay…"_

_"This is bad…"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes!" I almost shout. "Yes because Tenten and my other friend are still here!"_

_The man laughs. Kakashi Hatake just laughed at me. "That's brutal…"_

_"What's brutal is your sense of humor, Hatake! And what will be brutal is a swift contact with my fist and your chin!"_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 11_

I can hear shouts from the living room and I shift in the bed… Hmm, it's so warm here right now… But I can't sleep with that racket. What's going on out there?

When I open my eyes, my bedroom door slams open. With a jolt, I turn to see icy-blue eyes glaring at my by the doorway, a female figure draped in a flowing skirt, tank top and jacket too big for her to wear. I gulp, realizing that the blonde hair belongs to Ino. And she looks pissed… Like, really, really pissed. If I could quite possibly describe how mad this woman seems to be, I guess I can compare it to the time she boasted about her luscious, silky-smooth hair and some punk-kid squirted glue into her locks. _Boy_, was she mad… If I learned one thing that day is to never, _ever _cross Ino Yamanaka and her hair.

I gulp as she steps towards me. Ino screams my name and I instantly pull the blanket over my head as if somehow this would be the best barricade between the both of us.

"Oh no you don't!" she hisses and I feel hard tugging on the blanket. "Sakura, get up already!"

"Leave her alone, Ino," I hear Tenten mutter from somewhere, "You know she won't tell you."

"I'll make _Forehead _tell me! Now, Sakura, get the fuck off the bed and explain to me how you could betray me like that!"

In an instant, the blanket is off my body and I quickly sit up on my bed. What the hell is she taking about?

But then I remember… _Does she know about me and Sasuke Uchiha? _

I nervously take a small peep at her through my pink bangs and gulp at the sight of an infuriated Yamanaka. This girl is going to _kill _me if I pretend to not know what she's talking about... But if I deny whatever accusation she's setting me for, then no doubt, she will kill me, _then revive me, _only to kill me again. So I go with the most obvious approach.

"What are you taking about?" I mutter because I really don't know what she's talking about.

She leans down towards me, pushing me back slightly and pinches both my cheeks. I wince.

"Cut it out, already!"

"Tell me if its true!" she shouts. She seems panicked.

_What did I do? _

"Tell shoo what?" (I can hardly talk with her pulling my cheeks like that.) I pull away, gripping her wrists. "Geez, get a hold of yourself, Ino! Tell you what? I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly she smiles and wraps her arms around me. "Oh, thank God, she's still a virgin…"

I shake my head, pushing her away. I can't help but laugh. _My spiritual mother, ladies and gentlemen… Geez. _

"Again—what are you talking about?"

She pulls away and nudges her head towards the door. Tenten waves shyly by the doorway and nervously laughs as she does so.

"Tenten told me you went on a date."

I nod. "Y-Yeah, kind of, I—" I shift my eyes towards my digital clock and almost choke on my own saliva when I realize it's only 4 in the morning.

"Okay, why couldn't this talk wait until later?" (Yawn.) "Seriously."

"I just got back two hours ago and decided to drop by."

"She couldn't wait," Tenten murmurs. She doesn't sound pleased.

I know I'm not.

"Where exactly did you go again?" Tenten murmurs.

"Hawaii," she replies with haste and then looks back at me.

Ino shrugs. "Details, Haruno. I want details."

"Now?"

"Okay, fine, not now… Later in the day, okay?"

I nod, feeling sleep overcoming me in a heavy mass. "So you're going to go home and then drive all the way back here just for the news?"

She smirks. "Well, okay, okay, I'll stay here if you insist."

"That's not what I—"

Before I know it, Ino kicks off her shoes and crawls into my bed that's too narrow for the both of us. Tenten laughs by the doorway and inches away.

"Well, good night, er, morning…" the brunette mutters and closes the door behind her.

I sigh.

When I turn to confront Ino, and quite possibly force her out of my bed, she's already fast asleep. And like the hogging woman she always tends to be, there is hardly any space on the bed left for me… Heck, I barely have room to even sit on the edge anymore. She might as well kick me off now…

I sigh, sleep deprived, and pull the spare pillow from under her cheek and slowly make my way up the door. The more I think of Ino's supposed interrogation that will most likely occur later this morning, the more the sleep seems to alleviate from my senses. I'm much more awake and Sasuke Uchiha's face torments my head. When he dropped me off outside the building, it was ten at night. I hesitated to step out of his car, still shaky of the crazy group that had chased me down into a little boutique. Sasuke's observation skills must be really keen because under the low illuminated yellow street lamp, his hand gently caressed my own, apologized for his own behavior (behavior I hardly remember anymore), and kissed my cheek rather than lips.

Settling into the couch, I remember smiling at him, thanking him, and wishing him a good night's rest. When he had let go of my hand, I was cold and even colder when I exited his car. Perhaps I am struck with what could either be a developing crush on my very handsome (and sexual) boss, or there is something inside of me blooming. Whatever the case, I know that our relationship cannot go that far. He is my boss. I am his assistant. We're nothing more. His "we could try something" comment never really did make sense to me. Maybe he's still hooked on the idea that we will only be _fuck buddies_. And being only _that _makes sense to me. Who could ever fall in love with plain and simple Sakura Haruno? (I scoff at my own negative comments.) What peaks my curiosity of him choosing me is that women like Hinata Hyūga must be his usual preference.

So why me?

* * *

In my dream, Sasuke was removing his jeans. At that very moment, my eyes decided to open to the bright interior of the living room.

"It was just a dream," I whisper in a yawn.

Suddenly I wrinkle my nose and put my forearm over my eyes and groan. "It was just a dream, dammit," I mutter bitterly. Why was it so hard for me to give in to Sasuke's touch last night before my terrifying chase?

* * *

"So he's short?"

I nod.

"Tan?"

I nod again.

"And he's your co-worker…"

"M-hm," I hum, avoiding eye contact with Ino's direct gaze. Even though Tenten is perched on a stool by the counter, I can sense the humor in her eyes. She's enjoying this… Tenten is fucking enjoying my torment because she knows that I am lying to my best friend.

"I don't believe you," Ino murmurs. "How old is this guy anyway? And are you going to see him again soon?"

Tenten is flipping through a magazine. "I don't count on a second date… You came home pretty early, didn't you, Sakura?"

I shoot her a glance. She shrugs, smirking.

With a sigh, I take a spoonful of my now cold chicken soup into my mouth and immediately swallow it, hardly chewing on the carrot pieces. That's it. These girls will be the end of me. (Or the soup will, since I haven't chewed anything.)

"I came home early because today was a work day."

The time is 9:45 PM. We spent our entire day watching crappy movies and luckily we avoided the conversation of my mystery date until now (all thanks to Tenten and her big mouth.)

"And you didn't go to work," Tenten murmurs, smirking her sly little smirk.

I prefer Sasuke's.

"I was told not to go to work today."

"Oh?"

Ino sounds amused. In fact, when I look up to see her, she bats her lashes at me. Damn… She wants details.

"Uh, my boss is sick."

The blonde wrinkles her nose. "Your _boss._"

So much emphasis on the word 'boss'. Just what is she thinking?

"Yes," I reply.

Ino's perfectly plucked brow quirks upward. Just when I think I'll face another barrage of questions from her, the phone rings. Maybe all of this panic from her interrogation is beginning to get to me. I don't remember when I jumped from my chair and ran to the phone, but I did… The phone only inches away from Tenten, but I beat her to it.

The brunette's eyes are wider than usual as she sees me. So to create some ease among the three of us, I laugh nervously and shake my head once. Then I shrug because I don't know what else I should do.

"Expecting a call?" Tenten murmurs.

"Uh, yeah," I say. "Um… I gave him the landline number, and not my, uh, cell… You know," I move my hand around for emphasis, "just in case I don't want to be, uh, bothered, and such…"

I don't know if what I said even made sense, but then I hear Ino say, "hey that's a good one… It could have worked plenty of times in the past…"

"But then you wouldn't have met Sai," Tenten inquires.

She sighs, clasping her hands together. "Yeah…"

I almost forget that I haven't answered the ringing phone. My hand is still on the black, plastic-feeling phone and Tenten is eyeing me suspiciously.

"You gonna' take that, Sakura?"

I blink at her. "What? Oh! Yeah…"

I gulp, and flip the phone over to press the call button. Bringing it up to my ear, I'm met with Kakashi's voice.

_Huh? Kakashi?_

"Sakura—er, Ms. Haruno?"

Why is he calling me by my last name?

I nod, and say, "yes, that's me," because I forget I'm on the phone and not talking to him in person.

I hear someone in the background, too, and faintly wonder who it could be.

"Yes, sir, I'm letting her know," Kakashi murmurs.

I don't know why, but hearing him say that gives me chills for the wrong reasons. My heart begins to race. For a strange reason, I leave Tenten and Ino to gossip about their boyfriends and make my way to my room. My first instinct is to grab the work phone.

Sasuke Uchiha

3 Missed Calls

All those calls were from half an hour ago. Then, I check my personal phone (the one I'm sure he knows I still use).

S. Uchiha

5 Missed Calls

1 Message

My mouth goes dry as I unlock my phone and open his text message. I gasp, reading it over and over in my head… I even imagine his voice speaking these words to me. (Damn my incredible imagination…)

_I'm going over to see you. _

_I hope you're okay. You aren't answering my calls._

"Sakura? Are you still there?" Kakashi whispers over the phone.

"Uh, yeah…" I inhale deeply. "Why are you whispering?"

**Kakashi: **Just a heads up, okay? Um, your uh, boss—er whatever he is stopped by.

**Me: **Okay…

**Kakashi: **He came to see you.

**Me: **Really… Heh, no kidding…

**Kakashi: **So, uh, yeah, he's on his way up.

My heart must have stopped for a second. Ino and Tenten are here.

_Shit! Fuck! Dammit! _

What do I do? What do I do?

"Dammit, Kakashi, why would you let him?" My voice is hasty. Trying to contain myself from yelling over the phone is taking up a lot of my energy.

"I thought it would be okay…"

"This is bad…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" I almost shout. "Yes because Tenten and my other friend are still here!"

The man laughs. Kakashi Hatake just laughed at me. "That's brutal…"

"What's brutal is your sense of humor, Hatake! And what _will_ be brutal is a swift contact with my fist and your chin!"

He sighs. "Well, have fun."

He hangs up.

I rush out the door of my room, ignoring Ino and Tenten questioning my panicky eyes. When I reach the door, I slip on my converse, completely oblivious to my horrendous attire (pink pajama shorts and a tank top.) My hair isn't even done. Closing my eyes tightly, I turn the knob and open the door. If I could just meet him somewhere halfway, then I could warn him to keep away… But when I open my eyes again, I look into dark ones that belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

Tonight, I think, will be the time I die. The universe just doesn't favor me.

He leans forward, maybe to kiss me, or hug me and I turn quickly to see that Tenten and Ino are preoccupied by something on a magazine. Without hesitation, I push Sasuke back into the hallway and close the door behind me. I don't realize my own force until his back slams against the opposite wall and my hand is on his chest.

He snickers, cupping my left cheek with his hand. "That's what I'm supposed to do, you know."

I blush.

He smirks.

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

He doesn't sound pleased, but he seems amused.

"Can we please talk about that later?" I say hastily. "Look, this thing between you and me is supposed to be private, right? My friends are in there and—"

"So?"

I widen my eyes. "So? _So?_" I pull away from him. "Dude!"

He scoffs. "_Dude?_" The man scratches his chin briefly, looking towards something as if he were trying to remember something. "I haven't been called that in a long time."

"Sasuke," I warn, "my friends are in there, okay? They don't know _anything _between me and you. And my friend in there pretty much hates your family."

His brows furrow. I flinch, realizing what I've just said.

"Hates my family?"

"I wasn't supposed to say that," I murmur, closing my eyes. When I open them, the anger radiates off from him in an energy I'm beginning to fear. I gulp. "Please, just go," I say. "I'll call you."

I turn away from him, but his hand snatches my arm so fast that I have no time to react. He doesn't pull me, though. In fact, he just keeps me in the middle of the hall as I turn to face him. The amusement is gone from his eyes.

"One of your friends hates my family?"

I gulp and shake my head.

"Sasuke…" I whisper.

He sighs. Soon, I'm following him towards my door. My heart is ready to leap out of my chest.

"What are you doing?" I whisper in a hiss.

Sasuke doesn't answer. Instead, he opens the door and pushes me lightly through. Ino and Tenten are still preoccupied with their magazine. I don't think they've realized I was gone for about two minutes. Suddenly the door closes behind me with a thud, and both women turn to face me. All the color on their cheeks fall into paleness. I realize that they're not looking at me… Sasuke Uchiha is standing behind me.

"Uh, Mr. Uchiha," Tenten mutters, standing from a chair.

Ino's piercing eyes go straight through me to find him. By the look on her face, she isn't happy. Holy shit.

I need to think of something… What do I say? _What do I say? _

"Mr. Uchiha came to pick something up," I murmur. I turn around to see him. His eyes are fixated on them for a little while until he looks down to see me. "Isn't that right, sir?"

_Please, oh, please play along, Uchiha! _

"That's right," he suddenly murmurs. "I won't be long."

He sounds cold, bitter and distant—oh, what a surprise.

I make my way towards the hall, but I hear Ino's loud voice say, "I'd love to stay and chat some more, Sakura, but I think I should go… I have a ton of things to go over before class tomorrow."

I turn to face her. "Uh, yeah, it was nice seeing you."

But she ignores me as she marches towards the door. I can see the muscles in Sasuke's jaw clench as she walks on by. Before I know it, Tenten is already picking up her jacket from the living room couch and is awkwardly looking at me, and then at Sasuke.

"I should get going, too. I'm already…" She takes a look at her watch. "Thirty minutes late for my date."

The difference between Ino and Tenten is that the brunette is trying her hardest to act casual with a smile on her face and lit eyes. I remember that Neji is also a Hyūga. Does Sasuke know him since he knows Hinata Hyūga?

My lingering thoughts leave me when Tenten waves at me, and passes by Sasuke, acknowledging his presence by saying, "it was nice to see you again, Mr. Uchiha."

He smiles lightly at her. "Likewise, Tenten."

I widen my eyes. _He knows her name? _

The door closes then. Both girls are gone from the apartment and only Uchiha and I remain. He's dressed in his sharp, black suit with a red tie. In my tank top and shorts, I feel so damn bare under his penetrative gaze.

"Um, would you like something to drink?" My voice is shaky when I speak. Even so, I'm surprised I got the habit of asking him if he needs anything at all every morning.

"Water will be fine."

I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass from the cupboard over the sink, and make my way to the refrigerator where Tenten and I keep a jug full of water. I pour him the drink, feeling tense as I fill the the glass about three-quarters full.

When I look over my shoulder, I see that he is awkwardly looking every which way but here. To compare this small apartment to his really large place is funny enough. Tenten and o haven't tidied up this place… What are his eyes seeing that I haven't? While he's distracted, it gives me time to look down at my thighs and legs, checking to see if I've shaved evenly, or shaved at all… When was the last time I shaved? (How embarrassing!)

I walk back to him as cooly as possible with his glass of water in hand. He's still standing and I contain my urge to roll my eyes at His Majesty. Why hasn't he taken a seat?

_You haven't offered him one yet, you idiot-hostile-hostess! _

"Um, why don't you take a seat?" I say awkwardly, handing him the glass of water that he receives gently.

He takes a drink… A long one…

"Um," I start, "I'm going to change into something a little more appropriate… I'll be right back."

He puts the glass of water down on the coffee table and shakes his head, licking his thin lips as he does so. Wow… That tongue...

"It doesn't matter," he murmurs and takes a seat on the couch. He scoots over a bit more and turns to face me.

To add to my humility, the man pats the couch surface, prompting me to take a seat beside him.

And I do with so much nervousness that my cheeks find extreme heat as he watches me. It takes all my strength to look him in the eyes. I know I'll have to explain the whole _my-friend-hates-your-family _screw-up. To add to my negative thoughts, I rest a pillow on my thighs to find cover from his very observant eyes. I see him glance down on my lap, most likely wondering my decision to hide away from him, and then quickly look back at me.

"The blonde one is the one that hates my family, right?"

My eyes find my knotted fingers. There is no way I could tell Sasuke she had called him a "blood sucking leech." I can't. Just more to add to my humility… If I am to die tonight, let it be now.

"Look at me, Sakura…"

I shake my head, and his hands cup my cheeks. He's practically forcing me to look at him. What's up with all these interrogations today?

"Fine then, I'll forget about that," he murmurs quietly. "Now, on to what really matters—why didn't you answer my phone calls?"

"I, um, had the phones on silent," I murmur. The oldest excuse on the book, but today this is not a lie. I really did have them set like that.

He purses his lips and drops his hands. "Both of them…"

I nod.

He runs his fingers through his dark hair and sighs. "It would have saved me so much trouble if you answered."

I shrug. "You don't have to worry about me," I say.

His eyebrows furrow. "That's what you said last night before you were chased by those creeps."

Oh, I crossed the line.

"I even told you last night that I'd come to check up on you. So now that I'm here, how are you feeling today?"

That's it? My awkwardness is being caused by his check-up?

_Not to mention his hand was on your cheek, boob and vagina, Haruno._

Damn. That memory alone is enough to set off the redness in my cheeks.

"I'm doing well," I finally say awkwardly, trying to extinguish the heat I feel and the embarrassing memory of me pushing his hand away after I've agreed to fuck him. Geez..

His expression seems to soften, making the anxiety that has built up within my chest slowly leave.

"That's good to hear," he murmurs, pulling back a lock of hair behind my ear. His feather-like touch makes goosebumps settle on my skin through out my entire being. "Breathe," he murmurs.

I don't realize how long I've been looking into his eyes, or holding my breath and I exhale, looking away with a shyness I felt the first time I met him at _Marco's_.

"You're going to rip that pillow apart if you keep tugging at it like that, Sakura."

"Huh?"

He snickers, pulling the fluffy thing off my lap. I see what he meant… My hand clung onto that thing like if it was my only life source.

"Oh," I breathe, trying to laugh, but my mortification and awkward clumsiness is getting the best of me. I just hope I don't do something stupid.

Gaining the confidence to look back at him, I see that his eyes are no longer on me, but my thighs. Automatically, my eyes widen and the hairs on the back of my neck stand, sending delicious chills down my spine. He's eying me with so much curiosity, I reach behind him where he had placed the pillow, but he stops me.

"I'd rather you not shy away from me," he says in his suave, seductive tone.

The muscles under my belly clench as his hand softly comes down to my skin. I gasp at his soft touch, but he doesn't seem to mind much of my own sound effects as his other hand comes down to my right thigh. I always did think Sasuke's hands are large, and seeing them on my skin like this under bright lighting makes me bring my left hand up to my lips to hide my amusement. It's a ticking sensation brushing over my skin in such a soft way… Everywhere is affected as the electrifying current travels over my breasts, through my womanhood and even lower to my feet.

It's this kind of slow, sensual touch that doesn't leave me pushing him out of reach.

"Oh, Sakura," he breathes, skimming his hands upward to my waist. "You're incredibly soft."

I blush, thinking about not thinking at all. No… I shouldn't even think. The fact is that I cannot when he is looking into my eyes with a hungry gaze, or when his hands are all 'touchy-feely'.

My heart races as I bite my bottom lip. It is only then that his eyes gaze down at my lips and I stifle a moan as his hands travel upward to my shoulders. He didn't touch my breasts, or so, I think he is trying not to.

A low growl rumbles at the pit of his throat and I feel it's quake just over my womanhood. There is no time to gasp as his lips come down to mine. We are all teeth, lips and tongue as I try my hardest to keep up with his sudden, fast pace. His hands come down to my waist again, and I feel a sudden lift and pull of my own body, but I don't open my eyes to see anything that has happened. All I can do is feel, and what I feel is his lap underneath me, and his chest against me.

Sasuke grazes his teeth lightly over my bottom lip, and I suppress another moan as his hands slide down to my bottom. They stay there at the parting of our kiss. We breathe erratically in unison, perhaps trying to fathom what is happening and what will follow after this.

My eyes widen when I decide to come down on his lap completely and rely sitting on him, rather than containing my balance on my knees that rest on each side of him. Warmth over comes me in a stronger sense as I feel his erection against my own sex.

I look him in the eyes then, trying to understand my own actions. Do I want him now?

"Shit," he hisses silently that I feel a breeze of his breath hit my neck. "I want you so bad…"

That alone makes me smile. No, not the kiss, nor his touch… Just the knowledge that this sexy man wants me in a way I would never have thought.

"Then have me," I say too quickly and his eyes widen in what I can only perceive as surprise.

The man takes a deep breath and tilts his head sideways. "You were uncomfortable with me last night…"

I nod, knowing too well that this is a truth I cannot escape. "But I'm not right now."

"You just need to get used to my touch, Sakura," he murmurs. "And you can get used to touching me."

Thinking of touching Uchiha _out _of his clothes makes my blood boil. So I nod because if I part my lips to say something, I'd be wordless and silent.

He smirks and squeezes my bottom suddenly. I gasp, then, when I realize his hands are underneath the shorts. He tugs on my panties lightly and wetness seems to ensue in that area alone. Oh, I'm going to melt on top of him and the thought is embarrassing alone.

"So soft," he whispers against my neck as he settles a swift kiss on my collarbone.

It's taking all my might not to shut him up with my mouth on his, but hearing him say all these things is thrilling.

Sasuke lets his hands travel up my body and as I suspected, his palms stop over my breasts and he squeezes them gently, sending electrifying sensations that nestle just under my belly. I moan, then, and I am awarded with his smirk and a tugged bottom lip.

"Fuck, I want to hear that again," he whispers.

His left hand leaves my right breast as the other travels under my tank top. His right cups my left just over the bra. I have to grip his biceps to still my anticipation when I feel his skin on the skin of my bare breast under his gentle touch. Chills run down my spine once more, and my nipple erects just underneath his light touch.

It's only now when I feel him tug my shorts under my belly and makes his hand go in between my thighs, over my panties just under my sex. When he tugs my nipple gently with his fingers, I grip hard on his arms and breathe in deeply at this new sensation. A single finger runs over my my panties and over the slit of my sex and tingles override my senses.

I let out a moan and he breathes in deeply just as I do.

"I can feel how wet you are," he murmurs in that suave, seductive way that makes my muscles quake even more. "Just over your panties…"

My lips part, but I don't say anything. For once I gain my confidence to kiss him and shut him up before I come apart over him. Sasuke reciprocates my kiss only for a second as his hand snakes under my panties this time. Of course, my heart beat quickens, realizing that his skin is now on my skin, but I let him this time.

The hand he has kept under my tank top and over my left breast pulls down at the right cup of my bra and he does the same tugging and pulling. Resting my head on his shoulder, I feel his finger sweep over the sensitive flesh of my slit and moan.

"You are so tempting… So wet," he murmurs in my ear.

Suddenly, Sasuke wriggles a finger inside of me and I shutter over him, breathing erratic and heart beating twice as fast. There is no stopping him as he continues his sweet, sweet torture with my breasts, and now my sex. With no other care in the world, I beckon my hips against his hand, hoping to bring his finger much more deeper inside me.

"Fuck," I whisper lowly and dig my fingers into Sasuke's jacket.

"You like that?"

I nod against him, but he asks again and stills his hand. Damn. He wants a verbal response as he always does and I squeak out a "yes."

His response is a second finger pushing deep into me. His left hand comes out from under my tank top and settles on my hip. The man settles his palm over my clitoris and begins a much faster movement against and within me.

I whisper his name, only barely, and his response is my name in a growl. This time I pull slightly away from his shoulder and proceed to undo his tie. Sasuke lets me as he rubs his palm against my clitoris, and fingers me in quick pace. There is no way I could be bad with ties, but I am. It takes me a while to concentrate (for a great reason) as a pooling, filling sensation settles under my belly. When it comes off, I tug away at a few buttons of his shirt and pull the collar away, revealing the his neck a bit more. My mouth comes down on him here, just where I rested my head earlier and moan at my sensitivity.

When I graze my teeth over his neck lightly, I'm awarded with his rumbling growl. I move up to his earlobe and so the same, taking in his peppermint scent as well as the feeling of his fingers inside me. He rotates them… Around and around… Over and over. I'm in a haze, traveling higher and higher…

Suddenly I let go, relishing the sweet pleasure of my orgasm and let my mouth come away from him to rest my head on his shoulder. I'm falling from a high place, feeling a smile curl on my lips as the world around me is nothing but a fog. When I open my eyes, I cautiously push away from Sasuke's chest and he's smiling at me, two fingers in his mouth.

_Those were inside me. _

He sucks and sucks, letting me see his swirling tongue on his own flesh and try to clear the image of his tongue on me all for the sake of my rest.

Sasuke pulls his fingers out of his mouth and curls his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me close, oh, so close that I feel his warm breath travel on the tip of my lips and my neck.

"I like hearing your voice," he whispers. His eyes dig into mine like daggers.

"I like seeing you become undone… I like tasting you."

My smile widens slightly and his lips curl, too. Sasuke pulls me in for a kiss and all I taste his him as his tongue wrestles mine. Something about everything has me wriggle over him, beckoning my hips against him because I want to feel him like that again. I almost forget about his erection, and wonder if I grind on him this way it would provoke another release.

Sasuke's mouth goes away from mine as he tilts his head back and squeezes my ass like before. He groans into the air, stopping my movements with his strong hands. I giggle as his eyes find me again, gaining his composure once more and he pulls me, oh-so-close that my hands rest on his chest.

"I want you to touch me," he murmurs in his sweet way.

The man kisses my chin.

"Get familiar with me, Sakura…"

Biting my lip, I scoot a few inches down his lap and see him shrug off his jacket. Sasuke then unbuttons his shirt a few more times so that I see the ridges of his muscles looking back at me. The more he unbuttons, the more I come to see his physical attributes, indulging in his six pack as he pulls his shirt from under his pants. There is a line of hair going down father middle from his belly, leading to _somewhere. _

When Sasuke reaches down to undo his belt, I decide to let myself do it instead. Now belts I can undo. The leather, black strap unwinds from the little hoop that keeps the piece in place. My fingers undo the button, and then the zipper. I'm met with black briefs, but the bulge of his erection is still quite visible to my eyes.

I gulp.

Perhaps my nervousness has not shone through just yet, for Sasuke had his head tilted back, waiting for me to explore and get familiar with his body.

But there are only a few things I could do… Kiss his chest. Nibble lightly at his skin. Kiss his lips as he had done to me.

My eyes fall on his lap to his uncovered part of his body and I take a deep breath, deciding to put my hand gently around the firmness of what is him.

Uchiha tenses for a minute as I let my own hand travel down his entire length, feeling his size as I run my hand over his upper body.

Touching a man this way is so new to me. He must know, too because his hand comes down on mine and he prompts me to firmly grip him just over his briefs. I steal a swift kiss on Sasuke's lips then and travel down his neck, careful not to bite him, and then down, down, nearing his trail of hair leading to _there. _

There is no hesitation from me now when I decide to stick my hand into his briefs. Sasuke breathes in sharply, as I take hold of him; my skin on his. With a firm grip, I begin to move my hand down the length of him and back down to the base where his hair touches my fingers. My movement is awkward, but I smile when I see the tenseness leave Sasuke, and his hips buck forward to me.

And it's true that there is so many temptations following each stroke I give him.

I let it free, out of his briefs and out of his pants so that I have a better grip. Sasuke still has his head tilted back, but his hands remain gripping the seat cushions of the couch.

My eyes find a small, white bead of his just at the tip of his penis. I lick my lips, and then him, tasting salt _and _him like this for the first time. I'm awarded with a groan and a deep breath from Sasuke.

That is enough to bring me to my knees and get the same response from him.

"Sakura," he breathes, "you didn't have to—_aargh!_"

I giggle as I take him inside my mouth, careful not to bite him at all. (This is one place I wouldn't use my teeth on him.) When my eyes look up to see him, his dark gaze falls onto me.

So I aim to have him deeper, and I relax myself as his entire length slowly slides deeper into my mouth. I almost feel him at the back of my throat and he groans, fisting my hair with his hand. Sasuke controls me to move back up, and I suck at the parting. He groans again and I smile when he sees me. Before he can control my own movements again, I lick his tip and take him in… Again and again.

"Sh—" He can barely speak. "Shit," he murmurs. "Have you done that to anyone?"

I shake my head.

He half smiles, half smirks. "You're good."

I smirk.

"You didn't have to, though…"

"It was… _tempting._"

Sasuke's lips are parted, but he doesn't say a word. Instead, I don't let him when I skim my tongue over the tip and firmly grip the base. He groans when my strokes become faster and faster. I wrap my mouth around him as he bucks his hips forward lightly, groaning with each push forward.

It's then when he stills and tilts his head back. His hands are in my hair when I push him deeper, feeling him fill my mouth as he comes in three spurts. The salty taste of him is something to get used to, but seeing him unravel through the release I have given me is plenty to be satisfied of, so I swallow hard.

Slowly, I pull away from him. Carefully, I straddle him again and bring my mouth over his. The kiss is swift, but hard and possessive. Sasuke's eyes open to see mine, and he looks so lost and fallen in a world that I've fallen from.

* * *

I watch from behind the kitchen counter as he buckles his belt in a swift way. An hour has passed, maybe more. When Uchiha has his pants set, he shrugs on his jacket, then runs his fingers through his dark hair and sighs.

I'm not sure what to feel, but shyness aside, I'm somewhat happy. A smile creeps into my features that meets my eyes as I look down, surprised at what I let him do, and what he let me to.

'_Everything happens in a heart beat,_' is what he told me the day I agreed to do _things like this. _

Sasuke Uchiha, the man people warned me to stay away from has become intoxicating (in a good way).

When he turns around to see me, he has a devilish smirk propped on his lips and the blush I thought would ever go away sweeps over my cheeks like a rain cloud. It's just that easy to make me blush when it comes to him.

"Well, at least now I know you're doing okay."

I blink at him and notice his playful smile. Oh, he's teasing me.

Raising a brow, I shrug. "I'm doing a lot better now, actually."

He snickers, sauntering towards the counter. "Well I'm glad I had that kind of affect on you."

Alright, time for my punchline.

"Who said it was you who made me feel better?" I ask, eyes wide, though I'm sure the amusement is not far gone.

Uchiha raises a brow himself. "Don't test me, Sakura…"

I smile. What else should I do? What can I say?

"At least I know one of us will sleep well tonight," he murmurs, sly smile and all.

There is no way I can contain my amusement. His humor is so intriguing.

"It was nice seeing you tonight, Sakura," he says. "And I'll see you for work tomorrow."

_Hm. Way to kill the mood, Sasuke Uchiha. _

With a nod, I say, "likewise, sir."

I lead him to the door. We walk in silence and once my hand rats on the doorknob, Sasuke's lips come down on mine softly, a hand on my behind, squeezing lightly that I gasp when I open my eyes.

He smirks, bidding me a good night before he walks out the door.

And just like that, I laugh to myself with a hand on my chest, feeling the rapid thumbs of my pulse. When my eyes meet the couch, I know I will never be able to look at that the same ever again.

What a night.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_It's starting... The long anticipated moments (LOL). Please excuse any grammatical errors!_

_I'm trying to decided whether or not I should update next week... Hm. _

_Apart from that, as usual, thank you so much for your awesome support! Until the next update :)_

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Saturday 05-02-14]_


	12. Chapter 12

Early Update! (Also short chapter.)

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"Stand up, Sakura," he mutters, and his wish is my command. Something about me doing what he's told is probably amusing to him. His eyes darken (if dark can darken further) and his lip curls in that sexy, seductive way. The way he wears his hair with his suit makes the man look like an edgy rockstar ready to accept his reward._

_Reward. My cheeks feel that recognizable heat once more at the thought that I am (per say) his award._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 12_

When I take my seat behind my desk, my heart begins to race faster than how it was when I climbed those stairs. With every step I took coming up here, my thoughts were just on him, but only him. If I tried to remember any detail about the night before, all I see are his eyes. What we did last night seems unreal… The way he had kissed me long before last night was surprising, but last night alone was amazing. (Perhaps it was because those kisses led to more activity.) And the way he had touched me… Oh, man, my cheeks turn red just remembering his traveling hands on my skin.

I've forced myself to wear a turtle neck, knitted sweater when the climate today is supposed to be so warm. I feel as though evidence from Sasuke's kisses have singed on my skin in some way, and that everyone will come to notice it from taking a few seconds to look at me. It was Kakashi Hatake that greeted me with a suspicious glare over the counter, and over his newspaper. The man even asked me about his sudden appearance. I had to use that same, lame excuse I used on Tenten and Ino… _'He came to pick something up.' _

Looking at my reflection through the dark screen of the laptop, I bite my lip, wondering how today's encounter with Sasuke will be.

My thoughts scramble every which way when the right, large door clicks open. The muscles in my legs twitch as I try to decide whether or not I should greet him sitting, or standing up. My indecisiveness makes my head ache, and even more so when I see Dina peep through the doorway. I was waiting to see my boss, not her…

The beating of my racing heart calms down drastically… So drastically that perhaps seeing Loud-Mouth Dina will be what stills my heart and end my life.

"Oh, so you are here today," she murmurs. Her smile is wide as she walks into the office. Her hair is in thick curls today. I've almost forgotten that I took the day off yesterday upon Sasuke Uchiha's request.

I watch her saunter towards me. Her curvy body makes me feel uncomfortable when she wears her form-fitting skirts and blouses. Women like her make me jealous of what I don't have when it comes to physical attributes.

"You look nice," she says a little too enthusiastically.

I smile lightly, wondering if this is a comment at all. "Th-thank you."

"Seriously," she murmurs, "your neck is perfect for turtle-neck sweaters. Mine is shorter, you see."

She winks as she points to the right nape of her neck. Her comment makes me laugh a little. Then she pats her belly.

"I'm somewhat chubby, too."

This is when I frown at her and shake my head. "No way, you have a killer body."

The blush that spreads on her face sets me off guard, and she says, "you really think so?"

Is she that negative towards herself as am I?

"Yes, I do," I mumble.

Dina smiles. "You're too kind, Sakura." (She sighs.) "I know I came off like a nagging bitch with a loud mouth, and I want to apologize for that."

"Huh, why the sudden change of conversation?"

"Mr. Uchiha would like to speak to you." Not only did she ignore my question, but she also managed to land a pang of fear onto me.

I must have made a face because her hands come down to her hips and she rolls her eyes. "To be more specific, the older Uchiha."

"Y-You mean Itachi?" I ask a little too quietly. I don't know what it is about that man… Intimidation overcomes me when we speak of him, though the owner of his company is as alluring as Sasuke.

Dina shakes her head. "No… Fugaku."

My eyes widen. "W-Why?"

_Crap! Why indeed? _

Dina's cheeks remain a rosy pink shade, and her eyes are alarmed as mine seem to be. Maybe she's nervous about this, too. The morning I met Fugaku Uchiha, Dina seemed frightened of him, if not, of all the Uchiha males gathered in the same room. Does she know something about this man that I really don't know of? (Of course. I'm sure she does.)

She shrugs. "He requested the small meeting to take place. Itachi just sent me down here to inform you." She points to the office phone on my desk. "The, uh, lines are down… Just like the Internet."

I bite my thumb nail as I sit back on my chair. I haven't bitten my nails in a long time, and believe me, I don't want to take up that habit once more… But now… Fugaku Uchiha wants to speak with me?

"When?" I ask urgently.

The brunette shrugs. "I can't say for sure. He wasn't very informative about that."

_Ugh. _The Uchiha men seem to be the same when it comes scheduling appointments. Fragments of my memory with Sasuke Uchiha picking me up for our interview come to play briefly before Dina's throat clearing snaps me back to the now.

"Well, I need to go back up there. The _King_ awaits me." She rolls her eyes and I can't help but smirk.

The woman waves her hand as she walks out the door. And when I think I'll be left alone, secluded with my own thoughts, my phone buzzes on the desk.

Ino-Pig

2 New Messages

I don't need to look at the messages to know exactly what Ino's message will be of. After all, she was in the presence of Sasuke Uchiha last night. An Uchiha. A man she warned me about… Also a man that she seems to detest, no thanks to her mother who had been the lawyer of the defendant in Itachi's case so long ago.

With a sigh, I look at her text message in silence.

_There is so much u and I need 2 talk about, Forehead._

_But in other fun-related topics, u free this Friday night?_

I press my lips. I knew this was going to relate on Sasuke… But Friday… Am I free this Friday night? Now that Sasuke and I have been, well, doing _that_, there is no telling.

Before I can answer, my phone buzzes two more times. Ino just can't give me a break…

_Unless that short, tan coworker of urs wants you that night._

_LOL btw what's going on between you two, hm? Is that even acceptable? _

I pinch the bridge of my nose and almost laugh at her last comment. I previously told her and Tenten that the guy I supposedly went out with on Monday was a coworker… Well, that part is true. The tan and short part is the worst lie I've ever told. So I quickly start typing up my answers in four separate messages:

_I know we need to talk… I absolutely know who about! _

_As for Friday night? Don't know. _

_No, Tan-Man and I are not serious._

_I really don't know if dating coworkers is against a rule here. _

I almost laugh out loud at the nickname I've given my imaginary 'date.' Almost immediately, my phone starts buzzing with her text messages…

_That bastard knows where you live! Why!? _

_You better be free this Friday, Forehead._

_Tan-Man? LOL Does he have a name at all? _

_Dating coworkers must be against the rules! Rebellious, are we, Sakura? _

Rebellious? Perhaps. I giggle a little… If it's against the rules, then Sasuke and I can be pinned up for that title of rebels. My mind lets in that delicious memory from last night… Oh, my. His hands… His fingers. Oh, God, _his fingers_!

With a sigh, I start my replies.

_Geez, Ino-Pig! He has my contact information. I'm his assistant, for fucks sake._

_Friday. Friday. Friday. What are you planning? _

_He has no name. Drop him, okay? He was nothing._

To correct myself, Tan-Man is no one in particular. Seriously.

Once again, my phone notifies me on my new messages.

_Ha, I almost forgot what position u were in._

_But that fucker better not position u in an unthinkable way! _

My cheeks redden twice as hard, then. Sasuke positioning me in what way? Oh… Man… The muscles under my belly clench just remembering last night.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The unsettling, deep, deep voice that breezes into my ears startles me. I drop my phone on the desk when I look up to face Sasuke Uchiha in a dark, blue suit. He's looming just over my desk… Too close to my phone and I quickly react to pull it out of his view. He stills my hand with his, trapping my wrist in his grip in an instant, smirk and all.

"Who are you texting that you don't want me to see?"

I gulp. "A friend."

"A man? A woman?"

I blink at him. Does it matter?

"Woman," I murmur.

He tilts his head to the side and smirks in that curious way. I have to contain my urges to jump over my desk and keep him from gazing at me as such.

He raises a brow suddenly and seems amused. "Ino-Pig?"

I purse my lips, trying to contain my nervous laughter that is so ready to burst.

"Um… It's a long story."

A very embarrassing story that includes my nickname _Forehead_.

Sasuke looks away momentarily, and then back again with an unreadable gaze that makes my heart race.

"Stand up, Sakura," he mutters, and his wish is my command. Something about me doing what he's told is probably amusing to him. His eyes darken (if dark can darken further) and his lip curls in that sexy, seductive way. The way he wears his hair with his suit makes the man look like an edgy rockstar ready to accept his reward.

_Reward. _My cheeks feel that recognizable heat once more at the thought that I am (per say) his award.

He takes a seat and then pulls me onto his lap, irking a squeak of surprise from me. If Sasuke reading my text messages won't kill me, the possibility of someone walking in on us like this will.

"Your friend is observant," he murmurs in my ear. The vibrations his words create send delicious chills down my spine, prompting electrifying waves to my womanhood.

A hand rests on my thigh, while the other is on the desk. He has me trapped like this.

"Makes me wonder what other positions she was referring to…"

His teeth come down on my earlobe and I still, trying to contain my breathing to a normal speed. My hand grips his thigh. There is nothing else I can really hold onto and he groans, bucking his hips forward and catching me off guard. Maybe (with my amazing good luck) I could have fallen off his lap and hit my jaw on the table, but his arm is snaked around my waist tightly, and the other hand is beginning to singe my bare skin under my skirt.

"Sasuke," I warn in a whisper, "there are people outside—the door…"

His breath is so warm against my skin… Shit, I can't think. Chills are running every which way and I'm feeling that blossoming warmth under my belly.

"I locked the door," he whispers, hot breath is a scorch against my cheek.

I look over my shoulder to see him smirk.

"A turtleneck? Why?"

I shrug. "To keep your hands off me," I murmur with a smirk. Of course it's a lie, as well as joke. How weird would it be to tell him my real reason?

His arms wrap around me in a tight way. "Are you uncomfortable?" His pelvis grinds against me, making me gasp at the sudden friction I feel through fabric, against my own sex. I need to bite down on my lip to keep myself from making any noise.

And I want to say 'no,' because something about me sitting on his lap in the office is enough to make me swoon (especially with what he's doing), but I remind myself that we _are _in an office with people outside.

"Kind of," I finally say lowly.

He sighs. "Okay, I'll release you," he murmurs and stills his movements. He almost sounds disappointed.

Heck, I feel somewhat disappointed.

I feel Sasuke nestle his head onto my shoulder, his breathing deep and warm that I feel it on my cheek and a little over the lower part of my left ear.

"Maybe you should stand before I attempt to do something I shouldn't."

I gulp and shock myself when I don't stand. I don't have the strength to. I think I kind of like being on Sasuke's lap... For more reasons than one.

"You're not making this easier for me, Sakura."

My hands shackle down on his wrists and I pry his arms off me and quickly stand. When I turn around to face him, Sasuke looks so weary… Perhaps he didn't have a good night's rest as he had said he might have. The sight of him being so restless makes my chest ache. When I look into his eyes, his pupils are hardly noticeable, though I can still see that they are much darker than his iris (just like Monday night), but I can see how dilated they are in such a bright room. I almost cringe.

That's when I remember the empty pill bottle in his car from Monday night. My stomach feels strange, and then even stranger when I say, "Can I ask you something?"

His eyes look into mine, though he can barely keep his eyelids from closing down. "Sure."

"Um… I…"

How the hell do I put this into words? He's waiting anxiously and I know I have to ask him now.

"I wanted to know if you slept well."

He smirks. "Somewhat. I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Which brings me to my second question…"

His brow raises. "And that is?"

I gulp. My muscles tense when his hands grip my hips.

"I… Um…"

I look away from him. This is embarrassing. How do you ask someone like Sasuke Uchiha if he's a substance abuser?

"Look at me," he mutters, and I do. Sasuke's eyes are stern, fitting for the hard line imprinted by his lips.

"Do you… I mean…" I take a deep breath. "Do you by any chance use... drugs?"

I exhale and watch as his eyes widen slightly.

Then he scoffs. "Of course not. Why would you think I—"

"The empty pill bottle in your car…" I say.

I watch as the muscles in his neck move. Did he gulp? He seems more frightened now... That is very unlike the serious man I know.

"Why are you asking this now?" His voice is stern and less soothing than before.

Dammit, did I anger him?

"You seem restless. I'm just… Worried." I sigh. "I know the signs, Sasuke."

The grip on my hips tighten and I need to put my hands on his. Prying him off is my goal now. His grip is harsh.

"You think I'm high right now?"

"If I answer 'yes,' you'll deny it. If I answer 'no,' I'll be lying. So which is it? Are you going to lie to me, or will you let me lie to you?" I try to loosen his fingers against me, but its a fail of an attempt.

He takes a stand. The levels of our height are so greatly apart. I gulp as his hands tighten around my wrists. I didn't even feel him grip my arms, nor feel that vice-like grip leave my hips.

"Why the fuck do you care anyway, hm?" His face is leveled with mine and I feel his warm breath graze my lips.

Something about his tone sets tears to pool on my eyes. I look away, feeling a tear begin to stream just over my cheek. His own question echoes through my mind. Do I even care? Why would I anyway?

"_Forget it_," I hiss lowly.

"Are you crying?"

His voice is suddenly soothing. Knots form in my stomach as his grip loosens.

"N-no," I murmur, my voice unsteady as I drag the back of my left hand over my cheek to cleanse me of my tears. I step away from him, feeling his eyes on my back.

"Sakura," he murmurs.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the restroom, Sir."

It takes him a while to answer. Even so, I'm already by the door.

"Yes," he mutters. "Go."

I'm out the door immediately, trying to avoid being seen by everyone outside, though it can't be helped. I sense their eyes on me with every step I take. My head is low, my body tense as I rush across the floor, through a hallway.

The impact is sudden when I hit against this large mass with a slam. The air in my chest almost leaves as I pull back, looking up into dark eyes too similar to Sasuke and Itachi, though they do not belong to any of them. These eyes belong to Fugaku Uchiha.

The tears ready to seep out of my eyes suddenly disappear and I compose myself immediately.

"I'm so, so sorry, sir, I—"

His smile is warm and so sudden. "It's okay, Ms. Haruno."

I blink at him. "Oh, well, if you'll excuse me, I—"

He stops me again with an interrupted notice. "Actually, I was on my way to meet with you."

_Shit!_ Of course, how could I forget?

"Oh, yes," I say, breathless all of a sudden, "I was told about that. I, uh, didn't get an exact time."

He smirks. "Of course. That was my mistake."

Well, an Uchiha who can admit to his own faults. How about that?

"Well, it's nothing really," I say.

"Are you busy now?"

The sudden urge to go to the restroom for more than one reason hits me so suddenly.

"I, uh, was on my way to the restroom."

He sighs. "Alright then. I'll meet you in Sasuke's office, then."

I nod as he walks away, followed by someone else who bears the name of the company on her badge. Without any more hesitation, I almost run down the hall to the restroom just near by. I have become too worked up on so much drama I didn't think I'd end up on. When I step into the cool, distant room that smells more like disinfectants and hair spray rather than other strange odors I'm happy not to be met with, I stammer over to one of the stalls and seclude myself within. Ignoring my own hygiene rules, I sit on the fairly clean-looking toilet seat and let go of the tears that have been kept for what seems like a long time. The need to see my family again presses down on me like a ton of bricks. I feel guilty.

I could say that today I will forget about ever worrying about someone else. _I could_… But I know myself too well that I'll be lying to myself if I said I didn't care. I always do.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've secluded myself in the restroom. When I walk into the office, Fugaku Uchiha is standing in the middle of the room.

Sasuke is nowhere to be seen.

Nervousness overcomes me as I close the door. Fugaku Uchiha turns around to face me. He is tall, broad shouldered and the owner of that intense gaze each Uchiha I've come to meet possesses. His lips are somewhat thick and even he is the master of the scowl.

"If you don't mind me asking," he starts, "are you feeling well?"

I blink at him more times than necessary. My eyes are too warm, weak and find the burning sensation of the tears I've let lose earlier.

"I am," I mutter as my response. My voice is too low, but even so he heard me.

"Your eyes are swollen," he mutters flatly. "Allergies perhaps?"

No.

"Yes," I say. "Itchy eyes."

"Ah."

_Whoo. _He actually believed me.

"Ms. Haruno," he continues, making his way over to the chairs in the middle of the office. That part of the room alone seems like a small lounging area. "Please join me here."

My actions aren't hesitant. His back faces me when he takes a seat, and I'm terribly grateful for that because my first step has its consequence, and I almost fall on my face. Geez, will the universe ever give me a rest? The last thing I want is another Uchiha see me trip and catch me in my worst moments…

With (surprising) haste after my horrible, embarrassing fumble, I take a seat across from him. The old man has his foot over his knee and his arms spread wide across the back of the chair. The way he sits here is so casual… Too casual. Too comfortable. Seeing him like this makes me feel uncomfortable, and I find the hem of my skirt to grip.

Luckily this man's eyes have not left my face. He is yet to discover my nervousness under that direct gaze of his, unless he already had.

"My visit here won't take too long, although I was planning on having a word with my son. Sasuke… Where is he?"

A shrug is not the most favorable way to answer a man of his status. So as calmly as I possibly can, I say, "He was here before I left to go to the restroom."

The man huffs a shallow breath through gritted teeth. Even his malicious way of responding reminds me of Sasuke.

"Anyway," he mutters, "I came here personally to discuss this with you and you alone. The last time I came here… I want to apologize for that time. Or, I think I should say, I want to apologize for my son's behavior. I've been informed that you are a new employee here."

I nod and he continues to speak, removing his arms from the back of the chair, and his leg off the other knee. He leans forward, intertwining his fingers before him. His dark hair frames his face that I can only imagine that he had to be handsome before youth dissipated from his features. The lines on his face have become much clearer. The man seems so worn…

"Now, as the former CEO of this company, I'd like to welcome you properly here. My sons have not fully taken the reigns and I deem them unfit to run this business when they cannot communicate well with the staff, clients and potential artists. Even so, here they are leading the horses to the future."

He smirks, and I can't help but smile a little. Sasuke had told me of his family and their involvement in art. While Fugaku Uchiha is not a professional writer, he sounds like one. His previous (illegal) doings seem so unlike him now.

"How is my son treating you?"

The question is sudden. Thinking about last night is not the best way to go. My body will react… My cheeks will redden. _Focus, Haruno. Focus! _

"He's been treating me well," I say with a shyness I didn't think would radiate from me. Would this man have noticed it?

His brow quirks in a small twitch and that makes my cheeks feel the annoying burn of embarrassment. He noticed it in my actions as well as my voice.

"Which brings me to the following question…" He looks away at a random place somewhere in this office. I don't dare follow his gaze. Whatever he is looking at is his focal point as his eyes narrow and his foot begins to rhythmically tap away at the floor. Perhaps his is trying to decide on what words to use, or he had forgotten his question all together.

"Do you remember what we were talking about the last time?"

Hardly. I only remember Utatane's name.

"Well, actually," I murmur, "no. I wasn't able to hear quite clearly."

His brows furrow then and his eyes dig into me deeper than any of the other Uchiha male.

"Do you know who Koharu Utatane is?"

I gulp and nod. He continues…

"That woman is toxic," he mutters bitterly. "What happened to you on Tuesday?"

My eyes widen. How does he know?

"More importantly—what happened on Monday? Why were you seen with my son?"

The hairs on the back of my neck curl and my fingers go numb. _What the hell? What do I say? _

Uchiha takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. He seems so annoyed, perhaps at me. While annoyance is seeping down on him, I'm all panic and frustration. _Crap. _What do I say?

"I never like interfering with my sons' personal life. I don't care what he does and who with, but if it involves Sasuke specifically with someone as young as yourself, then everything they do matters." His voice is steady, deep, and undeniably frightening. His eyes piece into me with warning. "Whatever it was Sasuke told you after our meeting was probably a lie. Indeed, Itachi was demanding him to fire you, but not for the worst reasons."

I have to bite the inside of my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Sasuke is a complicated man and Koharu Utatane knows about his personal complications and my family's entire complications. She will stop at nothing to gain information about us and him. _Especially _him. The best thing you can do at this moment is resign, or keep away from my son outside of the office."

And just like that knots form in my stomach.

He clears his throat and looks into my eyes. I feel as though I'm facing Death as I do so, but I'm not turning away.

"There is no other way to say this, though I prefer to keep our reasons vague for your own safety. Those men who tailed you Monday night were Utatane's men. Itachi figured the worst, though Sasuke confessed that you were given the day off. That is what raised our questions, and Utatane confirmed that you were _rescued _by my son."

He smirks bitterly and the knots never leave my cramping state.

"She is not to be trusted… Nor is my son."

Chills override my senses. A straight line imprints on his features. No doubt about it, his grim exterior is his warning call to me. This is why I have to keep clear of Sasuke Uchiha. His own father is telling me this…

"Sasuke is a dangerous man which is why Utatane wants to uncover the man's scandals. Letting you go is the best option to keep you safe from Utatane and Sasuke." He stands from his seat in graceful manner that can only presented as Uchiha. He looks down at me, and I'm numb from everything I've been told. "That is all," he says bluntly and begins his walk towards the door. I stand, following him, but I cannot feel my legs move at all.

When he reaches the handle of the left door, he turns around to see me with an extended arm. He takes my small hand into his large one and shakes it firmly. The strength from this guy is true. He seems big with his broad shoulders, and I wouldn't think one grip of his could be enough to make me nervous about any possibility of Fugaku Uchiha breaking one of my fingers.

"Consider what I've told you if you value your safety. You could have been raped by those men, you know, and Utatane wouldn't give any crap about it."

He lets go of my hand. "It was nice seeing you alive, well and unscathed. Think about it, Ms. Haruno."

I nod, forcing a smile that would have gotten me the '_kissing ass is beneath you_' scold by Sasuke, but there are too many things buzzing in my head to think of that right now.

"It was good seeing you, too, Mr. Uchiha," I force myself to say, and I know my voice is unsteady as the trembling in my hand as it comes back to my side.

Uchiha looks at me in one way I can only perceive as worriful before he leaves the office. When I can assure myself that he is gone from returning here again, I breathe in and out, in and out, repeatedly. I feel like a fish that's been forced out of water. All these lies that I've been living for-what? A few days?-have been realized by the man who has lived with accusations I cannot tell are true, or false.

Utatane… That _bitch_. Was she trying to use me all along to get back at this family?

My unsettling nerves are getting the best of me as I stammer back to my chair. The breathing I've tried to steady is becoming more erratic and still, my heart cannot find the right beat to keep me serene. Fugaku's words torment my mind and I cup my head with my hands and try to cry all this anxiety out of me while Sasuke is no where to be seen. I breathe. And breathe. And breathe. No tears shed from me, and I know it's only panic that has erupted from my core.

_'__Sasuke is a dangerous man.' _That is what Fugaku told me…

All those hints of drugs I've seen from him fill the pool of anxiety. Is that what he meant, or is there more to the story?

I can't think. I don't want to, but I have to.

'_You could have been raped by those men, you know…' _

I press my face against my palms…

_Blood-sucking leeches. Unable to be trusted. Blood-sucking leeches. Unable to be trusted… Court cases. Unresolved cases. Sex. Drugs. Money. Leeches. Leeches. All of them. _

_Everyone is a fucking leech, and so am I. _

My hands come down from my face. All of the guilt I've come to face is enough to help me make my decision.

I need to quit this job. But when?

* * *

My work day ends at 7:45 PM, though I can say it should have ended much sooner. With the internet working at the time I'm leaving, I find frustrations in everything and blame those things for not being able to get my work done properly. There is no helping it, I'll be forced into doing all of these things at home. Apart from all of this, Sasuke Uchiha never appeared before me again.

Well, at least for today.

He left the building, apparently, according to Janice, the front-desk woman. She sees everything and hears everything. That woman is the one everyone goes to for gossip. No, it's never the assistants who get this kind of attention… It's the people who see them walk away acting with a normality that is unseen in the work field. She told me during lunch time that Sasuke left "with urgency." He practically ran out of the building and he seemed uncertain, or mad.

Knowing that I was the one who caused him to run out is another guilt that keeps me pushing me to the edge of wanting to quit.

Shoving the laptop into my carrier case, I pick up three binders from my desk and proceed to the door. I almost wish the walls a good evening. That is something I've gotten used to with the short time working here.

Imagine that… Barely a week's worth of work and the Uchihas want to fire me.

The thought makes me want to cry and laugh from the ridiculousness. But they also gave me the option to quit—no questions asked (probably). I can march upstairs to Itachi's office and tell him that I quit since my boss isn't here. Would that be appropriate?

When I walk out of the office, I'm thankful for the helping hand of one of the secretaries. He is quite short (though I'm sure I'm shorter without these heels). He closed the door for me, and I thanked him, and smiled.

Downstairs, Janice is gone and the lobby seems almost empty if it weren't for the security guards beginning to arrive for their posts. The phone rings, and someone answers it as I walk out the door and head towards my tiny blue Honda way far down on the parking lot. With a sigh, I press the binders against my chest and clumsily check my pocket for my car keys.

It's a swift move from me as I unlock the car door and throw everything in my hands on the back seat to accompany the mess I swore I'd clean several weeks ago.

Inside, I pull out my work phone (the Galaxy I've been given from the company) and I'm surprised to see zero messages from Sasuke. Being left to hang onto something that really isn't there gives me worry. I don't like him. I don't like him. I can repeat this to myself forever and ever, and I think I would never convince myself that I don't like him until I crush hard on someone else and erase this guy from my thoughts completely.

I pick up my personal phone and head to Ino's text messages. I left her hanging since Sasuke's interference. Without another thought, I quickly type in my message:

_Fuck my boss. Fuck Tan-Man. Fuck everything. _

_Friday Night is a necessity. I don't care where the hell you take me._

_I'll be there. _

Ino's response is immediate.

_Fuck yes! _

I smirk. This is what friends are for, I suppose. And that's right—fuck my boss and fuck everything. I'm quitting. I'm going to quit on Friday and I'm going to forget about ever giving a fuck about Sasuke and his health.

Fuck _him_ for making me cry. Fuck _him_ for getting mad at me for caring.

And fuck _me _for caring. Fuck _me _for being stupid enough to think that maybe I did like him.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_Well, how's that for an early update? I really do hope that you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it. _

_To summarize, Sasuke is covering up whether or not he's a junky. Fugaku warned Sakura that Sasuke is someone not to be trusted PLUS called him a dangerous man! Now poor Sakura is considering of quitting to keep away from him-But will she be able to keep away from Sasuke Uchiha? Hm..._

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) Your awesome feedback is what keeps me pumped to continue to write this fic, so I thank you._

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Wednesday 02-06-15] _


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update! There were things i had to take care of this week o.o Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but bare with me. Chances are I will update earlier this coming week because this chapter was intended to be longer (though I wanted to end it how I did). Anyway, here it is, chapter 13! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 13_

Hatake keeps his hands busy as he wipes down the counter when I walk in. I've managed to stuff the three binders in a tote bag I kept hidden underneath the passenger seat for the longest time. The man is cursing under his breath, damning some child that apparently threw up over his precious counter. That small news is enough to lift my spirits and I walk over to him.

Immediately upon my arrival to the front desk, I see how tired he is, and how upset he really is. Still mumbling away some mantra of his with spite, he doesn't seem to notice me until I tap his bare arm. He's wearing a black tank top and loose-fitting, black pants that oddly seem to make him look attractive despite his older age. He is tall, and apparently quite muscular the more I look at him as the tight fabric of the tank top does him some justice… _Geez_… Since when do I find older men attractive? The thought is unsettling, though Sasuke and Kakashi's look younger than what they really are. (I feel like Ino.)

So I look away from his muscular frame and deem it a sinful act on my part to look at any man in this way until I resolve my conflicts with Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi seems amused by my staring, though, making me blush.

"S-sorry," I say, scratching the back of my neck.

I hear him scoff. "Nope. I should have worn my shirt…"

"You're an asshole," I murmur, pursing my lips to contain my sudden amusement.

He looks up to see me. And some faint glimmer of hope settles upon me that perhaps I will get to see his face. All of that hope comes crashing down when I realize he's wearing one of those masks that people bothered by the flue seem to wear.

_Oh_.

"It's fine," he mumbles behind his mask. "I know I'm attractive, and I embrace it."

He winks and my hand twitches behind my neck as I try to contain my urges to punch him.

Then I laugh because laughter is the best remedy for an ailing heart. He snickers a little and then turns away to throw away disinfecting wipes, towels and tissues. Man, he really did use a lot to clean up vomit.

"It's good to see people happy," he mumbles as he turns back to face me. He leans against the counter with an arm draped over the edge. I glance at his flexing muscle, and quickly look away at his (covered) face. "So the question is, why do you look so glum?"

I didn't think it was that noticeable. So I shrug, and sigh because that's the best response I can give him until I can think of something good to say.

"Just stressed," I say.

The man raises an eyebrow at me. Kakashi is as observant as Sasuke Uchiha. This man knows everything with just a single glance. The thought is unsettling, but I'm starting to grow quite used to it.

"You don't seem stressed," he murmurs.

_Oh, here we go._

"You look angry. Disappointed… Maybe scared."

I bring my arm back down to my side. (How long have I kept my hand behind my neck?) My silence must have given him my answer. Kakashi just sighs and brings his head down in some kind of defeat—a defeat that I should be feeling, and not him.

"Just stressed," I say.

He shrugs. "Now are you going to tell me what you and your boss did that night he came?"

_Oh, he came alright… _

I try not to laugh at my own inside jokes and shake my head. My body betrays me. The familiar sensation of burning cheeks comes to play, and I look quickly away.

"Oh," Kakashi says. He sounds even more embarrassed than I feel, which gives me the courage to look up at him.

His fair skin turn a rosy-shade of pink as he shakes his head.

"So it's that kind of relationship," he mumbles.

I shake my head to protest. "N-no! I told you already he came to pick up some things."

He scoffs. "He had nothing when he left… I think I'm correct about my assumptions."

"Well, your assumptions are false, Hatake," I say and cross my arms. "I happened to have his phone since he left it in the office."

"Right," the man murmurs.

I narrow my eyes at him. Dammit.

"If you'll excuse me," he murmurs, "I have a book to finish reading."

"Yeah, yeah," I say wearily.

A yawn even escapes my lips as I make my way towards the elevator.

* * *

I'm met with Tenten's giggles and surprisingly, Neji's abrupt laughter when I walk into the apartment. Luckily, the both of them are secluded in Tenten's room while I make my way to the living room. I drop my bag of binders onto the couch that I can't seem to look at right anymore.

My roommate's giggles and Neji's sudden deep laughter are strange to me all of a sudden. I've heard Tenten laugh before, but I've never heard Neji… Apart from that, they're hitting the wall in a very strange rhythm and I cringe at the thought of the two of them having sex.

But whatever, I guess… I mean, I did taint Tenten's precious couch with Sasuke.

Oh, the guilt.

There's a sudden moan that shakes the walls and even me. I cringe, realizing that Tenten and Neji are doing exactly _that_. Oh. My. God.

I lean against the counter and press my hands against my ears as a Nine Inch Nails song I've heard too much in detail comes playing through the woman's stereo. The lyrics, "I want to fuck you like an animal," scream heavily to me as intruding thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha erupt into my mind.

I rush to my bedroom and find my iPod in the midst of all the junk I have in my drawer and drown their noise with my own.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, and my right ear is so damned sore. The music I've blasted through my headphones keeps going and I struggle to find the iPod that I've fallen asleep on. My neck feels strained, my head is pounding—I feel like I'm not myself, or that maybe I'm going to commit the biggest mistake of my life soon.

I manage to push myself off my bed and quickly take off my T-shirt and jeans that I slept in. With drowsiness still tempting me to find my bed and sleep for another few minutes, I grab my red towel and make my way to the bathroom that I thankfully have in this room.

Inside, the air is cold, and the floor is much colder. Ignoring just that, I close the door and turn the lock on the knob as I begin pulling down my panties… Then I unhook my bra and let it slide to the floor.

I step into the tub as the water cascades down on me. A sigh escapes from my lips as the warm feeling overruns my senses. I am at ease as I run my fingers through my hair, and my hands down my neck, over my breasts and down to the V of my being. Immediately my hair is drenched with the warm water and everything feels so damn good. It's as if the water is washing away everything, like my worries and everything else that has triggered my anxieties…

But Sasuke's eyes make their way into my memories and I still my hands between my legs. I can almost see him standing behind the glass of the bathtub, and he is leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, and one leg across the other. His hair would drape and frame his face the way I have always seen him. And I see him smirking at me.

'_I like watching you become undone,_' I imagine him say to me. '_Let me see it again._'

I almost nod and my back rests against the cold, tiled wall. My imagination is getting the best of me, and I widen my legs only slightly, giving myself a swift entry. I try to imitate Sasuke's previous movements as my direct my middle finger within me, swirling it around and around. My palm rests against my clit as I do this.

My eyes look through the glass and the image of him still standing there with that delicious smirk of his sends tingles through out my entire being. I want him… He hurt me, but I still want him against me, above me, inside me… All of him.

I close my eyes as I slide down. I widen my legs further and thrust my hips against my own hand. And my imaginary Sasuke watches on as he removes his jacket and loosens his tie.

I gasp as I push my finger deeper, and then bring my free hand over my mouth. I don't want to make so much noise… Only last night did I realize how thin these walls are.

'_I like hearing you_,' is what I imagine him say next.

I keep my hand still and quickly pull it away from my groin. All of this—just—what the hell am I doing? I should be angry at him, not touching myself to the memory of him.

I shake my head and push myself up. To assure myself all I've been seeing was really an extent of my imagination, my eyes shift from the floor of the tub to the doorway. He's gone. He was never here.

My heart beat slows. I bump my head against the wall and sigh deeply, relishing the sweet, sweet sensation of the cascading water.

* * *

When I arrive to the building, I'm met with curious glances of the folks outside of the office. My biggest hopes are that none of these people have any idea of what Sasuke Uchiha and I have been up to. Might as well have the word GUILTY branded on my forehead… And I feel that and much more when Itachi Uchiha's eyes meet mine on my way to the elevator. He knows. His father knows… What is slowly killing me inside is that I know they know. (Confusing, yes, but I am very nervous about things right now.)

He is talking to Janice with a very low, murmuring tone. The poor woman seems to be enthralled in every little thing he's saying, though she seems cautious. Her cheeks are showing that familiar tint of pink, and I realize Janice could be another me. She is obedient, charming (from the small times I have spoken to), and kind. This woman is also older than me by a couple more years, maybe five… So how come I have become a victim to Sasuke Uchiha's charms? Why not her who has worked here for longer than I have, let alone, seen him for longer than I have?

Janice's eyes shift to me, and I realize that I've been staring for far too long. In fact, I'm stalling by the entrance of the building and it's embarrassing. So I quickly make my way toward the elevator, trying to ignore the fact that the _King _of the company has seen me today. The man looked slightly mortified when he met my eyes… Perhaps he knows more than I think he does, which pains me more.

The elevator comes down with a _ding. _The doors part, and I stammer inside. With a sigh, I reach over to the eleventh floor button, but I am halted by a larger hand on my wrist. The touch is sudden as well as the tight hold it has on me. I step away rather quickly, finding that my back is already pressed against the wall across the doors.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Itachi Uchiha murmurs. His finger hovers over the eleventh floor for a moment, and then he presses on the twelfth. "But I do things without thinking sometimes, you see." He clears his throat when the doors slide shut.

I gulp. I am confined in this small, moving space with Itachi Uchiha, another man capable of making me feel small. And those words he had come to say, '_I do things without thinking sometimes_.' Just what does that mean?

He looks somewhat elegant as usual in his black suit and matching tie, and he turns to face me in a little more etiquette demeanor. I watch as he tugs on his tie slightly, even when a small lock of hair loosens from his tied-back hair and onto the front just over his forehead.

"I also wanted to speak to you," he murmurs suddenly. He speaks to me, though his eyes are kept onto his wrists as he toys with the cuff links I barely notice.

"S-speak to me?"

_You're stuttering again, Sakura…_

His dark eyes lift to find me. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"N-no," I say with a shake of my head.

_Get a hold of yourself, Haruno! _

He furrows his brows and smirks, sending a wave of uncertainty through out me. With that, I almost forget that I am carrying three binders against my chest and feel my grip loosen.

I look away from him and focus on the many layers of pages that I can see over the clearing edges of the binders. My ears catch the sound of him shifting in front of me, and when I look up to see him, the man is slowly making his way towards me in that suave-like movement that reminds me of his younger brother.

If I press myself any further against the wall, I'd break it. He is so close that I can smell a spicy scent radiate from him, one that I cannot pinpoint exactly, as well as a faint smell of coffee.

"I never really did understand why my brother was so intrigued with a frail girl like yourself," he murmurs.

He called me _frail. _I always thought of myself as weak, but frail?

Uchiha sighs as his eyes scan my face. My grip on the binders tighten when I realize those dark orbs of his stopped just over my lips. His eyes are as observant as Sasuke Uchiha's—large, dark and unavoidable. _Eyes that consume. _

"Though I wouldn't mind trying to understand why."

His voice brings an unwelcoming vibe that tickles my ears and sense electrifying shocks through out my body. I lower my gaze, unaware of what it is I should do, but well aware of what he is trying to do.

The elevator stops suddenly, and when the doors are ready to part open, he quickly makes his way over to the button panel and stops it with just a swift push of a button. It is the emergency stop button, one I'm already familiar with. This makes my breathing unsteady and my heart beat ready to leap out of my chest.

_Leeches. They're all leeches. _

"I know my father talked to you the other day about quitting this job my brother and I so gladly have given you. To think you would have to decide between safety precautions of your well being, and your future career as well as employment." He leans against the wall, and all I can think about is having those doors open. "You can decide to leave, or you can decide to remain with us and keep the benefit of staying here. We will give you a reasonable raise, of course. Sasuke tells me that you are a very excellent and hard worker."

The humor in his eyes and the way he says that last sentence makes me sick.

"The extra cash you'll be making, of course, will be with the price of keeping your mouth shut of what ever went on between you and my brother, as well as what you know of our personal lives."

I hardly know anything about them, though.

"I'll even promote you, Sakura," he says. "And then you can work under me."

More humor in his eyes…

_Leeches. All of them. _

"Your offer is, um, _tempting,_" I say, "but I'll take my chances outside of this company. I don't want to put any of you in an awkward situation, as well as put myself in unnecessary danger."

His brow raises. I just turned down money, and he doesn't like it.

But I also turned down whatever sneaky offer he was making, and that's something to beam about. Ino would be proud of this one.

"So are you quitting?" he asks. His voice is deeper, quieter—much scarier than before.

I nod. "Yes, sir."

He scoffs, clumsily tugging his tie. Is he annoyed? Angry?

"Sasuke is my partner in this business, and also primarily your boss. I'll see to it that you have your leave approved by him." He tucks that loose lock of hair back in place. "Sasuke isn't here today. I'll have Dina take care of those things for you. Drop off whatever you need to in the office downstairs, collect your belongings, and then you may leave for today until this mess gets sorted out."

My lips part, but I don't say a single thing. The man turns away from me and presses the button again, allowing the doors to open before my eyes. His voice calls for Dina, swaying his hand, gesturing the woman to come to him.

She does in a matter of seconds and she grabs the binders from my arms and gives me a sad smile. Dina must have known what was coming for me, which is why she seemed so burdened with guilt, or sorrow the day Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi had their little meeting about my affairs with the youngest.

Itachi Uchiha steps out of the elevator with Dina beside him. With his right hand in his pocket, he looks back at me and with mock-tone murmurs, "it was nice knowing you, Ms. Sakura Haruno."

* * *

#

* * *

***Note.**

_Whoo! I finally added more ItaSaku interactions xD Even though I don't really ship them, here it is lol. What did you think of their encounter? __Also, the NejiTen thing was added there for kicks lol. I wanted to have Sakura walk in on them, but I think this way is much funnier..._

_And before you question me, KakaSaku is my crack ship. I just love their personalities together (though SS is my OTP for life!) What was I going with this? Oh, yeah! Kakashi and Sakura will just remain friends! You'll see how their friendship evolves in later chapters._

_Anyway, I am really, really sorry I didn't update on this Saturday! (Better late then ever, right?) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next update that might come out this coming week. Thanks for reading, and thank you for all the follows. You guys are the best! 3_

_\- FoF_

_PS - Keep in mind which chapters you'd like me to rewrite in Sasuke's perspective! Out of all of these, I'm choosing 5. Those that seem the most popular chapters will wind up in a poll on my BIO page here. (I'll announce the poll once I'm near to the end of this fic.)_

_Also, I'm uploading this fan fiction on Wattpad . So if any of you are also wattpad readers, you can find my story there, too. (Chances are I will update here first.)_

_[Last Updated: Sunday 05-24-15]_


	14. Chapter 14

Early update! Hold onto your underwear because this chapter is somewhat fast-paced lol. Enjoy. (Please excuse any grammatical errors.)

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"Come with me," he murmurs._

_"Where?"_

_His thumb runs over my bottom lip, but then he stops and reaches down for my hand. "To my place."_

_I gulp._

_"It isn't for the reason you think," he mutters and smirks._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 14_

Friday is a whirlwind of events. Ino had invited Tenten and I to a new club established not so far from here. Of course, both girls had to bring their boyfriends along… I felt like the burden of their double-date, a poor girl that had forced her friends to drag her along to their lover's parade. It wasn't until Neji and Tenten awkwardly introduced me to the surprisingly muscular (but very strange) Asian guy named Lee. In fact, his name is really Rock Lee, but I never built up the courage to question his name…

Within the establishment, the lights are dimmed except for those annoying strobe lights that seem to blind me. I have to keep my head low and my eyes down as well to avoid any incoming headache. The music pounds heavily in my ears and the sound of the bass vibrates the table and makes tiny ripples in our drinks. When I look up to see Ino, she's lost in some conversation with Sai, who wears his casual jeans and a jacket. Neji and Tenten are scrolling through their phones and occasionally show each other their screens and laugh to themselves as they read what ever it is they've been looking at.

As for Lee and I, our eyes have not met, though I did tend to see him glancing at my way once, or maybe twice.

The setting is supposed to be social and feel exciting and fun, but I am the least of any of those things. With a heavy heart, I said my goodbyes to Chōji Akimichi, the only guy in this entire building I considered a helpful friend the other day. When he had asked me about my decision to quit the company, I payed no mind to the pressing thoughts of the real reason, and I told him that I was going back to college. He shook my hand firmly and told me it would be best to be away from the top dogs of the company. It was something I ignored for so long all for the sake of my finances… It is something I understand too well now.

But why do I feel so down if I know it was the right thing to do?

This strange feeling trapped in my chest has been bothering me since I left the Uchiha building yesterday morning. I haven't received any phone calls from either Uchiha, and I am left to wonder if my leave even concerned the man who had once told me "wanted" me.

Geez, those thoughts again? Why have I allowed myself to think that Sasuke actually cared at least a little bit?

I smirk, narrowing my eyes at the rim of the table when Ino calls my name.

"Sakura, what's so funny?" she calls across the table.

I fade the smirk from my face and furrow my brows. "Nothing," I say.

"Something bothering you?" she calls again.

"No." I shake my head.

She shrugs. "You've been bumming me out, Forehead. Go dance with Lee!"

I blink at her more times than necessary and I turn to look at the stranger beside me. His eyes are wide with enthusiasm, though his rosy disposition tells me he is nervous and shy. Surely, his bowl haircut is something I can brush off, but those round eyes are not as intriguing as Sasuke Uchiha's.

Ugh, here I go again, thinking about the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

I stand from my chair and grip rather tightly at Lee's sculpted left shoulder and shake him.

"Fine," I murmur. "Come on, Lee, let's get to know each other." I force a smile, but then it comes naturally and I do actually smile.

The little blush he had displayed seemed to vanish at this point, and he has such a strange, quirky smile that just can never disappear. He nods, and I pull on his arm, not realizing how long I've been holding onto his hand, or when I took charge to hold his hand in the first place. I turn my head around, looking past his slender frame and catch sight of Ino and Sai disappearing themselves on the dance floor. Neji and Tenten remain seated at the booth, lost in each other's eyes and pecking at each others' lips.

Bodies grind against each other as the rhythm of the music makes way for delusion. And this is strange for me because I've never liked coming to these places with anyone, yet here I am about to dance with a complete stranger who I hardly know.

Without a second thought, I start moving, losing myself in the darkness of the dimmed lights, and closing my eyes to the bright illumination of the strobe lights. When I open them, Lee is awkwardly stepping from side to side, glancing at me once or twice.

Then I laugh because I realize we are both not meant for this scene.

I take his hands again and encourage him.

"Come on, Lee," I beckon. "Move a little!"

He gives me a shy smile and shrugs. "I'm not much of a dancer."

I laugh. "I see that… I'm not either, but you gotta' move!"

He huffs a shallow breath and soon, his own body moves to the tempo of the song. I stop and stare, amused and somewhat captivated that he could move so smoothly. And it's so strange how those who claim to not like dancing, or claim they never dance are the better dancers. So I laugh and start moving again, taking notice of the bodies pressing against each other more and more, song after song. I feel cornered and he might have noticed because he takes the lead and pulls me out of the floor and back to our booth.

I feel sweat on the back of my neck and cringe at the sensation, and the anticipated feeling of having the beads roll to my back.

"You dance pretty well," I say to Lee, elbowing him on the side of his arm.

He puts his hand behind his back and awkwardly laughs. "You think so?"

"Yes!"

"You dance, Lee?" Tenten intervenes.

He shrugs.

"Yes," I say. "Never seen him?"

"Never," Tenten responds. Neji just shrugs.

"Well you should. He's great at it."

The blush on Lee's cheeks seem to have gotten brighter. I sigh, feeling the heat of the atmosphere encourage for more sweat.

"I'll be right back," I call to them, "I'm going to head to the restroom."

Tenten stands up from her seat. "I'll come with you," she calls.

Lee sits with Neji and they begin their own closed conversation the second Tenten hooks her arm with mine. We both make our way around the crowd of dancers and towards a hall that seems hidden from the public's view. The lady's room is just down the hall, to the right, and when we enter it is surprisingly quieter in here. Only the booms of the bass of the music can be heard in here.

"Excuse me while I go and pee," Tenten says in her most angelic manner.

I laugh and gesture my arm out to one of the cleaner stalls. When she enters, I take my time by the counter and check myself out in the mirror. So far, my makeup hasn't decided to leak on my face, and the body-hugging, black dress I borrowed from Ino is still in its original form (though it's a little too short by mid thigh).

With a sigh, I run cool water from the faucet and dab some of it behind my neck. When I turn off the tap, I make my way over to the hand towels and dab my skin dry. Wow, that cool water sure does the trick…

I hear the toilet flush and I almost forget Tenten was with me. She comes out of the stall, lightly dancing to the beat of the music and bumps her hip with mine as she washes her hands. We both laugh and question Ino's whereabouts with Sai.

"You think they ditched us to go fuck somewhere?" she questions.

I widen my eyes, though I already know Sai and Ino had started their sexual relationship not so long ago. Even so, talking about their sex life isn't something I like…

"Jesus, Tenten," I murmur. "I don't know, and I don't want to."

I laugh nervously, recalling Tenten and Neji that Wednesday night.

She laughs hysterically and then sighs. "Ah, you're such a virgin."

My cheeks find flame. Geez, if only she fucking knew…

I toss my paper towel to the trashcan by the counter and Tenten pulls me behind her. The length of her skirt is almost mid thigh, maybe higher… I've known Neji for being over protective, so I'm interested to know if he discouraged the use of Tenten's most favorite skirt. We make our way through the hallway once more, trying to ignore bystanders that are busy with their cell phones. Tenten leads me through and through, and suddenly she stops in her tracks, forcing me to bump my face against her head.

"Ouch," I mutter. "Shit, what's wrong?"

I drop my hand and rub my nose. The impact wasn't so hard, but damn, did it hurt. She turns around and pushes me against the wall, making way for involuntary thoughts of her sexuality.

"Whoa, Tenten, what's going on?"

"Look," she hisses.

"What? Where?"

"Right over there," she hisses, nudging her head to the exit of the hallway.

My right eyebrow twitches as I turn to face that direction. There isn't anything I want to see and I sigh, gently pushing her away and peeling myself from the wall.

"I looked," I say. "Now what's wrong?"

She pushes me against the wall again. "Geez, Sakura, are you blind?" She widens her large eyes and nudges her head to that direction again. "Look!"

This is obviously something important, so I look again. My heart stutters in my chest when my eyes find Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the wall with aloofness, smoking a cigarette that obviously shouldn't be smoked here. His head turns to face me and he looks so pissed…

_Shit. _

"So?" Tenten mumbles. Suddenly she sounds excited. "Are you going to him, or what?"

Wait, what? Is she encouraging me?

"Huh?" I breathe.

She smirks. "Honestly, Sakura. It's obvious to all of us, but Ino is in denial. Whatever you and your boss have, the both of you reek of it."

I gulp.

"I won't tell her. Live your life because it's yours. Now go."

Oh, if only she knew. Shit. Shit. Shit. I quit the job and here he is. Of all places in the world he had to be here tonight!

"Eh, Tenten," I start, and she hushes me.

"Leave Lee to me, okay?" she winks. "I'll just tell him you started feeling sick."

I dip my brows. This is bad.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She smirks that wicked, familiar Tenten-smirk. "Have fun." She winks and walks away, leaving me standing alone against the wall.

For a while I stand here, trying to build up the courage to face him, and when I do, he is no longer smoking his cigarette, and no longer leaning against the wall. In fact, his whole body is turned to face me and one of his eyebrows is quirked upward.

With the clench of my jaw I stammer forward. If I walk fast enough, maybe I could pass him and run out of this place. I'll take a cab home… I'll get into my pajamas… Then I'll go to sleep and forget this ever happened.

When I pass him by, a faint glimmer of hope arises of never needing to speak with him, but something hooks my arm and I realize it's his hand.

Dammit.

I stop in my tracks, wondering if the others in the hallway are noticing this, or if they're too indulged in their phones to even care.

I try to convince myself that this conversation isn't bad, but it will be.

I look up to face him and his brows are furrowed. He looks angry… Angry and gorgeous.

I hate it.

"Sakura," he murmurs.

I gulp. "Mr. Uchiha," I say as calm as possible.

His brow twitches a little and he sighs.

"Itachi told me a great deal about what happened during my absence."

Here we go…

"And he also told me that you're quitting your job," he mutters. "The question is why?"

I lower my gaze.

"Look at me," he murmurs.

I don't and I pull my arm away from him. "You're not my boss anymore, sir. I don't take orders from you."

I start my way to the exit of the hallway, but he calls my name. My reaction is automatic, and I stop in my tracks, but I don't face him at all.

"Let's go outside for a moment. I want to talk to you since I won't see you ever again."

It doesn't take a moment's notice for him to press his hand against my back, and he leads me outside. The thought of talking about this is the worst… Though he displays his cold, and bitter demeanor, he sounded sad and desperate. Or maybe it's the ringing in my ears from the loud music that is making me think such a thing. Imagining Sasuke in my bathroom was one thing, but being hopeful that perhaps he did sound saddened and desperate to speak with me, and to never see me again is just far fetched.

The cool air greets us when we walk outside, and the thundering music seems to have never entered my ears. I take a deep breath as Sasuke walks around me and stands in front of me, practically covering my whole existence with his tall being.

"So how did you know I was here?" I ask suddenly.

"I didn't," he murmurs. "I came here with a friend, and I happened to see you."

I nod. How awkward is this?

"How've you been, Sakura?" he mutters, taking me by surprise.

I widen my eyes slightly. "Um… I've been… Okay."

"You don't have to lie to me," he murmurs. "I can tell I hurt your feelings."

_Yes, you bastard, you did._

"And for that, I'm sorry," he mutters.

"I-It's fine," I say.

No, what the hell am I saying? Of course it isn't _fine._

"No, it isn't," he murmurs.

The warm sensation that spreads from my left cheek and through out my being encourages me to seek his eyes. His hand is the cause of the warmth, and I withhold the urge to nudge my cheek against his hand.

"Are you quitting because of me?"

Oh, no…

I shake my head. "It's—complicated."

Have they not told him his father came to speak with me?

"Come with me," he murmurs.

"Where?"

His thumb runs over my bottom lip, but then he stops and reaches down for my hand. "To my place."

I gulp.

"It isn't for the reason you think," he mutters and smirks.

My cheeks endure the usual heat of my blush. Oh, geez.

I nod. "Okay."

He gently pulls me along to his waiting corvette, and says, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

I lower my gaze with a shyness I can never overcome with this man. All of his alluring words makes the lower half of me ache with a need that seems to not go away. I look up to see him, and at that same time his eyes meet mine and I tighten my grip on his hand, as does he.

Electrifying currents breeze right through me. I will never truly understand my part in his life, or his part in mine, but there must be a significant meaning to why I agree to follow him. There must also be a reason for why he came to me.

In his car, he leans over to the passenger side where I sit, and only briefly do his lips hover over mine, but he does not kiss me. I think I wanted him to, but I hold back. I don't know what is going on through his mind, and he parts from me, leaving me with a rapid pulse and a yearning to have his lips on my own.

"That guy you danced with," he murmurs as he brings the seatbelt over his body. "Who was he?"

"A friend," I say. "Or, actually, I only met him today."

"Good."

_Good? _

I keep my eyes on him as he starts the car.

"Do you want to continue this relationship, Sakura?"

The question is sudden, and it's one I don't know the answer to. What kind of relationship do we have now anyway? Are we friends with benefits? Are we lovers at some level?

"Yes," I say. My answer is not one I thought about thoroughly, but I think this is what I want, whether I like this guy sexually, or romantically.

He turns to see me and smirks. It is then when he comes down to kiss my lips. The taste alcohol is only faint when his tongue enters my mouth. The feel of his hand on my left thigh sends chills down my spine. I want to feel him _there_ again. My body aches for it. I take a deep breath when I pull away from him.

"You once told me you didn't want to take my virginity," I say. "What changed?"

"A lot of things," he murmurs and his lips come down on me again.

I want to get lost in this moment, and I pull the hem of the dress up, exposing more skin than I really should. Taking hold of his hand, I encourage Sasuke to touch me, but he stills himself.

"You're driving me crazy, Sakura," he breathes against my lips.

"I want you," I say.

"This isn't what I had planned," he murmurs.

"Me neither."

He plants a swift kiss on my chin and sits back properly on his seat.

"You should think about what you're getting yourself into before we do anything."

* * *

He pulls on my arm the moment we walk into his home, and just like before, he pushes me to a wall and presses himself against me. I thought about this only briefly, and I think I don't care whether I want him to fuck me, or not. Well, I was right about the strange feelings I had this morning when I woke up… Something big was going to happen, and here I am now in Sasuke's condo, staring into his dark eyes as his hands skim my shoulders and arms… Then he leans down to kiss me softly on the cheek, chin and lips.

I close my eyes and I feel his warmth radiate from his body and his erection pressing against my underbelly. We are all lips and tongue, clashing against each other in this way. My heart beat quickens and I build, up the courage to touch his face and feel his smooth skin on his neck beneath my own. I pull him closer, or as close as I can, but he's already here greeting me with such a gesture. A pleasurable groan escapes from his throat, and it is not that predatory growl I've once heard him do… Even this is enough to turn me on.

I feel his hand run over my right breast, and down between my legs. I gasp as the pleasurable sensation overrides my senses. He presses his hand against me there as he trails kisses down my neck.

"Sasuke," I breathe.

I'm lost in a haze.

He hums his response and all I can say is, "I want you. I want you."

Sasuke pulls away from my neck and the look he gives me through narrowed eyes is mesmerizing. His hand still presses against my sex. If he moves more, I will melt over his hand.

He gives me a shy smile that only lasts for so long that when I blink, it is gone. His lips come down on me once more, and at the parting his teeth lightly grace at my bottom lip, making me groan lightly.

"You want me, Sakura?" he growls.

"Yes," I whisper in his ear as I feel him nibbling the nape of my neck. His hair tickles my cheek as his hand begins to move over my panties.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

It doesn't take me any hesitation when I clasp my hand around his wrist and pull up the hem of the dress. He watches me curiously as I hastily pull my panties from my being and move his hand in to touch me. My cheeks are red with embarrassment, if not, something else I cannot fathom, and I courageously look up to see him from under my lashes.

I see it now, his predatory gaze. If onyx can darken even further, then I have witnessed that change from him. It isn't until his finger skims over the slit of my sex that I realize I really did move his hand there. The light touch is blissful, and my gasp makes his eyes widen slightly.

"You're getting wet just with this?" he questions and smirks. "I'd like to see what my tongue can do."

My eyes widen. _What? _

He pulls out his hand and licks the tip of his finger only lightly. Feeling him adjusting the dress back to how it should be is funny enough.

"Come on," he murmurs. "I'd like your tour to start and end in the bedroom."

He pulls me away from the wall and our walk to his room is quick. I forgot I've been wearing heels and the moment we reach the floor, I almost trip on his rug. He didn't seem to notice, and I am so thankful for that. We make our way through a deep, dark hallway, and eventually I stand inside a room bigger than Tenten's living room.

Sasuke directs me to the center of the room and has me turn around for him. I do all of this without argument, though before I told him he could not order me around since I no longer worked for him.

"Undress," he says. "I want to see you."

He begins to undo his belt, but that is the only thing that comes down. He stuffs his fist in a pocket and stands there, watching and waiting.

"Come on, Sakura," he beckons, "I want to see you."

"But," I start, "You're already seeing me."

The light in here is dim, and I catch the sight of amusement appear in his eyes. He stalks forward to me and in a matter of seconds his hands grip my waist firmly.

"Don't test me, Sakura," he murmurs in my ear.

The tug I feel on the back of the dress is from his fingers pulling on the zipper. The grind of the metal rings in my ears, and it isn't long until the dress that once covered me falls into the floor. Sasuke steps away from me for a moment and observes with his observant eyes. It's embarrassing, and I find myself covering my breasts, though my bra is doing that job already.

He snickers as he comes towards me again and places a hard kiss against my lips. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs and pushes me to the bed, irking a squeal to escape from me.

I giggle when Sasuke removes my heels, and then crawls onto the bed, hovering over me. I can hardly see his eyes anymore as his hair covers them with the darkest shadows, but I am sure he can see me. Uchiha rests his elbow on my left side as he pries my legs open. He nestles between my thighs as he comes down to kiss me ever so softly.

It is a moment when I feel him shift over me, and then feel his hand reach down between my legs, beneath my panties. I gasp at the sudden sensation and press my pelvis up to meet his exploring hand. A smirk etches on his face, against my skin as he trails kisses over my chin, and even lower to my neck and chest.

Without notice, a single finger slips inside of me and the familiar, electrifying currents shock my body, making my nipples press against my bra. He starts his leisure movement, penetrating me with his long finger, and rubbing my swelling flesh with the base of his palm. Biting my lip is not enough to suppress my oncoming moan, and when my voice escapes my lips, he growls in that exciting way.

"You're so damned wet," he murmurs, and I feel him remove his finger from within me, and all together his hand away from me.

His movements are quicker than ever, and in a snap he pulls himself off me and yanks my panties down.

"Take off your bra," he orders and I oblige, unsnapping the hooks behind me and letting the straps fall from my shoulders. He pulls this away from me, too, leaving me utterly naked under his observant eyes.

In an instant he comes down to me again and rests himself over me. I hardly care about his weight against me. In fact, I think I like his body pressed against mine.

When I think he's going to kiss me, his lips wrap around my right breast, just over the nipple. He's sucking on my breast, and I blink at him, unsure of what to think as an odd sensation comes sprawling into affect. A hand makes its way onto my left and begins to tug and twist away at that nipple.

I gasp, then, relishing the new sensation and feeling myself dampen beneath him even further. My action is automatic as I press my pelvis up against him, feeling his erection against his own clothes and against my wetting sex. His mouth leaves my breast and he looks up to see me with that smirk of his.

"What is it, Sakura?" he murmurs teasingly.

What should I answer? '_Please do me here and now?_'

Sasuke swiftly kisses my lips and parts from me, kneeling between my legs and letting his own mouth explore the navel between my legs, down and down over my abdomen and suddenly he stops. I widen my eyes, well aware of what he was planning to do. While there isn't any reason for me to hesitate, I grip the bed sheet beneath me and close my eyes as his lips trail lighter kisses down to my inner thigh.

His teeth lightly come down on me, prompting chills to override my senses. I lift my head a little, trying to see exactly what he's doing and when he looks up to see me, he's on his elbows again, but resting much further down where I can't touch him, or control him.

A finger makes its way into me again and he swirls it around and around—"You know," he says, "the last time I tasted you was over my own fingers"—I feel another finger enter me and I groan lightly, tilting my head back and wondering what his point was in telling me all this.

"But I've always wondered what it'll be like tasting you directly," he says.

My mind is a blank canvas as a flick of his tongue grazes against the slit of my sex. I moan at the sudden feeling. The previous time we'd done anything like this, my mouth was around him, not the other way around.

Again, his tongue grazes my swelling flesh and I flinch, not from pain, but from the strange arousal I am feeling from him doing this to me. His fingers come out from within me and his tongue explores every inch of my sex, licking, tasting and sucking all at once. The overwhelming sensation makes me moan, and even gasp when I feel his tongue enter me, licking me from within.

I wriggle beneath him, though I don't want him to stop.

"You're making it hard for me to concentrate," he teases. "Want me to stop?"

I part my lips to speak, but no words come out. No, no. I don't want him to stop.

He watches me curiously, and in a daze I gasp the short word, "No."

The man arches an eyebrow, giving me a sly smile. "Do you like this?"

I nod. "Yes," I say in a heavy breath.

"I should say so," he replies, "you're deliciously wet."

Without another word I feel his mouth over me again, sucking and licking away. My right hand comes down over his head and I grasp it as lightly as I ever could. He doesn't seem to mind me tugging at his hair as he continues to sweetly and mercilessly torture me with his long tongue.

"_Ah_," I moan as the familiar haze of ecstasy pulsates through me. With a close of my eyes I move my self against him as his fingers enter me again.

The movement is faster, pressing against the upper wall within me with his long fingers, and his tongue continues to pleasure me with its wet flicks. I part my lips, suddenly spiraled into my orgasm. My breathing is erratic as I come around him, feeling my muscles clench and my nipples pucker at the chilling sensation.

I loosen my grip on his hair and feel him shift in bed again. Under heavy eyelids I watch as Sasuke removes his shirt, and then his jeans. My curiosity makes the aftershock of my orgasm seem like nothing as I catch a full glimpse of the hard lines his abs create. It feels like it had been so long since I have gripped those strong arms of his.

He walks away, seemingly oblivious to my existence at the moment and opens a drawer somewhere inside what I believe to be his closet. He comes out this time, fully exposing his erection, but his briefs are in his balled fist.

Dropping them, I realize his other hand had been carrying a small foil packet. As he fiddles with the little packaging, his eyes lock with mine, and I suddenly have a need to cover myself from his observant eyes. He licks his lips tentatively.

"You tasted as good as I remembered," he murmurs.

My cheeks are flooded with warmth and he notices, too as he slyly smiles.

"Are you okay, though?" he questions suddenly.

I nod. _Better than okay actually._

It was a condom. I watch him carefully unroll it over his free erection. Once set, he stalks over to me, climbing over the bed and parting my legs.

"You hardly let me touch you," I say suddenly.

He clears his throat, hands skimming over my thighs as he watches me. "I'm here now," he says. "Touch me when I'm inside you."

My muscles clench in that delicious way hearing him speak those words. He looks so serious when he says these things, and I wonder if he ever intentionally mocks me.

"Lie back down and breathe," he says, and I oblige, resting my head flatly on the bed.

"I'm going to go slow, okay?" he says, skimming the tip of his protected erection over the slit of my sex. I take a deep breath, nodding as he continues to stroke me with that.

"Ready?"

I nod again, my heart pounding.

I feel him running it up and down, up and down and suddenly a single thrust within me. I groan, feeling a slight pinch as he enters me in a quick movement. At my sudden groan he stills inside me, hovering over me so that I can see his face.

"I'm not all the way in," he breathes, "are you okay?"

I nod, trying to ignore the little pain that made my eyes grow wide.

He nods, keeping himself still for another few seconds before pushing himself further, stretching me and filling me. He stills again, groaning himself and settles over me again.

Our lips lock in a sudden, passionate kiss as his tongue enters my mouth. I can almost taste myself through his tongue as it races against my own.

He parts, taking a deep breath and looking me deep in the eye.

"I'm going to start moving," he says and immediately does, pulling himself, making me really feel the length of his erection rub inside me.

With a gentle thrust, he pushes deep within me, making me moan.

"You're so tight, Sakura," he whispers and kisses my neck. "So fucking tight…"

He starts to really move this time, bucking his hips in a rhythmic movement I quickly get used to. I tilt my head back, feeling the string of odd sensations that push me on edge. A moan escapes my lips when I feel a sudden pressure I cannot say I hate within me. I move my arms around him and grasp his bottom, hoping this would keep him steady against that spot.

His growl is predatory as he continues his thrusts against me.

"Faster," I whisper.

His eyes lock with mine and his kiss is swift as I feel him entering me and filling me with a much quicker pace than before, hitting me in that sweet, sweet spot. I moan loudly against his ear and I swear his erection seemed to have grown within me.

"Fuck," he groans in my ear. "You feel so good, Sakura."

Hearing him say such things makes me wetter. With the overwhelming sensation of having him inside me, I grab his ass harder, prompting another growl to escape his throat. His hand cups my chin and slams himself inside me, stopping suddenly.

"It's like you don't want me to stop," he murmurs teasingly.

I nod. "I don't want you to," I gasp.

His eyes lock with mine briefly until he pushes himself off me so that his arms support his weight over me.

"Then I'm going to fuck you," he hisses. "Long and hard."

His hips buck against me with a sudden push. Again. Again. And again.

Suddenly, his thrusts become much faster than before, filling me with a sudden sensation that differed greatly from before. My moan escapes my lips as I tighten my hold around his waist. Such vulgar noise enters my ears, though that is the least I think about when he continues to enter me.

I groan when his erection suddenly hits that familiar spot and I jerk myself against him, wanting to feel that amazing pleasure over and over.

"You like that?" he muses.

"Yes," I moan and jerk my hips against him again.

He groans lightly, hands skimming my body in a greedy fashion. His thumb and index fingers twist and tug at my nipples, sending delicious currents to course through out me.

"Fuck," I hear him hiss. "Come for me, Sakura."

It doesn't take me much to do so, and as if on cue, my muscles clench around him and I spiral out of this world and into one clouded with ecstasy. My mind is elsewhere as I orgasm, feeling him buck his hips against me a few more times until I see that he had found his release.

His lips close around mine and we kiss madly, tongue, lips and an occasional clash of teeth as he slides out from within me. A long finger enters me as we continue to kiss. I moan, though I dare say that his long fingers cannot compare to his own sex.

He slips his finger out from inside me and I watch as the condom he had put on slips off with a quick tug. With a tied knot on the opened end, Sasuke tosses the used thing on the waste basket I haven't seen before near the door.

My eyes greedily look him over, and my hand comes down to him. I notice that he still erect, and that there is no way this man had truly been satisfied.

He looks at my questioningly.

"Want to fuck again?" he teases and I shake my head.

"You never let me touch you, Sasuke," I purr. "Let me touch you."

His brow twitches, though he doesn't seem to hate the idea. I smirk, recalling our night together when I had first had him in my mouth. I lick my lips as I crawl over by his legs. With a firm grasp, I feel Sasuke surrender himself to my touch, and I lick away the small, pearly bead on the tip of his penis. He hisses under his breath and I look up to see that his eyes are fully directed to me. Well aware of his prying eyes, I slip him inside, tasting and sucking at him.

He groans lightly, balling a fist of my hair into his hand like I had done to him earlier. I suck as I bring my head back up, making the man hiss something under his breath. Suddenly he pulls me up towards him so that our lips lock again. Our kiss is brief, and I see the animalistic glare in his eyes as he says, "I want to fuck you again."

* * *

When I open my eyes, I realize that I'm not in my bedroom back at Tenten's apartment. In fact, seeing Sasuke sleeping soundly beside me makes my eyes widen and my head pound. What did I do? What did I—oh, of course.

Shifting slightly under the blanket, I realize his arm drapes over my breasts lazily. I widen my eyes, unsure of whether I should slip and make a run for it, or if I should wait for him to wake up. I move slightly and a soreness spreads over my lower abdomen. I lightly groan, knowing very well now exactly what he had done to me—knowing exactly well what we've done.

I sigh, my lips curving to form a smile. Sakura Haruno. Age 19. No longer a virgin.

I lightly grip his arm, careful not to stir him from his sleep and casually pull him off of me. He groans lightly, though his eyes remain completely shut. With the slowest movement I could ever make, I climb out of bed, very chilled and very much naked. I look down at the bedspread where I once was and see tiny, barely visible red spots.

Instinctively, I cup my sex and check for any signs of my period. Luckily, that wasn't the cause of those spots… Surely, it had been when he first entered me. Just recalling those moments makes the muscles under my belly clench, though sore.

Looking around the floor, I cannot find anything that belongs to me. I find his T-shirt, though, and wrinkle my nose as I slip it on. The soft Cotton fabric grazes my erect nipples lightly. Even my breasts are sore—no doubt, a side affect to his busy fingers and amazingly talented mouth.

The hem of the shirt only barely covers my bare bottom and sex, and I tip-toe across the floor towards the bathroom that is wide open for my entry. With a sigh, I pull on the hem of the shirt once I close the door, and take a seat on the toilet and sigh.

When I finish, I flush the toilet, slightly thankful for its quietness.

I look at myself in the mirror, slightly horrified at the sight of my run-down eyeliner that ha smudged my eyelids. With a bite of my lower lip, I wash my hands under cool water and try my hardest to clean the areas with the pad of my index fingers. When I believe they are no longer noticeable, I rinse my mouth with some of his mouth wash. (I even steal an unopened toothbrush from the cupboard behind the sink mirror and brush my teeth.)

With another sigh, I make my way out the door, wondering if he was still asleep.

To my surprise, Sasuke Uchiha is no longer lying on the bed, nor is he in the room. I gulp, paranoid that he might pop out of somewhere to scare me, but the deeper I make my way into his bedroom, the quieter everything seems and the more I feel trapped in a low-budget horror film.

A murmuring voice coming from outside the door catches my attention and I slowly make my way out, catching sight of my long-lost pink panties on the floor. I snatch them and slip them on clumsily then walk out the door. The murmuring voice grows louder and nearer the closer I make my way through the hallway.

Of course, the interior is bright enough even with the closed curtains draping over the large window behind the kitchen counter.

My eyes scan here and there, eventually finding Sasuke speaking on the phone with his back facing me and leaning against the wall that creates another hallway. (Just how big is this place?)

"Waking me up so early in the morning for this isn't cool," he murmurs. "I don't require your services anymore, I made up my mind"—Pause—"It isn't the product that is at fault"—Another pause—"Personal decision."

I hesitate to walk any further and I lean against the wall beside me.

"Alright, then," he says. "Thank you."

He hangs up, and when he turns, I straighten my posture, more nervous than I should be. His eyes find me as if I shouldn't be here.

Shit, was I supposed to leave?

"Why'd you wake up so early?"

I blink twice at him. "I, uh, needed to use the bathroom."

What time is it anyway?

His eyes greedily look over my body, making my ears flush with warmth.

He smirks, dragging his fingers through his dark hair. I realize that he is completely dressed in a black T and gray sweats.

"Jordi is on her way with some clean clothes for you," he says.

"That's not necessary," I say and he shrugs.

"Unless you'd like to stay like that while your dress is getting dry cleaned."

So that's where everything is… Wow.

"Are you hungry?"

He walks over to the kitchen counter, and I over there as well, feeling the coolness of the floor with every step I take.

"Were you speaking with Jordi earlier?" I ask, settling myself over a stool.

He's on the other side of the counter island, arms withstanding the weight of his leaned frame. He shakes his head and casually says, "My coke dealer."

I almost choke on my spit.

"Like, coke? The soda?"

He snickers and shakes his head. "No, not exactly that kind of coke…" He rubs the back of his neck with his left hand and sighs. "That and other things were the only way to keep me off edge. My way of dealing with stress."

I lick my lips. I almost forgot about the pill bottle I found in his car some time ago.

"If you were wondering about that pill bottle, Sakura, it was an empty canister for antidepressants."

"Are you depressed?" I ask, and quickly regret it. His haughty gaze is gone, and so is his playful smirk.

"If that's what people like to call, then I guess so."

"And why are you getting off of that? Why now?"

The man shrugs. "The person I've been speaking to told me that perhaps those things are what make me the way I am."

We stay silent for a while, and I can't work up the nerve to look him in the eyes, though I'm certain he's staring at me, perhaps waiting for me to speak.

"I also realized that I tightened my grip on you the day you asked… I could have hurt you and you pointing out the truth wasn't something even my own brother dares to do. I'm a complicated guy—I am not built for women like you."

I furrow my brows. "Do you want me gone?"

"No."

His answer is stern, and I look up to see him.

"No," he repeats. "Which is why I wanted to know why you were quitting your job. Did Itachi force you?"

I shake my head. "No," I say.

"Did I hurt you?"

I don't know how to answer that.

"You hurt my feelings, but you hardly hurt me physically—"

"And that's what I'm good at, you see. I hurt the people I'm around, Sakura. I'm surprised you even agreed to be with me."

I blink at him more times than I should.

"And that's something I don't understand, Sasuke," I say. "I don't know what you mean by 'being with you'. Am I someone your going to fuck and fuck over in the end?"

He licks his lips. "Of course not—"

"Then please, explain to me what we are because I don't like setting my hopes up for things, and I don't want to feel confused about something when someone tells me it was obvious."

"You've become my stress reliever," he murmurs.

_Fuck buddy. _That's what we are. _We're fuck buddies. _And I'm not sure I like the sound of that.

"So you're using me," I murmur.

"Fuck," he hisses and walks around the counter. "No," he insists. "God, no. Listen to me clearly, Sakura. You are my drug. I've become addicted to your smile and your fucking loud mouth that once called me an asshole."

Will that day ever be put to rest?

"I'm not good at making nice. I've never once thought about fucking you over because maybe, just maybe I'm starting to actually fall for you. I'm putting all of my needs for that because I want you near, okay? Shit, I've always wanted you, and I think I've known for a while since the day I signed that stupid copy of my stupid novel."

He bites his lower lip, cupping my jaw and forcing my eyes to look into his.

With slow, careful dialect, he says, "I'm the fool who fell for the angel, remember?"

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

_Schocker! LOL I hate to leave you all with a cliff hanger, but there it is! Finally-the real smut made its play into the story! Hope you loved how this chapter ended (major flashback to the book signing). _

_Also, I'd like to announce that my updating schedule's going to be, uh, whack for a little while. I've made my decision to go back to school after a year break (blah), and since I'm going back this fall, chances are it will be tougher to update! But no worries-If I go on a permanent hiatus, I'll definitely warn/notify you guys! _

_Thank you guys so much for being patient for the 14th chapter, for the follows and awesome reviews :) I really appreciate it._

_\- FoF_

_[Last Updated: Tuesday 06-02-15]_


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, I'm going to point this out right now as a **Trigger**\- If you're sensitive about any drug addiction/self-harm mentions, then all I could do now is warn you about the chapter. **While there are no descriptions of the acts themselves, they are mentioned**. 

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 15_

"Don't just stare at me, Sakura. You're making me anxious…"

I curl my fingers around his wrists and take a deep breath. I can't recall a single moment in my entire life that someone has declared their feelings for me. What caught my completely off guard was his honesty—especially about the drugs… But what made my blood run hot was his confession, and that after breaking my hymen he still calls me an angel.

I lean forward and press my face against his chest, coiling my arms around his frame and sigh profoundly. I then feel his arms wrap around me, and I close my eyes, inhaling his spicy peppermint scent that I know and have come to like. There are many things buzzing through my mind, like, if I've always been on his mind like he's been in mine, or if he's just saying all these things to have sex with me—because I've never been truly looked at twice by a sexy, handsome man and here I have Sasuke Uchiha hugging me tightly.

"What did your proposition mean?" I murmur. "Back then when you told me to start whatever relationship you wanted us to."

I feel his chest heave in a sigh.

"That was me being foolish," he murmurs. "I was inviting you to my bed rather than having a cup of coffee."

I open my eyes and fixate my gaze to a random spot on the floor. Of course he wanted that. I've known he did, but I still went after him. Is it bad? Is it bad that this happened?

I pull myself from him and scratch the spot between my eyebrows and then look up to see him. "Is that what you want from me now?"

He shakes his head. "Sakura, I told you. I'm putting all of my issues aside because I want you close. I don't want you to leave the company. I want you to let me handle things properly, okay?"

I shrug. What do I say? Should I leave the company, or should I continue to work there and hope the problem with Utatane is solved by next week?

"Sasuke—" I start, but he cuts me off with a swift, tender kiss.

"Please don't protest," he murmurs. "I want you so bad that sometimes it drives me crazy. I felt you from the outside, and the inside—I don't want to stop feeling you."

Hearing him say that makes the muscles in my belly clench in a delicious way. Geez, this man has a way with words.

His lips come down on mine again. "I'll take care of it. I always do."

I lightly smile at him, though I'm not so sure I should say anything about his father. He doesn't like talking about his father, or his brother. The topic is practically taboo.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" I ask in a hushed tone.

His hands take mine and he guides them over his pecs, down his body and even further down where I can almost feel his erection.

"Yes," he murmurs. "You make me feel alive. No other woman has ever made me feel like that."

I blush as I tentatively run my fingers against the edge of his bulge. He groans lightly, giving into my touch and I feel my panties dampen slightly.

"Are you sore?" he questions.

"Why?" I ask in a light murmur, somewhat sarcastically.

He leans toward me, lips so close to my ear that I feel his hot breath. "I want to have you right now…"

I sigh, pressing my thighs together.

"I'm somewhat sore," I say almost disappointingly.

I feel his lips press against my ear. "Alright."

My hands are still on him and he's perfectly still, resting his hands just on my shoulders. "Let go, or I'll go mad."

I giggle lightly and lean forward. I lightly plant a kiss on the bulge, and the man stills even more.

"Sakura," he growls.

I giggle. I want to do what he does to me—tease him unexpectedly. So I stroke his erection through his pants, prompting a sigh to escape his lips. Without hesitation, I pull down the waist of his sweatpants and let him spring free to my viewing. I firmly grip him, still unsure of how it is men like to be stroked (I'm a klutz). I drag my tongue over the head of his penis, cleaning off the pearl-like bead of his arousal. He tastes oddly sweet and salty with a hint of something else that I can't distinguish.

He hisses something I can't fathom completely as my tongue runs over him again and he groans, tightening a hand in my hair.

"Sakura," he groans and I hum a response as I wrap my mouth over him completely, licking the duct of his masculinity and sucking as I go.

"Fuck," I hear him hiss. (I hope it's out of pleasure.)

He pulls himself away from me, tilting his head up so I could see him.

"Why all of a sudden?" he murmurs.

I lightly smile at him and say, "you didn't let me touch you last night…"

His eyes are wide with amusement. "Geez, Sakura, you just can't leave me alone, can you?" he teases and I gape at him, lips parted in surprise.

"Me?" I say.

He smirks, running the pad of his thumb over my lower lip. I watch as his face comes closer to mine and close my eyes to feel his kiss.

"I should probably get away from you," he muses, "or I won't stop myself."

I smile against his lips. "You're embarrassing me."

He chuckles lightly. "At least I could see that shade on your cheeks that I like, Ms. Haruno."

This is too amusing and I laugh. My eyes look away from his as I take notice of his really erect form beneath my gaze. When I think he isn't looking, I reach out to grab him, but once again Sasuke moves his hips quickly away. I watch him tuck his penis in his pants and I teasingly laugh some more. While this entire scenario is meant to be a serious one, I'm hear toying with the most sensitive part of his body.

"Don't test me," he murmurs and steps away from me, moving behind the counter again. "Do you want some Advil, or something?"

"Hm?"

"For your soreness," he mutters and winks.

I nod. "And water, please."

I watch him walk here and there, reaching for a crystal-clear glass, then to another cabinet where the bottle of pills seem oddly eerie for him to hold. I wonder what he's gone through that made him decide to take narcotics… Just how depressed was he?

I press my lips as I look at the back of his bare arms. The small scars I see are cringeworthy, and even more so when he turns around to face me. The scars on the front of his arms are ones I wish I didn't notice. They are lightly faint and match the color of his skin just barely. Why haven't I noticed that before?

"Sasuke," I start, taking the two greenish-blue pills from his palm. "Are you really okay?"

"A boner isn't going to kill me, Sakura."

I almost choke on the pill in my mouth and take a swift gulp of water before looking up to face him. "That's not what I meant," I say, trying to contain my amusement.

He chuckles. "Then what is it?"

"Quitting your, um, other needs."

He sighs. "It isn't going to be easy. I tried and tried in the past. It'll be worse if I relapse a third time."

_A third time_… Oh, Sasuke, just what happened to you?

"I'll be fine," he suddenly says. I must have made a face because he smiles somewhat reassuringly at me. "Don't worry."

But it's so hard not to worry.

I take my other pill and a helpful chug of water before returning my eyes to him. He watches me with a curious gaze I cannot fathom. It's the familiar gaze I've come to meet every time the both of us were quiet.

With a sigh, I stand from the stool and walk over to him. All I want to do is hug him tightly. And I do. As I press my face against his chest, I kiss him over the fabric of his shirt beneath me and inhale his scent. He doesn't say anything. I don't say anything.

I feel his late hand run over my head, fingers massaging my scalp so well that I hum with the release of a dreaded sigh. And what could easily kill such a beautiful moment?

Of course, the rumbling of my belly.

How embarrassing.

Because Sasuke snickers lightly as he releases me from his hold and says, "I'll cook you something. Go sit back down."

I shake my head. "I want to help."

"Then what do you want to eat?"

I shrug. There is only one thing on my mind. "Pancakes?"

His tongue darts out for only a second, wetting his lips and giving me such a welcoming vision of tongue on my lady-bits. Recalling all of that—I suppress an incoming groan that awkwardly transitions to clearing my throat.

"Do you do that on purpose, Mr. Uchiha?"

He looks at me with a confused gaze. "Do what?"

"Showing me your tongue," I say.

"I do that?" he says, eyes wandering to some place behind me, perhaps trying to recall the times he had done it.

"Sometimes," I say, "and it's distracting."

I watch as he leans forward, and it is uncalled for when his tongue races over my lips. I squeal and laugh, unsure of what to make of _that. _When I part away from him, his arms wrap around me tightly, holding me in place against his string body. I shift and pull away, but he doesn't let me.

"Does that turn you on, Ms. Haruno?" he teases.

"No!" I call, laughing. "You licked me!"

"I also licked you last night," he murmurs. "You seemed to like that."

I still myself, cheeks burning from the memory. "That was—_different_."

His chuckle runs through my ears as he leans close to my left. His hot breath penetrates in my skin, sending delicious chills to run through out my body. His hands come down from my back, lower and lower until he reaches my bottom. As he squeezes, I lightly gasp. He's doing this on purpose… How… _annoying. _

"This is one place I haven't claimed yet," he murmurs through my ear as he squeezes again. His voice is an unstoppable vibration that makes my knees weak, and, not surprisingly, my panties damp.

I've always been a fighter. Always. So I run my hands over his chest, distracting him as I let my touch run astray. Swiftly, I take hold of his bulge again and I hear him groan against my ear.

"Don't test me," he mutters.

"Then don't tease me," I say in a shallow breath.

"But I like teasing you," he murmurs and places a light kiss on my earlobe.

I close my eyes as I reach my hand down his pants, holding his erection with a firm grasp. "Then let me touch you."

"I want you so bad right now," he mutters.

My words escape my lips before I could think them through. "Then have me," I say and slowly guide my hand up his shaft to the tip of his penis and down again.

"I thought you were sore," he mutters.

I cleverly respond with, "_It'll ache me more leaving me hanging_."

I hear him chuckle. "Did you just quote my book? Man, that line was an embarrassment."

His hold on me loosens and his hand clasps my wrist. "Come," he says. "If you want me that bad."

"Didn't you say you wanted me?" I snap.

He shrugs. "We are the same."

The man guides me through the kitchen, down the hallway and once more in his bedroom where he pulls his T off his body. I watch him greedily—indeed Sasuke Uchiha is a beautiful man. The hungry, predatory gaze that pierces right through me catches on as he lifts the hem of the T shirt of his I've been wearing over my head.

His large hand takes my right breast into his palm, squeezing lightly. "Are you sure you want me to?"

I nod. I can't help it.

"Take off your panties," he instructs. "Then part your legs and stay very still."

"Why?" I gasp.

"You'll see why."

With a deep breath, I pull them down, letting it slide down my thighs, knees and calves. I step out of them.

When I look up to see him, Sasuke is already out of his sweats. I've never realized he wasn't wearing any underwear… _Whoa._

"Part your legs, Sakura," he says.

Without thinking (as usual) I say, "Yes, Your Majesty."

I widen my eyes as he looks at me, bemused. "_Your Majesty?_"

Pressing my lips together, I shrug. "M-hm…"

He smirks. "You're very amusing."

I watch him kneel to the floor before me, quite the opposite of what a Lord would do. His hands on my thighs are bliss.

"Part your legs a little further, Sakura."

I do, my hands on his bare shoulders. It doesn't take me long to know what he was planning to do. A finger grazes the slit of my sex and I tense at the touch.

"Sasuke," I gasp as he does it again, applying a bit more pressure than the last time.

He looks up to see me and smirks. "Want me to stop?" he teases.

I shake my head, feeling my hair slap my face. "No," I murmur.

His lips graze my skin ever so softly before pressing in a kiss. Before I know it, his finger stops just underneath my entrance.

"You want me inside you?" he muses.

I gulp. "Yes," I say.

I see his tongue dart out, grazing his thin lips and I tighten my hold on his shoulders. Shit, he's going to really do it. Bracing myself for anything, I hold my breath, and then exhale as a long finger makes its way inside me. The sensation is bittersweet—soreness and bliss all at once. My moan lingers in the air as he starts moving, kissing gently at my skin as he continues his leisure torture.

All I want to do is collapse on the bed behind me and give in to the feeling.

"You are incredibly wet, Sakura," he muses and his finger slips out from within me.

He reaches up, hand just near my face and with a silky voice, he murmurs, "suck."

I oblige, taking his middle finger in my mouth and tasting myself, salty and unrelated to anything I've ever tasted. When his hand comes down, it rests on my hip, and suddenly all I feel is his swift flicks of his tongue grazing my sensitive flesh. I let a moan escape from me as I transition my hands from their place on his shoulders, to his head.

The electrifying, familiar waves rush against me as I surrender myself to the sweet sensation of his tongue. I gasp the moment a sting pulsates against my left butt cheek. He spanked me.

"Sasuke," I gasp and he hums in response.

"For teasing me," he says.

I tilt my head back the harder and faster his tongue grazes against the slit of my sex. I'm going to—I am definitely going to come if he goes on any further—

He suddenly stops himself. "Get on the bed, Sakura," he says.

Still in a daze of my physical pleasure, I turn around and make my way to the bed. Before I could put a leg over the edge, he says, "on all fours."

I gulp, unaware of what is to come.

"Just make sure you're close to the edge," he says as I crawl onto the bed. "Put your head down, but keep your ass up, Sakura."

So many instructions… Where is the rule book in all this?

I do as he says, resting my arms by my head as the cool bed sheet rests beneath my cheek. I inhale and exhale as deeply as possible when I feel Sasuke Uchiha's hand lightly skim my bottom with his hands.

"You're really soft," he muses as his hands skim down my legs, then up again.

His finger enters me again, making me quake at the fulfilling sensation. I moan and I hear his sexy growl as he penetrates me in short movements.

"You're really wet, Sakura," he murmurs. "I see why my tongue is so distracting."

I moan the moment his finger leaves me, and his tongue teases my clit. The moment I jolt my upper body up, he stops his pleasurable torture upon me. His hand comes down on my ass in swift movement, sending ripples of stings that hardly hurt—what hurts is 'leaving me hanging' with an aching need.

"_Ah_," I groan, "_Sasuke_—"

"I said keep still, Sakura…"

His hand comes down onto me, smoothing my skin beneath his touch. "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No."

In fact, it was strangely exhilarating.

I feel him press kisses on the area where he had spanked me. Then I feel him progress further down, down to a place I myself dared not touch.

"_Wait_—"

"Don't worry," he mutters. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

"Please don't," I say.

Suddenly his tongue enters the opening of my sex and I groan, letting myself collapse onto the bed. Relishing the sweet thrill that sends shockwaves of pleasure through out my being, I involuntarily buck my hips against him.

"You want me that bad?" he groans.

One hand grasps the side of my hip. I feel the tip of his penis graze against my wet sex, over and over until suddenly he pushes himself deep inside me that I groan in what is pain and pleasure. My hands grip the bed sheet beneath me, gasping.

Unlike last night, his motions are immediately merciless—bucking himself against me in harder, swifter movements. I moan, uncontrollably audible as he squeezes my ass with his hands, molding me with his warm palms.

"You're so tight," he growls as he pounds against me, pushing me more on edge. "I could easily get addicted to you."

My muscles begin to clench. Suddenly Sasuke stills inside of me, smoothing his hands sweetly over my skin.

"You're at your limit?"

I nod. "Yes," I whisper.

It was all that sweet torment from earlier.

"Don't come just yet," he says.

I try not to as his hips begin to jerk forward again. I moan, biting my bottom lip as Sasuke continues to fuck me. I'm at his mercy.

"_Shit_," I hear him hiss. "You feel so good."

I groan, and buck my hips against him as he continues to please the both of us. My eyes are shut as I want to feel him only, pushing me higher into an incoming, inevitable climax.

And I can't take it anymore.

"Sasuke," I moan, "I—I'm going to—"

He hisses my name along with, "yeah—come for me—"

It's inevitable as my muscles clamp down on him as he continues to buck himself in and out of me. The moment I find my release I cry out in the pleasure, feeling him pull himself out. I'm at a loss as I breathe heavily against my arm and feel a sopping warmth drip from my leg.

"_Fuck_," he hisses under his breath. "_So good—_"

I turn to face him as he strokes himself. I've never seen him do that, but he found his release—against my thigh.

"_Good girl_," he finally mutters and I watch him return to the real world.

I scoot to him, taking hold of his penis and immediately take him in my mouth. He doesn't protest like before. In fact, he encourages as he guides me against his elongated erection. I moan as I take him deeper, tasting and sucking and teasing away at his sensitive flesh.

I bring myself up, catching my breath as I run my grasp against him, kissing his thigh and nibbling lightly at the flesh. He groans my name, making me wet again knowing that I'm pleasing him.

I move back up to him, flicking my tongue against the duct of his penis, licking away his arousal until he finally came in my mouth. He tastes the same—salty-sweet and like him. He caresses my cheek as I swallow, his eyes clenched closed, tilting his head back.

As he slowly opens his eyes he pulls me up to him, eyes digging into me.

"You're going to become my addiction, Sakura Haruno."

He lightly pushes me against the bed, settling himself between my thighs and kisses my lips, digging his tongue within my mouth. Our tongues wrestle against each other, savoring out own unique tastes as he teases my nipples with his busy hands. I moan, becoming lost in the electrifying sensations.

As his hand settles between my thighs, my legs part just for him. He smirks against my lips as I invite him in for a second time. I call his name in a whimper as his tongue mercilessly laps at my breasts, bucking himself in and out of me.

He's right—we are the same. He will become my addiction.

#

Tenten is by the counter when I arrive. I have the dress in a bag when I walk in with the most comfortable sweatpants and T-shirt I have ever worn. Ever. Having morning sex with Sasuke might have not been the greatest idea—though the outcome every time was a sweet bliss. And now, with every step I take my lower abdomen feels as though it's meeting its sudden end. Just thinking about him makes my cheeks redden.

And Tenten noticed. She eyes me curiously from the counter as I make my way inside. With my composed manner, I pretend not to notice.

"Morning," I call, closing the door and all I get is a teasing response of:

"Good day, isn't it? The birds are chirping, the sky is so ducking blue, and you, Ms. Haruno are glowing in a radiance I cannot fathom."

With knitted brows I turn to face her. Just—_what_?

"How was last night, seeing that you didn't make it home until, well, until now." She checks the time and smirks. "Ah, well, it's nine in the morning, my sweet, sweet Haruno."

I feel my cheeks redden slightly more. The woman is eating a small cup of yogurt, sucking forcefully on the spoon as I make my way over to the counter.

"Well?" she snaps, smacking her lips and putting the spoon back in the strawberry-goodness.

I don't know exactly what to say. I think of the next big thing—honest with little sprinkles of lies.

"He just happened to be at the club," I say. "And, um, the day before—_Thursday_—I quit."

Tenten's eyes widen. "You quit your job? Why didn't you tell us?—Damn, no wonder you were so out of it last night…" She clears her throat. "And where did the two of you go?"

"He, um, tried to convince me to stay at the company…" My voice trails off as Tenten's cheeks begin to display their infamous hue of red, eyes wide with excitement and her sky Tenten-smirk.

"It must have taken all night to convince you, huh." She wiggles her brows.

I gulp.

Here it comes…

"So did you do it?" she murmurs, hands clasped beneath her chin.

"Do what?" I say, failing to seem oblivious to her definition of 'it'.

"Rock the boat."

"What?"

"Parallel dance?" I part my lips, and then she says, "Ride the _stallion_."

"Oh, God," I mutter and cover my eyes with my hand. I can't help, but laugh.

This woman!

"But seriously, though," she starts, picking up her yogurt cup again. "Did you two sleep together?"

I run my tongue over my dry lips and then sigh. "Yes, Tenten. We slept on a bed."

She narrows her eyes at me. I've never been too great at sarcasm.

"Sakura," she snaps, "you know what I'm talking about!"

I nod. "Yes, um, yeah, we did."

Once again the yogurt cup comes down and she slams her hand against the countertop. "Holy shit, you two actually fucked?"

"Tenten!"

"Tell me now, I've been dying to know—how big is it?"

Dear, God, help this woman!

"Tenten," I snap.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…"

She purses her lips, obviously trying to keep her amusement to a more appropriate level.

"My little Sakura Haruno isn't a virgin anymore," she muses. "And the hottest man in this place is the one who fucking fucked you."

Yes. That he did.

"How was it?" she murmurs.

I shrug. How are first nights supposed to be?

"Okay, I guess…"

"Did you orgasm?"

I might be crimson. Her eyes widen.

"He sounds pretty good," she says and winks. "You sure he ain't a porn star?"

I scoff. "Geez, no," I say. Or so I don't think so.

"How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times did he make you hit the big O."

I laugh lightly. Geez, this woman!

"Three times—"

"_Three?_"

"And twice this morning—"

"_Two this morning?_"

I press my lips tightly.

"Jesus," she gasps. "Oral or—"

"You're crossing the line," I say.

She laughs. "I'm sorry, it's just—men like that are rare." She narrows her eyes. "I mean, even Neji takes his damn time because vaginas are so complicated."

I almost choke on my spit and Tenten laughs.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

I honestly didn't know how to end this chapter. Anyway, more mystery to come your way, so stay tuned for that!

If you read my 'trigger warning' mention in the beginning of the chapter, I'd like to let you know that there are helpful links ready to be clicked on my BIO page for anyone who has any issues with suicide. I'll add more when I find any-within the US, or even international.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Your reviews/comments and follows are an inspiration! :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Tuesday 06-09-15]


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delayed chapter! Keeping you guys in anticipation for the next part is, I guess, somewhat unforgivable; however, I'll be returning to my original schedule where I update every two weeks on a Saturday, or Monday.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

"You intoxicate me better than any drug, Sakura," he murmurs.

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 16_

Three days past rather quicker than I would have anticipated. On those three days I wondered if I should return to work with Sasuke, or keep myself distanced from the company… Today's Wednesday. I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone ringing. Upon answering, my eyes widened and my smile grew at the sound of Sasuke's husk voice in the other line. He wished me a good morning, as I did to him, and he had called me in to the office…

Which is why I'm here now. With a hard gulp, I step into the building and I'm greeted by a different girl this time, not Janice. She hardly looks up to see me, though when I caught her first glance, her eyes widened a little and she quickly looked away. She must be a new employee… I haven't seen her before.

I walk into the elevator when it makes its stop on this floor. There are men and women inside, and once I settle myself against the end, all of them dissipate like ants. I'm not sure if I should feel nervous… I had sex with Sasuke, yet I feel not a single hint of nervousness as the elevator ride proceeds.

Recalling the sensual moments we spent on Friday night and Saturday morning makes heat surface on the tips of my ears. Even a smile stretches on my face and I sustain a giggle that's ready to intrude in the air.

A bell rings, and my focus shifts from those times to the parting floors of the elevator. I'm met with the broody stares of the people who work here, but I don't seem to care—I walk right past them with my head held high. I'm not so sure, but I think Sasuke Uchiha had given me some confidence. Being with him may make my heart skip a beat, but my boldness surely rose a little.

I don't think I should be afraid of him, or his brother anymore.

"So I see you returned."

His voice is one I know well. All of a sudden all of the courage I thought I had was subtracted from my being. With a twitch in my brow, I look up to see itachi Uchiha looking down at me with an impassive stare. He doesn't seem mad, nor does he seem glad to see me at all. Whatever went on through that head of his on Thursday last week is something I'd like to know. It may be something unsettling, but I like many who have encountered these men would love to know at least a wedge of their thoughts. But I don't want to meddle… I don't want to be another Koharu Utatane.

"Sir," I murmur. "Mr. Uchiha—eh, your brother called me in."

He nods. "I see that. Usually when a headstrong woman makes a decision she keeps it. How did he convince you to return?"

I lower my gaze to his shiny, black shoes. My blush might have given something away. I hear him sigh.

"That somehow doesn't surprise me," he mutters, "though it surprised me to see you here again. My statement still stands. You truly are a weak woman."

With that he leaves. Biting my lower lip, I wonder if anyone had heard. I turn to see them, but they're busy talking amongst themselves, or speaking on their phones. Hearing Itachi Uchiha say such things—it hurts deeply. And what disgusts me more is my anger.

Am I so angry at myself for disappointing him?

No… No, of course not.

I shake that thought out of my head and proceed to the office. Opening the doors isn't a hard task for me. I want to be invisible to the people outside, and especially to the asshole King of the company who dared call me as such. When I close them, the sound of sniffles and deep breathing takes my interest to the man behind the desk.

Sasuke's eyes land on me. He blinks, seeming dumbfounded by my arrival until his eyes widen slightly. I'm as confused as he is, though I know I should be here… Does he not remember the conversation we had no less than an hour ago.

"Sakura…"

His voice is filled with a yearning I cannot quite fathom. He takes a stand and begins to walk to me in big strides. My heart is pounding—what's going on?

When he comes to me his hands cup my cheeks so softly. His large hands are so warm against my skin.

"Sakura," he whispers against my lips before pressing them against mine.

I take his touch without hesitation, feeling his lips graze against mine so desperately. I'm here… I'm here… His tongue makes its way into my mouth and grazes mine, irking a light moan to escape the depths of my throat at the ticklish sensation.

I wouldn't know how long that kiss lasted, for when we part I gasp for some air. A hand leaves its place from my cheek and I watch as he reaches to the handles of the doors. He locks them. He locked the doors, and I know very well what he intends to do.

I run my fingers against his cheek and realize the beads of sweat draining from his pores. His eyes dig into mine… He seems so restless.

"I've waited too long for you to come to me," he murmurs huskily. "I want you now."

Oh…

A warmth I can now say is too familiar pools below my abdomen. I don't think, I just nod and he pulls me away from the doors of the office and to his desk. I watch how desperately he tugs away his jacket and how quickly he pushes away all the things.

Can the others hear the commotion?

"Sasuke," I start. This isn't a good idea.

He looks at me. "I want my high back," he says.

Realization slaps me. He just quit his bad habit…

"I want you," I hear him say.

"But Sasuke—"

He stalks over to me and pulls my sweater off my shoulders, kissing me to shut me up. As exhilarating as this feels, my mind is in a different area. I'm in his office. He's in his office… There are people outside this office who could hear us.

"I need my high," he whispers in my ear. "I need you."

"There are people outside," I say.

"The walls are soundproof," he murmurs. "Let me have you like you said I could."

Before I could answer his hand skims my thigh. I almost forgot I was wearing a skirt today, and I nod dumbly, wanting to feel him, too. An addiction… This is going to become an addiction.

"Yes," he whispers against my ear.

He kisses my neck.

"Yes," he hisses again, nibbling my earlobe.

I feel his hand traveling up to the apex between my legs and when he settles a single finger on the slit of my sex, I gasp.

"We gotta' keep quiet, though," he says.

"Okay."

He doesn't need to touch me the way he did to make me ready… I was damp the moment he told me he wanted me.

I watch him dig into a pocket as his hand leaves me to clumsily unbuckle his pants. It doesn't take him long—they're unzipped in seconds.

He rips the small foil packet and rolls the condom on his elongated flesh in a matter of seconds. My mind's a blank when he lifts me with such ease and settles me on the surface of the desk. I didn't even notice when, or how my skirt rolled up to my waist.

He holds me with his hand hooked under my knee. I feel his fingers hook the side of my panties as he breathes harshly through clenched teeth. Seeing him this desperate—so wanting—it makes way for a primal desire that takes me by surprise.

I want him, too.

His eyes dig into mine as if trying to unravel my deepest thoughts, but now all I can think of is him.

"Sakura," he growls lowly as he drags the tip of his penis against the slit of my sex. I buck my hips, grinding against him and that makes him smirk.

I bite my bottom lip as he pushes himself deep into me. And the sensation is unbearable that I groan.

Sasuke's hand clamps over my mouth.

"It's hard for me, too," he murmurs lowly as his hips buck against me.

His breathing becomes as harsh as mine as he picks up the speed. I tilt my head back as his hand still rests over my mouth to keep my voice sustained. As he takes up a rhythm I sigh heavily, leaning my back against the surface of the desk completely. I let the moment take my mind and my body. I didn't know how much I needed this.

"Sakura," he murmurs in a heavy, hot breath as a traveling hand makes its way up my clasped shirt, beneath the lining of my bra where I could feel his skin against my own.

The way his fingers twist and tug at the nipple of my left breast makes tears well up in my eyes. I want to scream… The filling sensation is overwhelming me.

When his hand moves away from my mouth, I bite my lip again and curl my legs around his hips. I need him deeper.

I feel the pads of his fingers teasing my clit as he jerks his hips against me. And now my back no longer rests on the surface of the desk. I fling my arms around his neck and rest my head against his warm, hard chest.

"_Fuck_," he hisses.

He's at his limit.

"Come on, Sakura," he murmurs, teasing me and fucking me all at once.

I close my eyes, relishing the sweet torment of my being as my muscles begin to convulse around him.

"Aah," I groan lightly as I'm hit with my orgasm.

"_Sh_-_shi—Fuck," _is what I hear him say as his head collapses on my shoulder.

His arms curl around me, pressing me closer to him as I recover from my orgasm. Before I know it he slides himself out of me and kneels on the floor, prying my legs apart and resting them over his shoulders. His tongue darts in and out of me, making me squeal at the sudden shiver that overtakes my body.

I grip his hair. Though I wanted him badly, this isn't for me.

I push his head away from between my legs and the look he gives me is one I cannot fathom.

"Sasuke," I whisper.

"Hm?"

"Sit on your chair, Sasuke."

He blinks, but doesn't question it. I watch as he takes my command which I find amusing. This is the first time I ordered him to do something. Today I have control.

He watches me curiously as I step down the desk and pull down my skirt where it belongs. Wrinkles have certainly marked the fabric, but it doesn't phase me one bit.

"What are you—"

I kneel in front of him, parting his legs so he could fit my frame and slip the rubber-thing from his elongated flesh.

When I look up to see him his head's already tilted. So he already knew what my intention was—

I drop the condom somewhere next to me on the floor and drag my tongue against the shaft of his erection. He hisses something under his breath, but I ignore him as I trace little circles over the most sensitive part of his penis.

Sasuke's hands hold my head in place as I take him in, feeling him at the back of my throat. And he groans my name in that seductive growl that I love.

"Good—_good girl_," he hisses as he guides my head back up.

He tastes just as he did before.

With a firm grasp I take my hand around his shaft and drag it along as I make my own pace. He sighs heavily when I look up to see him. His eyes penetrate even my soul as he looks down to see me.

Bringing my head back up, I drag my teeth lightly around the duct and his head tilts back again, sighing, "_ah, Sakura—"_

This gives me satisfaction. I giggle lightly and take him this way… Over and over and over… Until I feel him twitch in my mouth slightly as he came.

I swallow hard, closing my eyes.

His movements are fast as he shifts himself on his chair and cups my chin, dragging his lips against mine is sweet, gentle movements. He lifts me again and settles me in his lap as he continues to kiss me. It's all bliss even in a place like this—I have almost forgotten where we were if it wasn't for the desk behind me.

At the parting he seems so lost within my eyes. It makes me blush under his haughty gaze and he nips my bottom lip.

"You intoxicate me better than any drug, Sakura," he murmurs.

His hand squeezes my bottom. If he does anything else that's sneaky, I'll combust over him.

"Is this why you called me over?" I tease.

He smirks and sighs, hot breath skimming my skin. He smells of peppermint and coffee.

"Kind of," he says in a suave, silk voice. "I called you to discuss you leaving the company, but then I got distracted…"

I raise a brow at him. "With?"

He smirks. "Don't test me… I took you here, you should know very well what it was."

I giggle. Who wouldn't? So I wouldn't be the only one between us who thinks about that…

"But keeping you here where I can see you would give me a peace of mind," he says. "Though your legs distract me."

I give him a scolding look.

"After seeing what's beneath, who wouldn't want to sample another look?"

Oh, he's teasing. My ears are burning.

"You still blush after I've seen you naked, Sakura?"

I shrug. "It's… Embarrassing."

"Hn, you shouldn't be embarrassed. You're an attractive woman."

He pecks me lightly on my collarbone before releasing me.

"You should get off my lap before I make up new scenarios for us to try out."

My eyes widen slightly. Oh, wouldn't that be fun?

I leave his lap and smooth down my skirt. I hope I don't give anything away when I walk back out there—I am an open book to these people.

Already zipped, Sasuke picks up the used condom from the floor and I watch as he ties a knot and throws it into the waste basket by his desk. I hope who ever cleans the offices won't notice it… Would the custodian even care?

"Itachi told me my father spoke to you… I can see why you were concerned… The old man told you of Utatane's intentions… This is why I'm concerned of seeing each other. I've been thinking a lot… I'm restless."

But I know that's not the only reason he's restless.

"I don't want you hurt. I'm surprised I didn't kill the bastards that tried hurting you."

I lower my gaze. I don't want to remember that night. If I do, the what-ifs will seep into my thoughts, and I don't want that.

"Which is why I'm promoting you."

I blink at him, turning y gaze back to his face. There's a proud smile that is castes over that sly smirk he displays.

"Itachi is working on a new project. It'd be cheaper for the company to have someone from the inside to work on this rather than hiring someone else. You're young. You write. Thousands, if not, millions of kids and teenagers from around the world are aspiring writers."

I nod. I'm one of those.

"Itachi thinks that if we set up a website for these young people to go in and share their work, we will make some extra money for the company. This isn't only a project meant for profit—I want children to be excited about writing as much as I was when I was their age, and as much as you get when you talk about it."

The corners of my mouth lift to form a smile. He remembers hearing my proclamation of loving to write from that long ago?

He smiles. "Writing is an excellent art form. Hearing the voice of someone who can relate to people of today that want to share their ideas will be excellent. You'll be working with me personally—" there is humor the way he says that. When he winks, I realize it was intended for inappropriate thoughts. "—and also with my brother. This will benefit you well. A promotion means a raise. If you'd like, you could even return to school and work for what you wanted."

Returning to school… The thought is almost miraculous.

"Do you like the idea?"

I nod as my smile widens.

"Yes," I gasp.

"Excellent," he murmurs. "We have a meeting with some webpage developers this weekend. I want you to accompany me."

"At what time?"

He shrugs. "We won't get specifics until tomorrow morning. Get something formal to wear, though. We will be dining and discussing ideas over dinner. It isn't a date, but it's dinner… And I'll get to see you wear something endearing."

I smirk. A date with Sasuke Uchiha? He's right… We have never really gone on a date and I wonder if we ever will…

"I also have plans for that conference… Something that will make it fun and interesting for us."

He has a devilish smirk etched on his face that makes my heart skip a beat… Just what is going on through his head?

"Wh-What do you mean?"

That sweet, devilish smirk never leaves my eyes, nor does it leave his face.

"I'll discuss that with you on Friday… I hope you agree to it."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

It was a happy Friday for the U.S! Same-Sex Marriage is now legal across the nation! Whoo!

Hey, everyone, I hope you're doing fine 'n dandy :) I had so many drafts for this chapter that led in different directions, but what is yet to come is so tempting to write so I decided to go with this. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 06-27-15]


	17. Chapter 17

Please excuse any grammatical errors! With current personal things getting in the way, I hardly had any time to revise anything. Anyway, stay tuned till the very end for an awesome announcement!

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_With an unquestionable, amused expression he says, "The game starts before the dinner, Sakura. I have plans for that particular problem of mine."_

_The devilish smile that etches across his face makes me nervous, but not fearful for what the man can do._

_Game on, Uchiha._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 17_

Sasuke is typing away at his desk. I don't see the point in me being here—I'm not doing much of anything except staring at the black screen of my phone. I texted Ino about half an hour ago. Usually she texts back right away, but she hasn't answered. Her ignorance is making me anxious… She obviously knows about Sasuke, and I. According to Tenten, Ino is in 'denial' of what ever relationship we have. If it's that obvious, it makes my skin crawl thinking that the people outside the office know of our sudden entanglement. It made me feel uneasy knowing that his father and brother know…

I look up to see Sasuke again and I catch only the sudden drifting of his eyes from my direction to his laptop again. I've noticed him doing this a lot before… He'd stare for a while and then continue to type up what ever it is he'd be typing.

"What are you working on?" I ask, standing from my chair and walking to his desk.

Sasuke looks up at me briefly before heading his attention to the bright screen again. I hear him clear his throat as I take a seat in front of his desk. It never occurred to me up until now of how bold I've become with him. Before I'd quake in my chair, afraid that he'd glance at me, or speak to me. I've always asked myself what would become of me if I worked with this man, and I can only continue to question it. I don't know exactly what kind of a relationship the both of us have. Even though he had said he was 'the fool who fell for the angel,' I am still unsure of it all. Does that mean he likes me? Does he want me to be his girlfriend, or did he sugarcoat the term 'fuck-buddy' so I won't feel used… Because I don't. At least I don't think I do.

"Just… Something," he murmurs suddenly. He takes his eyes off the screen and looks at me again.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he says.

I narrow my eyes. "I haven't been tasked with anything yet, Mr. Uchiha."

Of course I wouldn't want to be caught calling him by his first name, now would I? He seems impassive as he stops clicking away at the keyboard. His dark eyes lift to see mine and that very distracting tongue of his drags against his bottom lip.

"Do you want something to do?" he says seriously.

I shrug. "I feel useless right now, so yes."

His brow raises. "My other assistants loved it when they had nothing to do," he says, taking his mug of coffee up to his lips.

"Perhaps," I say, "but I bet they've never had your dick in their mouths."

He snorts and puts the mug back on the table. My eyes widen, realizing that I've been musing out loud and rush to his choking state.

"Shit," I hiss, "are you okay?"

I pat his back repeatedly with my palm until he could raise his head. When our eyes meet, he doesn't seem amused.

"Are you"—cough—"trying to"—cough—"kill me?"

I shake my head. "Of course not," I say. "I'm sorry—"

I feel his hand come down on the left side of my rear and I gasp. It didn't hurt. But it did surprise me.

"Are you bored, Sakura?" he murmurs, molding my ass in his hands. He inches me closer to him so I can feel his breath even through the fabric of my clothes.

Shit. The doors are unlocked.

Is he crazy?

"Because I'll make you do something that will satisfy me."

I gulp. He is crazy.

His hands come off of me. He turns slightly, reaching for something on the side and looks back at me.

"Take that to your desk and look over anything that needs fixing, type it up and send it to the people listed on the sticky note."

I blink at him and then look at the folder he had slid on the table towards us.

_What? _

He smirks.

"I do love that shade…"

Crap. My cheeks are burning and I unsteadily walk away with the folder in my hands to leave him with his laptop.

That jerk… That sexy, compelling jerk.

"You seem disappointed," I hear him murmur when I take my seat.

Am I?

"Hardly, Mr. Uchiha," I say.

His brow quirks up as he smirks. "You won't cut it as an actress, Ms. Haruno."

"Acting isn't exactly my thing, Sir."

"Hn," is his little response to me, though he seems more amused than frustrated. I wonder what winds in his mind now—

"You're going to have to be a good actress for Saturday evening."

My eyes widen. What is he planning to do?

"For what exactly?"

He drags his tongue over his bottom lip before sighing. I press my thighs together involuntarily.

"You're a really noisy girl, Sakura," he says, "and clumsy."

I burry my face into my hands.

_Why would he embarrass me like that? _

"It'd be interesting if we did anything in a public area."

I gulp and pry my hands away from my face.

But I also challenge him with my eyes and quite boldly ask, "Like what?"

That sly gaze that fixates upon me makes the hairs behind my neck prick.

"Like, what if I fingered you during our meeting under the table? Would you stay still and keep yourself from making any noise?"

I almost screamed this morning… So the answer would definitely be NO.

"And if I pulled you away when no one was looking, how would you act around the people after I've fucked you in the car, or even behind the building?"

_Holy shit! _

My lips are parted, but I don't say a single word. Is he insane?

"You know I won't do things you wouldn't want me to," he says.

That alone steadiest the beat of my restless heart.

"Which is why I devised a game for the both of us to play."

I blink at him. Do I want to know of this now?

Yes. Yes I do.

He's waiting for a response, and I sigh. "What kind of game?"

"_Mercy._"

I look at him quizzically. "Seriously?"

He nods, beaming and quite prideful of what could be the best game I'll ever play in my entire life.

"See, during the meeting, we try our hardest to tease and turn the other one on. First one who begs for release loses."

I smirk. That's easy, right?

"So if I somehow give you a boner during an important business meeting, I win?"

"Only if I cave," he says with a wink. "The only rule is not to touch each other."

What a relief!

I must have made a face and the man snickers behind his desk.

"How would you be able to tell if I'm turned on?" I ask.

With an unquestionable, amused expression he says, "The game starts before the dinner, Sakura. I have plans for that particular problem of mine."

The devilish smile that etches across his face makes me nervous, but not fearful for what the man can do.

_Game on, Uchiha. _

#

To my surprise, Ino texts me back in the evening. It's so strange to me how easily I am able to comprehend the different ways she says her greetings through texts messages. The differences among her many hello's have different meanings, for instance:

_Hey _means that she's content about something.

_What's up _is how she responds if I need something.

_Hi _is when she's busy, but would rather risk wasting a few seconds of important time messaging me.

The most dreaded _hello _I've ever gotten is the one she sent me just now…

_Hello, Sakura. _

Because why would she add my name into this message if the message was already directed to me anyway? Apart from that, I've tasted Ino's wrath once after I've left her at a stupid frat party back in those college days… She had send me those exact words the next day.

With Tenten gone for the night, I wonder about Ino's knowledge of my relationship with Sasuke… And if she has any idea of what we've been up to, is she this pissed about it?

Pressing my lips together, I text back:

_Hello, Ino._

Almost immediately I'm sent with more messages that makes my stomach flip, and my appetite for the ice cream I have in my tiny green bowl go away…

_You don't have hide your little affair with Mr. Sasuke Uchiha anymore._

_I know. Tenten knows. To be honest, I didn't think you'd pull it off._

_But you pulled him, and that's applaudable. _

I pulled him?

I scoff at the last remark and sigh. I know she isn't happy. _Shit, _what the hell should I say?

_I know you're just ready to explode with reasons not to do this, Ino, _I text back. _So spill. _

My message sends almost immediately. Am I ready for that woman's wrath? I bite my bottom lip. Of course I am. I spoke to Sasuke's father without wanting to… I can handle the blonde's chastisement.

Rather than text messages, following various more, my phone buzzes with the familiar ringtone…

I wasn't expecting to listen to her words… What a change of confidence now, Haruno…

I pick up the phone and slide my thumb against the screen to answer.

"_Jesus, Sakura,_" is what she tells me. Her voice is exasperated with the very pinch of rage I've been waiting for.

"I told you! I warned you! Stay away—stay the _fuck_ away, but look! I bet you've fucked him, too. That mother-fucker deflowered our Sakura, and you're acting like this is nothing!"

My face turns redder and redder as she continues her verbal assault. The words in her sentences continue to become more profanity than a simple scold. And the more I listen to her, the more I yawn because she repeats things.

"And another thing," she snaps, "I hope he's not a _jerk-wad_ who's using you, Sakura. Because if he is, then he's a dead man walking!"

I sigh. "Ino," I start as calmly as possible. "The guy is misunderstood—"

"He comes from a family who have done nothing, but trouble, Sakura. _Misunderstood_ is not even the base of what those people are."

I adjust my phone against my ear.

"Look," I say. "I get your concerns… Believe me… But I know how to take care of myself, Ino. Sasuke Uchiha is nothing like his father, or brother—"

"The man has criminal records, Sakura."

I cringe. I've been told before, but that part in my head decided to ignore that.

"But he's a good guy, Ino, I swear," I say. "He's sweet, and gentle—"

_Gentle when he wants to be, but rough in bed, _my subconscious interferes, making my cheeks burn.

"I just—I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura. That man—not only is he older than you, but he's not exactly the type of guy any girl would want. Sure he's rich, but—"

"You think I like him because he's rich?" This time the heat on my face isn't from embarrassment, it's from anger. "It's not like he waved dollar bills in front of my face and told me to sleep with him, Ino."

She stays quiet on the other line, and I sigh.

"You just don't understand, Ino."

"And you understand _him, _Sakura? Explain what you understand so well."

"He's depressed," I say, as if that justifies my reasons.

"He's been arrested for possession before, Sakura. Whatever little lies he drilled into that head of yours are to keep himself safe."

I press my hand against my face.

"Depression isn't something you lie about so easily… And yes, he's been arrested for those reasons, but he quit—"

"Okay, fine, he's depressed… But what the hell are you, other than a replacement for his fucking drugs?"

I cringe… This morning… _Shit_.

"I'm not going to monitor every little thing you do, but keep yourself safe, okay? All those rumors, and articles about the guy—they all pinpoint truth. Google him if you want to… But if he does something to you, do yourself a favor and don't cry to me. I'll only make you feel worse."

"I understand," I say.

We hang up our phones immediately after our goodbyes.

_Do I understand Sasuke? _

I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut.

I don't even know what the both of us are…

How could I possibly understand?

Am I just a replacement?

_Fuck. _

_Fuck. _

_Fuck._

Not these feelings again…

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed reading this (fairly short) chapter! Now, onto the more interesting news, shall we? 

While some of you remember the old IA (that I still view as a bit of a failure), I shared the story with the different perspectives of various characters which was a _huge_ pain, and made the story a bit more complicated, harder to write, and somewhat more confusing. But with my newfound confidence, I've decided to give this thing a go again. Prepare yourselves because in two more chapters (chapter 20, to be exact), I will be introducing Sasuke's P.O.V. I'm 100% sure you all have been wondering what Sasuke's feelings have been for Sakura in the continuation of the story, and the revelations will be there (along with small discoveries of Sasuke's past).

I was thinking about making a seperate story for this, but I think it'd be more of a strain to try and update four different fics at the same time, so this was my drawn conclusion. Before any questions are made, the perspective change does not alter the story! I am not going back to the beginning on this one, but I will be progressing the story from where it stops with Sakura. (I hope that made sense.)

Anyway, thank you guys so much for your awesome support! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and more to come!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 07-11-15]


	18. Chapter 18

Early update! Chapter 19 will be uploaded this weekend as well (Saturday, or Sunday). All for the means to start with Sasuke's Point of View.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_I take my seat behind my desk and hear him noisily prying the envelope open. As I sit here behind the desk, I watch him as his expression changes from impassive to dark. And I cringe the moment he hisses,_

"_What the actual fuck?_"

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 18_

I've never really felt too excited about Friday mornings (especially now). I didn't get much sleep last night after Ino's burst of energetic scolding. I ended up sleeping right around two in the morning, only to wake up again around four. Is this guilt? Do I feel guilty about spending time with Sasuke? I don't even know what I feel for him.

I hardly know the man and I've fucked him.

Geez, Ino really knows how to make a damn impression.

I look over to my left and find Sasuke lightly murmuring through his phone. He's been on that thing for a while. I wonder who it might be. The whole Utatane case hadn't been settled yet. What if he's talking to her now?

I pick up a black pen from the pencil holder and start adding my signatures through these little reviews I've had to make. The more times I pen down my name, the more I smirk. I'm being entrusted with important information of the company's clientele, and not once did I ever think I'd be given that trust. I mean, my parents didn't even trust me with a credit card even when I moved out of their house, for fucks sake… What would I have done with my life if I continued going to school? Would I have settled with the supposedly _easiest_ career if I didn't pick what I wanted yet? A teacher?

I can laugh at that now. I honestly didn't know what I wanted out of education if all I ever thought about was wanting to earn a spot on a bookshelf in any bookstore.

I wouldn't have met any Uchiha either, that is, if he just happened to never walk into Lynn's bookstore. Had he visited before and I never took notice?

I look down at my hand and catch sight of smeared, black ink printed on my fingers.

_Stupid pen! _

I smack my lips together, irritated by this horrible feat (one I've experienced many times). Dropping the pen in the little waste basket beside my desk, I take a stand and march over to the front of Sasuke's desk. He watches me curiously with his hand positioning the phone against his ear, and all I need to do is raise my tinted hand for him to nod at my little bathroom break.

Outside the office is as quiet as anything. I press my lips at the sight of people falling asleep at their desks, playing with little nibs of erasers and thumb tacks, and lazily typing and clicking at their keyboards with a zombified expression in their faces. Someone should write an article about how humans are zombified enough already with their daily activities… Wait—no, I'm sure that's been done before…

I set my walk to a slower pace to the restroom. I catch a faint sight of Dina chatting away with coworkers here. I should talk to her about what she knows of this place… She had given me familiar looks on the few times I've been entangled in an Uchiha-Only affair that really picks at my nerves. That woman must know something… Every worried glance she gives me makes me anticipate trouble.

I lower my gaze as I set foot into the restroom. The women inside disperse like ants the moment they see me walk in. Since I'm Sasuke's assistant, I wonder if they think I'll tell him of their lack of productivity… If anyone, I've been doing almost nothing and it's only been two full weeks.

The flow of cold water rushing against my hands is somewhat of a stress reliever. I pump some soap onto my palm from the dispenser and work the lather against the blotches of ink on my skin. Rinsing, I find it disappointing that I'll have to manage these horrible ink spots in my middle and index fingers, and thumb. I dry my hands with two squares of paper towels, and make my way back outside.

The only times I've ever spotted Chōji Akimichi were in the break room and during lunch time. I see him walking through the hall, greeting every man and woman that waves at him, or smiles at him. When his eyes land on me, his brows lift in surprise. I told him I'd be leaving the company. He was probably sad to see me go, but somewhat relieved with all the crazy things he knows of the Uchihas.

I should probably ask him for answers, too, that is if I fail in coaxing Sasuke to talk to me about this nonsense…

"Sakura Haruno," he mutters, still containing his smile, though he doesn't seem a bit pleased.

I lightly smile at him and wave impishly. "Hey, Chōji."

"So you're back."

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

"Me, too."

This conversation isn't getting us anywhere. I bet he'd like to scold me just like Ino has, but he doesn't. Instead he nods and bids me a good day as he makes his way towards the elevator.

Walking to the office, I'm stopped by a man in his mid-twenties. He hands me an enclosed document with Sasuke's name, and I thank him for it.

Inside the office, Sasuke is no longer on the phone, but rather tapping the tip of his pen in an annoying rhythm with an impassive gaze to a random spot on either his desk, or the floor. I approach cautiously, trying to study the blank expression on his face and the slump posture I've never seen him in.

With the clearing of my throat, the pen stops moving and his eyes snap towards my direction.

"Are you okay?"

He runs his hand over his face and nods. "Yeah… I'm just… Tired."

"Would you like anything, sir?"

He smirks that devilish smirk of his. "You can cut the act when the doors are closed, you know."

The feel of heat spreading on the tips of my ears catches me off guard.

"Sorry, sir—I mean, Mr.—_um_—"

He snickers lightly, dragging his fingers through his dark hair, lifting some of it off his forehead and the sides of his face. I can see him so clearly, and the fact that he is much older than me is still surprising. He looks much younger…

I place the large envelope onto his desk. "Someone gave this to me out in the hall."

His eyebrows furrow evenly as he picks it up and reads the front side, then turns it over to the back.

"Not much info, is there?" he murmurs. "Just. My. Name."

I take my seat behind my desk and hear him noisily prying the envelope open. As I sit here behind the desk, I watch him as his expression changes from impassive to dark. And I cringe the moment he hisses,

"_What the actual fuck?_"

I stand as he does, though I keep myself behind this desk where I feel I'd be protected from his spite. Looking away isn't much help—I can hear him cursing and breathing hysterically loud. What is happening?

When I hear a loud thump, I snap my gaze to him again. I watch as he opens a drawer of his and jams the document inside. The man reaches for his pockets and eventually brings up his keys. The way he locks the drawer is nothing more than desperation. He's sneering, cussing and enraged.

"_Shit. Shit. Shit!_"

I take a step from behind the desk—

"_How did that happen?_"

I take another—

"_That fucking bitch!_"

"Sasuke?"

"_What?_" he snaps, making me jump slightly.

His face is red from whatever stage of anger he is in. I wonder if I should ask if he's okay because clearly he is not… But I also want to know why he isn't.

The man pinches his nose and inhales deeply, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with a sad smile. "Nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

I look away… Sasuke isn't the type of man that'll let anyone in his head.

"Sakura," he murmurs. "I have something to take care of… I'll be back in about an hour, or so."

I nod. I build up the courage to see him. He's scrambling at his desk, picking documents up and stuffing them into folders.

I sigh, and say, "I'll take care of those for you."

He nods and thanks me. When he's out the door, I quickly rush towards his desk.

Just what made him react like that? I want to know. I want to know…

My eyes scan the desk, and to my luck I spot his valuable key tucked between a blanket of scrambled papers. I press my lips, picking up the silver thing and wonder if it'd be a good idea to open it up.

So I wait… And wait… To see if he'd return any time soon.

And twenty minutes progress to thirty more. My paranoia is a silent killer, and I build up the courage to finally push the key into the little slot. Just one twist to the right, and then left…

I hear the little click from the drawer, and I pull gently on the handle. It runs smoothly towards me, exposing the envelope that Sasuke had hidden here. With trembling fingers, I pick it up, silently praying to what ever God could hear me if this type of spying could be excused from being another one of my sins.

The envelope is quite light. Only a thin sheet of paper hides within that reads,

_Figure something out before this hits the web._

_You know exactly what I want. Try not to ruin _

_someone else's life for your own sake… _

I furrow my brows. Before what hits the web? I don't see anything else in here… Surely, if Sasuke is trying to keep me from knowing what was in here, then he is doing a pretty good damn job… He must have taken whatever was here with him, too.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

It's a pretty short chapter, but it was one I've been planning on writing for a pretty long time. Of course, this is a drama, so what unfolds later on will probably shock you! I can't wait to show you what else I have up my sleeve ;)

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, guys! Until this weekend when the 19th chapter is uploaded.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 7-22-15]


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't be patient enough to update this at midnight lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_I take my seat behind my desk and hear him noisily prying the envelope open. As I sit here behind the desk, I watch him as his expression changes from impassive to dark. And I cringe the moment he hisses,_

"_What the actual fuck?_"

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 19_

Sasuke didn't come back, nor did he advise me. So I decide to text him of what went on today during his absence, which was nothing but horrendously slow.

The random clock hanging by the door in the apartment reads 8:45 P.M. I only sent him that text message an hour ago, and still I have no reply from him.

Pressing my lips, I massage my temples with the tips of my middle index and middle fingers, working my way up to the scalp. Tenten is here tonight, though she is drowning her miserable cramps over her ice cream and chocolate bars next to me. And once in a while she lets out a little agonizing groan.

I can't help, but smile at that. While I'm endure my headaches, my friend is enduring her menstrual cramps. Okay, yes, being happy of another's misery isn't the best feeling in the world, but I can at least feel that the universe isn't pushing me to a path leading to more stress.

"Hard day at work?" I hear her grumble. She holds the spoon just over her pink lips as she speaks.

I sigh, and shrug. "I guess you can say that again."

She furrows her brows. "You fucked the guy and he won't give you a break?"

"Tenten!"

She laughs. "What?"

I contain my urge to smile wickedly at her comment, though one would guess the same thing.

"But seriously," she mumbles with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "How was your day?"

"It could have been better," I say honestly.

"What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Your Sex-God."

I shoot her a glance and she half laughs, half groans.

"Give me a break, my insides are killing me," she mutters.

I sigh. "Well, anyway," I start, "he didn't do anything… I've just been wondering about things."

Tenten widens her eyes as she repeatedly stabs her ice cream with the very dull spoon.

"Yeah, I bet," she mutters. "Ino told me what she said to you."

I slightly cringe just thinking about what she had said.

_I'm not a replacement for his drugs. I'm not a replacement for his drugs. I am not—_

I just can't be…

_Am I? _

"She's a cold bitch, though she does have a point," Tenten says. "He's been with a ton of women and has a shit-load of dilemmas weighing him down… Apart from that—did—did you know Of his arrests?"

I take Tenten's ice cream from her lap and dip my finger into the soft serve. From the corner of my eye, I could see the brunette's horrified face, though I guess I should call that my revenge. After all—

"You're not helping," I tell her.

"But that's my—"

"I bought this," I protest.

"But I'm—I'm hurting… _Physically._"

I roll my eyes and push the little pint back to her. "Enjoy it, Princess."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I hear her snicker gleefully when her spoon dips back into the soft serve and I take my finger into my own mouth, savoring the tiny scoop of sweet ice cream.

An odd vibration ripples through the couch and I realize it's my phone. I look at the caller ID and feel my eyes widen at the sight of Itachi Uchiha's name.

I stammer off the couch and rush to my room, forgetful of Tenten and quickly slide the answer icon to the right.

"H-Hello?"

"Ms. Haruno?" Itachi murmurs through the phone. His voice is deep and husk, and dangerously compelling. "I've been wondering for the majority of the day about Sasuke's whereabouts. He doesn't answer my calls, and he knows what tomorrow's meeting means for the company."

I bite my lip.

"Would you happen to know where he might be?"

"No, Sir, I don't."

I sound apologetic, but in reality it should be his brother apologizing…

"Hm. Alright, then… If he happens to call you, please tell him that our set time is for eight in the evening. He knows where."

"Okay."

"Alright, then. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Y-Yes… Thank you. You, too."

I could wait all night if I wanted to, but my eyes are begging for my rest. With a yawn, I drag the back of my hand against my eyes and settle myself on the bed. I should sleep… Just for a little while.

* * *

I hear voices I recognize, but I cannot see who speaks them. These disembodied voices bounce off the walls and force their vibrations through my ears. I don't know where I am, except it comes to my knowledge that I'm sitting on a bed with my back several inches away from the backboard. And the voice speaks my name in a familiar slur that I cringe.

My eyes skim my body and I realize I'm completely naked beneath _his _gaze.

'You are a very weak girl,' he murmurs seductively as his hands steadily remove the belt that wraps around his waist.

I try to wrap my arms around my breasts, but there are large arms wrapping me, and holding me in place. I gasp at the soft, ticking sensation of lips dragging themselves along my shoulder. My instinct is to gasp his name, and I do. _Sasuke._

'It's okay, Sakura,' I hear him grumble in my ear. It sends electric currents through out my body, making my nipples pucker at the sound of his voice. 'It's okay.'

I shake my head, but his hand slides down my body, between my thighs and just over my wetting flesh. _Shit. What is happening? _

His hand disappears before my eyes, as do his arms. I'm alone beneath _his _gaze and all I can think of is my vulnerability and strange arousal.

'Spread your legs, Sakura.'

My legs command themselves as I open myself up for _him. _

'Are you going to let me fuck you?'

I watch as his large hand slowly strokes the length of his penis as he speaks, and I dumbly nod, obeying his every command. And he smirks as I watch him approach the bed with my waiting urges. His lips sting in delicious ways as they come down over my clit.

'I want to hear you say my name,' he hisses. 'Say it.'

'_Ah,_' I groan as the pressure over my clit deepens. I feel a finger slip inside of me, and I buck my hips against him despite him being right there…

'Come on, Sakura. He isn't here. Say it.'

I groan and close my eyes. '_Itachi!_'

When I open my eyes I fling myself to sit up on my bed. _Holy shit. Holy. Shit. _What the hell was that?

I look all around me and notice the small beams of light spreading into the bedroom by the window. My eyes drift over the small mounds of my breasts, and down to my lap and I sigh in relief when I notice that I am not naked. In fact, I slept in my jeans.

I broke out in warm sweat, and I fan myself with my hand. I just dreamt of Itachi Uchiha doing _that _to me… It felt so fucking real. Too real.

_Shit. _

_What time is it? _

I glance at my phone and notice that it's two-thirty in the morning. When I stand, I press my lips at the feeling of my damp panties.

_Shit. _

Of course I didn't pee myself during my sleep, but rather I'm annoyed to the fact that the dream aroused me. Surely I won't be able to see Itachi Uchiha in the eyes during tonight's meeting. Those men seem to know every aspect of me with a single glance… What if Sasuke could see that dream just by looking me in the eyes?

I almost scoff at the thought. Though those eyes are remarkably observant, there is no way to tell that he could completely see right through me with them. No way… No way.

After my shower, I make my way into the living room. There are repeating knocks on the door, and I wonder if it could be one of the neighbors asking for assistance on something again. Our next door neighbor came once for homework help because I had offered it once…

At the opening of the door, my eyes widen at the sight of Sasuke with his arms crossed. His lips are set in a firm line, and his eyes are narrowed to the point of making me blush. He couldn't have possibly seen what I've dreamt just by looking at me, now, could he?

"Good morning," I murmur.

His expression does not soften. I wonder why.

"Mind if I come in?" he says soothingly.

No matter how kept his voice is to me, his exterior never ceases to make me nervous… If he looks mad and he speaks in such a way, I'm sure there is an anger brewing deeply within him that will not quit.

I move to the side and gesture my hand out to him, still nervous with the fact that I've dreamt of his brother going down on me, and by the fact that I haven't brushed my hair, nor have I chosen anything to wear besides these weird pink pajama-bottoms and baggy T shirt.

When I close the door behind me, I watch as Sasuke removes his jacket. He's wearing the suit and tie from yesterday… Where had he been?

"I couldn't sleep," he says. "And I didn't want to go home."

I blink at him as he turns to face me. His eyes look me up and down, but the expression remains humorless.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask. "Coffee? Wa—"

His rushed step forward takes me by surprise, as does his arm around my waist. With a simple tug, our lips meet in a prolonged kiss. I squeeze my eyes close a second, too late as he pulls apart from our kiss.

"I want to sleep with you."

I feel my cheeks heating up. "My roommate is here, Sasuke."

I catch his playful smile meet his eyes, and I'm somewhat relieved that he hasn't become a complete emotionless man with the duration of what occurred yesterday morning.

"Like, actual sleep."

"Not like I don't want you here, or anything," I say, feeling his arm around me drop, "but why didn't you go home?"

"It's a long story…"

"I still don't get it."

He sighs. "I just want you near, okay?"

I nod. Something within me is bubbling up, and I contain my urge to smile.

"Okay," I say.

I know he has never been in my bedroom, but I take him by the hand and lead him. From the door, it doesn't look as messy as I thought I left it, but the lights are all off, and there is still some darkness that encases us within here. When I close this door, too, Sasuke is already removing his shoes, pants and unbuttoning his shirt.

My mind tries to wander to the dream, but I shake it off as I approach the bed and smooth out my bedsheets and blankets. In the back of my mind, I try to ignore that Sasuke is undressing behind me, but his arms coil around my frame again and I feel his hands run over my breasts, and then down to my abdomen.

There, he stills his touch and kisses the back of my neck.

"Get in the bed, Sakura."

"Let me just—"

His lips land on a different spot behind my neck, somewhere behind my ear and I freeze.

"Don't leave me alone, please," he murmurs, sending delicious vibes through out my body. "So get in the bed with me."

I roll my eyes and crawl onto the bed, parting the blanket as I go to settle myself beneath it. I press my back against the wall, and wait for him to come onto the bed, too. His eyes linger on me for a while before removing his shirt completely. I'm left with parted lips, but I try not to look at his body for too long. As he climbs in, the faint scent of alcohol travels up my nostrils in a strange semi-sweet and bitter scent. His entire body covers me from view, and I bring my hand up to his chest where I feel his heart beat steadily.

"Are you okay?" I question.

His eyes have not closed yet and I'm left to wonder if he'd fall asleep comfortably in a small bed with me.

His large hand covers mine and he takes it up to his lips. With a firm press, he kisses my palm, and sighs.

"Do you hate me?"

I lean my weight against my left elbow and shake my head.

"Of course not."

"Don't you think I corrupt you?"

I gulp.

"No," I say. At least, I don't think he does.

"What exactly do you feel about me, Sakura?"

_Shit. _

_What do I feel about him? _

Because I've always been mad about thinking that maybe he's using me… And now that he questions me, I can't answer him.

"I don't know what to say…"

He lightly nods and kisses my hand again.

"But I don't hate you," I say. "And you don't corrupt me. I like being with you. I just—I just don't know _who _you are."

"What do you mean?"

I shrug. "You know… We've only known each other for a short while, and so far we've had sex. We don't know each other. I don't know what to feel because I don't know you."

Sasuke nods. "And you'd like to…"

It isn't a question, but I answer with a flat, "yes."

He sighs deeply. "I don't want you to be dragged further into my world."

"Whether you want to or not, I wasn't dragged in the first place," I say and smile lightly. "You gave me a choice, remember?"

He nods.

"I want to see that world of yours, Sasuke."

His tongue darts out of his lips quickly before retracting, and he shifts underneath the blanket. With his hands, he guides my head back down onto the pillow and his face overs over my own.

"You've seen a glimpse of my world. You say I don't corrupt you, but if I you see everything, you'll only run off and kill me in the process."

"What?"

"Sakura, I know I'm not the best kind of man for you. You've known about some bullshit I've done in the past through random Google articles. I know you'd hate me if you knew what I was involved in, why and what occurs now."

"I'm an understanding individual," I say. "I'm an adult—"

"Who is still too good for me. I'm scared that I'll ruin you."

His brows furrow. "My father and my brother have warned me to stay away from you because of who I am as a person. You're like a drug I shouldn't have."

'_You're only a replacement,_' I hear Ino say in my head and I press my lips.

"But I want you so bad, Sakura that sometimes it drives me crazy… I want to know if you feel the same."

"Yes," I whisper.

I see a smile stretch on his lips as he looks down at me, so with that endearing gaze.

"Do you care for me the way I care for you?" he asks.

"I care for you, Sasuke," I say.

"And I also want to learn to love you," he murmurs.

I smile. "I want to learn to love you, too."

His lips land on my forehead, and I feel his smile against it.

"So does that mean you'll let me?"

"Only if you let me in that world of yours, Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's complicated…"

"How will I learn to love you if you won't let me?"

He looks down at me and furrows his brows. The solemn expression that shifts on his face makes my heart sink. What has this man done in his life to make him seem so miserable?

"I'm scared that you'll hate me. I don't want anyone else to hate me… Especially you."

I place my hand over the line of his jaw and shake my head. "I have no time to hate anyone," I say. "Takes too much energy, you see."

He lightly smiles. _Good. _I meant for him to smile.

"Please," I say. "I want to know you."

His land on my own in a swift kiss. And dragging along his sigh, I hear him whisper, "You're so annoying."

He smirks and says, "Okay."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, there you have it. Sakura's honest feelings, and Sasuke's worries! I seriously cannot wait to write in Sasuke's point of view for you guys! Like, I have so many hot ideas lol

Stay Tuned for: The dinner scene and the _Mercy_ game x)

Thank you guys for reading this chapter of mine! Your comments are awesome as usual!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 7-24-15]


	20. Chapter 20

Double update this weekend! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_He chuckles again. "You know business well, Sasuke, but I can't charge my most valued customer."_

_"Former customer," I correct him, getting into the car._

_"Come now, we both know you're not going to last long living the life of sobriety."_

_"Hn," I mumble. "You underestimate me."_

_"Well, of course you have that lovely pink haired girl with you. Sakura, was it?"_

_I furrow my brows. "What do you know about her?"_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 20_

Sasuke

When I open my eyes, I'm teary-eyed and warm. I break into a silent yawn and feel the tears pool at the corners of my eyes. I wipe them off and look over to my right where Sakura is still fast asleep. Her chest heaves with every breath she takes, and I can't help, but smile at the sight of her breathing. All of this—all of this is real, and I don't know why I have to verify her breathing. It must be a habit… I should probably talk to Dr. Shizune about that, but I'm sure I know the answer in the back of my head. I'll figure it out on my own… I always do, anyway.

I keep my eyes on her to observe the curves of her body imprinted beneath the blanket. I have to keep myself from touching her, waking her and feeling her. Yeah, I probably shouldn't. I can't get too greedy with her, or she'll not want me around anymore.

A little groan, barely audible, escapes her soft lips and I dip my head down to kiss them. I know I shouldn't be selfish—she needs her sleep after I've probably woke her up this morning to open the door for me.

When I part, I wait with amusement to see how much of a heavy sleeper she is. She didn't move at all, nor did she bat her eyelashes to relish the warm glow her room radiates with.

I don't want to get out of the bed. I'm supposed to visit Orochimaru today about the stupid letter... But I don't want to miss a single second of watching her sleep. And as unusual it may seem to others, I have to keep my eyes on her to verify. Yes. It definitely is something I should probably talk to Shizune about, but I wonder if it would be the right idea now. If I told her how old Sakura is, would she approve, or shrug her shoulders? Ten years is too much, but even my father was attracted to young women at my age. I think my mother was well over eleven years younger than him.

Another light groan escapes her pink lips and this time she shifts beneath the blanket, nudging closer to me up until she buries her face into my chest. I feel her left leg move, too, and then feel it's weight just over my right. This is enough to get my body more heated, and my cock hard. When was the last time I woke up next to a beautiful woman?

She sighs against my chest, and her warm breath isn't steadying my boiling blood. I don't want to taint her own bed with my fucking arousal… I should get up, head to the bathroom and take care of it in there…

_Shit. _It's so hard to move. If I do, it makes me want to shoot my load now.

I still myself and try to even my breathing. Something else tickles my skin, and I look down to see Sakura's eyes pry open. Rather than pushing herself away from me, she presses her face harder against my chest, and presses her leg harder against my own.

_Fuck. _

My arousal isn't going anywhere. Not now.

"Good morning," I hear her mumble into my chest.

She lifts her head up to see me, and I'm met with her shy smile. She looks too damn perfect here. I'm too lucky to even see her.

"Good morning," I murmur.

Her eyes shift from my face, to the obvious bulge through the blanket. It isn't at all embarrassing, but I'm sure she feels somewhat like that. Her cheeks turn that rosy shade of pink that I like, and her eyes lightly widen…

"Good morning," she repeats and her expression suddenly changes.

That daring look I've been entangled by takes me by surprise as she pushes herself off the bed and hoists herself onto me, straddling me just over my fucking hard cock.

Is she seriously going to fucking tease me?

My eyes look her all over now. Fuck not being greedy—I want her so bad, but I want to wait for tonight.

"Sakura," I warn, but she giggles in a light way that makes me feel things I can't fathom.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

Damn, she knows I get annoyed with that. So this is a game, huh?

"What are you trying to do?" I ask.

She smirks, and I know I'm missing something completely. She's fucking toying with me because of my game. She knows… She's not going to lose so easily.

_Game on, baby. _

When I feel her press against me, I still myself and give her a warning glance.

"Don't test me," I murmur.

I watch her index finger tap her bottom lip. I once told her she wasn't a great actress, and when I see her brows dip in a sorrowful glance, I have to pass the saliva down my throat to speak.

"Sakura—"

"I thought we were going to play," she says.

_Shit. _

I feel her hips rock back and forth, and I take a hold of her hips.

"Don't," I murmur.

_Shit, don't listen to me. _

She doesn't. I feel her do it again, and I groan with anticipation. I want inside of her.

"If you're trying to make me lose, Sakura, the game doesn't start until I say so."

She looks somewhat disappointed, but she shrugs. "Tenten is awake. And if you walk out, she'll ask questions… But if you walk out with _that_, she'll definitely confront me about that."

Sakura leans towards me… She is so close that I can smell the sweet scent of her hair, and feel her breath skim my lips. Early this morning I told her I'd let her into into my world… But can't she understand that she's already in it?

"Sakura, I have to leave soon—"

"Fuck me."

My cock twitches. _Shit. What? _

"Sakura—"

"Fuck. Me."

My eyes widen slightly, but I'm not going to protest.

I shift my eyes to the door, and I smirk at the sight of the locked knob. I'm sure she thought we'd do something last night. Was she expecting me to fuck her on her own bed?

"You want me to?" I murmur, and she nods.

"Yes," she whispers.

I press my lips against hers, and push my tongue into her mouth to feel hers. I run my hands down her body and squeeze at her ass as tightly as I can. Her light moan catches me off guard as my cock twitches again, aching for release.

I part my lips from her and start pulling her pajama pants down.

"Take everything off, Sakura," I tell her. "I want to see you completely naked."

Her cheeks redden, and I smirk in satisfaction. She needs my command in a matter of seconds as she removes her T shirt, and bra, then her pants and panties. My eyes take in every single aspect of her being, from the faint red shades across her body, to the puckering of her pinkish nipples.

I don't waste anytime—I take a breast into my mouth and suck hard, then soft as I feel her hands cling onto my shoulders tightly. I mold her left with my right hand, lightly tugging at her nipple. With a small nip, she whimpers softly into the air. If possible—I could be twice as hard as before.

I dip my hand between her legs and test her arousal. I don't want to wait—I fucking want her now.

And just as I thought, she is deliciously wet. How long has she been like this? Before I got here, or in her sleep? I'd like to know what's been on her mind as she slept…

"As much as I'd like to lick you all over," I say and watch her redden slightly more, "I have things to take care of."

She nods as she looks down at my bulge behind my briefs, and I pull them down to let myself free. Sakura's small hand encloses lightly around its length, and I groan lightly. She could touch me a second time, and I'm sure to come.

"Guide it inside of you," I murmur. "Hurry."

I watch as she steadies herself overhead my cock, gripping it firmly. She guides it just over her entrance, and with a single slip, I'm taken all inside her.

My eyes never leave her alone as I watch her throw her head back, gasping as she lowers herself onto me. She's so fucking tight—so damn warm—so, so good. It feels _so damned_ good.

_Shit. _

And I'm so deep inside of her.

When she rocks her hips, I have to stifle a moan as she gasps. _Oh, yes, Sakura… Yes. Yes_.

"You like that?" I murmur in her ear, and she nods.

"Good girl," I whisper and cup my hands under her ass and give her a squeeze.

She freezes just over me, and I smirk. I want to fuck her hard.

With my hand pressing her back, I turn her over. Soon, I'm on top of her, and I nip at her left breast and feel her hips buck against me.

_Yes, yes. You like that, don't you? _

"I want to hear you, Sakura," I groan in her ear. "I like hearing you."

She gasps as I thrust into her hard.

"Come on, Sakura…"

_Don't hold back now. Let me hear you._

I pull myself out, and thrust hard against her again. And all I could hear was the sound of our skin slapping against each other, the bed creak and her whimper against my ear.

_Fuck. Yes. _

"_Ah_," I hear her breathe. "_Faster_…"

_My pleasure, baby_.

I start moving myself in and out her, slow. She groans lightly, biting her lip as I continue my own torture over her. Her hands come down on my ass and she squeezes hard, making me groan and I push myself inside her hard.

"_Shit, Sakura_," I hiss, and she giggles.

"Faster," she murmurs.

I pick up the pace, pulling and pushing myself from and into her. The feeling is so hard to describe when my mind is set on her only. I bury my face in her neck and take in her sweet scent, driving us both into our climax.

I shift over her, hooking my arm under her knee so that I can deepen my entry. And when I thrust inside, she moans… She moans and whimpers as a response.

"You okay?" I breathe.

"Yeah," she gasps. "Harder."

My wish is your command, Sakura.

I begin thrusting myself into her in an obvious spot where she likes. She tilts her head back, closing her eyes as her hands continue to squeeze my ass. I groan as I feel myself beginning to build up. And she—_fuck—_Sakura is so close, too.

When she gasps, her muscles convulse and contract all around my cock, and I groan at the mercy of our pleasure. I pull myself out from within her as my orgasm takes me over. I can hardly see, though I'm certain the hand around my cock isn't mine, but hers. She pumps me with a firm grip until I feel her hot mouth over it—and I come in three spurts. Her tongue drags along the tip and I hiss usher name under my breath as I firmly grip her hair.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. This feels so damn good. _

A forceful, final suck feels me back from cloud nine and I look down to see her. She beams up at me with a shy smile, and I drag my thumb over her soft, bottom lip.

I don't ever want to stop feeling her.

I drag my tongue over my lips and pull her legs so that her knees rest over my shoulders. She gasps, then giggles as I dart my tongue out and deepen it within her entrance. She sighs as I taste her juices. She's sweet, salty, and familiar.

I drag my tongue over her clit where I know she likes it best, and dip a finger into her entrance, letting her relish the new sensations.

She groans my name as I drag my tongue around and around the most sensitive part of her pussy. And when she stills herself, I peel my lips back from my teeth and lightly nibble the small nub I love teasing.

She gasps again. I love hearing her… I love tasting her, and feeling her. These feelings won't stop. Not now…

With a suck, she rocks her hips against me and I let my tongue free again, dragging it to taste her arousal.

I work another finger inside of her, and gradually begin rubbing her inside. It doesn't take her too long. Her muscles convulse as I push her into another orgasm and she gasps with the release.

Prying myself from her, I look down to see her smiling and glowing. Her fair skin glows beneath my gaze, but it always has to me.

"You're such a noisy girl," I say. "Your friend might have heard."

Her eyes widen. She must have forgotten about Tenten, just as I have, but it's too late to change any of that. I meant to make her forget—I want her to think of only me when I'm inside her.

I smack her thigh lightly and push myself off her bed.

"I bought you something," I say. "But I have it at my place."

She sits up on the bed, lowering her feet onto the floor as I pull up my briefs back to my hips.

"I'll have Jordi pick you up at six. Do your hair, and makeup—but don't worry about what dress you'll wear. I have it for you."

She knits her brows and looks at me curiously. "You do?"

I nod. "_That_, and something else."

She doesn't look at all pleased, but rather disappointed. No. No. No. Why does she look disappointed?

"What's wrong?"

She shrugs. "You bought me a dress," she says. "It's thoughtful, but I could have managed."

Is this about the money thing again?

"You don't have to worry about that," I try to assure her. "It'll look nice on you, I swear."

Everything looks hot on her… Even the air when she's butt-naked on her bed, or mine.

I pick up my pants that I settled on a chair nearby and effortlessly put them on. I check the time on the screen of my phone. It's 8:55 A.M. I'm forty minutes late to Orochimaru's and I'm sure the old bastard's not going to like that very much.

"I don't want to seem like a jerk," I say, "but I have to go."

She nods and gives me a soft, "okay."

I shrug on my shirt and lean in to kiss her lips.

"I can't wait to see you wear that dress, Sakura."

She smiles lightly.

I start buttoning my shirt as Sakura casually slips back into her sleeping attire. While I wait for her by the door, it gives me time to scan the contents of her bedroom. It's a simple setting with a bed the both of us just barely fit into, a couple of dressers, a closet with mirrored sliding doors, and a lamp just by her bed on a short night stand.

I watch her tug annoyingly at her shirt as she rushes to my side by the door. The least I could do is open it for her, and I do. That's the first thing my mother taught me, which was to wait for the woman patiently, and open the door for her. It'll make her feel special in some way, perhaps cherished and cared for.

Do you feel that way, Sakura?

She guides me through her short hallway and out into her living room space. I settled my jacket just on the arm rest of the couch and scoop it up as I pass by the little space. Sakura disappears for a second into the hallway, and comes back with a sly smirk on her face, though that sly quality to my daring angel is hardly fitting when that bright flush of pink dictates her features more.

"Tenten wasn't here," she says.

I smirk. "Then we could have been louder."

Her gaze shifts from my eyes to the floor, and I can't keep myself away from her. I like seeing her green eyes looking back at me, and I cup her chin.

"Tonight," I say, "don't forget, okay? Jordi is coming to pick you up."

She nods. "I know."

I kiss her tenderly on the mouth. I don't know how much time has passed, but all I know is that it might have passed too soon. I open the door in front of me and see her wave me goodbye. When I close the door, I'm met with a few glances from three young girls entering an apartment. I brush their looks off, but I'm sure they're curious to seeing me here. I think I even hear one whisper my name before she closed the door behind her.

This might not be good. If they recognize me, word will spread and that Utatane-Bitch will know everything.

In the elevator. I drag my fingers into my hair and contemplate about my choice of coming here. I don't want to corrupt her, but it's hard keeping away from her. She doesn't even know what's going on now.

_Shit. _

_Shit._

_Shit. _

When the elevator stops at the lobby, I look over to the man behind the front desk. He nods at me and murmurs, "Have a good day, Mr. Uchiha."

Of course he knows me. The last time I asked him for Sakura. Kakashi Hatake is his name, if I recall. From what he told me before, he and Sakura are friends. He told me to be careful… I know I should be careful. I'm trying to be.

I smile the best I can, but Utatane's picture is in the back of my mind taunting my existence and my reasons for being here. I thank Hatake and quickly slip my phone out of my pocket. I know I said I'd take care of this, and I did the moment I found that idiot who tried hurting Sakura last week. His name is Kabuto Yakushi. I didn't hurt him, but rather scared him into telling me. All he knew was that Utatane wanted information on—

Shit. My phone is ringing.

I slide the answer key to the side and answer with a steady, "This is Sasuke Uchiha—"

"You don't have to act so formal with me, Sasuke," I hear a raspy voice.

Orochimaru.

"Did you find any leads yet?"

"None I'm afraid," he says almost disappointedly. "But the prints are pretty traceable. You thought it was Kabuto again, but it wasn't him. If I can find matches on the prints, then—"

"How much will this cost you?"

The man chuckles on the other line.

"I'll give this one for free."

I shake my head as I make my way over to my car. "You obviously want pay. Getting answers doesn't come cheap, Orochimaru."

He chuckles again. "You know business well, Sasuke, but I can't charge my most valued customer."

"Former customer," I correct him, getting into the car.

"Come now, we both know you're not going to last long living the life of sobriety."

"Hn," I mumble. "You underestimate me."

"Well, of course you have that lovely pink haired girl with you. Sakura, was it?"

I furrow my brows. "What do you know about her?"

He snickers. "Not much, apart from that obscene video that old hag is blackmailing you with."

I pinch the bridge of my nose… Shit, what am I going to do about that?

"She is enthralled with you, Sasuke… And it's obvious that you love her."

"It's too early to say I do," I snap. I don't know why I'm talking to this old snake about this. "And keep focused, man. I want answers. You better not be watching that fucking video again."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to turn this over to the police?"

"No," I say. "At this moment we don't know who recorded it, or how."

"The quality is too good," he says. "No way someone hacked into your computers to record it."

"Someone that has access to my office," I say. "That's the only way."

I can almost see Orochimaru nod from miles away.

"Your brother, as you say, doesn't like you spending time with—"

"My brother is an asshole, but I don't think he'd risk his own fucking hide to ruin my life. I'm telling you that Utatane-bitch hates me."

"Calm down, Sasuke," I hear Orochimaru murmur.

I hadn't realized I've been shouting until I look out the window. Though my windows are scarcely tinted, there are people looking back here, searching for the one whose been shouting.

"I'll see you in a short bit, Oro," I say. "I'm on my way now."

"Got'cha."

I hang up the phone and toss it onto the passenger side. So much shit—why? Why now? Why does it have to happen now when I'm happy without my fucking medicine?

I look down to the cup holder and spot my empty pill canister of anti-depressants. Shizune told me to lay off them to see if that would help, but I'm so damn useless without them. I need them. I need something.

I want my high back—

No. No I don't need it. I want it, but I don't need it.

I take a deep breath and start the car. I have to look up to see the rear-view mirror. I need to look at Sakura's apartment building. I don't want to stop coming here, but I feel like I'm too powerless to stop what's happening.

Useless.

I'm so useless.

* * *

When I arrive to Orochimaru's place, it brings back memories of those times I dragged myself out of here to get my fix. The people who know this call it the Snake's Cove. Those who come here to deal know when he's in supply when a white snake prop is coiled just around the fence outside the house. His neighbors haven't gotten a single clue about what this guy does. He's been selling for years, and supplying me since age sixteen. I've sold some shit for my own personal gain as well, though I didn't need that extra money when my parents gave me and my brother everything we wanted.

I see the white snake coiled around a small section of the fence like it usually is, and I have to take a deep breath before entering. I know he'll have customers and dealers inside. Usually his new customers are given samples right in the living room. Just a line of coke, a shot of heroin, or half of a whole pill of Oxycontin.

It takes three fast knocks, and two slow knocks to get the door to open. That's how Orochimaru knows if I'm here for business, or if I'm a random person going door to door preaching about faith, or even a cop.

In a matter of seconds, the door opens and I'm face to face with the pale, tall man that introduced me to all of this when I was a teen. He smiles slyly, something that makes my skin crawl. And I was right—he had customers in the living room shooting lines of coke.

Suddenly my mouth feels dry. I don't want to let Sakura into my world. What if I slip and she tries to catch me, but I'm here? I can't let her in here.

"Sasuke?"

I hear Orochimaru coax me out of my meddling thoughts, and I have to suppress my urges to sit down in the couch with those addicts to follow him. He leads me to his private rooms, far from where he keeps his stashes, and other products from hiding… But that's the thing—I know where he keeps everything. If he wasn't so packed with a damned schedule, we could have met at a coffee shop, or something. At least out there we'd look like two normal men talking about business shit.

But when I walk outside, I'll feel the guilt of being here when I promised myself I would keep away.

"Anything?" I mumble.

"Our last conversation was thirty minutes ago, Sasuke," the man murmurs. "This process takes longer than that."

I tug at the collar of my shirt. What am I going to do?

"Relax," Orochimaru says. "You brought me the USB, right?"

I almost forgot. I quickly push that into the palm of his hand and sigh in relief. I have surveillance footage of the time the video was recorded… It was on Wednesday when Sakura and I fucked on my desk. Although I don't have cameras inside my office, or any other office, I do have surveillance of the elevators and the halls.

I watch as he plugs the little plastic drive into the side of his computer screen. Within moments, files after files come into view, and Orochimaru's suspicions are only of the day before the recording took place. We watch patiently, trying to catch any strange falters of the people who work there.

After two hours, I sink lower into my chair and sigh in frustration. I'm going to go numb and die with all of this.

"Sasuke," I hear him murmur.

I sit back up properly again with the hopes of finally getting any new information.

"At what days does your janitor clean your office?"

I shrug. "Every two days. My office is well-kept."

I don't mean to brag, but it's true.

"Well, he comes in on Monday… But a different guy shows up on Tuesday during the nighttime wearing the first guy's uniform…"

I squint at the screen, trying to make out the difference in the men's body shapes. Our usual janitor Gary is somewhat short and chubby, but the second guy is tall and thin. This doesn't add up—that other man doesn't even work there.

"So?" Orochimaru presses.

"That skinny bastard is our guy, Oro," I say.

I feel the corners of my mouth lift.

"What does this mean, hm?"

"It means I can enjoy myself tonight… This also means that I might have seen this bastard."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, there you have it. A steamy chapter in Sasuke's point of view. Now be honest-how'd you like reading this in Sasuke's perspective?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I never realized how fun it would be to write in Sasuke's point of view! I've given you all three updates this week, so now you'll have to wait for chapter 21 to be released in two weeks on a Saturday like usual.

Thank you so much for reading!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 7-24-15]


	21. Chapter 21

I am so sorry for the late update! Chaos got in the way of writing a planned chapter, so in order to satisfy my readers, I am giving you this chapter in the middle of a hectic week! (I love keeping my promises). Anyway, please excuse my lateness and grammar!

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

For the sake of not ruining the short chapter... there is no prevew o.o

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 21_

There's an annoying ticking sound echoing behind my ear, and I think it may be that stupid wall clock Naruto bought for me so many years ago as a house-warming gift, or something. It's a plain, black, circular thing that oddly goes well with the living room, but it's noisy… Or at least tonight might be the first time I realize the sound it makes every second.

I take a deep breath and drag my hand over my face. It's 6:30 P.M and Sakura has been in my bedroom for ten minutes trying on the Armani dress I got her. I might be a little over my head—maybe just a bit nervous to how she'd react to see the brand name, or maybe just how she'd look in it overall. To be honest with myself, I know I'm anxious. I'm fucking excited to see her in that dress. I know red would look sexy on her—and I know what she'll be wearing underneath those expensive fabrics would look unbelievably sexy.

I hear a click coming from the hallway, and I know it doesn't make me hesitate to stand from the couch and tug at my tie from habit.

I was right, of course… the dress hugs her figure perfectly. Her pink hair cascades in short waves and almost colorless in contrast to the bright, red silk. There's a pink shade across her face as she joins her hands together in embarrassment.

Her skin looks so soft near the beck, just above the collarbone. I made a good decision. The strapless is much better.

I make my way towards her, and catch the sight of her head lowering. Before her hair could cover her eyes, I take my index finger beneath her chin, prompting her to look at me.

"You look amazing, Sakura," I murmur and bring my lips to hers. One kiss.

"Gorgeous," I say.

She smiles shyly, that pink never leaving her cheeks.

"It's Armani," she says.

I nod. "Hn."

"And the shoes—"

"Yeah?"

"It's just—How much was all this?"

There's a look of disappointment hitting her eyes, and I have to look away. No. No, no… Why does she look disappointed?

"It doesn't matter," I say. "Those are for you."

"But Sasuke—"

I look back at her and shake my head. That gesture enough was quick to silence her.

"You look great, Sakura. are you wearing what I left in the other bag?"

Her cheeks redden, and I smirk. _Good, sweet, sweet girl. _

"Are you?" I ask again, and she looks away.

I have to catch her chin right away and have her look at me. Immediately her eyes connect to my gaze and I have to contain my amusements to have her answer.

"Yes," she murmurs quietly.

"Even the panties?" I ask.

_They're the best fucking part_.

She nods shyly.

"But—"

"_But_?" I echo.

"They don't feel… Like normal panties."

I lick my lips and reach into my left pants pocket.

"That is because, my dear Sakura"—I pull out the small remote—"it has a built in vibrator."

If a person's skin could darken in the shade of red even more intensely than they had before, then I can see it through my eyes now.

Sakura bites her lip and makes a worriful glance at the floor. _Shit, _I scared her with the idea.

"Don't worry, Sakura," I murmur. "Have you ever tried a vibe before?"

She shakes her head.

"Works faster than my tongue," I say and wink, making her eyes widen.

"I'm kidding," I say. "My tongue is ten times better than this."

I see her purse her lips as she tries to contain her amusement. Her left brow shoots up with a sudden playful smirk.

"That is a bold statement, Sasuke," she says.

"Hn, would you like to try it out?"

Before she gives me a response, I click on the lowest setting on the remote. Her body tenses, her thighs press together and her hand grips my forearm forcefully as she gasps.

"W-_Wait—Ah!" _

I click the off button and wrap my arm around her waist to pull her close. I can feel her warm breath through my shirt and how much she quakes against me.

"So?"

"That's cheating," she says with a breathy voice.

I chuckle. "Oh, Sakura, then how else would we play fair, hm?"

I feel her face bury into my chest and I inhale the sweet scent of her hair.

"You're really noisy," I say. "Since you're new with a vibe, I'll make sure to only use it in loud areas, or before we go into dinner."

She looks up to see me with her large eyes. Sakura looks a little bit frustrated, but it makes me smile.

"You're cheating," she says.

"The rule was to not touch each other," I reply. "So technically I am not cheating. Remember, the first one to beg for release loses… That's my trump card, baby."

She furrows her brows.

I kiss in between them and sigh. "Are you ready to go?"

She nods. "Ready and nervous."

"Don't be," I say. "If you get uncomfortable with the game, we will stop, okay?"

She nods. "Okay."

* * *

The one place Itachi would have definitely chosen for these people was the _Olive Garden_. The restaurant wasn't one I was looking forward to coming to, but considering that this meeting lasts for about an hour or so gave me the idea to take Sakura somewhere else… Or, so, that is what I've been thinking about doing for the entire afternoon.

I turn my head to look at her squirming in the passenger seat to the vibrations of her panties. The fact that we're in a bumpy road makes the pleasure more intense, and I can see it all in the way she shifts in her seat. Her lips are lightly parted, and her hands are clasped tightly on her lap. I have to look away quickly with the traffic ahead, but also because seeing her reactions is putting me in the mood as well.

When a muffled moan escapes her lips, I quickly reach into my pocket to switch off the device. I don't want her coming just yet—that's the point.

_Beg for my cock, Sakura. _

She gives out a sigh of what could either be relief, or frustration. I conclude its frustration when she murmurs, "Such a cheater."

"Are you giving up already, Sakura?"

"N-No…"

I smirk, and drive the car to the parking lot of the _Olive Garden_.

When I park the car, I can already see Itachi waiting by the entrance with Dina by his side.

_Shit. She's here, too?_

I know very well that she's aware of my relationship with Sakura… Why wouldn't she? Her ears are sharper than anyone's… Even with my brother's dick in her mouth.

"Take a deep breath, Sakura," I say, looking over my right arm. "You're flushed."

She is. Well, she usually is, but the drying gleam of sweat just over her brow makes it much more obvious about why she is red. I don't want to make it obvious what I'm doing to her… Especially with my brother near.

"Hm, I wonder why," she murmurs sarcastically.

"Hn, don't test me," I say. "Not with this"—I show her the remote controller for the vibrator—"in my possession, and with Dina here."

She presses her lips, and I turn away from her when I spot an available slot just a few feet away what I assume is Itachi's car.

"Shall I get the door for you?" I ask Sakura immediately after turning off the engine.

Sakura takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "No, I got it."

I shouldn't have asked… I should have just opened it for her, but the last time she was frustrated, she snapped at me. We've only known each other for a handful of days, yet I hate seeing her so angry at me. I don't want to see that face again (a face full of hate).

I step out of the car and lock it from the outside, tapping my pockets to ensure the security of my special remote, my cellphone and wallet. Sakura is uneasy with her footing, and the reddish shade hasn't gone away from her cheeks just yet. Yeah, the woman is uncomfortable. I wonder how long she'll last… Or how long I will last. _God_, I hope she gives in soon. My groin is starting to feel added pressure.

Itachi knew I'd be bringing Sakura along. The point is to not let her quit, so this website idea for aspiring writers was mostly mine to pitch. Maybe he knew that I was trying not to let her go. It makes me wonder what he has up his sleeve… Could he be the culprit behind that fucking video—

"Ah, there he is," Itachi mutters, snapping me out of my wavering thoughts.

I have to force a smile and nod as a greeting.

"Dina," I murmur. "You look lovely this evening."

A rose hue spreads on her earthy skin. I always found her attractive, but Sakura takes my attention with that shade the most… I don't know why. Maybe it's just her (hardly) innocent physique.

"Thank you, Sir," she responds, and quickly hooks Sakura's arm with hers.

It doesn't take a genius to see how uncomfortable Sakura is with the arm-pulling, but she doesn't say anything against it. Sakura the kind girl—Sakura the quiet girl—The shy-girl.

"I love your dress," is what I hear Dina murmur, but her voice fades to nothing as Itachi waves me aside.

"You had to choose an _Olive Garden_ to do this?" I mutter, smirking. Of course I'm being playful. This is the only place we could get seated without reservations in a last-minute notice for a damn meeting. Talking over food isn't damned easy, but _shit, _this beats having to sit in a boring conference room full of men and women that don't want to be there… Your heart could skip a beat and everyone could hear it… It gets too quiet too soon.

"The other restaurant took out their bar, remember?" he mutters with distaste, though he doesn't seem displeased with the choice of restaurant. "I can't get a good contract if they're not boozed up to make the wrong decisions for our benefit," he snaps.

I smirk. Typical Itachi—making the same moves our father always had.

He tugs at his jacket. The more he fidgets, the more uncomfortable I feel.

"That dress looks expensive," Itachi suddenly remarks. "Did you get it for her?"

I look at him and see his eyes eating Sakura alive. It makes my impatience even more annoying. That dress was for me to look at her in, not for him to devour with one glance. I should have settled with the long-sleeved dress for her… Jordi just had to convince me.

"Yeah," I say. "What of it?"

"You, Little Brother, have interesting tastes… I see the appeal."

"_What fucking appeal?_" I hiss.

He smirks at me and shrugs. "The young woman is attractive, Sasuke. That is all I am implying."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What have you said to her?"

"About you, or—"

"_Or_? There's an _or_?"

He shrugs. "Perhaps there is, Sasuke. It's not like it matters anyway. You've had your way with her, so when are you putting her aside like you've done to the others?"

I furrow my brows. "I'm not doing that to her."

"That's right," he mutters. "Because if you fuck up this relationship with her, she can sue the company with your indecency. I'm not standing in a court room again in place of you. I can't taint my name again for you."

I inhale deeply as he walks into the restaurant. I know very damn well what he talked about, and I really do not plan on making the same mistakes again. Hearing his words stung..l to think I'd even suspect my own brother was behind that video of me and Sakura. Yeah… I don't think he'd want to get tugged into the same problem as me.

I tug at my tie, and drag my fingers through my hair before opening the partially-closed door..

"Ladies," I murmur, perhaps too lowly.

Dina walks in first, and then Sakura. The solemn expression she gives me doesn't steady my unease. She knows there is something wrong. Her brows knit up in that way that always catches my attention, and her full lips are parted only slightly as she walks inside, and I follow suit.

"Are you okay?" she mutters when I close the door behind me.

I nod, and smile at her. "Everything is good."

As I plunge my fists into my pockets, I watch how Sakura and Dina interact. It makes me wonder if Sakura is at all aware of Dina's relationship with Itachi, because _Miss Loud-Mouth_ definitely knows about ours. And if she was aware, would they talk about our relationships with each other? That would be interesting… Just give this woman another thing to blurb about.

"Rob and the others are coming in fifteen more minutes," Itachi says over his shoulder.

We are led through an array of narrow passageways for the waiters and waitresses. I walk behind Itachi and Dina. They both seem really comfortable together in public places. My eyes linger on the shine of Dina's hair as a distraction. I don't want to think about the past, not even the stupid video…

I take my eyes off of Dina and look behind me to see Sakura slowly walking with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes shift from here to there. I know that look all too well—it's the look of someone who feels they don't belong.

With a lick to my dry lips, I turn myself around to face her and smile as kindly as I can to her. It makes her green eyes land on me. When her lips curl to smile, I smirk, and place her left hand into my right.

"Sasuke—"

I shrug. "It's fine," I say. "Look at them."

Her eyes look up to see Dina and Itachi. Sakura looks surprised, meaning she did not know about their relationship, or rather at least assumed.

Itachi has his arm around Dina's waist, and he is looking at her with great admiration.

"Are they—"

"Yeah," I answer her before she could finish her question. "Didn't you know?"

We start walking towards them at a much slower pace.

"I assumed, but—I just really never thought about it."

When we take a seat in an isolated booth just in the furthest area in the restaurant, I put my hand in my pocket in search for the remote. The place is incredibly loud, but it's something I really don't mind. When I push the button, a faint buzz sound hits my ears, and I watch beside me the way Sakura immediately tenses up at the sensation of the vibrations. The intensity is low, though the hum of the small thing built inside her panties seem to be working like it would on maximum.

"You okay, Sakura?" Dina mutters.

Sakura's been making a face she wasn't at all aware of up until now. The in dealing red hue surfaces even on the tips of her ears.

In a low murmur, she says, "yeah."

I switch off the little toy and inhale deeply. No, that pressure building up between my legs won't go away so easily. I don't want to be the one to submit.

Itachi and Dina presume to their own little chat. When I feel Sakura tug at my arm, I look down and force myself not to smile smugly at her.

"That's not fair," she whispers and I can't help, but snicker.

"If you don't want me to continue using this, then just tell me you give up. We'll see how long it takes you to come with me inside of you in my car, knowing there are people in the lot."

My own whispers must have definitely entered her ears. Sakura's eyes widen at the thought of me fucking her in the parking lot. Just thinking about how hot her breath would be against my neck as I push myself deep inside of her has my foot tapping against the floor.

Sakura must have noticed my sudden discomfort. It's like she completely forgot about what I've been doing her for the past thirty minutes. But that look she has fully expressed on her face concerns me more than whether or not I'll cave in first. It's the same look of the young woman I was intrigued with the first time we spoke in Lynn's bookstore.

I watch as she ignores my presence completely and searches the little bag I wasn't aware she was carrying at all. In seconds her phone comes out in full display for me to look at, though the small screen is annoyingly out of my sight.

Her thumbs work incredibly fast against the touch screen device. Time passes, and my phone signals me for a new text message.

With haste, I take out my phone and unlock the screen to check my new message. Of course it's from Sakura.

_Do you like it more when your dick's inside _

_my mouth, or inside me completely? _

\- _XoX_

_Shit. _

My imagination wanders, and I can almost feel her tongue working the tip of my cock. On the outside I'm as expressionless as a fucking blank page, but I'm conflicted. She knows how to play. Sakura knows exactly how to play dirty, and I think she might win.

_Fuck. _

I never thought of myself as the one begging for a damned orgasm.

I lean close to her so that only Sakura can hear, "Don't test me."

She smiles devilishly, and I watch her work on the little phone screen again. Immediately my phone notifies me of her new message.

_Then stop teasing me._

I sigh as I reply with, _You know I like teasing you. _

Seconds later, my eyes see her new message.

_I bet you'd like to fuck me more than to tease me. _

**Me: **What makes you think that?

**Sakura: **It was a guess, but I'm right, aren't I?

**Me: **Who knows?

She sighs and looks up briefly to see Itachi and Dina, the. Resumes to her text messages. It's ridiculous how we are communicating now. I feel like a teenager again, doing something I shouldn't be behind the teacher's back.

My message rings for a new notification and I can feel the beating of my heart stuck at the base of my throat as I read

_It's tough to arouse you, I see. I'm not quite good _

_as you are, but I guess all I have to offer in these _

_kinds of messages are descriptions of what could _

_be done after dinner. You gave me lace to wear _

_for tonight, and I am not talking about the dress. _

_If you must know, Sasuke, when I put on the panties _

_I got wet thinking of you pulling them apart, and _

_knowing exactly what you might do to me. I'm _

_not saying I'm quitting now, but what I will say is _

_that I am wet now, and I bet you are hard. _

_I could press my thighs for as long as I can try _

_to sustain the pleasure you're giving me with_

_the vibrator, but if I come with the little thing,_

_just know that I did it thinking of your tongue _

_dragging against my slit, and your cock digging_

_within me with your sustained rhythm, and _

_your scent recorded into my memory, with _

_the feeling of your lips and teeth against my flesh. _

The tips of my ears feel extremely hot. When I turn to see her, Sakura is smirking devilishly… Taunting me.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapter was intended to be longer o.o

If you wish to know, I am currently publishing this story on Wattpad (still an unedited version). If you'd like to follow me, I am under the name TheFanaticofFandoms. Believe it or not, the way that site is formatted makes it easier to give out status news of my updates, hiatusus, and other things rather than publishing them as chapter updates.

Due to my hectic schedule, you can expect late chapters from this story, or any other that you're currently following from me. This does not mean that I am going in a hiatus. I do want to continue to write for you despite the time shortage, which again, it would be useful to follow me on that website... o.o

I am also currently thinking about creating a facebook account/page for my updates, or an instagram for updates to make it easier for interested followers to keep up with my updates/statuses.

Thank you so much for your patience! I'm really grateful on the positive feedback I've gotten so far from you all!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Wednesday 08-12-15


	22. Chapter 22

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"Sakura," I whisper._

_"Sasuke?"_

_Her voice echoes throughout the room, and a stall door opens. In an instant, her pink hair peeks out from the door, and I see her beautiful face greet me with a puzzled look. She probably didn't expect me to come in, but who the hell is she kidding?_

_"What are you—"_

_I press my index finger to my lips and hush her._

_"Get in the stall. Hurry."_

_She heeds my direction immediately, and I follow behind her. The stall isn't as large as I would have liked it to be, but this would have to do. There's still no one in here… I have to make this time count._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 22_

I would have never thought she'd have something like this up her sleeve, but I've been wondering for a while what it would take to make me submit. Now that I know how she's playing makes me uneasy. I can't keep my foot from tapping rhythmically against the floor as Itachi continues the conversation about the new website with Rob and Michael, who are sitting just across from me.

And Sakura has the biggest smile on her face, completely taken in by Rob's stories of his honeymoon in Paris. It makes me sick. He's flirting with her, can't she understand that? Doesn't he see that?

_Fuck. _

But that's her game, isn't it? She wants me to hate every moment of this time because I was the idiot who thought of this little game.

My eyes shift down to my lap and my arousal is becoming too obvious.

Michael has been leaning too close to Sakura. Itachi looks up to see me and he has this sly grin. I don't know what's more annoying, Rob and Michael flirting with Sakura, Itachi's amusement to my own obvious conflicts about their flirtatious conversations, or my boner.

I shift on the chair a few times before settling myself down with ease. I keep my eyes off Sakura for a little while and contemplate about using the remote on her again. I shouldn't. It might embarrass her, and with someone sitting so close to her, it would be suspicious. The vibrator isn't a silent thing. He will hear it.

"…so how did you wind up working for them, huh?" Rob mutters. "You're pretty young, and usually girls your age would only get jobs in big companies like these as interns…"

Michael smirks, and I await his little bright response. I take my iced water to my lips and gradually take in heavy gulps. If anything, I hope the cold will settle the sudden heat upon me. All I have to do is pay no mind to—

"An old seduction-play, by your boss?"

A single cough brings up that water again in a horrible gush. Luckily I didn't choke as hard as I did with that coffee, thanks to Sakura's ramblings… But their eyes are on me, and I have to think of something to say… And _fast._

"Don't be an idiot, Michael," I mutter.

The man chuckles and shrugs. He's an older gentleman with a well-kept beard, piercing blue eyes and broad shoulders.

Itachi just looks on with a smirk of satisfaction. What an asshole.

"It was a joke," Michael replies. He's always had that annoying rumble to his voice. It's unsettling, and I'm surprised to how used to I've become to Naruto's.

He's looking at me like if he knows something is up, and I have to change the subject.

"So what kind of software are we thinking here," I say.

I don't know shit about computers and software, but the conversation is turned away from me now. His lips are moving as if trying to explain how the entire thing works, and I'm trying seem as intrigued as possible.

My mind is clouded, and I look away. Sakura's eyes find me. She's obviously bored. I could apologize a million times over, but I want her to be a part of this and my reasons are quite obvious. I don't want her to leave the company thinking my father, or brother don't want her here. It's clearly my fault. This writing website for teenagers and kids would be excellent, and it can establish a career for her. She's also an aspiring writer herself, though I never have read anything. Lynn says she's excellent. I should ask her about Sakura's writing.

I turn my head to the waitress who has another glass of water for me. I watch as she lifts the empty plates in stacks after asking if we needed them removed and forces a smile. Her hands are dry, and I wonder if she has another job besides this one. The poor woman looks miserable, but she still tries to conceal that with a smile, and a "how is everyone doing this evening?" Empty words. She doesn't fucking care. And an empty smile. She wants to leave.

I lift my face and smile at her. "We're doing very well, actually, thank you."

The woman is as young as Dina, or maybe even younger than her twenty-five. She blinks at me and suddenly nods. A blush spreads across her pale skin and smiles. She walks away with the plates, and I turn my head back to the table. Dina is chatting away with Michael. Rob and Itachi are sharing a few laughs. I wonder when we all forgot to appreciate everything we have.

I drag my hand over my face, and check my watch. We've been sitting here for over an hour eating average pasta, drinking cheap wine, beer and water, and listening to shit that doesn't even make sense to anyone. My phone buzzes, and I quickly look at it.

_What are you thinking? _

I didn't even see who sent the message, and when I do, Sakura's name is in bold letters, and I reply with:

_Softwares and programs. _

_Why? _

I wait for my phone to buzz again, but the time seems to go by so slow. And the moment my phone buzzes, I have to quickly see her reply.

_Because you look sad._

I look over to her. Even she's long lost the pink in her cheeks and her sly grins. From beneath the table, I feel her hand on the side of my thigh, and I press mine onto hers.

I have to lean a little to her ear so she can hear me.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I have the craziest boner right now, Sakura, and I was still able to look at that waitress in the eyes. I'm perfectly fine."

She giggles. "You're a pervert."

"So are you."

She shrugs. I can feel her thumb run circles over a small spot on my hand. When I straighten my posture, I'm surprised to see that no one has noticed. Maybe nobody even cares. Rob and Michael have chugged their beers. They're probably going to need a cab soon, unless they're thinking of contacting their drivers. Sakura lets my hand free, and I bring mine back up to the table.

A minute later and my phone buzzes with another one of Sakura's text messages.

_I've kept my thighs pressed for this long, and I'm cramped._

_I want to go home. These old men are boring me, and now you are, too,_

_If all you have in your mind is a list of questions about your computer _

_Softwares and programs._

I smirk, and reach into my pocket for the vibrator remote. With a sigh, I quickly type my message:

_Go to the restroom and get into a stall. Make sure you're _

_Alone in there. Text me when you are._

Her eyes light up when she looks at the screen of her phone. Is she thinking that I might join her? But if I do, wouldn't I be the loser? She presses her lips for a little bit and looks up to see everyone at the table. I can tell that she's thinking about actually going, but she has no idea what I have in store for her if suddenly I am so boring.

I take another swig of my iced water, and look away from her. My eyes focus on Michael and how fast his lips are moving. I'm not catching a damned word that flows right out of his mouth. All I can hear is _control, control, control. _Shit, that's something I can do, right?

"Excuse me," Sakura croaks suddenly, "I'm going to the restroom."

The men nod her way. I'm surprised she even agreed to go. Dina might have offered to accompany her, but she is surprisingly quiet this evening. Her eyes are all over Itachi. I bet those two have something planned for later, too.

A single minute passes, and my phone buzzes with Sakura's call of, 'I am alone.' It takes me so much strength to try and ignore my erection pressing against my pants. I should go into the men's restroom to take care of it in there, but I don't want anyone to hear me… And also Sakura is waiting for what I have up my sleeve.

Fuck it. I need to see her reaction.

When I stand, my only excuse is to answer an important call. Itachi's eyes linger on me for just a moment, but then he resumes to speak with Rob about advertisements. Something about me and Sakura leaving the table is suspicious enough.

The hallway to the restroom is just up ahead, and I'm so fucking glad there aren't people lingering around. My heart is running wild. I can't get too excited. But I feel it in my veins. Just something about that daring angel… I could sprint to the door.

I look in all directions for anyone who just might come this way.

Nope. No one.

I open the door and I'm relieved to find an empty restroom. There are only a few stalls, and I feel my greediness overpower my senses.

"Sakura," I whisper.

"Sasuke?"

Her voice echoes throughout the room, and a stall door opens. In an instant, her pink hair peeks out from the door, and I see her beautiful face greet me with a puzzled look. She probably didn't expect me to come in, but who the hell is she kidding?

"What are you—"

I press my index finger to my lips and hush her.

"Get in the stall. Hurry."

She heeds my direction immediately, and I follow behind her. The stall isn't as large as I would have liked it to be, but this would have to do. There's still no one in here… I have to make this time count.

"Sasuke, what are you—"

I lower my head so I can meet her eyes and I smirk. "You're bored with me, Sakura?"

Her eyes widen slightly.

I reach my hand in my pocket, and press on the low intensity of the vibrator. The air is filled with the sound of the buzz, and Sakura's prolonged gasp.

"Hn, you didn't answer me, so I guess you are bored with me…"

I watch as she shakes her head. Sakura presses her back against the wall to the right of the toilet, and sighs.

"You said if you came with the vibe, then you'll do it thinking of what I would do to you," I mutter, recalling her other text messages. "Were you lying?"

She shakes her head. "No."

I click on the next intensity of the vibe, and her hand grasps my forearm. Sakura tilts her head back as she bites her bottom lip. Fuck, this is so erotic, but I need to contain my enthusiasm.

I lift up the skirt of her dress and catch sight of her black, lace panties over her soft, ivory skin. Just over the small nub of the device, I press my left index finger against her sex over the panties and watch her shift against the wall as I raise the intensity another time.

"I want to see you come," I whisper in her ear. "Let me watch you, Sakura."

Her other hand comes down on my left wrist. If she wanted to, she could push me away. I'm breaking a rule from my own game, but she keeps my hand there, and it turns me on so much… Shit. I can come just watching her.

_"Sas—ah!"_

I lean close so I can smell her hair. I clamp my teeth just on her earlobe, and another sweet gasp escapes her lips. I want to turn her around and fuck her here, but I don't want to lose.

"_Nn—mm—hm—More_…"

"More?" I tease.

I keep the pressure against her sex, and rub just where her clit is. She tenses against me, and shakes her head. Her lips part even more, but there is no sound. I would love to hear her whimper again with what I'm doing to her, but she's lost in this ecstasy and driven into a high I want to have.

"_Please,_" she gasps. "_Sasuke—_"

"Let me watch you come, Sakura," I murmur. "Or beg for my cock, and I'll end it here."

_So I can fuck you in the stall, in the back of my car, and then at my place if you want._

The sound of the door alarms our ears, and I quickly switch off the devise. Sakura, still in a daze of my game presses her hand against her mouth and slows down her breathing. There is no way someone could stop me from being able to get her to submit.

So I bring my finger beneath her panties and settle it just over her warm, wet slit. She's so fucking wet… It makes my cock twitch. I begin circular movements just over her clit, and I feel her arms encircle me. She's holding me so close to her, but I know she doesn't want me to stop.

The woman that just came in is by the sinks, humming away to some random tune. And at the rhythm of her song, I move my finger around and around… Sakura looks like she is ready to collapse any minute now, so I keep my free hand around her, grabbing her ass in hopes to provoke her.

Sakura's hips move against my movements, and I can't help, but enter her hot, wet entrance with a single finger. I can feel her hands grab my back firmly. With innocent eyes, she looks up to see me and smirks.

"You're hard," she mouths.

I feel her left arm move a little until she grips my erection just over my pants, and I still myself. We both have this power over each other, but I honestly think that I'll be the first to give into temptation.

Sakura is clearly a hard opponent.

The sound of the door closing makes way for relief, as I push in a second finger.

"Don't test me," I murmur.

"Don't test _me_."

I drag my tongue over my dry lips, as she proceeds to unzip my pants.

"You're killing me," I say.

She giggles lightly. "What do you think you're doing to me?"

I kiss her lips gently and remove my hand from her.

"Can this be done with already?" she asks, zipping my pants back up. "I'll be glad with a draw."

"Are you quitting on me, Ms. Haruno?"

She purses her lips. "No, Sir."

With an arched brow, I watch as she tidies her dress the way it was before. When she looks up to see me, I plunge my fingers into my mouth to taste her juices. Her cheeks glow red, and I laugh at her reaction. She looks beautiful in red.

"If I knew any better, I would have thought you wanted me against the wall," she says.

"I did have you against the wall," I muse aloud as if this was enough to fulfill that undying fantasy I've been having for half an hour now.

"Yes, but you weren't exactly inside of me."

She leaves me in the stall with that in mind. I gulp as I hear the sound of her heels tap against the floor. The bathroom door opens, and with a breathy voice, she says, "coast is clear."

She walks out first, and then I do. It's only a stroke of luck that I meet no one outside in the hallway that had seen me exit the women's bathroom. I have to wait a few more more minutes before going back to my seat. It would be suspicious if I returned with her.

I drag my fingers through my hair and feel the faint sensation of sweat. I realize how close I was to submitting to her touch…

It gives me time to send a few text messages to Oro about the hunt for our suspect. I give him the name _Deidara_ to look up, and stuff my phone back into my pocket. If my suspicions are correct, I'll have this thing dealt with by the end of Monday's work day.

When I walk back to the table, Itachi is already shaking hands with Rob and Michael. The meeting is over with, and I'm thankful. I don't know how long I could keep walking around with an erection overtaking my thoughts. And after our goodbyes, I waste no time getting me and Sakura into my car. Thoughts of taking her in the back of my car resurface, but I don't think I'd want to do that with a full parking lot. But it's something I wouldn't mind doing someday.

She squirms uncomfortably in her seat a few times as I take us to my place, but it doesn't take us long. I have Jordi waiting for us just outside the building, and I toss her my keys to park the car.

With Sakura's hand in mine, I lead her to the elevator. We are silent on the ride up. While she's busy fumbling with her thumbs, I'm busy with thoughts of the video along with a few intruding thoughts of how many times I can make her come after making her wait so long. The doors part, and I quickly pull her into my home. I close the door behind her, and I press her against it.

I can't take it anymore.

"Fuck it," I hiss. "I want you so bad right now."

Her eyes widen, and a smile strikes across her face. "Does that mean I win?"

I nod, and kiss her neck as I struggle to remove my belt with a single hand… But it's done. I unzip my pants, as I move up to her lips. At the parting, I lightly drag my teeth over her bottom lip, and proceed down her chest.

"What do I win?" she asks with a shaky voice.

I'm already unrolling a condom onto myself as she stands there waiting for an answer. And the only way I can answer her question is by pressing her firmly against the door and grabbing her leg from under her knee. I don't even care about the panties. I tug, and pull until I have enough space to feel her hot, needy flesh just underneath her dress.

In an instant, I press the tip of my erection just over her entrance and push myself as deep as I can go. Her moan is music to my ears and even I can't contain my breathing.

"You win me inside of you," I hiss an answer.

With a simple swoop, I have her in my arms and she has me wrapped around her legs. I haven't even started moving yet, and my heart is beating like crazy.. She feels so warm and good inside. It makes me weak.

One thrust into her, and I groan as the sound of the door rattles behind her. I push the both of us away from there and as fast as I can, I make my way to the living room where the couch is more inviting than the cold front of the door. I settle myself in the middle, and tug at the zipper of her dress. I wanted to see her in the lingerie, but now isn't the time. I don't fucking care anymore.

I pull the dress over her shoulders and quickly marvel at how gorgeous she looks in black lingerie. I cup one breast with my right hand and thrust into her. The sensation is amazing, and my movement was definitely unexpected in her part.

Another swift tug, and her breasts are free from the bra to my eyes. She watches me curiously as I take the right in my mouth and playfully tease the other with my left hand. My right hand is down at her ass, tugging at the stretched panties, and molding her soft flesh as I begin to jerk my hips against her.

Sakura moves, too, making my entire body hot as the build up of my release overtakes me and clouds my mind. Her hands are on my chest, and she's fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. I want her to touch me.

I rip open my own shirt and sent the tiny buttons flying to our laps and the couch. Her green eyes are enflamed as she looks down at me. It sends a smile to my face seeing her react to my body like this.

"Kiss me," I murmur. "Touch me."

She leans down and presses her soft lips against my own as her hands caress my chest and abdomen. Her hips buck against me, making a moan escape from my lips as her tongue invades my mouth.

I lift her off my lap. Sliding out from her completely isn't exactly my plan, but I want to take her nice and hard first, then soft.

I stand up from the couch and shrug off my shirt, then let my pants fall down to my ankles. I kick off my shoes and socks, and watch as she looks me over with shy eyes, a blush spread across the bridge of her nose. She is also biting down at the nail of her index finger. In low light, she looks amazing. Her skin almost glows with just the dim lighting of the moon outside the window.

"Turn around, Sakura. Face the window and spread your legs for me on your knees."

Sakura quickly does as she's told, and the moment her head is turned completely away from me, I bring my hand down to her ass in that familiar way. She gasps and wriggles in front of me for a little bit.

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

I lean down and grip her hips as I drag my tongue over the reddish spot. Her gasps are what makes me smirk. When I drag my teeth and suck on her soft flesh, my ears are met with a small whimper.

I hook my fingers on the waistband of her panties and pull them down mid-thigh. I take my cock in my hand and drag the tip just over her wet entrance and watch how her body quivers with such a simple touch.

"Am I really such a boring guy, Sakura?"

"You have your moments," she teases.

I can't help but chuckle. I don't think I've ever had this much fun in a long time.

I push inside of her as deep as I can and her groan is just as good as her moans. She's so damn good… If only I can take her on raw right now, but I don't think I'll be able to control myself enough to pull out at the right time.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I buck my hips against her in a fast pace as I gasp each breath. With the fulfilling sensation, I run my hands to Sakura's bra clasps and unsnap each one. It drops to the couch beneath her, and I take hold of one of her breasts. Sakura moans my name, and I hers.

_Fuck. _

Just—_Fuck! _

"Do you like my cock inside of you, Sakura?" I groan in her ear. "_Hm_?"

Skin slapping skin hits my ears faster than her, "_Yes_."

I'm so dammed close… I've waited far too long for this tonight…

I nip her neck and listen to her fast breathing. I want to watch her come. And like a fulfilled wish, I feel her muscles contract around me and her neck arches. I'm at my limit, too—

_"Hah, sh-shit."_

My mind is clouded and for a second I feel so damned weak. I pull myself out from within her and collapse beside her on the couch. Sakura sits beside me, a hand just between her thighs and her head resting against my left shoulder.

When I open my eyes, even the dimmed lighting is too bright for me. It takes me a while to recover my senses and my eyes land on the top of Sakura's head.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

She looks up to see me and shakes her head.

"Then you're okay?"

She nods. "I'm just tired."

I smirk. "I took that much energy from you?"

She shrugs.

I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. "No round two?"

She giggles. "I really am tired."

I sigh. Whatever. A single orgasm is enough for the night anyway and my cock isn't as enraged as earlier this night.

"Do you want to sleep?"

She shrugs again. Her eyes are barely open. This pretty much answers my question.

"Come," I say and I stand. Without turning to see her, I remove the condom from myself and tuck my dick back in my briefs. With a simple knot I make my way around the couch and into the kitchen where I toss the condom in the trash can.

"Come on, Sakura."

I hear her mumble something almost inaudible until I clearly hear, "_Again_?"

I laugh. I genuinely laugh. I don't think anyone as ever made me laugh this much before.

"No, as in, stand up, Sakura."

I try to contain my own amusements about her thoughts as I walk back towards her. I've stretched her panties too much that they seem too big for her to ever wear again for another adventurous day out. Without notifying her, I pick her up into my arms with an arm hooking under her knees, and another behind her back. A small moan escapes her lips as her eyes close. Instantly she drifts into a peaceful sleep.

I make my way to my bedroom with her in my arms. Once inside, I put her on the right side of my bed and remove those damaged panties from her and toss them aside. She looks more like a goddess than an angel. With care, put the blanket just over her. I could watch her sleep all night. She's like a gorgeous, living painting. I can't help, but savor her. I kiss her forehead, and then her soft lips before settling next to her.

I wouldn't give this up for anything. I have to make things right with the video. I should schedule a meeting with Utatane soon.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

I feel like it's been a while since I've mentioned Utatane. I wonder what she's been up to...

If you don't know, I have finally put up my facebook page! If you're curious to see previews of any upcoming chapters of this fic, or any others that I'm working on, feel free to follow/like the page! The link is in my description page on this site.

Thank you so much for reading, guys! I start school on Monday, which I'm pretty excited for!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 08-30-15]


	23. Chapter 23

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"It's just my finger," she says._

_"But that finger's attached to you," I say. "Could be serious."_

_She rolls her eyes and immediately shows me the reddish spot on her index finger._

_"See?" she says, pointing between the knuckles_

_I do see, and I take her wrist and bring her hand to my mouth where I kiss the swelling._

_"Better?"_

_She laughs this time and shakes her head. "You're so cheesy. It's a burn, Sasuke, and I'm an adult. Kisses don't heal my wounds anymore."_

_I shrug. "You're right, I guess," I say and take her finger into my mouth._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 23_

When I open my eyes, I turn to look towards my left and I see the empty space beside me. Green eyes aren't here to greet my morning haze, and neither is the pink hair I've become infatuated with.

I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and check the time on the clock by my nightstand. It's only seven in the morning, and I get this irritating feeling that Sakura must have found out about what's going on. That she got the information somehow and processed what a shitty situation this is, and that she should finally get the fuck away from me like everyone told her to. And when I confirm my fears, she'll not even be in Santa Cruz anymore. She'll move somewhere else and start fresh.

I hardly care about my missing pants and stumble over the edge of my bed, nearly tripping on one of the slipper-shoes that I lost weeks ago—how did that get there?

I drag my fingers through my hair and open the door. The silence bothers me until I hear metal hitting metal, a pot hitting a lid to be exact, and see Sakura hovering over the stove in full-fledged concentration.

She hisses, "Shit" under her breath, and shakes her hand before ultimately plunging her index finger into her mouth.

Sakura doesn't notice me yet, not really, until I force an incoming yawn and wail dramatically for her eyes to finally catch me leaning against the wall near the hallway. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks flushed with pink as she continues to suck at her finger. She must have burned herself, and I walk my way over to the counter.

It's a treat. I've cooked her breakfast in the past, and now I get to watch her in action by herself.

"You okay?" I ask, taking a seat on one of the high stools and lean my head against my hand.

She sighs. "Just—" she seems to be trying to work out which words to use, but in the end they're just heavy blurts that almost sound foreign coming out of her mouth…

"Just burned myself."

I furrow my brows and reach over the countertop and snatch her hand.

"Your finger?"

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Enough to go to the hospital?"

I hear her giggle, and the mood changes completely. She isn't mad, or at least she doesn't seem frustrated with it anymore. She shakes her head, then, and gives me the shyest smile I've ever seen. It's big and wide.

"It's just my finger," she says.

"But that finger's attached to you," I say. "Could be serious."

She rolls her eyes and immediately shows me the reddish spot on her index finger.

"See?" she says, pointing between the knuckles

I do see, and I take her wrist and bring her hand to my mouth where I kiss the swelling.

"Better?"

She laughs this time and shakes her head. "You're so cheesy. It's a burn, Sasuke, and I'm an adult. Kisses don't heal my wounds anymore."

I shrug. "You're right, I guess," I say and take her finger into my mouth.

I keep my eyes on her as I swirl my tongue over her flesh. Her eyes are wide and gorgeous as her cheeks grow redder and redder. Sakura's lips are lightly parting as I suck at her finger. A faint taste of salt hits my tongue, and when I pull away, she scolds me with her usual, "_Sasuke!_"

It's too funny not to laugh as she wipes my drool onto the shirt she's wearing—my shirt. A black one, and it gives me an odd feeling of satisfaction. Like if she really is mine to keep as long as she wants to be mine.

"It's not funny," she mumbles with a pout, but her blush remains the same.

"But does it hurt anymore?"

She shrugs. "Not because of you're weird move, okay…"

I snicker. "Of course not. Like you said, my tongue is distracting, and now you're mind is on it, right? Distracting you from the pain?"

She purses her lips, and then mutters, "Arrogant asshole."

I smirk.

"So what were you cooking?"

She points to the stove where a skillet holds steamy scrambled eggs. The sound of the toaster's inner springs sound off in the distance, and she turns back to see me.

"Scrambled eggs and toast?"

I shrug. "Yeah, of course."

Why would I disagree?

She walks over to the left side of the kitchen and places her hands on her hips when she stands to think.

"Where are your plates?"

"Cupboard in front of you," I answer, and she goes straight for the large cupboard over the coffee maker. I catch a glimpse of her bare thighs, and I realize she isn't wearing pants.

Of course not. She came back here with the dress, and I still got her clothes stored somewhere in my room.

I took off her panties, too, and I wonder where she left the spare, that is if she even had any.

And as she reaches up, the hem of my shirt slowly rises with her arms. Any further and I'll have my answer—is she, or is she not wearing panties?

All of a sudden I'm a high school boy checking out the ass of the girl in front of me.

When Sakura turns back around with two round plates in her arms, I'm left wondering about her high school years. Mine were shit most of the time. I was a teenager, high half of the time and skipping school with Naruto to get to the nearest convenience store. We had fake I.D.'s and we always bought a packet of smokes. I'm sure we rented a stupid porno online for twenty-something dollars the tenth time we ditched school with my dad's credit card because—_fuck it_—why the hell not?

We were high and I told Naruto that it'd be a dream to become a porn star, and the idiot answers with a laugh and a, "yeah." The next thing I know after high school, he gets out and stars in his first movie about a soldier who is out to save the world from aliens. He was nineteen and wouldn't shut up about seeing real breasts while sober on an attractive woman almost ten times his age.

When Sakura finally sits down beside me, sliding a mug of coffee and my plate towards me, I ask her about her high school years.

"Why's that so important all of a sudden?" she asks, taking a mouthful of toast into her mouth.

I shrug. "I wanna know."

I really do.

She sighs and looks at the surface of the marble counter as if in deep concentration. It takes her a while to respond, but when she does, she tells me what I specifically want to know.

"Classes," I say, starting off broad with the usual questions.

She shrugs. "I always got top marks," she mutters. "Not until my senior year."

"What happened then?"

She shrugs and rips a piece of toast with her thumbs and index fingers.

"A boy."

"A boy?"

A boy, she repeats and pops that piece of toast into her mouth, seemingly awkward about my prying, but I can't stop myself.

"What happened?"

She shrugs again. "I liked him, and he liked me… But it never really worked out."

I'm about to ask why, but she beats me to the chase and says, "Because all he wanted was sex, and I knew that he slept with a lot of girls."

Something about what she said makes my coffee taste bitterer. I take it as a lash against me. Maybe I am corrupting her. Maybe she feels threaded to me.

"You know I was with a lot of women, right?"

It's a shitty question. I don't want to hurt her, but she snickers and nods.

"You're a well-known author, Sasuke. You've made headlines."

I haven't stood in front of flashing cameras in almost an entire year, and I don't plan on doing that again any time soon. I bite my lip and tear a piece of toast to scoop up some of the eggs.

"And what are your thoughts about the two of us?" I ask.

_Shit._

_Where did that come from?_

I notice she doesn't look at me right away as she chews her food in silence. I have to look away; too, suddenly afraid that I'm forcing her to say things she probably doesn't want to say.

"I don't know," she says finally.

I figured as much. We've only been at it like this for a few weeks. Just now I'm barely getting to know her better, and she's yet to know more about me. What else was she supposed to say?

Maybe I should apologize, but she changes the subject quickly and begins to interrogate my life. When she asks me about my first book, I quickly note that it was a disaster.

"It was a shitty plot," I insist, and she laughs.

"I liked the movie," she says. "The lead actor was hot."

She's talking about Naruto, and I try not to seem openly jealous.

"Movies about ninjas rescuing their villages are never great as live action films," I say. "Besides, Uzumaki—" I shake my head. "Naruto was an overrated actor at the time, so of course they hired him."

She shrugs. "I don't know, there are hundreds of ninja movies people like a lot. Yours was popular, and Naruto Uzumaki was fun to watch."

"It's because the script writer tried her hardest to make it excellent," I snap. My jealousy is seriously seeping out of me, but Sakura doesn't seem to notice.

"Who was she anyway?"

"Hinata Hyūga," I say. She studied filming, writing, and acting. Of course she was the perfect choice to write the script.

"Is that how they met?" she asks. She gulps down a bit of her coffee and continues with, "Hinata and Naruto, I mean."

I nod. In fact their first time meeting was hilarious enough to be a scene in a sitcom, and I'm surprised she tolerated him.

I scrape some of the remaining eggs with the last piece of my toast and chug my coffee.

"That was good," I mumble and step off the stool.

"She's lucky," she murmurs, obviously ignoring me. "I mean… _Naruto Uzumaki!_ My friends love him."

The moment Sakura puts down her mug, I scoop her up from the thighs, and hear her squeal in my neck with a laugh until I hoist her up completely over my shoulder.

She's so light.

"Put me down," she laughs.

"Nope," I murmur.

I start making my way towards the bedroom. She gasps a little once I enter the room and I smack her ass playfully. I was right. She isn't wearing any underwear.

"Sasuke!" she growls.

"Sakura!" I growl back, and she laughs.

"Dude, I'm serious!"

"_Dude?_" I taunt, and she groans.

"You sound like an old man," she protests, and I almost laugh.

"An old man?" I repeat, and lower her safely back onto the floor.

When she thinks she's free from my grasp, I pull her closer to me—so close that I feel her heat against my groin.

"Old?" I say, and she shakes her head.

She must have remembered what happened in the restroom last night at the restaurant when she falls silent. If I didn't ruin her panties, those would have come in handy to use now…

I narrow my eyes at her as she tries to pry herself away from me.

"And what's this about Naruto?" I murmur.

"Sasuke—"

I run my hands down to her ass and she gasps.

"You're not wearing panties, Sakura," I tease.

She presses her face against my chest.

"Shut up," she murmurs. "I don't know where they are."

I chuckle and lean forward to her left ear. "You think you're going to need them right now?"

I brush her hair out of the way and clamp my teeth lightly at her earlobe. Sakura sighs lightly, warm breath breezing against my skin.

Then suddenly she slips from my grasp, and I watch her stumble towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Adrenaline surges through my body when she bites the nail of her index finger and shrugs.

"Trying to get away," she mumbles.

_But you won't, _I want to say. _I don't want you to._

I take one step forward and she takes one step back. Then suddenly she's running ahead of me through the hallway, muffling her screams with her hand and laughing as I run behind her.

I see her jump over the back of the couch and land on the cushioned seats.

"You're going to get hurt if you keep running off like that," I say, trying to catch my breath.

When was the last time I hit the gym?

She shrugs. "I don't care."

"But I do."

I make my way towards the couch and she giggles. Suddenly she's running around the coffee table and pulling the hem of my shirt further down her thighs. When I think I've got her cornered, she escapes from my grasp and makes her way towards the kitchen.

She's gasping for air this time when I stand on the other side of the counter. The island is connected to the counter to the side. I've got her now as I approach her and she slowly steps back.

"Dead end, sweetheart," I murmur.

Sakura's about to make a dash for it beside me, but I stretch out my arms and snatch her again, hearing her laugh and cry out for me to put her back down again.

I smack her bottom and she wriggles in my arms.

"Sasuke!"

She sounds breathless, but I laugh.

"For calling me old, and for talking about my friend like that in front of me."

I feel her hands reaching for my sides, and I realize she's trying to tickle me.

"I'm not ticklish, Sakura," I say.

She's frustrated when she lets out an exasperated grunt.

I make my way towards the bedroom again and I hear her sigh.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks, defeated.

"To my room."

"What for?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she asks.

"Fun stuff," I say.

When I enter the bedroom, I put her down by the bed. And when she asks, "What kind of fun stuff," I grab the hem of my T-shirt and drag it over her head, and toss it aside.

Her cheeks are bright with red, and she watches me in that familiar shyness.

"Oh," she answers, when I lick my middle finger and drag it across her wet slit.

* * *

I set my car to park, and sigh when I turn the key in the ignition. Sakura furrows her brows as she scrolls through her phone, and eventually smiles as she looks up to see me.

She came to my place in jeans and a shirt the other day, and although she had her own clothes, she still insisted on taking my shirt back home with her. I don't mind, of course. Anything she wears looks incredible on her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks.

I became so distracted by my thoughts that I have to bite the inside of my cheek to focus on her words.

I should refuse her invitation... There are people going into her building that may recognize me. I don't want her to end up as an article anywhere.

But regardless of my own fears, I pop the key out of the ignition, nod and get out of the car to open her door. Although I should, I don't take her hand, nor do I keep her close to me. I let her lead me into the lobby with a reasonable distance between us. That peculiar guy—Hatake—sits behind his desk and looks at me in a strange way over the book I swear he was reading the first time I came here. His eyes seem lifeless, but with that small twitch of his brows, I immediately know his discomfort. He knows who I am, what I've done in the past, and my relationship with Sakura. He probably doesn't approve of her seeing with me, which comes to my own questioning about her relationship with him.

I nod appreciatively at him, and he nods, too, and follows it with a, "Morning, Sakura."

Sakura stops in her tracks and I almost bump into her. When I stand beside her, I see her widening smile.

"Kakashi," she says. "Good morning."

They're obviously good friends if she calls him as such.

After our awkward greetings, we take the elevator to Sakura's floor. The doors seal us from everyone else, although my eye catches the very obvious security camera on the left side corner.

"Mr. Hatake doesn't seem to like me very much," I murmur.

She scoffs and says, "I doubt it."

"He glares at me."

"You're being childish," she says. "He's just the glaring-type."

I put my arm around her.

"Your roommate won't be taken back by my intrusion?"

Sakura shakes her head. "She texted me saying she will be gone for a couple of hours."

I almost feel too happy. It will only be a few hours before I visit Oro's place again, and spending them at ease with Sakura will be great.

When the doors part, Sakura leaves my side again to lead me though the empty foyer. And when she opens the door, my ears catch the sound of faint murmurs, and then a sudden, "surprise!"

I keep my eyes straightforward to the large ones of an older, blonde woman who stands next to a strange-looking man with pink hair. To the left of them stands Tenten with her leather jacket hanging off her arm and a guilty expression.

"E-Excuse me," Tenten mutters and stomps straight towards the door.

When I think she has a quick getaway, Sakura takes hold of her arm, yanks her closer to her, and hisses, "What are they doing here?"

"Is something wrong?" the older woman asks.

"Nothing!" Sakura chimes over her shoulder, and then turns back to Tenten.

"I was going to leave, and then they showed up—Ugh, and now I'm late for work," Tenten whispers back.

"Sakura," the man starts, "Long time-no see, and we get no hugs? Greetings?"

Sakura relieves Tenten from her grip and the brunette almost runs out the door to the elevator. I'm left standing awkwardly by the doorway as Sakura nervously giggles. My face feels hot when she awkwardly chimes out, "Mom… Dad… Hello!"

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

There! IA has finally been updated! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you guys for your patience and support :)

Till the next Update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 09-28-15]


	24. Chapter 24

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"I'm curious," she says, making me feel uneasy. "You walk right in with this man, and a mother will assume you two are dating."_

_His munching isn't making it any easier…_

_"And then I'd have to imagine things," she continues, and I have my hands on an apple myself now. "A lot of things"—I take a bite—"Unspeakable things"—I chew, trying to drown out her voice—"Like, sex for instance—"_

_I feel a peel hit the back of my throat and I cough, and hack. My eyes are watery as I lean my head forward. My ears ring with Sakura's worried voice and the sound of her own father choking in his stead._

_Shit, this woman hardly knows me and she wants me dead._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 24_

Green eyes have never singed my skin as hard as now. The way that woman glares is like one of many I've dealt with during my times in the spotlight, but the heat in her eyes doesn't compare to those critics that tried frying me for delicate responses during their underrated podcast shows, and television entertainment shows. Like, she keeps her eyes narrowed as she hangs her sharp jaw just over the back of her hands as if trying to test me, or find something about me that even I haven't discovered yet…

I look to the left of her rather slowly. Sakura's interacting with the man—her father—the strange-looking fellow with oddly styled, pink hair. These people look nothing like Sakura, yet their genes created _her_, the pink-haired woman that's captivated my interest since the moment I first saw her. D they know that? Have they known that? Would they accept it?

Mebuki Haruno is the name of the woman who sits in front of me. For the first time in these awkward five minutes I've been thoroughly evaluated by her green eyes, she sighs and tucks a few flat, long strands of her blonde bangs that drag just over her eyes in a messy manner behind her left ear. She quirks the right corner of her mouth slightly upright before ultimately letting her face fall in that serious demeanor that had actually made my hands clammy. This might be the first time that the mother of a woman has ever caught me off guard and made me feel so vulnerable.

I'm just that weak.

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh," she murmurs, making my eyes shoot directly at her.

This is it…

"I see…"

Sakura turns her attention from her father who had been talking to her apart from the rest of us. The man seems to hardly care that a man's been caught by his daughter's side, but her eyes are as wide as ever. Shit, is she scared, too?

"I've heard that name before," she continues.

I almost laugh. The suspense is annoying me and I have my leg quickly shaking beneath the kitchen table where we occupy ourselves. I don't want to sound like an _arrogant asshole,_ but my name's been out on print and headlining live-action news sequences for years. If not my full name, then definitely the Uchiha name all thanks to my father. Of course she had heard of me. People outside of Santa Cruz borders know my name. And the reason why my heart is beating out of control is because of my name.

"My daughter's boss?"

I nod. "Yes."

Is this what she wants—reassurance that her daughter isn't fucking around with an older man?

"Uchiha… Uchiha… _Publishing_? I see—I get it…"

Sakura darts her eyes straight for me, but quickly shift back to her when she says—

"You're that author that wrote that hilarious ninja story!"

Sakura presses her lips and dips her head low enough that indicates her embarrassment with her mother. I try not to correct Mebuki's use of words… (That story was supposed to be a drama.)

"That…is correct."

"I watched the movie," the man, Kizashi Haruno says, finally shredding at least a small bit of words to the air. "Much sadder than the book."

My brow twitches when he turns to see me. I watch how he darts his finger in strange circles in the air as he speaks directly to me.

"Like if they don't get you, huh?" he asks. "The book was genius, and the movie was just gloom and doom."

"That's because—"

"Like, the main character just dies a horrifying death in the movie when in your book he gets the girl," he continues, cutting me off. "Why? Why'd they make it like that?"

Where are they getting these ideas?

"You guys are talking about the wrong book," Sakura silently murmurs.

They seem somewhat confused, and Sakura's cheeks only glow redder and redder. Anymore shade to add onto her skin and she'd be as red as the apple her father's been fiddling with for the past fifteen minutes.

"Well this is awkward," Kizashi mutters.

I let out a huff of air and try to smile lightly at them.

"It's fine, actually," I start. "I-It's not the first time it's been confused for a different story."

"Right," Mebuki says. "So, _Sakura's Boss_… Do you make her work on the weekends, too?"

"_Mom—_"

The sound of the apple being bitten into by Kizashi drifts into my ears.

"I'm curious," she says, making me feel uneasy. "You walk right in with this man, and a mother will assume you two are dating."

His munching isn't making it any easier…

"And then I'd have to imagine things," she continues, and I have my hands on an apple myself now. "A lot of things"—I take a bite—"Unspeakable things"—I chew, trying to drown out her voice—"Like, sex for instance—"

I feel a peel hit the back of my throat and I cough, and hack. My eyes are watery as I lean my head forward. My ears ring with Sakura's worried voice and the sound of her own father choking in his stead.

_Shit_, this woman hardly knows me and she wants me dead.

"_Mother!_"

"_I'm sorry_!"

"Mr. Uchiha, are you alright?"

"_Dammit, Kizashi_, spit it out already!"

I bring my head back up and run my hand over my face. This isn't the kind of meeting I would have liked with her family, but I can only imagine how my father treated Sakura.

Taking a deep breath, I rub my eyes with the back of my hands and try to reassure them that I'm okay.

"I'm—I'm fine."

I say so, but I sound terrible. My throat feels closed up.

My eyes find Kizashi trying to look away from my direction.

"You know what, it's wrong for me to pry," she insists.

Damn right, lady.

I check the time on Sakura's wall clock and press my lips together. Only fifteen minutes have gone by.

"I think it's time for me to go," I murmur.

"No, no," Mebuki mutters, "I think _we _should. I see you, uh, still have some important business to take care of with Sakura that doesn't need our interference."

Kizashi doesn't even want to look me in the eyes. How embarrassing.

"It was—er—nice knowing you, Mr. Uchiha," is all he says before walking straight towards the door.

Mebuki stands from her seat blushing and smiling awkwardly.

"I'll come back later when all's clear, alright, Sakura? And, um, have a good day, Mr. Uchiha."

She looks over her shoulder twice before closing the door behind her. The moment the doorknob untwists, Sakura's exasperated sigh takes me by surprise.

"I am _very_ sorry about that. My parents—My parents could be a little insane."

I purse my lips as I walk around the table to her. "It's fine," I say.

"Dude, that was embarrassing."

"Dude?" I repeat, teasing her.

Her eyes dart towards me and she tries not to smile. "Don't start—"

I laugh. "They're just looking out for you—Uh, your mother is. I didn't think she'd bring up sex. I think she secretly wants me to fire you."

"You should to save me from my embarrassment."

I drag my fingers through my hair and sigh. "No can do, Sakura. Wouldn't look right on your resume for any other future job you seek."

I watch as she runs the tip of her index finger over the surface of the table, completely in concentration about something I don't know of.

"Sasuke," she suddenly murmurs.

"Hm?"

"Tell me about your mother."

I tug at my shirt, suddenly feeling too tight and I take a seat beside her. What is there to say? She can Google her name and have hundreds of websites dedicated to her work and thousands more with biographies and articles…

"What was she like?"

I don't want to talk about her…

"Sakura—"

"You promised you'd let me know more about you."

"She was a nice woman who died too young and really cared about her family."

"Is that all?"

"_Yes._"

No. Not at all. She can see through me. Only my mother's been able to do that, and I don't know how to handle it.

She lowers her gaze and I see her running little circles on the surface of the table again with her finger. I want to apologize. I should.

"Why don't you like talking about yourself?"

I bite the inside of my cheek and then say, "I'm not an interesting guy."

She huffs a short laugh. "I beg to differ."

"I don't like talking about myself to other people," I say. "Makes me feel like I'm repeating lines for another interview."

"Yes, but you're not advertising a book to me, you know. I want to know who you are."

"I'm not ready," I say too quickly. "I'm not. I'm sorry, but I'm not."

She sighs, eyes still looking at the same spot on the table, but her fingers had stopped moving.

"My mom was a difficult woman when I was growing up," she says. "The majority of my childhood I spent it with my dad, and at times I didn't understand the reason why I couldn't spend time with her. I didn't know about it until maybe I got out of the fourth grade that she's been fighting breast cancer alone, so far from her family. I mean, I still saw her every day; it's just that I didn't understand what was going on because I didn't know. I ignored the signs: balding, fatigue, excessive medical bills and hospital visits… That entire year I spent apologizing to her in little notes I'd write when I made her breakfast Saturday and Sunday mornings with little short poems I'd write the night before.

Months went by, and we were relieved that she was cancer-free. Her hair started growing back in full when I started high school. I was relieved at fourteen, you know, because she'll be able to see this time of my youth, the part that's just beginning to mature. And about a few weeks before my high school graduation we had to rush her to the emergency room because she had gotten very sick. We all assumed it was my chicken that made her sick, like, maybe I added too much of something, or didn't cook it right…"

She shakes her head then looks up to see me. Her eyes are bright and welled with tears that refuse to leave.

"Then they tell her that her cancer's back. She talks to them, and I don't understand what they're saying because the doctors are taking her away from me again, and it isn't fair… She nods and thanks them, then leaves with us. We ride back home in silence for about an hour, and I've never seen her so quiet even during the traffic. We ate burgers for dinner that day because she said, 'might as well eat something I can keep down before treatments begin again.' My mom is kind and gentle and sometimes a terrible singer, and maybe even a jerk sometimes, but she's strong and encouraging. I want to remember her like that always, no matter what happens to her. And yeah, sometimes I hated her because I didn't know who else to blame for her illness, but she's much more than a few adjectives."

I don't look away from her. She's right. Of course she's right.

"I know there's much to say about your mom that I haven't read about online, Sasuke. It isn't easy talking about it. I get it. But I shared something with you I haven't shared with any of my closest friends. I'll be patient for you to tell me your side whenever you're ready."

#

When I step out of my car, I replay the image of Sakura leaning towards me to kiss my lips. It was a gentle kiss regardless of how I acted when she brought up my mother. She had kissed me so gently that I can hardly remember how it felt to have her lips against mine… I was going to apologize, too, for being an asshole, but she insisted on changing the subject so we spent the next hour talking about the website that's supposedly being developed.

My nose catches the familiar scent of weed, and to the right of Oro's house, I see a couple of kids smoking on the front porch of the neighboring house. They watch me suspiciously entering Oro's front gate. His white snake prop isn't coiled onto the fence, and I wonder if those kids are waiting to see it go on.

Without the snake, this house is an ordinary house. I knock the door normally, and then it opens with the old man on the other side. He's in his bathrobes, though fully dressed underneath them. His voice is as raspy as ever as he speaks my name and slips aside to let me in. Once inside, I face him and watch as he looks out the door for a couple of seconds before ultimately closing it.

"Those little thugs out there don't get that when I'm out, I'm _out._"

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Potential customers that are too cheap to pay for their own medicine," he mumbles. "They're nice kids, so Oxy pills and whatnot don't suit them… They've got brains. Straight A students, I believe, or so that is what the fat one's mother has told me."

I snicker. "You know their mothers?"

"No, just one," he insists. "And I also knew your mother, if I recall."

I lick my lips, suddenly feeling them too dry.

"Thirsty? I have left over beers from a party I had last night."

"Does that explain this mess?" I mutter, eying the living room that hosts a dozen empty pizza boxes and liquor bottles on the floor.

"And the sleeping women in my bedroom," he sighs, winking.

I smirk. "No men this time?"

"I am a picky man," he says, pulling his fridge door.

"Beer, then?"

"Water," I say. "Or soda, if you have it."

He knits his brows as he searches through the fridge with his eyes.

"I've no soda, but for some reason I got two full gallons of apple juice."

"Those women in your bedroom are of age, right?"

He glares at me. "Of course."

"Give me the juice," I say.

"Hm, this sobriety shit-game of yours puts me in a shitty mood."

I run my finger under my nose, an old habit.

"Get used to it."

"I'm trying," he says.

He closes the fridge door after bringing the juice out. I watch as he searches through his cupboards and eventually finds a pink cup that's meant for toddlers.

"Jesus, are you sure you don't got a kid in here?"

"Uh-oh," he murmurs, slamming the cup on the counter. "I better go check—_Of course I don't have a kid in here, you idiot_."

"Well, the last time I checked, you didn't like the color pink."

"This might be my neighbor's from when I asked for a cup of sugar."

I pick up the cup from the counter and almost laugh. "People still borrow sugar from each other?"

"I ran out," he says. "Needed some for my pot-brownies."

"Of course…"

I take a swig from the juice that's way too sweet for my taste. I should have asked for the beer, but it's barely noon.

"I found that guy who cleaned your office… Deidera, I think his name was… My guys went to interrogate him, and we found out that he works at some cheap art supplies store. He did set up the camera. He did not; however, say who he worked for except that some guy gave him about five-hundred bucks to do this."

He puts a fist against his hip and sighs.

"I've brought this up before, and I know you don't want to believe it, but… Maybe your brother is up to something."

"It isn't him."

"How would you know?"

"He doesn't want to deal with my bull shit anymore, so I doubt he'd want to ruin himself by attempting to ruin me. It's an absurd game."

"Then maybe it was Utatane like you predicted."

I take another drink from the cup and then bring it down on the counter.

"I called her before coming here," I say. "I'm going to meet with her tonight at a café. I'm going to confront her."

"Bad move," Orochimaru says. "She'll deny what she did and that video will still debut the Internet."

"Utatane is a hard feminist, so I know she'll sympathize—"

"That's where you're wrong, Sasuke. If she were a feminist, she wouldn't have schemed that video when she knew that girl was in there."

_Sakura…_

"Then what do I do?"

"Everyone's driving you away from the little pink blossom… Maybe you should listen to them."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope your weekend is going by well! I know mine is. At last, the 24th chapter of IA has been updated! I'm sorry for the late updates, guys, but I'm so happy that you're sticking around to read more! Thank you for your support :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 11-07-15]


	25. Chapter 25

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_It's eight in the evening. I haven't spoken to Sakura since I left her apartment. Maybe she needs her space because of my jackass move this morning, or maybe I'm just afraid of talking to her because of that—because I'm here with this woman I suspect wants to ruin our lives—because even Orochimaru thinks that I'm no good for her—because maybe everyone is right._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 25_

We sit in front of each other for five minutes without speaking. I take a huge gulp of coffee and play with the croissant I ordered, tearing it and crumbling it to tiny pieces… And she glances a few times at me and then desperately looks away as if trying to assure herself of the primary entrance and emergency exits of _Marco's Cafe_.

Suddenly she brings her cup of coffee down and looks up to see me. The lines on her face are just barely concealed by the makeup she wears and her eyes are daggers ready to kill me.

"I think we're ready to talk, don't you think?"

I drag my tongue over my lips and nod as I straighten my posture. To the best of my ability, I try to conceal my worries, though I am certain they're reflected through my unsettling leg. I stop shaking it, too, and bring myself to look into her dark eyes.

"Okay," I murmur finally. "I'm ready, Utatane."

She forces a smile and leans back on her seat a little. She's wearing this thick coat that's hardly suitable for warm weathers. Her gray hair almost glistens with the reflection of the interior light and with that smile she doesn't look her age anymore. It kills me to say so, but I bet when she was younger she had a line of men too anxious and too nervous to even ask her on a date.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way. I can't remember the last time an Uchiha offered me one."

I try not to say anything and I raise the cup to my lips, the warm rim touching my skin and the steam making my eyes water. It's hot and bitter. Fuck, I don't even know why I like drinking coffee.

"You're welcome," I reply quickly and take another gulp.

It's eight in the evening. I haven't spoken to Sakura since I left her apartment. Maybe she needs her space because of my jackass move this morning, or maybe I'm just afraid of talking to her because of that—because I'm here with this woman I suspect wants to ruin our lives—because even Orochimaru thinks that I'm no good for her—because maybe everyone is right.

"I know why I'm here. Let's make this a little less awkward so we can finish faster, shall we?" She clears her throat. "What you think I did to that girl and you—it is all completely false."

"Why should I believe you?"

She huffs a short laugh and shakes her head. "Look at me, Sasuke. I'm an old woman who will probably not live enough to see the next two months. You've heard the rumors, right? That my mind is fleeting—that—that I'm dying."

I bite the inside of my cheek and nod.

"I have no time to make your life any harder, boy. I've decided that I spent the last ten years hating your family for the wrong reasons… What happened—Well, what happened with you and my granddaughter was a mistake. I see that it was her fault, and not yours."

I want to avoid this subject, but I see there's no way out. _Fuck._ And I don't know what to say.

"She was happy in her final hours, right?"

I drag my eyes off her face and stare at my own hands.

"Yes," I say.

"Good… Good."

We are silent again for a few seconds before I bring up our first discussion back into light.

"If you are not the one responsible for the tape, then who is?"

Utatane frowns. "I'm sorry, boy, but I don't know. I had an idea of who it could be, but I wouldn't understand why he would dare to hurt you—his own brother."

"It can't be him."

"Perhaps your father."

"I know they're both assholes, but they wouldn't do this to me. I know they wouldn't."

Utatane takes a sip of her coffee before saying, "Usually those that are closest to us tend to be the ones that hurt us the most. Consider yourself warned. The Uchiha family is infamous in the business world, and you know that very well."

I do.

"Have you visited your mother's grave recently?"

I knit my brows at the sudden change of subject.

"No," I say.

She nods lightly. "I think I should. At least before I die… To apologize for my mistakes."

There's not a thing I can reply with besides, "Thank you."

I feel her hand pat the back of my own. Her hand is warm and heavy.

"I'll be leaving now. I have a doctor's appointment early in the morning, you see."

I nod. "Thank you for seeing me."

She smiles. "Thank you for hearing me out."

#

I couldn't sleep last night. Intruding thoughts about the possibility that my own brother or father could hurt me this badly ran through my mind, but I cannot be so surprised. I know them too damn well to see that they'd do such a thing.

I lie in bed and I imagine Sakura beside me. She would be asleep. Her brows would be knitted and it would seem as if she is concentrating hard on some dream of hers that wanted to end too soon. The curves of her body would form beneath my bed sheets and her warm breath would caress my skin. I'd have to withhold my temptations—

My eyes widen and I quickly jump out of bed to my office three doors down. My laptop is gaping wide as I vigorously rub the track pad with the tips of my fingers to waken the machine. The whisper of the motor hums in my ears as I open up the document I've wanted to work on for nearly a year.

I scroll down the short stream of words and find myself on the page I've been stuck on for days. With a sharp intake of breath, I begin to form the words.

_She sat by the window again, staring vacantly on the newest page of her journal. Her bright eyes wandered through every word she has written as her teeth gnawed on the plastic of her pen, her food untouched. _

_I wanted to look away. Perhaps she felt my eyes lingering on her for too long as her cheeks brightened with a soft shade of pink. I withheld the urge to smile. She looked so lost, and I wanted to be the one to hold my hand out to her and guide her. But I thought that I could ever do that. She looked much younger than I, and what I was afraid of was stringing her along to a place she'd hurt the most._

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.** Yes, this chapter was really short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it regardless of its length. As I mentioned the previous week, I will be making a huge announcement that has to do with this fic. Sasuke's document that I had chosen to title "Temptations" is actually the subtitle for the 2nd part of this story. Yes, "Intricate Affairs" will have a sequel, and yes, this also is an announcement that Part 1 of "Intricate Affairs" is ending in four more chapters. I will also be posting 8 bonus chapters called, "Sasuke's Lost Chapters" and "Sakura's Lost Chapters" after the end of part one that will feature the characters' perspectives on your favorite parts of the fic. Readers can vote on my profile polls for their favorite chapters, or can send me a private message on . I will take either votes to consideration. Polls will be ready for you by the end of this week.

\- FoF

[Last Updated Wednesday 12-09-15]

Intricate Affairs:_Temptations_

_Coming Soon_


	26. Chapter 26

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

"She's an attractive, young woman. Other men would agree, and other men would have definitely noticed…"

"Other men like you?" I snap.

Itachi smirks. "I've no particular interest in her, if you're so worried. If I did, she would have been broken to your voice and would yield to mine."

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 26_

I look past the monitor of my laptop and see Sakura stare tentatively into the screen of her computer. She had been fiddling with a pen for the past few minutes, and now she presses the cap against her lips.

Since I convinced her to stay with the company, I haven't given her any responsibilities. It is strange on my behalf. Even though our sexual relationship has soared tremendously, I am still her boss… More over, I still question exactly what we are. Sakura has asked me before, and even today I haven't been able to give her a direct answer because even I don't understand what I want. I mean—_shit_, I know what I want. I've always known what I wanted from her, but there is always that _something more. _Its these complicated feelings that make me a wreck for anyone to be content with. I've failed so many times in previous relationships perceived by the media to be nothing more than _scandalous _or some annoying _fling _between a best selling author and a celebrity.

But Sakura is not someone who had been seen by the masses. As greedy as it sounds, she is only for me to see. I don't want her to be flashed to the crowd as another scandal or fling, or even a new pastime…

"Mr. Uchiha?"

I look over to the source of that small voice and see her eyes just barely peering over the laptop monitor.

I try to contain my irritation. The doors are closed, yet she insists to call me by my surname. Is she still mad at me? The last time we spoke to each other was nearly a week ago. Surely, I called and texted, but her responses were so minimal that our conversations were led by me and ended too quickly.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I think I've finished, but I just need your approval."

With a sigh, I close the laptop, and yet my little fuss on this side of the office doesn't gain her right attention. (Doesn't she usually see when I have something on my mind?) She is currently working on a letter that I've appointed her to do as a bit of a meeting invitation for the web designers. Right now her mind is in a different direction, but she should have definitely noticed by now that something isn't right.

I expect her to walk to me, but she's tense on her seat.

"Are you coming here, or do I walk over there?"

_You're still her boss,_ I think to myself, but immediately regret my words. I'm also her… _lover_? Would that be the correct thing to call myself?

She blushes as an immediate response, and I must have sounded so aggregating and hostile. Sakura gathers her laptop and papers into her arms and walks over to my desk. When I reach out to grab the things from her, I see her flinch.

I cringe.

The way she slides the laptop in front of me for my viewing is almost disappointing. I've either scared her, or angered her. I can't bring myself to look into her eyes.

I read over the letter. Her grammar is excellent as well as her punctuation. There are various creative words here and there that make this letter as professional as it should be. Even my previous assistant was never brave enough for this kind of suit in profession, and he had graduated with a Bachelors in English. I always made him take calls, hold calls, and schedule appointments with the occasional letters and emails to my clients.

"This is excellent," I say as softly as my voice allows.

"Should I send it now, sir? Email, or in print?"

"Print a copy, and then send these by email. I should use this as reference when you're not in the office."

My humor is getting nowhere. She's as stiff as a board, and my patience is as thin as my father's.

"Yes, sir."

I feel the corner of my lip twitch and I take hold of her wrist.

"Are you still angry with me, Sakura?"

Her eyes are wide.

"_Angry?_"

She looks almost confused by my accusation.

"Tch, don't pretend to be so surprised. I was such a jerk to you last week. Just tell me whether I hurt your feelings or not."

I sound desperate.

"Let me make it up to you—"

The doorknob twists, and I let her hand slip from my grasp. She takes her laptop and swiftly walks to her desk as the door swings open to reveal Itachi sauntering in.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Haruno," he mutters nonchalantly. The man's left hand is stuffed in his pants pocket.

He smiles slightly at her, and she smiles back. His dark eyes drift to see me. There is a grim expression on his face and it makes me feel uneasy. (Perhaps he heard us.)

"Ms. Haruno?" he continues.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

Her eyes drift to me only slightly, but her attention is solely on him.

"Do you mind leaving the office for a moment? I must speak with my brother alone."

"Yes. Um, excuse me."

She hesitantly scoots out from behind her desk and my brother gains the courage to see her in an unpleasant way to me. His eyes nearly consume every inch of her being, as today she wears a short skirt and tight blouse. The curves of her body look so enticing, and he sees her in the same way I always have. Her hips swing, her body moves in grace as she exits the office and closes the door behind her. Itachi was watching her the whole time and it takes so much energy from me to not throw the stapler at his head.

I lean my back against the chair and bring my left leg over my right knee, careful to maintain my composure.

"Take a seat," I insist, gesturing out to the chairs in front of me.

The man turns this way and he takes a deep breath before settling down on a chair.

"Temptress," he mumbles at the exhale of his breath.

"What?"

"She's tempting you, don't you see?"

I furrow my brows and he snickers.

"You're no good with women… She wouldn't wear that just for any reason, Sasuke."

"Shut up."

"She's an attractive, young woman. Other men would agree, and other men would have definitely noticed…"

"Other men like you?" I snap.

Itachi smirks. "I've no particular interest in her, if you're so worried. If I did, she would have been broken to your voice and would yield to mine."

I feel heat building on the tip of my ears. My heartbeat quickens.

"It sounds to me like you're very interested," I mutter.

The man shrugs. "Perhaps I am. Dina is getting a little… _boring._"

"Why are you here?" I stammer out before he could say anything more about Sakura.

"Anxious are we?" He pulls out a folded note from his breast pocket and slides it to me.

The little thing effortlessly glides across the surface of the table until its edge collides with the back of my hand.

"What's this?"

"You have to be careful where you fuck your girl, Sasuke. Sex tapes don't exactly lie within our profession."

I could feel the heat within my body recede and become overtaken by a rising cold sensation. I want to retaliate and say something, but I can't make my mouth move. I don't even know what I could possibly say to him. I've succeeded in humiliating Sakura after promising myself that I'd keep her safe from the public eye.

"I see it's true, then. Look at you, you're pathetic. Every bitch you date falls in some way, but taping yourselves must be the cruelest joke you've ever fucking pulled on someone."

The folded paper feels extremely thin that it's like if there's nothing in my hands when I pick it up. I unfold the sides gently, not wanting to destroy it from my shaking fingers and I see only a few sentences printed in black:

_I would have had someone send this letter_

_to him, but it seems as though the babe in_

_the video would have read it for him instead._

_So I'm giving this to you, Itachi. Inform your_

_brother that I will no longer release the video_

_of him fucking his girl on the desk. But rest _

_assured, he tainted her image. _

_One other man at least got to see her_

_quake with ecstasy, and soon, she will_

_see that herself. Nothing will stop that_

_from happening._

"What kind of sick joke are you playing, Sasuke? I warned you—anything you do from now on is no longer my business. She will sue you, and the Uchiha name will be ruined by your stupid actions! Other than that, the cost of your stupid behavior was her."

I drop the paper onto the desk and drag my fingers through my hair.

_What the fuck._

_What the fuck! _

"Sasuke," he continues, but my mind wants to leave. "I don't know what you're going to do. But you better fix this."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**

More things seem to be happening for Sasuke, and poor Sakura is being dragged to the drama, too.

Only four more chapters left for Part 1 of Intricate Affairs to end, and I for one am ecstatic. If you have not yet been informed, a poll has been set up to vote for which parts of Sakura's chapters (chapters 1-19) should be rewritten in Sasuke's point of view. These chapters will come later after the final chapter and will be entitled "Sasuke's Lost Chapters". Following suit will be "Sakura's Lost Chapters". The poll for her POV will come later after the submission of chapter 40.

Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and support! If I haven't already, I wish you guys a great new year!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 01-08-16]


	27. Chapter 27

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"Come," I say. "I want to show you something."_

_She walks with me with no hesitation. The walk upstairs is not so long. I've forgotten about her heels again, but she moves quickly, matching my strides and speed. I look down from the balcony upstairs that overlooks the corridor before losing my sight of everything below when we enter the long hallway. We walk past three doors and then three more before switching gears to walk to the left wing._

_"I see how anyone would get lost here," she says breathily._

_I chuckle. "Best place to play hide-and-seek," I respond._

_"Is that what we'll do? Play hide-and-seek?"_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 27_

On the twelfth of February, Naruto and his wife are hosting a small dinner party. The occasion is unnecessary, but it makes them happy. They are gradually introducing the news of their first pregnancy, and while these events aren't exactly my favorite, I have been invited.

Yesterday, the tension between Sakura and I has taken a toll on me. I try not to be tense around her… I don't want her to suspect that there is anything complicating my life, as I do not want her to worry. But even so, I bet she suspects something with the way I've been acting. We went out to eat lunch together despite the curious stares of coworkers, and my own worries of having our relationship brought up for the public eye. And during our lunch, I always paused. I recall myself asking her multiple times, "Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay? How are you?" She must have been annoyed, but she only giggled and answered each time, "Yes. Yes, I'm sure, and I'm doing well. Thanks."

Today, we are in the same position as yesterday. She is silent and so am I. Sakura is busy sending out emails to clients and business partners, and here I am staring at a dark computer screen wondering how the hell I'm going to fix everything. The responsibility lies on me. I provoked her. I did it all… Here on my desk.

Shit.

The office is spinning. Time is ticking away.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

My phone rings, and for the third time today I ignore my father's call. The only thing that's been buzzing around my head is that he may know about my situation (knowing Itachi, the asshole probably told him). I hope that's not the case. If he knows, then my position here at the company is completely done for… But if it is, Itachi's position will also be jeopardized, and our father will seize the position as owner again. The presses will hear about the change of management, and my father will have to come up with some excuse. 'There were minor complications,' he'd say.

My phone rings again. I sigh and take hold of my phone and check the Caller ID. It's him again, and I press answer.

"Yeah?"

His voice rumbles into my ear. "Sasuke."

"Yeah," I say again.

"Such manners," he snaps.

"Ah," I croak. "I save those for clients."

I can almost hear his lips form to that familiar frown. It makes me smirk.

"How are things going for you and your brother?"

That's right… I have almost forgotten he left for Japan a week ago to visit some relatives of my mom's…

"Everything is alright," I lie. "We've been making a bit of progress on sales, and just three days ago, Akimichi scored another client."

At least the other half of my claim is true.

"Hm," is all I hear on his end.

The man is not easy to impress.

"Sasuke, listen—"

There is an abrupt pause. A part of me wonders if he's choked up about saying anything because he knows. (He probably does.) Another part of me wonders if he's okay at all. The bastard is heartless, but I try to care.

"I'm listening… Hello?"

The line is flat, and I hang up.

Just when I'm about to put my phone down, it rings and I immediately pick up.

"What happened?" I say.

"Line cut off," he answers. "Huge storm, you see. Heavy rain, strong winds… You should come one day, it's incredible. Nothing like the storms back in California."

Cold, wet, and windy? No, thanks.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh, right."

He clears his throat and I lean back against my chair. Suddenly my heart beat picks up speed and I brace myself for whatever may happen or whatever will be said.

"The person taking care of the cat won't be able to make it," he says. "I need you to go pick him up."

I brow twitches. He's worried about his cat?

"Sir," I start, but he stops me.

"Sasuke, we've had that cat for years, you know. Can't let it starve to death!"

"Why can't Itachi—"

"Sasuke, the man is busy. Besides, I haven't been able to get a hold of him. Some staff members will be there when you arrive, but they'll leave soon after."

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Fine."

The man worries a lot more about his cat than he does about his two sons.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

He is hesitant to say something more. I wait in suspense and when I think he's ready to say his goodbyes, he follows up with:

"Itachi told me you never broke it off with that Haruno-girl."

I press my lips and then reply.

"When you told me to last month, nothing was happening."

I try to be as discrete as possible. Sakura is still in the office.

"I want to believe that, but now you two have a relationship. How serious is this relationship?"

I'm stumped. I don't even know.

"S-Serious."

Fuck, I stuttered. He caught me off guard.

"Sasuke…" He sighs heavily. "Don't do anything reckless. She has power over this scandal, you know. She could press—"

"Charges. Yeah, I know."

At the word "charges", Sakura's eyes catch a glimpse of me. So much for being discrete.

"If you slip, you'll fall and I'm afraid this time Itachi won't be there to pick you back up again… Nor will I."

I gulp. "I understand."

"Be smart and cautious. I'll be back home in another week, or so."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then. Have a good day."

"Bye."

When he hangs up the phone, I stuff mine in my pocket.

"Let's go, Sakura."

Her eyes find me walking around my desk. She's alert, but obviously confused about my orders.

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

When we step outside of the building, her strides try to match my own. I have to slow down once I realize she's wearing those uncomfortable-looking heels again. I see her old car parked so far from the building. Makes me wonder how old it is, and how much comfortable she'd be if she upgraded to a model of this year.

I bring myself back to the present, away from my intruding thoughts and I assure her we will be back to pick up her car and belongings. Like when we first met, she looks at me with deep uncertainty as I open the passenger door to let her inside.

I don't want to be too compassionate, or show any other interest that would seem suggestive to others about our relationship. With my arm draped over the door, I look behind me and see staff members watching, occasionally turning away as if averting their eyes from me.

When I look back to see her, Sakura is already in the car, and I close it. Her silence is aggravating, but I have always been unclear to her about my own intentions. When I get inside behind the wheel, I'm thankful for the dark tint of the windows. I sigh and take her hand into mine. Hers is so cold and mine is so warm..

"Is something bothering you?"

She shrugs. "I was going to ask you the same question."

I knit my brows and lick my lips.

"What do you mean?"

I look down to her lap. She's playing with her fingers and tracing invisible lines on the fabric of her skirt.

"You seem off somehow."

Well, she did notice.

"I'm okay."

"Okay."

When I start the engine, the tension doesn't ease, but I almost feel a shift in the air, somewhat far from fear to a desirable mood. I turn my head to face her, and I wonder if kissing her here and now would make any difference to what concerns she has. If I do, would that be too insensitive, or would it be reassuring to her if she is worried about me, or both of us? Maybe I'm just thinking too hard and to ahead of this.

Instead, I kiss the back of her hand and let her go immediately to drive out of the lot. My eyes narrow at the strong thought that she may suspect something more.

Maybe she had already seen the video somehow, and she's just waiting for the right moment to tell me and question me.

#

Silver gates part to allow me entrance. A man I don't quite remember waves from inside and gestures me through. He obviously knows who I am, or at least my car. I have to roll down my window to wave him a thanks before driving through.

Sakura is completely quiet, and only the sound of birds meets my ears. The refreshing air annoyingly blows my hair into my eyes a few times before I finally give in and roll the window back up. The driveway is unnecessarily a long distance from the front gate to the house. To me, I'm driving through a more secluded road surrounded by trees that are barely growing in their leaves again.

Everything looks so untouched. When my mother was alive, her general instinct to this place was to fix everything up in some way. The hedges would be trimmed in some strange architectural design every season. Intricate decorations could be spotted here and there that sometimes included lights or lanterns hanging from the trees for lighting. Outside of the house is a roundabout where our cars would be left for our employees to put away in the garage. I always thought it was another list to add to what made our family so incredibly lazy, but this privilege was never taken away from us from our father.

In the center of the roundabout is a water fountain. My father wanted something the friends of our family didn't have, as my mother wanted something minimalistic and alluring. With her design, they achieved a strange box figure balancing on a corner.

I park alongside the curb, and Sakura immediately dashes outside. I watch her throu

gh the rear view mirror how quickly she runs around the back of the car. I, too, step outside and tell the young man waiting for my keys that parking the car in the garage won't be necessary.

"I'll only be a few minutes, no need," I tell him.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," he says.

I lock the car and walk towards Sakura who is already by the fountain.

"Do you like that?" I call out to Sakura.

I can see her head tilted as if trying to fathom the piece of art spewing water from its little crevices.

"I'm not sure," is her answer.

I smirk. Her answer reminds me of something my mom would say when seeing something new.

"Oh, and why's that?"

I stuff my hands in my pockets when I finally stand beside her. The rush of water is surprisingly calmer than what I remembered it to be. When the breeze drifts by, a faint sensation of mist hits my face, and Sakura suppresses a squeal in her hands.

"It's a box," she finally says. "And what are those engravings?"

I scratch my head, but I don't remember exactly what they were. All I can read is Peace and Uchiha.

"Just marks. The water comes out through those engravings. I can't explain the science of why the water runs down that way, but my mom wanted it to look like a veil."

"Impressive," Sakura says. "It succeeds as a veil."

I nod, agreeing with her comment.

"And this is the Uchiha home?"

I nod. "Yup."

"Mansion… Or a castle?"

I shrug. "I got lost in there once when we were looking to buy this place. I thought I ran straight through the front door once, but I actually went out the back door. I sat there in the grass for full three minutes trying to decide if I should scream in panic or cry."

Sakura laughs rather menacingly.

"Did you cry, or scream?"

"Neither," I say, recalling the moment.

"So what did happen?"

"Itachi found me before I could let a single tear fall."

Sakura smiles. "How long ago was that?"

"Three years ago."

She raises a brow at me. "You're a very brave man, Sasuke."

I snicker. "I'm kidding, of course. I was five."

I place my right hand on her back and walk her to the door. Inside, everything is spacious. The bright light that illuminates from the high windows. The floors nearly shine beneath the lighting. I can almost see our reflection.

"You know this is a crime, right?"

"Hm?"

"Bringing me here without letting me know."

I tilt my head to the side and watch her closely.

"Are you suggesting that I've abducted you?"

She is trying hard to not crack a smile, and nods.

"Yes."

I'm the first to drop my seriousness and I chuckle.

"You're a terrible liar, Sakura."

She rolls her eyes.

"But why am I here? Seriously…"

"To pick up the cat."

"For a cat?"

I nod. Sakura seems bewildered at the thought, and her reactions are so fitting.

"Your father…"

"Isn't here… Which is why I came for the cat."

She scoffs. "A cat?"

I smile stupidly in amusement. "Why is it so hard to comprehend a single word?"

She shrugs. "I would have thought your dad was into something strong… A dog… A Rottweiler, or pitbull."

"Cats are pretty strong, Sakura."

I hear her sarcasm when she says, "Oh, yes. Very strong."

"I have the scars to prove them."

She raises a brow and looks quizzically down at my forearms. The look in her eyes shocks me. (When did she see them? What did she think those scars were?)

I shoot her a glance and pull her my way. I lead her through the foyer. My eyes light up the moment I see a few paintings handing on the walls, but only briefly do I look at them. I look forward and never past me. I can almost sense Sakura's questions about these like she had asked before, but she stays silent.

"So where is this cat?"

"Somewhere, I suppose."'

She smirks. "Heard the door open, and ran, I bet."

I raise a brow to her this time. "My cat is pretty strong, Sakura."

"It can probably take down a mouse, but not a person."

Laughter erupts from me, and I shrug.

"He's pretty old now, but you should have seen him a long time ago."

She smiles lightly.

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

My response is immediate: "Since my mom's death."

She nods. "Is everything the same as before, or different?"

"In some ways different," I say. "Everything looks the same. The only thing that's missing is her."

I feel her hand snake into mine. The last time she asked me about my mother, I didn't open up as much as she did. It sucks to see that she trusts me this much.

"If you're not ready to talk about her—"

"Thank you," I say.

She tilts her head back to see me, and I lean down to kiss her. Her other hand comes up to my neck, pressing me more against her.

I hear footsteps shuffling towards us, and I part from her. She's blushes more when I gaze down at her lips.

"Mr. Uchiha," I hear an older woman speak.

"Yeah?"

I turn around to face an older plump woman. I remember her, as she had been working in this house for as long as I can remember.

"Teresa," I murmur.

She smiles kindly, her cheeks puffing up. Her large, brown eyes drift from me to Sakura, and back again.

"Sasuke!" she exclaims. "Boy, I haven't seen you in five years!"

I smile lightly. "It's been a long time."

She nods. "What can I do for you?"

I shake my head. "I'm here for the cat."

She sighs heavily. "The fur ball, huh. I don't know where he got to. I'm just cleaning up some of the rooms, and then I'll be on my way."

"Let me know if you find him—Ah, this is Sakura Haruno, by the way."

Sakura smiles and waves shyly from my side. "Hello."

The old woman waves back. "I'm going to get out of your way, okay? If you need anything, I'll be cleaning up the kitchen."

"Yeah, thank you."

When she leaves I take Sakura's hand and guide her to the staircase.

"Come," I say. "I want to show you something."

She walks with me with no hesitation. The walk upstairs is not so long. I've forgotten about her heels again, but she moves quickly, matching my strides and speed. I look down from the balcony upstairs that overlooks the corridor before losing my sight of everything below when we enter the long hallway. We walk past three doors and then three more before switching gears to walk to the left wing.

"I see how anyone would get lost here," she says breathily.

I chuckle. "Best place to play hide-and-seek," I respond.

"Is that what we'll do? Play hide-and-seek?"

It doesn't sound like a bad idea, but my guess is that the cat will win this round, and the next future ones.

"Maybe some other time," I say.

At the end of the hall, a small window allows bright sunlight to cast through the glass. To the right of it is the place I remember fondly. I twist the knob and step inside first. This room—my old bedroom—is just how I remembered it to be. Everything is still cleanly kept, and to my surprise the air smells of clean bedsheets and peppermint.

Sakura steps inside and her eyes fixate to the bookshelf so far against the wall in front if us. Beside it, my desk. And to the right is my bed that I should say is a little bigger than any teenager and 24-year old, single man would need. The closet remains empty except for the corners of plastic boxes peeking from the nearly-closed doors.

Sakura takes a deep inhale of air and closes her eyes, smiling.

"It smells so nice here," she says.

I raise a brow, feeling my ears warm suddenly. "Oh, really?"

She nods and opens her eyes again. "Smells familiar… Like you."

I smirk.

"It's refreshing," she continues. "The annoying smell I remember guys wearing were excessive and strong."

"Other guys?" I question.

It isn't meant to be answered. I want to tease her, and to my surprise, it works as her cheeks redden slightly.

"The usual high school boys," she answers.

"Did you go around sniffing every boy?"

She narrows her eyes at me, but surely cannot suppress the incoming smile. She cracks under my gaze and laughs unexpectedly.

"Yes," she says. "There was one in particular that smelled really nice, actually. Come to think of it, maybe just a little nicer than you."

I drag my fingers through my hair and sigh.

"Nicer, huh?"

She nods, keeping herself composed as she walks around the room, first to my CD collection to the right by the door, then to the shelves where I keep my stereo and an untouched record player I only purchased for show.

"Yes."

I slowly close the door behind me, lock it, and remove my jacket. She doesn't seem to notice anything I'm doing, and it gives me the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind her.

I can see her running her fingers over the set of books on the shelves and when I finally catch up to her, I can't help but take hold of her ass with my right hand.

Sakura squeals in surprise by my touch. I snake my left arm around her and pull her close to me, pressing her warm being against me that when her softness brushes against my groin, I have to still myself.

Running my nose against the back of her neck, I inhale her sweet scent. I've noticed she hardly wears perfume, and when she does, they are soft smelling and compelling to her femininity. Her body tenses against my own when I plant a kiss here on one spot, then there in another, and finally a soft nip with my teeth on her shoulder.

"You smell nice yourself, Haruno."

She sighs lightly as I trace my nose and inhale up her neck again and to her nose where I nip her earlobe.

In an instant, her body loosens up, and I fiddle with the buttons of her blouse, undoing one, two, then five more. She doesn't object. The blouse falls right off her shoulders with a tug and a pull. I prompt her to turn and face me, and she shyly looks up to see my expression. Only she would know how aroused I am. One look of her body could sway me to act this way, and she has known it for some time now. I can't stand it sometimes.

I've never felt this way before.

We do not speak like we always do. Sakura does not whisper my name, nor do I whisper hers. My lips are yet to touch hers this way as she presents herself in this vulnerable way.

I reach around her and I clasp her bra. Even that falls to the floor so effortlessly. Without averting her gaze, Sakura quickly let's her skirt fall onto the floor. I watch as she undresses me, undoing the buttons of my shirt and slowly pulling it down from my shoulders to have it fall.

Slow movements like this… This reminds me so much of the first time I've ever had sex. Almost makes me feel guilty. Her first time should have been slow like this.

Her hands graze my skin softly, and gently. Each finger runs down to my belt along the skin, and she also pries that off, my erection no longer pressed against those annoying pants.

Before she could touch me anymore, I lean down to greedily take her lips against mine. She gasps before I make impact, and even she is lost like this. Her body honestly presses against mine.

I pull her away from the desk and the bookshelves and prompt her to lie on the bed. She kicks off her shoes, as do I when I crawl on top of the soft mattress and over her. The bedspread feels so cold against my knees and palms, but it's amazing for my heating body.

Her hair is sprawled messily over the sheets. I have to look down at her, I take every beautiful inch that has surrendered to me. The sunlight darkens in hue. The sun will set, and I can't imagine her to look anymore beautiful when facing away from the setting sun.

Finally, my lips move, but I can't speak the words I want to say. She understood me, though, and smiles before breaking the silence.

"I love you, too."

Kissing and feeling her brings my mind at ease and takes me elsewhere.

I run my hand down her frame and press my fingers gently against her clit. She gasps, and grinds her hips against me. With this, her lips curl slightly to smile at the sensation.

I feel her hand move down to my cock as I suck on the nipple of her left breast. She strokes me before ultimately letting me go when I move a single finger into her hot, wet sex.

Hearing her whimper and moan makes me harder. I position myself between her legs and unroll a condom onto myself before running my cock along her slit. I see her hands grab onto folds of the bed sheet. Another run against her slit makes her chest heave faster. Once more, and she mutters my name in a small gasp.

With ease, I push myself inside of her, and bring my lips to hers. At the parting of our kiss, she inhales sharply, letting my ears ring with her voice as I press myself against her again.

Her hands grip my ass firmly when I pick up the pace. First penetrating fast, and then slow to tease. Her lips lightly part when I reach down between us to feel her. My hand squeezes her breast and toys with her erect nipple.

I'm filling up the deeper I go and the slower I move, but I don't want this feeling to end quickly.

But I'm lost in what feels like forever. My mind recalls the note and the first tears she shed in front of me. My breathing quickens, and so do I as I continue to buck against her. She whimpers, but grinds against me, trying to match my movements to find her release.

All of these thoughts riling up my mind almost make me want to cry. Perhaps if I never met her, she wouldn't be at risk of losing the trust she's gained for me. But I would have never fined the privilege to be at her side.

Faster.

Faster and faster.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Her voice rings in my ears as keep myself inside of her and press my hips against her. She gasps as I sway my hips in short movements like a rotation, edging her into ecstasy.

She gasps again when I nip her earlobe, and whimpers when I buck against her again.

I bring my hand and forearm beneath her upper body, and with her I roll onto the side of the bed. She looks dazed, but still so very aroused and connected to what her body wants.

She moves her hips against me, and I feel my cock enter and exit her cunt over and over and over. Fuck, this is driving me insane. My eyes open momentarily and catch the sight of her breasts move with her. Her expression is so erotic. I reach up to grip her hair and I grab her ass with my free hand.

And she moves faster.

In. Out. In. Out.

She hums, her voice unclear, but her wants are obvious.

I buck my hips against her and she whimpers at the change.

I'm so glad she's with me.

In. Out. In. Out.

I think I'm at my limit.

I pull her towards me, and her movements suddenly slow. Sweat drips from her forehead to my chest. Her forehead meets mine, and her hot breath grazes my lips. My eyes close as she rocks herself against me, I still so very fucking deep inside of her.

My hands run down her body once. I grip her ass with my right before moving my left to toy with her breasts.

"Sasuke," she whispers silently.

Her body stiffens.

"Mmm," she moans. "I'm going to come—"

I feel her body quake over mine. She squeezes me, and I soon follow suit. I tilt my head back and relish the sensation. My mind goes blank, but I am so clearly in my old bedroom with this beautiful girl that just fucked me.

This moment lasted for as long as it did. I never wanted that high to end, but somehow it doesn't. When I open my eyes, Sakura is still here. Her eyes watch me closely, and I'm still buried inside of her… I breathe in deeply, and my room smells of peppermint, and sweat.

"Hello," I say, as if assuring myself that this was truly something that happened.

When she giggles, I feel the vibrations through her sex along my cock. I groan, too sensitive to move.

"Hi," she whispers.

Her lips press against my chin.

"Should I move off of you?"

I shake my head. "Just let me hold you longer."

I wrap my arms around her. Her head rests against my chest and slowly, I pull out from within her.

With the condom disposed, she stays beside me with her leg hooked over the side of my body. She doesn't fall asleep like she used to, which means there are things lingering inside of her mind.

My mind falls back onto the words she spoke earlier. I sigh.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That," I mutter.

She snickers. "What is that?"

I look into her large eyes. She said it to me, but why do I need reassuring?

"Did you mean that you love me?"

Her smiles shyly. "I did."

There is a pause from her. When she finally speaks her voice is soft.

"Did you mean it?"

If there was a different way to say so, then I would have worded it differently. I just nod.

"I want to hear you say it."

I roll onto my side so that I can see her better. Her cheeks are red. The sunlight is mostly gone. When I brush away the hair from her forehead, I say:

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note**.

So yes! FoF has finally updated! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had planned to finish part 1 of IA before going back to school this coming week, but my plans were foiled by other obligations. Thank you so much for your patience! Since my school break has come to an official close, do expect some delays for this fic, and any other fic you may be reading from me. I will try to write as often as possible! I'm sure to keep you frequently updated on my Facebook page.

Thank you so much for your support. Until next time,

FoF.

[Last Updated: Sunday 01-30-16]


	28. Chapter 28

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_"Entertainment business is tough, man. Hinata is pregnant, and I'm happy—I just don't know if I'll be good enough for this kid."_

_"You will be. You're good with kids."_

_"You think so?"_

_I shrug. "I've seen you. They like you."_

_He scoffs. "Movie editing is what makes it seem like that, man. It's all for show."_

_I shake my head._

_"How is Hinata, by the way?"_

_Naruto lightly smiles, but he's hesitant._

_"Freaking the fuck out."_

_We both laugh._

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 28_

A significant amount of weight in my chest seems to pull me closer to the ground as I stare deeply into these green eyes. The woman who had thoughtfully competed against my authority at work lies just beside me underneath my gaze. The same woman who I met at a café who was so shy standing only in front of me daringly peers at me from beneath her bangs. And the same woman who I once imagined to invite to my condo for my own sexual interests has become someone who I've only ever connected with. With feeling, she had surrendered her body and gave me the privilege to feel and know her in the most intimate ways... I believe that not once she had ever denied my true intentions the day I first told her I'd wanted her. She knew what my motives were, and yet here we are.

This weight in my chest makes my head dizzy. I feel so fucking heavy for the sins I've committed and for the countless of other things that I keep from her knowing. Still, she carefully places her delicate fingers underneath the line of my jaw and smiles at me. Me. _Me. _She smiles at me, one who is hurting her by just wanting her by my side.

Sakura Haruno's fingers feel so soft against my tough skin and even softer running over my lips. Even after confessing to one another, looking directly at her is another ounce of weight added into my chest. I have to look away from her and instead transfix my gaze at the shade of her hair and how much that caught my attention the first time I set my eyes on her. The beauty of this woman is so unique, and for once, I'm extremely frightened of breaking her.

I sit up on the bed and feel the warmth of her leg slide off from mine. There is an unsettling urge pooling deep inside me that I cannot fathom, but know I shouldn't suppress. Any minute now… Any minute now and I know I'll burst.

I want to get out of here, but I feel so fucking trapped because her hand clings onto my shoulder in such an undeniable, loving way. But if I stay here, I will continue to silently hurt her until suddenly her pain hurts me, too. What I'm doing is unforgivable, just what the fuck have I been thinking? Why did I do this to her?

I finally say it, and she stays silent.

"I'm corrupting you."

I say it again, and she nestles her head against me and sighs.

Just why the fuck won't she hate me like she used to?

"Sakura, I—"

No, I can't say it. I can't tell her. _Shit_, I'm going mad.

I hear her hum something.

"I…"

I try to continue, but I'm speechless the moment I start to form my words.

_Just say the words, Sasuke. Tell her: "Someone spied on us having sex in the office. This creep is going to send you the video. Only you—So don't worry. Other people won't see it because the creep only wants you to see it."_

Fuck, that sounds ridiculous. I cringe.

"Are you alright?"

_Fuck._

"Y-yeah, sorry. I'm just a little surprised."

Sakura raises a brow at me.

"About what?"

"That you love me."

Sakura giggles lightly, and _fuck _my heart hurts.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

Yes, it is.

I feel sick.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry," is all I can say. And I say this five times.

I drop my head into my hands and inhale deeply. This pain in my chest isn't leaving any time soon. I feel her hands take my arm and she presses herself closer to me.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

I don't answer.

"Look at me," she says. "Please?"

I can't.

"Dude," she presses, but I still can't.

"I fucked up, Sakura. I fucked up so bad—"

I feel a lump in my throat. It's like I'm about to throw my heart up.

"I don't understand."

My heart is beating wildly and this whole damned room feels like it's spinning. I finally look up and the walls looked warped. Fuck, I'm going insane.

_Just tell her. _

_Don't tell her. She'll hate you—_

_Do it. _

_DO IT. _

_DO IT NOW! _

"Sakura, I need to tell you something—"

There's an odd noise that comes from the pile of clothes on the floor. Sakura quickly jumps to the scene. "It's my phone," she says. "Do you mind if I—"

"Go ahead," I say.

I watch her crawl to the edge of the bed. She's still completely naked, and the way she lazily stretches her body out to search for her phone on the floor is almost as distracting as the numbing of my face. Even she's beginning to look surreal.

She carries the little device in her hand and settles back beside me. I watch her read and suddenly everything doesn't sound, feel, or simply seem right. She knits her brows in confusion.

"That's odd," she says.

"What is?"

"I don't know this number."

I gulp. _What if it's—_

"Um, really? What does the text say?" I immediately ask.

She sighs and shrugs. "Something along the lines of '_has he told you?' _And '_you'll see soon enough if you're not informed'_._"_

I'm not here. I'm not here. That text message isn't from the creep. It can't be…

Is it?

"Let me see," I say and reach out to grab her phone. She casually lets it drop into my hand.

"I should get dressed," she says. "We've been here for a while, you know."

She smiles and I try to.

This time she gets out of the bed and bends over to grab her clothes. I watch as she quickly changes back into her underwear, skirt, and blouse. She blushes when she catches me staring. I'm sure of it. Everything is going in fast motion and she's a pink blur in front of me.

I hear her say, "I'm going to the restroom," and I nod.

I also hear the door close with a light click and I don't see my pink blur anymore.

Suddenly I remember why I have her phone in my hand and I look down to see the text message.

_You probably don't even know much, huh?_

_Has he told you about [that] yet? No? _

_Because if he hasn't, you'll see soon _

_Enough if he hasn't. I'll show you._

I press and hold the number quickly and a little call icon appears. I press that and brig the phone up to my ear. It only takes three rings for me to hear, "Ah, so you were curious about that," in a deep, unfamiliar voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snap.

I hear the person on the other line chuckle. This voice doesn't even sound human. That, or I'm finally losing my mind.

"So _you _answered, huh. Didn't think the two of you would be together… Then again, you're both like rabbits in heat—"

"Listen, _you son of a bitch! _Leave us alone, alright? What fucking game do you think you're playing, huh?"

My anger is getting the best of me. I'm almost yelling.

"Bring the bitch. I wanna hear her."

"Hey—"

"I'm in control here, Uchiha. Not you."

"If you want money, name your damn price."

Money. This guy _must_ want money…

"This is just a pleasure of mine. I want to see you distraught."

_Fuck. What the fuck! What should I do? _

My head is throbbing.

"I'm in control," he repeats. "Me. Me. Me! She'll see that video, you know. Sooner or later."

"Shut up," I mutter with a shaky voice.

"Hey, now, don't cry now. You're a man, aren't you? Why would this matter anyway, eh? You've done this to many girls in the past, haven't you? Taking a line of coke and fucking them from behind. Making them pant and whimper like the bitches they are—How is this pink-punk girl any different?"

"_Shut up._"

This guy doesn't know anything.

He laughs. "Did I strike a chord, Sa-su-ke?"

"_Fuck. You._"

He laughs again.

"We'll be keeping in touch," he says and hangs up.

I inhale deeply, but the air just never reaches my lungs.

_#_

I'm sitting in a heap of sand. Itachi is laughing incredibly loudly as he kicks more and more sand on top of me. Anymore and I'll be consumed by the little granules. He keeps kicking it, sometimes behind me and sometimes to my face. I feel the little beads of it in my mouth and more entering my shirt. My face is dirty from dust and my tears.

Suddenly he stops and I feel my mother patting me clean from the mess. She's laughing, too, but gentler. Somehow this makes me feel better. I smile.

I hear my name, but the voice isn't hers. I hear my name again, and again, and again, and again—

#

I open my eyes. I'm not at the beach, I'm in my old bedroom. I have no clothes on and my eyelids feel so heavy. I look to my left and Sakura is sitting next to me with her hand in mine. I blink a few times and realize the strong hold I have her hand encased in. Any more pressure, and I think I can break her fingers. I finally let her go and my hand feels cramped, like if I've been holding on for far too long.

"Sasuke?"

So that voice really wasn't my mother's… It was Sakura's.

"I'm sorry," I say.

She lightly smiles, but she looks worried.

"You've been saying that a lot, you know. Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath and it finally reaches my lungs. I must have passed out or something.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I got out of the restroom five minutes ago and I found you like this," she says. "I almost considered calling paramedics."

I catch a hint of tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"You didn't move at all, and I called your name so many times, I—"

I smirk. "You were worried about me?"

She shakes her head. "I _am._"

I sigh.

"There was a time I overdosed and the person that found me naked like this was my mom. Pretty fucking embarrassing, right?"

She doesn't look any less worried.

"You see, that night my parents were in this really heated argument. Itachi was out with a girl, I think, and I wanted to block out the noise with music, but I couldn't find my headphones. And to my shitty luck, my music player crashed on me anyway. I had this little bag of coke with me and I decided to take all of it at once. Didn't think it would fuck me up that bad, but the next thing I knew I just felt like I was melting and melting. I was sweating, and out of nowhere everything just wasn't there.

When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed and only my mom was in the room with me. She was crying, and when I called out to her, she struck me across the face with an opened hand. It stung so fucking bad, but I obviously deserved it. She got yelled at by the nurse, but even he looked at me with disgust."

Sakura isn't looking at me anymore. She's looking at my hand.

"I called my mom a stupid bitch for the first time in my life. I think that's what distanced the both of us even more, if my drug use didn't already do that. I tried sobering up, but it was so hard…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura suddenly asks.

I shrug. "You remind me of her sometimes, and sometimes I wonder how I'll fuck this up—wonder how I'll hurt you, too."

"You won't hurt me…"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you love me," she says.

I almost sob. Instead, I laugh.

"I'm destined to hurt the people around me, Sakura. I drive everyone away."

"I'm still here," she says lowly.

"We are temporary."

"What do you mean?"

If it means hurting her this way… I don't want her to feel disgusted.

"I'll eventually hurt you, too. You won't want me in your life anymore."

She sighs. "You're stupid."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I am."

She shakes her head.

"You're not high right now, are you?"

It's a joke, but a little part of me wishes I was. Then it would be easier letting go of her.

I shake my head. "No."

She lowers her head. "We should look for that cat of yours, Sasuke. It's getting late, and my car is still in the lot of the building."

"Fine," I mumble.

#

After we found the cat, we put him in a crate big enough to hold a 50-pound dog. My father never liked holding him in a cramped cage. He always thought it was inhumane, but putting him in a crate regardless of its size is still pretty messed up. His name is ironically Itachi. This little fur ball was such an asshole to everything and anyone in its path. I was probably still a teen when I named him. We don't know exactly what kind of cat he is, but his coat is black and scruffy with just little patches of copper. Dad didn't want to change its name, as it got used to being called "Itachi". Of course my brother was not all too pleased.

Itachi the cat rides in the back of the car. Once every now and then, Sakura turns her head to look at him from between the little metal bars.

"He's really cute," she says.

"Itachi?"

"Yes," she laughs.

"The human, or the cat?"

"The cat, you idiot," she mumbles.

I feel her first hit my arm hard.

"_Hey!_"

She laughs again, making me smile. I love hearing her laugh.

"I love seeing your smile," I hear her say.

"Oh?"

"Makes you look more human."

I scoff. "When I don't smile, what the hell do I look like?"

"A heartless vampire," she says in awe. "Like the modern-day fiction ones. _Lestat_, or even _Louis _if you tie your hair back."

I chuckle. "I didn't know you liked Anne Rice."

She sighs. "I only read about half of the first book, actually, and watched the two movies. Vampires don't interest me."

"But you're interested in me," I counter.

She laughs. "But you're human."

I stop at a red light and turn to face her, trying to hide my amusement.

"You just said I look like a vampire when I'm not smiling, idiot."

She shrugs. "You know what I mean!"

I laugh. "You're so weird."

She pouts, but I have no time to tease her about it. The light turns green and we're off again.

"So how's the project coming along?"

I raise a brow. "The website?"

"That one, too."

"What other project are you talking about?"

I hear her shift in the seat again, probably turning around to look at the cat.

"Itachi says you're writing another novel."

I raise a brow. When did the two of them talk?

"What is it about?"

"No spoilers," I say with haste. "More importantly, when did he tell you this?"

More like, _why are you speaking to him? _

"A few days ago," she says. "On my way to the parking lot. He walked me to my car, and—"

"He walked you?"

"Yes," she answers hesitantly.

"Why?"

"I believe your brother has human rights, Sasuke. Also, it's not like I can deny him company. He's also my boss and wanted to talk to me about something.."

I knit my brows. I don't like this at all.

"Are you jealous?"

"No," I snap.

Am I?

She giggles. "You're a terrible liar."

"Is that all you talked about? My work-in-progress?"

Another red light and I ease a stop. I turn to face her and she shrugs.

"He also said he had something exciting to show us. A video—"

"_A video?_"

I feel my heart at the base of my throat.

"Like a promo," she elaborates. "A short commercial. Said that we should start telling people about this project. I'm pretty excited."

"_Oh._"

Oh. That's all I can say. If I keep this up, I'm going to rouse suspicion.

"He didn't inform me."

"I was going to tell you, but then you brought me here. And, of course, the distractions are endless."

I try to smile, but all I can manage is a smirk.

#

When we arrive at the company, I tell Sakura that I need to drop the cat off at my place. She understands with no need of explanation, and smiles at me. Jokingly, she muses out loud about what the security guard would think of her exiting my car. The lot is pretty vacant already except for her car and about ten others. She looks at me questionably as I tightly hold her hand. A second goes by, and then another, and then a minute until she chirps out, "Mr. Uchiha."

I blink twice and let go of her hand.

"Something is up with you," she murmurs. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Her eyes are wide and sad. I force a smile and shake my head.

"You worry too much."

She sighs and says goodbye before climbing out and closing the door. I watch her enter the walkway to the parking lot and I realize how dark it's gotten. I stay a little longer to make sure she gets there safely. My phone rings, but I don't answer. (Has she always swayed her hips like that?)

I see someone approach her, and for a single moment I'm overcome with dread. I realize who that is, and the dread leaves me. It feels more like anger than anxiety now. My brother is smiling and chuckling with her by his side. His hands are in his pockets, but it's that mood he reveals to others and never to the family that puts me off. It's so irregular… Like, why is he smiling, what is he saying, and why the fuck is she laughing?

I decide to let it be. She and I aren't technically a couple. These _I love you's _are probably as temporary as I told her our relationship (whatever kind it is) will last. I bet I hurt her when I told her… She looked so sullen it made my heart hurt.

I drive off and Itachi the Cat meows desperately from his crate. Another red light and I take his discomfort as a concern.

"I bet you're hungry," I murmur. I haven't had a pet in my life in years. I wonder if this guy remembers me at all.

I check the time on the little indicator on the dashboard. 6:45 PM.

"See, while you were starving in that other room, I was lying down next to this really beautiful girl, Itachi."

I process what I just said out loud to a fucking cat and laugh. I've definitely become insane.

"Poor bastard, you got neutered a long time ago, didn't you…"

Imagining Itachi (the human) being the one I'm speaking to is a sickening humor, and I still laugh. _What's wrong with me? _

He meows again and I take it as some weird form of reply.

"I don't know," I mutter, as if the cat understands my woes. "She's a great girl, but if I tell her of the video and everything else I've been keeping from her, my time with her ends"—I snap my fingers, the light turns green, and I drive off—"just like that. I've fucked up before, you know. That girl I thought I liked when I was in my early twenties, but just couldn't say it—just couldn't say those words and to think we were around each other for roughly two years. All we did was fuck, but there was no vibe or feeling. But Sakura… _Shit_, why is it always me?"

He meows again and I sigh.

"What the fuck do you know," I snap. "You're a fucking cat. _Shit,_ Sasuke, you're an idiot."

#

**Naruto. **So are you going to make it?

**Reply. **Probably. Would it be weird if I brought someone?

**Naruto. **Is it that girl from the brunch?

**Reply. **Yeah.

**Naruto. **No problem! I thought she was your assistant, though.

**Reply. **It's complicated.

**Naruto. **Not this again, you idiot.

**Reply. **?

**Naruto. **I asked you that time if you were back to your old ways. You said no.

**Reply. **I'm not, though.

**Naruto. **She seems nice.

**Reply. **Better than nice. But I'm conflicted.

**Naruto. **What did you do this time?

**Reply. **It's not about what I did. It's about what's going on in my life.

**Naruto. **You don't smoke, you don't do blow… I don't know what it is

**Reply. **Just answer me something really quick, OK?

**Naruto. **Alright, shoot.

**Reply. **If Hinata's image was jeopardized, and the only way to save her was to let go of her, would you do it?

**Naruto. **Depends… I'm allowed to be greedy, aren't I?

**Reply. **Let me put it a different way: Is it better for you to hurt the person directly than indirectly? Like, something you can't control suddenly comes into your life and tries to ruin the both of you, and you want to stop that from hurting the other person—

**Reply. **But the only way you can keep from hurting her is by letting her go.

**Naruto. **Directly if I'm the cause. But again, it depends on the situation. Why would I hurt Hinata? Is this about your assistant?

**Reply. **Never mind.

**Naruto. **What did you do?

**Reply. **Nothing! I'm working on a new novel.

**Naruto. **Hey, awesome! If it gets a movie adaptation, guess who they're calling first. ;)

**Reply. **Jesus, I hope not. You butchered the _fox _one.

**Naruto. **:(

**Reply. **I'll talk to you later. I have to make some calls.

**Naruto. **Take care. Let me know if you need anything.

**Naruto. **You know we worry about you.

**Reply. **Bye

#

In the end, I didn't make any calls. I intended to call Sakura, but it's one in the morning, and chances are she's fast asleep. But I couldn't sleep, which is why I'm sitting in the sand with Naruto. The boardwalk is seemingly empty except for the potheads and couples that go skinny dipping for fun.

Naruto takes a long drag of his cigarette and exhales. He sprawls his legs out lazily and leans on his elbows.

"Since when do you smoke?"

He shrugs. "I stopped about seven years ago. Didn't want to disappoint my godfather, but here I am smoking to my heart's content."

"Why?"

"Entertainment business is tough, man. Hinata is pregnant, and I'm happy—I just don't know if I'll be good enough for this kid."

"You will be. You're good with kids."

"You think so?"

I shrug. "I've seen you. They like you."

He scoffs. "Movie editing is what makes it seem like that, man. It's all for show."

I shake my head.

"How is Hinata, by the way?"

Naruto lightly smiles, but he's hesitant.

"Freaking the _fuck _out."

We both laugh.

"Well, mostly because she doesn't know how to take it. See, her sister is ecstatic and her dad couldn't be any happier—it's just—in a way she's going at this alone. She doesn't have her mom around, and I'm trying to be supportive. But I ain't a woman, Sasuke. She's scared, and I don't know what to say to her."

Feeling lost because someone important from your life is gone is the worst feeling imaginable.

"She's happy, but worried."

"Well, I'm glad for the both of you."

He smirks and takes another drag.

"I should give up smoking soon," he says. "I don't want my kid to grow up with a dad that smells like smoke half of the time."

I nod. "Then quit now."

He tilts his head back and tosses the lit cigarette into the sand.

"Does that count as littering?"

"_Obviously._"

He presses his lips and packs sand over the thing.

"The birds will eat it, dumbass."

He raises a brow. "Since when have you cared so much about the environment?"

I shrug. "The last thing I want to see is a seagull dying on my balcony!"

He sighs and digs up the cigarette.

"Still pretty warm."

Even so, he puts it in his pocket.

"Do you remember that time we went to school late because we called the cops on that one dog's owner?"

I nod. I remember that. We once saw this old man kick his dog. Others saw it, but they didn't want to say anything. Naruto yelled at him, and he threatened to call the cops. I had to drag the idiot out of there, and later on in the same week we saw him do it again. Before going to school that Friday, we went straight to the police station. In the end they arrested the guy for animal neglect and animal cruelty, and the little mutt was obviously confiscated.

"Think the dog is still alive?"

I shrug. "Probably not. They took him to one of those kill shelters."

He furrows his brows. "I hope he's okay."

"You talk like a child," I snap. "And if you do, you'll be great with your kid."

The mood lifts and he smiles. "I want to get a dog, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

He nods. "A big, nice one. I went to an animal shelter the other day and I saw a dog that looked just like the one they took from that old man. He has really light brown fur, almost orange in the light, and has this mean look in his eyes. But he's pretty gentle. He's at the kill shelter. I talked to the lady and she said they're thinking of euthanizing him soon. I told her to keep him for a while so I can talk to Hinata about him."

I nod.

"Nice," is all I can say.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "He's huge, but he's still just a puppy. Doesn't really have a name yet. So they all call him _Orange_."

I smirk. Any random word could be a pet name.

"I think I want to donate to their shelter. It isn't fair that they kill the animals there, you know. Maybe I should start an animal rescue…"

I sigh. "Go for it. It'll be good for your image."

He shakes his head. "No, I want to do this to benefit the animals, not me. I'm going to talk to my lawyers about it. See what they say."

I shrug. "Good luck."

We stay silent for a while. The seagulls squawk, the waves crash and the moon is brighter than I've ever seen it. We hear laughter and turn our heads to see an odd couple run into the dark water, seemingly naked. This was obviously a bad spot to loiter in, but we don't move. Instead we turn our heads away from them and watch the waves again.

"I had to do a scene like that for a movie once," Naruto comments. "It was the worst."

I laugh.

"Dude, no kidding. I had sand in my hair and between my ass cheeks for a while. It was so fucking cold, and the actress was freezing to death. It rained a little, too. It got so cold our lips turned blue. And after six hours, we called it a day because it got even colder."

"What a job you have," I say. "Hey, I always wondered… How do you manage the sex-scenes?"

He chuckles. "They direct them to be so fucking real now, huh? See, when I had my first sex-scene, I was so worried I'd see the actress naked and automatically get a boner. Like, that's everyone's question for the male actors, isn't it? How do you keep yourself from getting a boner? You just don't… At least, I don't remember any other actors getting one on the set. And it's because you have all these lights aiming at you, pretending to grind at someone else. Everyone is watching, and paying attention to your expressions and movements, and it's so damn awkward.

And besides that, you have cameras. These cameras are supposed to capture this stupid scene that's the most intimate of all the scenes. What sucks, too, is that she's the lest comfortable one. If the camera doesn't panel up and down my body, I get the choice to keep my briefs or boxers on. And her? She's all naked, and most of the equipment workers are men. I'm supposed to pretend to have sex with someone who isn't even want to be there."

I shake my head. "Man, Hollywood is fucked up."

He scoffs. "No kidding. It's all in the contracts. Hardly any actor gets a say in what they want and don't want to do."

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, after my lawyers set up contracts. I don't have to do scenes like that anymore."

We stay silent for a few minutes again. All of this talk about sex and cameras makes my head hurt. I left my cell phone back at home, and wonder if I should have brought it with me. Regardless of the time, I should have called Sakura. I should have told her that I needed to talk to her about a serious matter… That I love her so much, and that everything isn't entirely my fault… That the camera in the office wasn't mine, and that whoever is doing this just wants to hurt me.

I'm greedy, aren't I? I just want her. It's not just fucking anymore, it's her—everything.

"So what's going on? Why'd you call me here?"

I shrug. "I just needed someone to talk to… To clear my head."

"And how's it going for you?"

"This whole fucking scene sucks right now."

He shakes his head. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad talked to me once and said that you stopped taking your meds-per doctor's orders. But the real problem is that you haven't seen her in months, Sasuke. Why not?"

I shrug. "I'm not who I used to be."

"I don't see it. I mean, alright, you don't do drugs and you've been clean for a while now… But you skipping out on seeing her isn't right."

"I know."

"So what's up? Itachi says you've been _off_. And I bet it's not because that assistant of yours did something to you."

"I'm not…_well._"

Naruto straightens himself up and sits upright this time.

"What have you been doing? Locking yourself up from the world isn't going to help you, you know."

"I'm not," I protest. "I have Sakura, and I have my job… I'm writing again, what's so bad about that?"

He shakes his head. "You're lying to yourself, Sasuke. You're seeing everything through glass—"

"I am _not_."

"See, this is the _present-you_. There never was a _past-you_ because you're always the same. What. Is. Going. On?"

"What does it matter anyway, if everything's going to fuck up eventually?"

The man sulks. I press my back against the sand and lay my forearm across my eyes.

"I fucked up," I say. "And I don't think anything I do is going to fix it. My life is just terrible, Naruto. Everything—just—everything I try to fix for myself ruins everyone around me. Why am I such a coward?"

"Hey—"

"See, if I don't fess up, she's going to hate me. If I do, she's still going to hate me."

"Is this about _her_?"

"I love her," I say.

I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes and my breathing is erratic. I don't know if I want to be here anymore. I just… I can't let anything go.

"E-Everything is always so wrong for me," I mutter. "See, I fucked with my family, and it'll be the same with her."

I exhale and a muffled sob breaks free. I don't want to look at Naruto. I haven't cried in ages, and here I am, as old as I am, crying in front of him like a jackass.

"Sasuke," I hear him murmur. "Just tell me what's going on, and I'll help you somehow."

"No one can help me—_Shit_—No one!"

_No one. Ever. _

I feel his hand grip my forearm.

"Calm down, or you'll pass out."

My chest hurts.

"Why does it always feel like the world wants to kill me?"

"You haven't had thoughts like that in a long time, Sasuke… You can't start now if you don't let me help you."

I dig my nails into my palm—

"So breathe."

I inhale deeply—

"And just tell me what's going on with her."

He waits.

He waits for me to calm down, and waits for me to speak.

I don't know how much time passes.

"Do you remember the time when we first bought pot? I threw up in the bathroom sink and you laughed so hard your stomach hurt. It was in that moment I realized that you were so lost in this barrier you put yourself in. After a while you became so closed off from everyone, including your friends, that whatever you said or did didn't seem real. Two years later, and you were arrested for possession and getting into a fight. Your dad bailed you out, and for a while everything was settled. He sent you to Japan for the summer to see if you'll straighten out with your grandparents, but you came back a lot worse, and he wound up registering you to a rehab center.

When you finally got out, the first thing you did was going back to Orochimaru. We lost contact when I moved to L.A., but Itachi kept me informed… He said that you were getting back into problems. That you overdosed and nearly died, then threatened your mom after she suggested you'd see a shrink. Eventually she gave in, and had someone go over to your house to speak with you. You said you didn't want to talk to some bitch that only read you for what she's heard. Around the time you published your first book, it happened again, didn't it? You overdosed, and you were forced to see that therapist because they didn't want you to go to jail again. After that you kept yourself on guard. No one really understood what was happening with you. You made it seem that whatever anyone did to try to help you was making you worse…

And, man, you can't say nobody tried to help you. You can't say that you're always alone, because even Itachi put his education and career on the line for you. I flew all the way from New York once because you were hospitalized. Your mom put her career on hold because you couldn't see that she was desperately trying to find a way to keep you safe from yourself. And even your old man had to keep you safe from the presses and your family…

So I'll ask again: "What's going on with you?"

_Nothing. _

_NOTHING. _

_I wish it were nothing… _

"I'm not well," I murmur.

I repeated myself. I just can't seem to fess up.

I'm a coward.

"In what way?"

I shrug, my arm still draping over my eyes.

"What do you want me to do to help?"

I sigh.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you'd hurt Hinata directly, or indirectly?"

"Yeah?"

"What if staying by her side was going to hurt her, and you knew that? Would you be greedy, then?"

I hear him sigh. "I would let her go."

"So you would directly hurt her, then…"

"Yeah. But how would I indirectly hurt her?"

Pause.

"That Sakura-girl… What did you do?"

I take a deep breath.

"I didn't do anything… But someone is trying to hurt the both of us, and it's because of me."

"How?"

"I can't say."

"And you're contemplating about how to keep her safe, huh…"

Another sigh.

"Greed is a terrible sin, isn't it?" he says.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note. **

Only two chapters left for Part 1 of Intricate Affairs!

If you haven't so already, vote for which rewritten parts of IA should be included in "Sasuke's Lost Chapters". A poll for "Sakura's Lost Chapters" will be ready after the update of Chapter 30.

* I will ask be holding a Q&amp;A portion at the very end of the _Lost Chapters_. If you have any questions you'd like me to answer, feel free to include them in your comments. They can be any questions (from characters and the plot, my thoughts on the original manga, my plans for Part 2, etc...). Yes, I do read your comments, but because it would take a while to answer you all, making a Q&amp;A would be much faster.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and your overall support! Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Wednesday 02-24-16]


	29. Chapter 29

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Preview of chapter to get you started:**

_I lean over and whisper to Itachi, "Who is he?"_

_He replies with, "Self-proclaimed artist… He's studied filmmaking."_

_"You wanted to show us the promotional video, correct?" Danzo asks, breaking the awkward tension in the room._

_The blond man nods. "Hm."_

_He looks directly at me this time and smiles almost slyly. It's an unsettling smile._

_"I didn't introduce myself to you, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha," he mutters. "I'm Deidera—just Deidera."_

_There is a compressing feeling in my chest. _Deidera… Is he that Deidera_?_

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 29_

I find myself sleep-deprived. Naruto had already left about two hours ago and it's five in the morning. I keep myself busy behind the screen of my laptop. My _Temptations_ document is still open, but I don't work on it. Instead, I find myself looking through unopened emails from friends I haven't seen in almost five years. Others are notifications from my web page developer requesting to talk to me over the phone about a new feature I'd like on my website. And lastly, there are dozens of messages of bloggers, web show hosts, and podcasters requesting to see and interview me.

With a sigh, I search my name up on the web browser and I'm immediately hit with hundreds of article suggestions. The most noticeable ones are ones I dread. And I wonder if Sakura had ever intentionally or coincidentally searched me on the web and found the loads of articles about me…

_Number one best selling author _Sasuke Uchiha _arrested for drug possession. _

_Uchiha Publishing is now #1 searched topic after _Sasuke Uchiha _allegations._

Sasuke Uchiha _confirms new movie._

_Uchiha Publishing under fire: _Sasuke Uchiha _to be trialed for assault._

_Scandalous: _Sasuke Uchiha's _Rush__ investigated to be a memoire._

I scoff at the last article. _Rush_ had nothing to do with my life, though little fragments of the male lead are somewhat relatable for wider interest. Drugs and sex have always been relatable to me. Perhaps my scandals have sparked that new interest. I really can't blame them… But the idea itself to the only people that know of my life are hilarious.

I check the most recent article publications. Many have nothing to do with my work, or the company, but rather my personal life. Questions like 'where is he now?' and 'what is he working on now?' surface.

I feel a bit relieved. My name hasn't surfaced much on the web. And while Uchiha Publishing hasn't made headlines either, it's not necessarily a good thing. My past scandals have made our company so vulnerable from new clients that everything for Itachi just sucks now. This is why that new writing website is so important right now.

I stand by the laptop and stretch outward. In about three more hours I'll have to start getting for work.

But now my eyelids feel heavy and my head is throbbing like crazy.

_Shit._

I should have just shoved sleeping pills down my throat.

#

There is a moment of silence that makes me feel desperate. The warmth of the outside and inside the car is unnerving. When I roll down the windows, it feels like none of the fresh air is reaching out to cool me down. My lungs can't take in the air that drifts in the breeze. I hear a dog bark outside of the gating area from the company's parking lot, but the noise dies down with the sound of a car honking as it drives by swiftly (annoyingly above the speed limit). The sound of the birds chirping seems louder than ever before.

Maybe I'm just exaggerating. I didn't get any sleep, after all.

I hope Sakura got me coffee, though I never did like the kind she brought in. It was always a bit bitter and lacking of sugar. (Is that how she'd seen me before?) Perhaps Dina recommended her to get me that…

I rest my head on the steering wheel for a few seconds. For a moment, I contemplate about sleeping an hour or two in the car before going into the office… Or I could just drive back home and sleep.

When I step out of the car, my muscles feel strained. I'm not entirely awake, and I think the people that watch me enter the building notice it. Their eyes say everything there is to know about their thoughts… Their bodies are seemingly more alert when they hear my footsteps behind them. Seeing everyone react to my authority in this way can be a little exhausting to watch. I'm a fucking human being, too, for fucks sake… But in some weird way it's also satisfying.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha," I hear Janice our receptionist say.

I turn to face her and force a smile.

"Good morning," I mutter.

In the elevator, two female employees are tense. I see the girl on the left running her fingers along her side in discomfort, while the other girl looks over some folders in her arms.

I sigh.

"Morning," I finally murmur to ease the tension.

They simultaneously turn to face me. Their eyes widen and their cheeks puff when they smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha," they chime.

_I know they're faking it, but how can anyone have the energy to seem so happy in the morning?_

"Is it now?" I mutter jokingly.

One giggles, and the other's face reddens immediately.

"Not enough sleep?" the giggly one suggests.

"Is it that obvious?" I say.

"Somewhat," she states.

I smirk.

The elevator stops on the 9th floor, and the women hop off with a wave, a smile, and a "have a nice day, sir".

When I reach my floor, I catch the faint sight of bodies twitching into gear behind their computer screens.

"Mr. Uchiha," I hear someone mutter.

I turn around and see Sakura standing somewhat proudly with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning," she chimes.

This is one voice and one smile I can be calm with in my current state of exhaustion.

"Good morning," I say.

I ignore the others and redirect us both to my office. Once inside, I hear the door click shut and I shrug out of my jacket. As I walk to my chair, I hear Sakura walk with me as she swiftly goes over the new schedule.

_Meeting with Itachi and web developers, promotional video to be shown to highlight the new website, lunch, continuation with the meeting, etcetera, etcetera… _

I finally turn around to face her. She delicately sets the cup of coffee on the table where the chairs and couch are. I approach her in a swift manner, and her eyes widen just as her lips part slightly. The soft pinkness in her cheeks makes me smile if only a little… I take her by surprise when I lean in and press a kiss against her lips. A soft and swift kiss.

"I could listen to you for hours when it comes to your favorite subjects, books, needs—even when you moan my name, but I haven't had a second of sleep, and I really am tired."

I catch her cheeks redden a shade more. Suddenly her voice is small, and she averts my gaze.

"I'm sorry."

I smile lightly.

"It's not your fault, Sakura," I say. "But could I ask you a huge favor? Could you possibly stand guard while I crash for about an hour or so on the couch?"

I watch her nod, and before she can move her lips to speak, I kiss her again… _Harder. _I feel her tongue enter my mouth. And _fuck,_ this feels amazing. Anything I do with her feels like a dream.

When we part, I hear her say, "Good morning, Sasuke," with a shy smile.

"Hn," is all I manage, but I smile stupidly.

I'm just too tired to speak now.

Her giggle is a beautiful sound.

"Go lie down and sleep," she whispers.

"Could the curtains be closed?" I mutter.

"Do you want them closed?"

"Hm."

I feel my legs move and Sakura's grip on my forearm. I'm so messed up right now, it is such a surprise that I even drove to work without running over a cat, dog, or even a person. Hell, overall I'm surprised I didn't hit a fucking wall.

When I feel my legs press against the soft cushion of the couch, I immediately let myself drop onto it. My eyes are already closed.

There is no sound… But there is Sakura. And when she kisses my forehead, her fingers run through my hair...

#

My body feels heavy, but I am awake in this surreal place. Mom is up against the counter peeling lettuce leaves while talking to someone over the phone. Today, our cook won't be making our dinner because it's a special occasion—or so, that is what Mom is saying on the phone. She talks to our cousin who lives far away.

The front door opens and Itachi walks in with Dad. Dad's saying something, but I'm not sure what it is… Whatever it is, Itachi doesn't like it.

When he sees me, he takes my hand and makes me walk with him.

Dad's angry. He calls his name… Screams his name in fits of rage, but Itachi doesn't care. He keeps walking and pulls me with him.

'Where are we going?' I ask.

'Outside,' he answers.

There are tears in his eyes, but I don't say anything. Lately, Dad's been frustrated and Mom's stopped working because she's sick.

When we finally reach the backyard, Itachi takes a deep breath and turns around to see me.

'If Dad did something that would make Mom sad, would you hate him?'

I shrug. 'It depends what he did, I guess.'

'What if he betrayed Mom? What if he lied to us?'

'Did he?" I ask.

I actually don't want to know the answer. But everything feels like déjà vu. I am too damn certain that I've been in this situation before.

We sit on the grass for a while. I watch his little fingers pick at the longer blades of grass and needlessly pluck them. They don't come out completely. Only the tip of the blade snaps off and all that remains between his fingers is a dying part of a plant. I watch as he flicks it off the tips of his fingers and then plucks out grass again a few more times.

'I followed him after school,' he says. 'Shisui came with me. We went on our bikes and we went all the way across town. Then I saw them—'

'Who?'

'Dad and some lady,' he says. 'She looks pretty, but he kissed her the way he kisses Mom. She told him that she loves him. Dad must have said it to her before, too.'

I feel my lips part to speak, but I don't say anything.

'Now he knows that I know.'

He turns to look at me. His eyes are stern. They never avert my gaze. They are dark and seething with an anger that is enough to scare the other kids.

'And now you know, too,' he tells me.

#

When I open my eyes, the couch seems narrower than what I remembered it to be. I sit up and the office is empty besides me inside it. I check the time, and it's noon. I've missed the first half of our meeting, but I don't regret it. Instead I rest my head against the back of the couch and stare at the dark corners of the room. I'm still sleepy, but I am much more awake than I was this morning.

The windows are covered with the curtains.

When I turn to face her desk, Sakura isn't there. I wonder if she's out for lunch, or if she went to the meeting without me.

With a sigh, I run my hands over my face and reflect on my dream. Surely, the dream is more of a fragment of something I've decided to forget. And truly, my father was unfaithful to my mother… And if my memory serves me correct, the dinner my mom put effort into cooking was delicious. We sat by the dining room table. Mom served us with a smile, and she even kissed Dad on the cheek. She wished him a happy birthday. We ate in peace, though I noticed the way Sasuke avoided our father's gaze, or avoided to look at him at all.

My brother was aching to tell her everything. He even said things like, "I saw the weirdest thing today," and I swear I felt my dad's heart skip a beat through the floor. But he ended his shares of stories with, "you should have been there, though. It was so funny!"

Mom would say, "really now?"

And Dad would ask him how school was.

Itachi wouldn't look at him, but would say, "I'm passing my classes. I would never lie to you."

I was about ten years old when this happened… Maybe I was a bit older. Looking back at this, I can see… Dad never really did confess to Mom about his mistress, but I think she already knew. After about two years, she suddenly became more distanced from him. Itachi became colder, while I felt strained and began to misbehave in school.

I think that looking back to this now makes me want to feel like I'm somehow cheating on Sakura. When she asks me if I'm okay, I lie to her. The guilt is endless… But I want to protect her from the truth because it'll hurt her so much. She'll think I've been fucking with her for kicks. I don't want her to think I'm the bad guy… However even she would know that I'm not much of a good guy either…

Outside of the office, people watch me cautiously. My life seems to have been observed from a distance from the people I wish would ignore me. Like Naruto said earlier—Everyone worries about me. Does the staff worry about me, too, or do they only care if their paychecks come through? Do they only care what I think or say because they are afraid of losing their jobs?

The ride to Itachi's floor isn't long. The walk to the conference room isn't so long either.

Once inside, I'm surprised to see only Itachi working on the far edge of the long table. He drinks coffee while he flips through several pages of the newspaper. Not once does he look up to see me, just as I expected of my big brother.

Before he even gets the time to bat an eyelid at my arrival, the words lodged in my mind break free into the silent room:

"Do you think I'm just like our father?"

It takes him a while to finally look up to see me, or rather, glare at me. It's strange to see how little his stare has changed since we were kids.

"Why would that concern you now?" he mutters coldly.

"I dreamt of the time you told me he had been cheating on Mom," I admit sheepishly.

"So you were sleeping? Haruno said you were in the middle of an important call," he says. "Should I question her—"

"Why did you tell me about Dad when I didn't understand anything that happened between him and that woman? I could have lived a bit better—"

"Do you blame me for your shitty life, little brother?"

I shake my head. "Everything I've done up until now—I can't blame anyone for that besides myself."

"Then what's the point?"

"Mom suffered because you opened your mouth," I snap. "And then you made the rest of us suffer."

He scoffs.

"Are lies really the best way to deal with everything? Lies are just little illusions you create for yourself. 'Everything is okay,' you say, but it's not. And you know it's not. You're only fucking yourself over that way. Mom was smart enough to know how to deal with it…"

I watch him take another drink of coffee before ultimately saying, "She was not smart enough to break the lies with you, though. That's why it hurt you more than it did me. Their divorce would have been finalized if only you didn't lose your shit during high school. She tried making you believe that everything was okay—that the whole family was okay after Dad found other pussy to bang."

"You're disgusting—"

"Mom never knew how to be realistic with you, Sasuke. She was an artist. Mom knew how to disguise the reality for you because I've seen the truth at such a young age and she didn't want that to happen to you. If you want to blame anyone, blame her. When you rediscovered Dad's cheating games, it was worse the second time, wasn't it?"

The crumbling of the newspaper unsettles me. Hearing that annoying sound makes me want to go back home and lie down… Go back to sleep… Maybe never wake up again for all I care…

"To answer your question, no you're not like Dad," he says. "But you are just like her—like _Mom…_ Oh, don't flatter yourself. Your deception is almost as award winning as hers. You haven't told Sakura about anything yet, have you?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Because you don't want to hurt her?"

He laughs.

"Doesn't that sound familiar, brother?"

"Shut up," I hiss.

"Hey, you started this conversation. I'm only telling you the truth."

The man looks down at his watch and sighs irritably.

"You should calm down a bit," he says. "The second half of the meeting's going to start pretty soon."

I lick my lips. "Who exactly is taking part in the meeting?"

"Well besides me and your girlfriend, a very familiar fellow the developers sent."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Danzo?"

My feels numb. "_That _Danzo?"

He smirks.

"He's certainly made a man of himself," Itachi says. "The last time I saw the guy, he was sending thugs to beat you up. The last time I saw him, we were at his granddaughter's funeral—"

"_Don't_ talk about that," I hiss. "Don't talk about _her_…"

His smirk falls as he relaxes the muscles in his face.

"He assured me he's here strictly for business," he murmurs. "I'm sure he doesn't want to dig up old conflicts. Shimura wouldn't want to lose a business partner, after all."

I take a seat close to Itachi. When the door opens, Sakura enters, followed by the old man and an acquaintance of his.

His eyes slightly widen when he sees me from under his shaggy, black hair. A sound rumbles from his throat, but nothing else follows it. He still hates me.

Sakura must have noticed our awkwardness, and she generously pulls out the chair for him. For once, I see the old guy smile lightly.

"Usually, a guy would have to do this for a lady," he jokes.

"It's no problem," she says in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Thank you for helping an old man," he says.

Sakura smiles a little wider this time and takes a seat next to me.

Danzo's acquaintance looks somewhat familiar, though I can't exactly pinpoint where I've seen him before… He has blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Regardless of his serious demeanor, his eyes constantly shift back and forth to Itachi and me.

I lean over and whisper to Itachi, "Who is he?"

He replies with, "Self-proclaimed artist… He's studied filmmaking."

"You wanted to show us the promotional video, correct?" Danzo asks, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

The blond man nods. "Hm."

He looks directly at me this time and smiles almost slyly. It's an unsettling smile.

"I didn't introduce myself to you, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha," he mutters. "I'm Deidera—just Deidera."

There is a compressing feeling in my chest. _Deidera… Is he_ that_ Deidera?_

I watch him pull out a laptop from a backpack. He instantly programs it to the projector we have displayed up on the ceiling. Itachi moves away from his seat to pull down the screen behind him. In a matter of seconds, the desktop of his laptop projects onto the screen.

When the lights go off, and the video starts, my fingers go numb.

The sound is very low, but the images that project onto the screen are as clear as anything. Sakura's faint gasps and voice drift into the air. She's on a desk, and I'm hunched over her…

When I turn to face her, she is red and tears slide down her cheeks. And I—I don't know what I should say.

"_What the hell is this_?" I hear Danzo growl.

Itachi looks pale. _"What the fuck are you showing us, Deidera!" _

Before I can say anything—before I can even shift in my seat, Sakura jumps out of hers and dashes to the door. I call out her name, but she's long gone. The door slams shut.

I stand from my chair and slam my hands on the table.

_"What the fuck!"_

Deidera shrugs. "What a show," he says and laughs.

"What kind of professionalism is this, Itachi?" Danzo snaps.

"Explain yourselves!" Itachi shouts. "What the fuck is this?"

Danzo looks at Deidera in disgust. "Why would you show us this? Disgracing that young woman—"

"I'll kill you," I mumble.

With all my strength, I lift the table and push it off the floor. It flips over, making the laptop crash and the images to fade into nothing. I force my strength against him. Running—charging to him until my fists take hold of the collar of his shirt. His back hits hard against the wall, and I slam him against it over and over again.

Itachi calls me to stop.

Danzo is yelling something I don't want to hear.

Deidera is laughing, and there are tears in my eyes.

_What the fuck! Son of a bitch—what the fuck!_

"You're busy trying to get a word outta' me when your bitch is running out the building thinking you set this up."

He laughs harder again. My fist collides against his jaw. He's in pain, but the asshole continues to laugh.

"_Fuck you! Piece of shit—_"

I let him drop to the floor. He's hysterical and Itachi's hand grips my shoulder.

"Go find her. I'll contact the police."

I don't hesitate.

I'm out the door as fast as I can. People stare, but I don't fucking care anymore.

_Sakura… Sakura… Shit, where the hell did you go?_

I run into my office and she's not here. Her things are gone, too.

I run downstairs and almost crash against the other people. Janice is taken aback when I ask her for Sakura.

"She stormed out," she says hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine," I gasp.

I run out the building. Everything looks like a blur. My heart is racing uncontrollably. I think I just may pass out, but I can't let this fear take hold of me this way.

There are tears surging down my cheeks, and I quickly wipe them away. Her car isn't hard to spot—It's the tiny blue Honda that she always parks so far from the entrance.

I see her walking swiftly into the parking lot. Her pink hair is never hard to find, and I dash for her. I call her name—scream her name, and she hesitates only once before entering her car.

When I finally reach to her, the engine of her car hums. She's crying hysterically into her hands and won't look up to see me.

I swing open the door and I hear her sob.

My heart hurts.

"Sakura—"

"_Leave me alone, you leech!_"

I gulp. My face feels numb.

"Sakura, please…"

"_W-Why d-did this happen?_" she cries.

Seeing her cry like this makes my heart hurt.

I bend down and reach over the steering wheel of the car. I turn off the engine. Before I know it, her arms wrap around me. Her head rests against my chest. The tears she cries seep into my shirt and I feel their warmth on my skin.

"Take a deep breath, Sakura," I murmur. "And I'll explain things to you…"

Despite the discomfort of how I stand beside her, she cries quieter and quieter with every minute that passes by. I don't know what I should say. For many times, I have blamed myself for the video and for what that son of a bitch did. I was so afraid that I'd compare to my father, but Itachi is right… I'm exactly like my mother. I never wanted her to see any of this truth, so I kept it from her… And it's hurting her. Deep down in her mind, she's probably contemplating about what happened, and how I was involved…

Finally, when she seems a lot calmer, her voice breaks into the tension.

"Did you know about this?"

Her voice is somewhat raspy, but small. This Sakura Haruno is one I remember from when she first started working here. A timid girl's voice is one that I thought would be gone forever, but it still lingers within her.

"Yes," I say guiltily.

"Did you record us?"

"No," I say quickly. "That bastard probably did."

I press a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura doesn't say a word. After she pries her arms off of me, I squat down beside the car and explain to her that Itachi contacted the police. Being a victim of the incident, she will also have to remain here and give her side of the event.

She keeps her head low for sometime, and I watch her trace invisible patterns on her lap like she always does when she's nervous. Her eyes are incredibly swollen, and I take her hand into mine to coax her out of the car. She doesn't exactly leave her car. Instead, she moves to the back seat of her car and I join her. Here, she lays her head on my shoulder and silently gazes out the window that faces the company.

I look over the driver's seat and notice that a crowd of our employers is leaving the building. Itachi must have decided to evacuate them to keep everything private. Many of the people I watch leave and climb into the cars will probably instantly know about our relationship. The people that have parked a whole lot closer to Sakura's car look over their shoulders and see us cling onto each other's hands in the backseat with her head against my shoulder, and my cheek against her hair.

Their eyes wander, but they don't say anything. The curiosity is easily seen in their eyes, but they don't question. Many of them don't loiter, but soon enough their cars drive off to the exit. They leave almost immediately. With the parking lot seemingly emptier, I watch three police cars finally arrive at the scene. I call Itachi, and he informs me to bring Sakura back into the building after Deidera gets apprehended. We watch about four cops enter the building. The two others from the third car walk towards us.

I feel Sakura squeeze my hand when they question us.

When I state my name, their eyes widen, but they don't comment on anything. They already know who I am…

I give them the information I know. I start by telling them about the night Sakura was attacked by the thugs near the Boardwalk… I also tell them about the harassment with the video, the threats of leaking it online, and finally the phone call that took place yesterday through Sakura's cell-phone. So many details I've never talked to Sakura about are completely new to her. Her eyes remain on me, but she keeps a stern composure I don't recall seeing recently before now.

Sakura looks so uncertain, and tired, and angry, and sad.

An officer questions her privately afterwards. I step aside with the other officer, a woman, and she scolds me lightly.

"These cases aren't usually meant to be handled alone, you know. She could have been hurt, and you could have, too. It's naïve to think anyone would be able to handle something so extreme without law enforcement."

I don't say anything and she sighs.

"We finally got this guy in custody. We will be contacting FBI investigators to look into the guy's computer and see if they find any traces of the video on the Internet just to be safe. I am very certain you'd like to press charges on this guy…"

I nod.

"There is some paperwork we'll need to have the people involved sign."

"I understand."

"Alright then," she says. "It'll be best if we talk about this inside."

"Thank you."

She nods.

The doors of Sakura's car slam shut, and the four of us walk to the building. At the entrance, Deidera and two other officers step outside and guide him to a vehicle. He looks up to see us only briefly before smirking as they stuff him in the back seat.

It takes all the strength from within me to keep myself composed.

My eyes find Sakura sadly looking down at the ground when we finally step back inside. Itachi is still speaking with an officer.

"I need to go to the restroom," I hear Sakura speak.

We watch her leave to the nearest bathroom down the left hallway. Danzo Shimura watches me tentatively and I finally decide to sit beside him and talk.

He clears his throat first, but doesn't say anything. It is I who must speak first.

"Who would have thought," I start, "that after ten years I'd meet you like this?"

"No one with a right mind would have," he mutters. "And they wouldn't know exactly how to address the matter just like I don't know how."

I scratch my forehead and sigh.

"I really am sorry for the trouble this has caused you now… I am also sorry the last time we spoke, I said unnecessary things… But you still deserved them."

I hear him chuckle. "I wanted to protect my granddaughter. You thought you were saving her."

We stay silent for a moment until he finally says something that eases my mind.

"If you're wondering, I won't be speaking of this matter to anyone."

"Thanks."

"And you're still a shithead," he snaps. "You dragged another girl into your worthless life, and this is the consequence."

I don't say anything.

In fact, I don't say anything unnecessary the whole time the police and the others are here. We don't leave the building until late after noon. Sakura and Itachi have a little chat, and after ten minutes of it, I'm awarded with the news that she had quit her job.

I watch her leave before me. Itachi warns me not to go with her, but I reject his idea and run after the girl who I've hurt so much.

Outside, she cries silently. I speak her name, but she doesn't speak mine.

Then, I finally ask her what she wants to do.

"I'm so afraid," she says in a silent whisper. "I'm afraid that if people like that want to hurt you, where the hell am I going to be?"

She takes a deep breath before finally gaining the courage to look up to me.

"That man that did this to us—he said he wanted to see you suffer because he never liked your family. Is this what everyone was warning me from? To keep away from your cursed name?"

_Cursed name?_

"Hey—"

"No! No, Sasuke! I trusted you! I gave myself to you, and I was lied to! Do you have any idea what that feels like? _Huh!_"

"_Yes, Sakura! Of course I fucking do! _You weren't alone in that damned video! I was in it, too, and it's not like I planned this shit to happen."

"Then how could you keep something like this a-away from me?"

She takes a step closer. I feel her index finger jab my chest.

"_You_ said you loved me," she whispers.

"I do," I say. "I was afraid you'd run away from me if I told you about this. I wanted to protect you—"

"Protect me from this? How could you have protected me from your brother's eyes, or Shimura's? They saw it, too."

Sakura muffles a sob with her hand. I stretch my arms out to reach her, but she steps back and shakes her head.

"I can't do this anymore, Sasuke."

I shake my head.

No… I can't end it like this.

"Sakura, please…"

"Sasuke," she says. "Don't make this harder for me."

Without any warning, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lips. Her tears have become my own, and they slide down against my cheeks like a fool. I don't want to let her go, but she lets go of our kiss.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Sakura, no, no, no, please—"

"I forgive you," she weeps.

"Y-You can't—"

"Just please"—she leans her head against my chest—"Please just let me go, Sasuke."

With tears in my eyes, I swoop down and bring my lips against hers. The salt in her tears spike a different taste of hers on my tongue. Like everything before her, it ends too quickly. Her warm breath against my chin sends shivers down my spine. These shivers are some I will never feel from her again.

I finally let my arms drop to my sides, and I see her painfully smile.

"Thank you for making me feel like I have some worth," she says.

Sakura walks around me to the parking lot. And I stand there alone with my hands jammed into my pockets. Everything that could ever happen in my life has always been a result of my mistakes. Just what mistake did I make to cause so much pain to me and someone else? Could it be that love was never really meant to stick to me?

Itachi's footsteps interrupt my inner thoughts. He stands beside me.

"She finally left, but it was in the worst possible way," he says. "What will you finally do?"

I shrug.

"I understand your position, little brother. Trying to protect someone you truly care for is not an easy thing to do, is it?"

"What do you want?"

I turn to face him. For once the serious glare is erased from his face. The man tosses a handkerchief into my hands and sighs.

"I know that this time this wasn't your fault… The video, that is. But you should be proud of letting Sakura Haruno go. At least this way, she won't be put in unnecessary danger."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

I'm sure a lot of you have questions now that I've introduced Danzo and reintroduced Deidera. Also, yeah, I'm aware that Danzo wasn't mentioned to have any kids, but hey, wouldn't this make Part 2 a little more interesting? So, before you start firing questions about Danzo and the connections Sasuke had with his "daughter", they will all be explained in Part 2.

Besides the new conflicts that will be thoroughly explained in Part 2, feel free to add in your comments about Part 1 in your reviews. I am creating a Q&amp;A part at the end of Part 1 and the "Lost Chapters" where your questions will be posted. Note that the questions will not be accompanying your username. I've read some of your questions already, and I have been asked similar ones in the past, too. Chances are if you're questioning something, others may be too.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading Chapter 29 of IA. Please be sure to hit my new poll for "Sakura's Lost Chapters".

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 03-19-16]


	30. Chapter 30

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Technically, this is the last chapter of Intricate Affairs.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

_Chapter 30_

**1 Year Later**

"Are you really going to be okay traveling to Japan all alone, Sasuke?"

I look up to see Karin standing with her arms crossed by the doorway. She adjusts her glasses a bit.

"Who the hell let you in?"

She makes an annoying noise, playing the offended girl. I watch her flip her red hair over her shoulder and then slowly walk in. Her sultry is one I've seen played before, and this isn't the first time she enters my home without any permission.

"The door wasn't locked," she says. "I only came here to say my goodbyes."

She walks closer to me. "You really are an idiot for not responding to a girl's advances."

I scoff. "I never thought of you that way," I reply. "You're a friend, nothing more, nothing less. You are also my friend's cousin and that would make things a bit awkward, don't you think?"

Karin takes a seat on my bed and eyes my suitcase.

"How long will you be staying over there?"

"A month, or two," I say. "And then I'll be going elsewhere."

"Where exactly?"

I shrug as I fold another shirt and toss it into the carrier next to the large suitcase.

"I haven't figured it out yet."

She picks up a journal that I packed already. It's a bit smaller than my usual journals, and almost immediately I know who's it is.

Karin flips through some of the pages and I catch her smirk on a specific page—one that I have folded the corner of to save.

"Since when do you write poetry?"

"That's not mine," I say.

She flips through another more pages and sighs. "Sa-ku-ra? Is this—"

I snatch it away before she looks into it any further. "Yes, this is hers."

I found it under the passenger seat of my car after she quit her job. If I'm not mistaken, she probably dropped it the night we went to the aquarium.

She smiles slyly. "I always wanted to meet the woman that could tame your shitty heart…"

"Well the time you could have is long gone, now."

Karin frowns. "You could always try to track her down."

"I don't think so."

I toss the journal into the carrier with the rest.

"Why not? You obviously still care for her, otherwise you would have thrown that away."

"Why does it matter, anyway?" I snap.

"Naruto described her as a very sweet, caring girl. She had an unusual look to her, but she was very beautiful and gentle. He also said that he has never seen you that happy and caring for someone else until you met her."

There is a sad look in her eyes when she looks up to see me.

"There is one person for each of us that can manage to move your heart into that state. Twelve years ago when you met me, I never really could do that for you… I always wanted to see your happy side."

I stay silent, but she continues to talk away.

"Don't you want to see her again?"

"I don't want to hurt her again—"

"You're being annoying," she snaps. "You shouldn't give up on someone you truly love."

"Look at who's being annoying now…"

"It's still you, Sasuke, you jerk," she hisses.

I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'll make this find easy for you, let me just do a quick Internet search, okay?"

"Do what you want."

She takes out her cell-phone. I watch her, both in aggravation and anticipation for the result of her search. But I can't—I just don't want to know because it will be better this way…

In less than a minute, she finally speaks.

"Sakura Haruno, age 20—Hm, she's a bit young, isn't she?"

I roll my eyes again.

"Published author. Currently resides in San Francisco, California—Why don't you make that your first travel destination?"

"I'm not going to track her down…"

"She's kind of cute," she says. "Very mature-looking, too. Would you like to see?"

"No—"

The screen of her phone is already facing me. I would be lying if I said that my heart didn't falter when I saw her picture. Her face is just as I remember it… Her smile is just as sweet as it used to be. And her lovely hair is longer than before…

"Her published book is a compilation of poetry," she says. "Do you want to know something very interesting about her work, Sasuke?"

I can't stop myself from being curious.

"What?"

"There's a website that compares authors of today, to authors from other times… Apparently fans compared her work to Mikoto Uchiha's…"

I take a deep breath.

"You don't say…"

Karin frowns.

"I'll be leaving in another thirty minutes, so you better go," I say.

She sighs. "What kind of salutation is that?"

"An Uchiha specialty," I snap.

She shakes her head before finally standing up.

"Just so you know, Suigetsu and I started dating."

Her cheeks flush nearly crimson when I smirk. "You and that guy, huh?"

"D-Don't make fun of me!"

I snicker. "I'm not… It's just, you two are a strange match."

The woman crosses her arms. "_Whatever._"

"Well, congratulations, I guess. Wonder how your relationship will progress after I return."

"Don't have high hopes," she mutters.

"Heh."

When I zip up my carrier and suitcase, Karin mumbles lowly, "_The Angel is a Bigger Fool_."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"It's the title of a passage from her book," she says. "And if you're wondering, her book is called, _Fools._"

She smirks. "Well, then, have fun on your trip, _you fool._"

_I am the fool who fell for the angel._

The words repeat themselves in my head when I arrive at the airport. There is a small gift shop nearby and when I enter it, my mind is only in focus for finding the book section. To my surprise, I find my new novel sitting right next to her book.

Just like Karin had said, it is entitled _Fools._ So she had finally achieved her dream…

I snatch the hardcover copy and take it up the counter. After paying, security checks, and the latter, I sit and wait for my flight. The noise around me is seemingly nothing. The cover is simple—a minimal design of curves that seem to belong to someone's face. I flip through the first excess pages of information and find the dedication page.

_For the fool I can forgive,_

_And for the angel I cannot._

I press my lips together.

And I smile.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Like I said in the previous chapter, there are still many things left unanswered (like Sasuke's past and how Danzo was involved... Also Deidera.) These things will be answered in Part 2.

I wouldn't mind rewriting this story, actually, the the ending won't seem as sketchy as it is now... But I don't have the greatest amount of time to do that. In the meantime, I'll stick to editing and such. Edited versions of most of these chapters will first appear on Wattpad. Since the chapters present themselves in parts, it'll be easier to catch any mistakes than it is here.

Once again, I am very thankful for you all! Voting for Sakura's chapters is still underway, so I hope you get to do that before the poll closes. "Sasuke's Lost Chapters" will be ready in a few more weeks. I am still interested in reading some of your questions! Please include them if you have any in the reviews. You could ask me anything about the story, about me, etc.

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 03-19-16]


	31. Sasuke's Lost Chapters (Part 1)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sasuke.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Four, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sasuke's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sasuke is feeling based on Sakura's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sasuke's Lost Chapters Part 1**

**Snippets from Chapter 4**

A Drive and a Memorable Saturday—

Just as I expected—she is waiting for me right outside the building in the middle of the night. What nerve this woman has. Something about her sleepy expression makes me smirk in displeasure. Haruno should at least be happy. I'm spending the entire night driving while she can sleep or unwind in the passenger seat. It's a shame Jordi gets Saturdays off, or I would have made her drive us both down to Monterey.

When I shut off the car engine, her eyes light up. Even under the darkest of settings, her green eyes still manage to glow.

"Haruno," I call.

Her body reacts just as it always does. She keeps her hands out in front of her, clasped as if hiding herself from me.

When I see her blush, I immediately realize why she's on the defensive.

Completely not what I had expected—she is wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. The other women who have worked under my supervision have always gone out of their way to impress me even during midnight trips for charity events, but Haruno seems to care less.

I'm not sure whether I should take this as an insult, or be impressed.

I shake my head slightly. I don't want my stares to be intrusive or awkward. It's already enough we're seeing each other outside of work for even more work that'll hit us tomorrow throughout the day. I step over the sidewalk and grab onto her luggage. Again, it's a surprise. She's not carrying anything more than a duffel bag.

Perhaps its wrong to compare her to the other women… After all, they've begged for my cock before I even considered doing anything with them.

Once her stuff is loaded into the car, I hear her yawn. It provokes me to yawn, too. I lazily open the passenger door and insist she gets on before I change my mind and send her back home so I could get some damn sleep.

The moment I'm ready to head over to the driver's side, my phone rings. A call from Itachi isn't something I wanted to look forward to.

"What is it?"

"I didn't expect you to be so damn late," he says over the phone. "Dina and I got here three hours ago, but where the hell are you?"

"Consider this my gift to you, big bro," I mutter. "That way your fuck-sessions last longer, right?"

"Dumbass!"

I almost laugh. He sounds pissed.

"Just make sure you get here soon," he says.

"Why?"

"Because you need to get up early in the morning and make those calls that you didn't do yesterday, asshole."

He hangs up the phone and I sigh.

I shove my cell into my pocket and walk quickly to the driver's seat of the car. Once inside, I catch a glimpse of a sleepy Haruno holding onto something familiar awfully close to her.

"You have your journal with you," I murmur.

I tug at my shirt. The stupid collar feels constricting.

I see her nod lightly as she averts my gaze.

"Yes," she says in a mere voice.

Am I really so terrifying? We've had decent conversations before, haven't we?

"Too dark to do any writing now."

I yawn and feel tears prick the corners of my eyes. Those energy drinks I took earlier fucking suck.

"I need it close," she says.

I start the engine of the car and sigh wearily. I don't think I should even be legally allowed to drive right now.

"We should get going. Itachi and Dina are already there."

"She's going to the event, too?"

I bring the seatbelt over myself and nod.

"The boss needs his assistant… That's why you're coming, too."

Before I know it, I hear her sarcastically comment, "Working on the weekends. How fun."

Hearing at least that bit from the girl I met at the coffee shop somewhat perks me up. If it's like this tonight, I'll be okay.

"Very amusing," I murmur. I couldn't stop myself from saying so, and pull the car into the street.

Surprisingly, it's a very lonely area here.

Ten minutes pass, and when I'm pulling into the freeway, I decide to say something to break our overwhelming silence.

"I pulled some strings," I start, not really knowing how I should say this without sounding like a jackass.

"I pulled some strings, and got us some private passes to the aquarium. A lot of the exhibits won't be open during the event—and you said so yourself that you've never actually been there…"

I drift my eyes quickly from the windshield to see her sleeping away silently beside me. A part of me envies her freedom to actually fall asleep, and another actually wonders how she could ever trust a complete stranger this much to actually fall asleep in his car…

Is she stupid? If it were someone else… If it were Itachi driving her instead of me, would she have fallen asleep, too?

I wonder if I should wake her up. But glancing over my shoulder again, I can see a very gentle, young woman.

She sleeps until we finally arrive.

Annoyingly, Dina's outside pounding on the passenger side window, urging me to open the door to surprise Haruno. No chance. This crazy bitch is already smudging my windows and I don't want her to scratch my leather.

With a jolt, Sakura raises her head and her wide eyes find me cautiously under the bright light of the street lamps.

"We're here," I say.

Actually, we've been here for quite over ten minutes, but I've been trying to decide how I should awaken her.

Another slap against the window by Dina makes Sakura turn her head quickly to face her. I roll my eyes. A noisy woman like her shouldn't have been brought here.

Sakura's questioning gaze befalls everything around her. The entrance of the apartment building makes it almost look like a resort, and the sound of sea gulls squawking in the distance doesn't make anything look less questionable.

"Pebble Beach," I lie to her.

I bet she had been questioning where we are, and for kicks, Pebble Beach seems to be the only place that came to mind.

I watch her eyes widen, and I smirk at her reaction. This girl is definitely easier to tease.

She seems in a daze. It actually reminds me of the time I watched an old friend of mine take a hit of weed for the first time. After ten minutes, she was completely unreasonable and very much intoxicated.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" I ask.

She yawns.

"Excuse me," she mumbles sleepily.

When she rubs her eyes, I almost think it's a cute façade.

Dina slaps the window again and I sigh.

"We better get out before that damned Dina breaks my window," I snap.

Haruno's giggle catches me by surprise. It was a pleasant sound, actually.

When we step out of the car, Dina clobbers her with a vice-like hug. Haruno looks anything but over joyous to see her coworker here, but she doesn't say anything. The fact that Sakura can be so hard-headed in most situations is very peculiar.

"I'm glad the stiff let you come!" Dina chimes.

I almost snarl.

"I need a gal-pal on these trips, you know," she finishes.

"Well this _stiff_ needed assistance with certain things. Do your job, Dina, not my brother."

I hear Sakura snort. When I turn to see her, her fair skin is bright red with her hands clasped over her mouth. To get a reaction like that, I must be way over my head, but I still smirk.

When Itachi approaches us, I watch the way they interact. There is nothing surprising about his formal performance in front of my assistant. Does he really need to do that in front of the woman he's fucking, too? The nerve on some people…

When Itachi mentions the keys to our rooms, Haruno falls incredibly silent. Surely, this scenario is too much to take when it involves an impressionable young mind. There is no doubt that Haruno might be thinking of something other than professional commodity.

"We each have our separate rooms," Itachi mutters.

"Oh, thank god," we hear her exasperate.

Again, the color in her cheeks never ceases to amaze me. By some hilarious miracle, my drowsiness seems to have worn off.

"I'm sorry… I thought I forgot my phone."

She laughs awkwardly and pulls it out from her pocket to show us.

"No worries, here it is," she laughs.

To some degree, I pity her.

"She's tired is all," Dina mutters.

I watch Dina snatch the cards from Itachi's hand. She pulls Haruno close to her as if leading a child.

"Come on, I'll settle her in."

Her assurance is needless. I stand by my brother while we watch the two women walk into the complex.

"She's a strange one, isn't she?"

"You're banging her, what would I know?"

Itachi glares at me. Apparently my jokes tonight are not taken so lightly.

"You know who I meant."

I snicker. "Obviously. I work with her."

"Indeed," he mutters.

A spark from his lighter sets me off guard. He already has a cigarette between his lips.

"Which makes me worry," he says.

I watch him place the end of the cigarette to the small flame. He sucks once, and then twice before shutting off the lighter and blowing out the smoke.

"About what?" I ask.

"The private passes for tomorrow, Sasuke. If you're taking her, what would people think?"

I shrug.

"Others' thoughts don't concern me."

"She's nineteen, Sasuke," he mutters. "Don't do anything stupid like luring her into your traps. She's not like any other girl you've taken advantage of."

"How would you know how she is?"

He shrugs and takes another drag before muttering, "She doesn't seem weak is all."

I sigh. A small laugh escapes me.

"I'm not planning to do anything with an employee. I won't take advantage of her."

"Heh… That's what you always say."

He drops the cigarette to the ground and smothers it with his shoe.

"Come. We should get some rest for tomorrow."

[…]

"Hello?"

Haruno's voice sounds somewhat groggy. If the chilly air from the night made her sick, I'll feel responsible.

"Haruno. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes, alright? See you then."

Even if she is sick, I wouldn't let a moment like this fleet away.

I wait in the lobby for her arrival. As punctual as she is, in exactly fifteen minutes she arrives. Her dumbfounded expression catches my attention. So she finally found out about my little lie.

"Confused?" I ask when she's nearer.

"Yes," she murmurs. Her eyes look here and there. She looks completely lost.

"Where are we?"

"A friend of mine lives here," I say.

I run my fingers through my hair. Naruto is lifesaver. Booking rooms for a hotel was a pain in the ass. This made things much more easier.

"No hotel?" she asks, still relevantly nervous.

I smirk. "Couldn't book two nights."

With my arm gesturing to the door, I find the little formality Itachi has rubbed off on me.

"Shall we?" I ask.

When we're out the door, her anxious appearance makes me sigh.

"You'll see," I tell her as if she had been questioning where we were heading anyway.

Her eyes watch me carefully and I find myself smiling.

"If I could read minds, then I wouldn't stare so much."

She blushes.

"I do love that shade," I confess, making her look away in embarrassment.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's note (continued).**

I really do hope you enjoyed Part 1 of Sasuke's Lost Chapters! Stay tuned for Part 2!

**Intricate Affairs **(pt2)

_Temptations_

Coming Soon

*Just to let you know SxS's Lost Chapters are not what IA Part 2 is. I thought I'd make it clear for anyone who was a bit confused on this. My Q&amp;A bids are still underway. I'm planning to post this chapter after all 8 SxS rewritten chapters are up and ready to read. So if you still have other questions you'd like answered, feel free to provide them in your comments/reviews!

Thank you so much for reading.

Until next time,

\- FoF


	32. Sasuke's Lost Chapters (Part 2)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sasuke.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Four, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sasuke's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sasuke is feeling based on Sakura's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sasuke's Lost Chapters Part 2**

**Snippets from Chapter 14**

Friday Night—

With a lit cig, I watch as the bathroom door for the women swings open. The exact woman I was waiting for steps outside with Tenten. The brunette is the first to spot me, and I have to immediately take a deep drag to keep myself from smirking.

I didn't expect to see Sakura here… To be honest, I didn't even intend to come to this shit hole. It was Suigetsu that nearly dragged me out of my place to come here.

I lean my back against the wall and watch intently as the friends quarrel. I'm sure Tenten is letting her know about my presence. She points towards the open-ended way where I am that leads right back to the bar and the dance floor. Of course, Sakura doesn't notice the first time, but around the second time, her eyes widen and my heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest. I, of course keep my composure. She however immediately makes herself small with her hands in front of her, and her head lowered.

For a moment when our eyes meet, I try to think up of a good reason to why I've come here and to why I've followed them to this hall. I just happened to see her familiar hair and decided that tonight was the time to get an answer straight from her mouth. I wanted her to tell me.

_"I quit, Sasuke. I quit."_

I want her to tell me those words. I want Sakura to look right at me and have her explain everything. It's obvious I've hurt her…

When they start walking back to the bar after a moment's confrontation, I kick myself off the wall and quickly catch Sakura by the elbow before she disappears into the dance floor.

Her eyes find me underneath the dancing lights. These wide, green eyes have never looked more angry, or saddened than now.

"Sakura."

My voice is nearly monotone. I don't know how I should put things.

"Mr. Uchiha," she mutters.

I can't help but sigh. I don't like it when she or anyone calls me that, but this time I don't correct her or insist she calls me otherwise.

"Itachi told me a great deal of what happened during my absence," I say.

"He also told me that you're quitting your job. The question is why."

Sakura lowers her gaze. The strain in her brow is easy to analyze. Is she guilty?

"Look at me," I urge, but she refuses and pulls her arm away.

The music thunders away and people that walk to and from the bathrooms are drunk, yelling, and very unaware of their surroundings.

"You're not my boss anymore," she snaps. "I don't need to take anymore orders from you."

Her feet start to move and she's heading back to the dance floor. Pressure fills my chest.

I can't let her go away!

"Sakura!"

To my surprise, she stops. I don't know why she would stop for someone like my, but relief floods my body. I've never felt like this for anybody else.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Let's go outside for a moment. I want to talk to you…"

I hesitate.

"…since I won't see you ever again."

Before she could speak, run away, or turn to me, I walk up behind her and press my hand against her back.

Another wash of relief drains me and we head to the exit of the club.

I think the thought of never seeing Sakura really got to me. Never seeing someone that's invaded your mind is such a shitty feeling.

The cool air finds its way through my hair as we walk outside. The music that's so loudly forced its way into my ears can still be heard from outside.

When she doesn't face me, I walk around her and make her see me. Looming over her has become a habit I can't let go of.

_What's wrong with me?_

"So how did you know I was here?"

Her voice is a bit small and it takes me by surprise. After refusing to look at me, I expected her to not even speak to me.

"I didn't," I confess. "I came here with a friend, and I happened to see you."

_Dancing with another man._

She nods lightly and awkwardly averts my eyes.

"How've you been, Sakura?" I ask to change the subject slightly.

Her pretty eyes widen again.

"Um… I've been okay."

"You don't have to lie to me," I say. "I can tell I hurt your feelings. And for that, I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine," she says.

It's obviously not.

"No, it isn't."

I inhale deeply and press my hand against her cheek. It's so cold against my palm, and I wonder if she's warm at all in this cold.

"Are you quitting because of me?"

"It's—complicated."

Another cold breeze licks my ears and I shake my head. It'll be best to go somewhere else and chat.

"Come with me," I mutter and lightly run my thumb over her bottom lip.

Bright pink cheeks ignite my curiosity again.

"Where?"

"To my place."

This wasn't my intention to begin with, but I don't want her to refuse. I hope she doesn't.

She looks hesitant and shy.

"It isn't for the reason you think," I murmur and smirk.

Her cheeks redden slightly more.

"Okay," she says and nods.

I pull her along to the corvette that waits far from the club entrance and alone from other cars in the lot.

To tease her, I say, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

I don't bother to turn and see her reaction. The thought of her on my bed has my cock pressed against my jeans.

In the car, I lean over the passenger seat and lock my eyes on her. If I should kiss her, would it harm this moment?

"The guy you danced with… Who was he?"

I just can't let that go. If he's her boyfriend—

"A friend," she says. "Or actually, I only met him today.

"Good."

That was supposed to be my lone-thought, but it's out in the open now. She must think I got jealous.

[…Further into the chapter]

"You're getting wet just with this?" I question. "I'd like to see what my tongue can do."

Sakura watches me with widened eyes as I press my tongue against my finger. To her amusement, I pull down the skirt of her dress to where it should be.

I'm letting my urges get in the way of things again. And the biggest problem is that with her, I don't think I'll be able to stop.

"Come," I murmur. "I'd like your tour to start and end in the bedroom.

[You know the rest. ;)]

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

You probably thought I was going to add that steamy moment from chapter 14 into this, huh? LoL. I thought I'd just tease you a bit...

I hoped you liked reading "Sasuke's Lost Chapters Part 2". Part 3 of these bonus chapters will be coming soon.

If you haven't seen so already, I have a preview of Intricate Affairs Part 2 up on my Facebook page if you're interested in reading it.

Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 05-07-16]


	33. Sasuke's Lost Chapters (Part 3)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sasuke.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Four, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sasuke's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sasuke is feeling based on Sakura's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sasuke's Lost Chapters Part 3**

**Snippets from Chapter 14**

Testing, Teasing, and Coffee —

"I thought you were sore."

"_It'll ache me more leaving me hanging_."

I almost snort out a horrible laugh.

"Did you just quote my book? Man, that was an embarrassment…"

I let my hands slide off her and clasp her wrist.

"Come," I say mockingly, "If you want me that bad."

She blushes.

"Didn't you say you wanted me?" she snaps.

With a shrug I say, "We are the same," and I guide her out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

Once she stands by the foot of my bed, I take the hem of my T-shirt and pull it off from her. Aggressively? Probably.

When I look at her face, her hair had already taken a wild form and her eyes watch me curiously from beneath her bangs.

As she watches me, I take the opportunity to undress myself and swiftly pull my own shirt off. Before she can speak, or before she can do anything, I press my hand against her right breast and squeeze lightly.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

Last night was her idea. She wanted me. I don't want to fuck up by doing something she doesn't want me to.

When she nods, I take a deep breath.

"Take off your panties," I say. "Then part your legs and stay very still."

Sakura looks at me in bewilderment.

"Why?"

I almost laugh. I'm sure she's messing around, unless she's that clueless about what we're doing—about what I'll be doing.

"You'll see why," is all I say.

I step back a bit to watch as she quickly pulls on her panties. Once slid down to her feet, she steps out of them.

I already have my sweats off. I'm at the mercy of the cool air.

Her form is really beautiful. I can't understand how someone so lovely could be so timid around other people.

When she sees me, her eyes are wide.

"Part your legs, Sakura."

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

I look into her eyes for a second. This isn't the first time I've heard anyone call me that.

"_Your Majesty_?"

I see her shrug.

"M-hm."

"You're very amusing…"

The question is how she got to that conclusion of my supposed royal title.

I kneel to the floor before her. If anything, I'll be serving her.

I grip her thighs gently, and a light gasp meets my ears from her lips. With my touch, her skin already emits tiny goose bumps.

"Part your legs a little further, Sakura."

When she does so, I feel her warm hands on my shoulders.

Gently, I graze the slit of her sex with a single finger and watch as she tenses to my touch.

My reward is her sweet gasp of my name, and I apply a little more pressure; sensually running the pad of my finger against her clit.

"Want me to stop?" I tease.

She shakes her head, a little embarrassed and quickly follows up with a, "no."

Of course, I oblige. I run my lips against her and draw my finger just at the entrance of her hot, needy sex. She's already completely wet.

"You want me inside you?" I muse.

"Yes," she whispers.

I press inside her and find her most sensitive spot with my tongue. Long, leisure drags against her clit emit a sweet moan that catches my attention all too well.

(I'm really hard.)

With a final stroke, I look up to see my lovely Sakura.

"You are incredibly wet, Sakura."

I lift my arm up so my hand can meet her lips.

"Suck," I say, and she quickly heeds my command.

_She's incredibly hot._

[…]

Itachi enters my living room in a somewhat hesitating manner. His eyes dart every corner of my room as if completely suspicious of finding something that just doesn't belong in here.

"Looking for something?" I finally ask when he takes the cigarette between his lips and presses it onto the ashtray on a small table by the couch.

"Nope."

"Then? What's up?"

"There's something important I need to discuss with you."

I nod.

"Want something?"

"Coffee," he says.

He walks to the kitchen island and settles onto a stool. I already had some coffee made from earlier nicely heated. Taking a mug, I slide a packet of sweet cookies against the surface of the counter.

"So what's up?"

I listen as I pour him his helping.

"I got a message from some asshole telling me something about you. I couldn't really tell what he was saying… The line just cut off seconds after hearing, 'Your brother' and 'his girl'."

I furrow my brows.

_My girl?_

"I hate asking you this every fucking time, Sasuke—"

"About what? Haruno again?"

"Sasuke, I'm not blind. It's as clear as fucking daylight that you have the hots for this chick."

"Heh… I don't really see the big deal…"

"You don't want to get in trouble with the law again, little brother. I can't always protect you from the media."

"Then don't."

"I have to," he insists. "Because then who'll protect you?"

I lick my lips.

"I'll take care of myself."

I hear him snort out a laugh as he opens up the packet of cookies.

"Shit, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that coming from your fucking mouth."

I sigh.

"Eat your fucking cookies," I snap.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

Shortened answers to your questions:

\- Yes, there is going to be a part 2 to the entire story.

\- Yes, I'm currently working on part 2.

\- The reason I'm doing these extra chapters were because they were promised.

\- I won't put up Chapter 1 to IA2 until these bonus chapters are completed. (4 for Sasuke/4 for Sakura.) There is also a Q&amp;A portion that will come after these bonus chapters.

\- At the very moment, I'm trying my hardest to finish these bonus chapters so I can work well into detail for my other 3 other stories and school work. I don't want to fall into a hiatus for any story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed pt 3 of Sasuke's Lost Chapters! Thank you so much for your patience. Until the next update,

\- FoF

PS: I have uploaded a preview of chapter 1 for IA2 on my Facebook page if you're curious to read!

[Last Updated: Monday 05-09-16]


	34. Sasuke's Lost Chapters (Part 4)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sasuke.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Four, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sasuke's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sasuke is feeling based on Sakura's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sasuke's Lost Chapters Part 4**

**Snippets from Chapter 16**

The beginning of trouble—

I look into her eyes. I don't fucking give a damn anymore.

"I want my high back," I hiss. "I want you."

"But Sasuke—"

I pull the sweater she's wearing right off her shoulders and press my lips against hers. I don't want her to think of where we are—I want her to want me as badly as I want her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"I need my high," I whisper. "I need you."

"There are people outside," she says in a hushed tone.

"The walls are soundproof… Let me have you like you said I could."

Sakura nods, making my excitement coarse aggressively through my body like waves.

Without hesitation, I run my hands up her skirt and feel her soft skin. And I watch her tentatively succumb to my touch. All I want—she is all I want right now.

"Yes," is all I can whisper.

I press my hand against her sex and she gasps rather loudly.

"We gotta' keep quiet, though," I mumble.

"Okay."

She's so fucking wet, and I'm so hard…

I unroll a condom onto myself as soon as I'm free for it.

With needless strength, I lift Sakura onto my desk and hook her legs from under her knees. Eagerly, I roll her skirt over her waist and quickly pull her panties away. Soon, I press myself inside her and I watch Sakura as she tilts her head back, suppressing whatever noise she wanted to let out.

And_ fuck _she feels so good.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

I hope you enjoyed pt 4 of Sasuke's Lost Chapters! Stay Tuned for Sakura's Lost Chapters. Thank you so much for your patience. Until the next update,

\- FoF

PS: I have uploaded a preview of chapter 1 for IA2 on my Facebook page if you're curious to read!

[Last Updated: Monday 05-09-16]


	35. Sakura's Lost Chapters (Part 1)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sakura.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Twenty, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four, and Twenty-Eight_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sakura's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sakura is feeling based on Sasuke's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sakura's Lost Chapters Part 1**

**Snippets from Chapter 20**

Game On, Uchiha-

To his surprise, I swing one leg over his being and smile slyly. Sasuke's erection is completely obvious—especially to my needy lady-parts. There's no way I can let him win. Sasuke's control over me is so delicious that any other woman can easy surrender to him.

He's just that good.

Those eyes trace my body. I almost surrender from a stupid game.

"Sakura," he warns.

I can't help, but giggle.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

I know he hates it when I call him by his surname, but I love seeing his intensity.

"What are you trying to do?"

_Surely it can't be that hard to figure out, can it, Sasuke?_

I press my lips together and press firmly against his groin. His body tenses beneath me. The day has barely started for the both of us, and I already have Sasuke Uchiha wrapped around my finger.

"Don't test me," he murmurs.

To add onto the spice, I tap my bottom lip with my index finger. My acting abilities aren't the best, but I try to furrow my brows.

_You're trying too hard, Forehead._

Shit. I am.

"Sakura—"

"I thought we were going to play," I tease.

When he doesn't answer me, I rock my hips back and forth, rubbing my sex against his. The point of the game was to turn him on, not me…

I'm already losing.

"Don't," he says.

Of course I don't stop.

"If you're trying to make me lose, Sakura, the game doesn't stat until I say so."

_What a fucking waste of time._

But his erection is too obvious, and Tenten is probably not even out yet.

Leaning forward, I say, "Tenten is awake. And if you walk out, she'll ask questions. But if you'll walk out with _that_"—his massive boner—"she'll definitely confront me about that."

"Sakura, I have to leave soon—"

_No! No, he can't—_

"Fuck me."

His pupils dilate.

_Wrapped around my finger…_

"Sakura—"

"Fuck. Me."

His eyes widen slightly, making my heart race.

Won't he touch me?

Suddenly, I feel him move beneath me.

Very slyly, I hear him murmur, "You want me to?"

There is no other way to answer his question. So "yes" is all I can say.

His lips press against mine. Every kiss I share with this man blows my mind. Sasuke's tongue darts between my lips. I can feel his hands run down my sides and he squeezes my ass firmly, making me moan into his mouth.

"Take everything off, Sakura," he says, pulling my PJ pants down. "I want to see you completely naked."

_Jesus._

I'm stripped down butt-naked in seconds. His eyes never cease to make me redden under his beautiful gaze. I don't know if I expected him to be like this when I made the decision to continue whatever relationship we have.

Before I can make any motion, his mouth comes over my breast. The suction takes me by surprise just as his nibbles. His other hand molds and plays with my other breast… I have to cling my hands onto his shoulders to keep my balance. It would be so embarrassing falling over the bed right now.

_Ha, imagine that._

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

I hope you liked reading Sakura's version of chapter 20. I was planning on rewriting the smut scenes, but the inspiration to rewrite a scene in a different perspective kind of fleets. In other words, it's pretty challenging trying to come up with different wordings for something I've already written before...

Anyway, thank you so much for your patience. 3 more chapters for Sakura's Lost Chapters will be underway. Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Monday 05-09-16]


	36. Sakura's Lost Chapters (Pat 2)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sakura.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Twenty, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four, and Twenty-Eight_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sakura's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sakura is feeling based on Sasuke's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sakura's Lost Chapters Part 2**

**Snippets from Chapter 23**

Serious burns—

"Shit," I hiss under my breath.

The pain isn't as subtle as I thought it would be. It lingers painfully to the point of tears welling my eyes.

How could I be so stupid? Dammit.

I bring my finger into my mouth and suck gently. I try not to let the throbbing part graze against my teeth, but one wrong move and I flinch immediately.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sakura!

I flinch again when I hear Sasuke yawn incredibly loudly behind me. His eyes graze the counter before coming back to me. His eyes leak nothing but concern.

"You okay?" he asks and takes a seat on one of the high stools.

Sasuke seems so nonchalant when he leans his head against his hand.

"Just—Just burned myself," I blurt out.

It's no big deal.

But something so small like this tiny line of a burn doesn't play off as "no big deal" in the eyes of Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. Oh no. His brows furrow. His nonchalant demeanor changes instantly.

"Your finger?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," I reply.

"Enough to go to the hospital?"

That has to be a joke, right?

A giggle escapes my lips, and his face softens a little.

"It's just my finger."

"But that finger's attached to you," he says seriously. "Could be serious."

Rolling my eyes, I lift my finger and reach over the counter so he could see it.

"See?"

Nothing wro—

His lips lightly touch my swelling flesh. Chills run down my spine when his eyes look directly into mine.

I'm going to have a heart attack if he keeps looking at me like that.

"Better?" he teases.

With a terrible laugh, I shake my head.

"You're so cheesy! It's a burn, Sasuke, and I'm an adult. Kisses don't heal my wounds anymore…"

_I bet his would if he kept at it._

Geez, my imagination gets the best of me. I press my thighs together. Thankfully he can't see me completely standing behind the other side of the counter.

"You're right, I guess," he mutters.

His large hand clasps my wrist and I watch his tongue dart out from between his lips before pushing my entire finger into his mouth.

Holy _fucking_ shit. I have to suppress a groan.

I part my lips and do my best not to let out any weird noise. My cheeks and ears are enflamed, and he watches so curiously.

_I'm definitely going to wind up with heart failure…_

Soon, I can't take it anymore and pull my hand away with a laugh.

"Sasuke!"

I wipe away his drool with the shirt I stole (er, borrowed) from his closet.

"It's not funny," I say.

"But does it hurt anymore?"

With a shrug I say, "Not because of you're weird move, okay…"

His snickers are so cute.

"Of course not," he mutters. "Like you said, my tongue is distracting, and now your mind is on it right? Distracting you from the pain?"

I bet I'm as red as a tomato.

"Arrogant asshole," I mumble.

His beautiful smirk strikes me right in the chest.

Shit, am I in love?

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

I'm supposed to be working on an essay right now, but might as well finish the bonus chapters now, right?

I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 23 in Sakura's POV! If you're interested in reading a preview of chapter 1 for Intricate Affairs Part 2, feel free to browse through my Facebook page!

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Monday 05-09-16]


	37. Sakura's Lost Chapters (Part 3)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sakura.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Twenty, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four, and Twenty-Eight_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sakura's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sakura is feeling based on Sasuke's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sakura's Lost Chapters Part 3**

**Snippets from Chapter 24**

A scold—

I didn't immediately expect Sasuke to leaving after our discussion. Am I in the wrong for wanting to know more about him? His mother?

My gut tells me: _Yes. You bet your sorry ass you're wrong._

His family has always been a sensitive topic, so it seems. After seeing the familiar tension between him and his brother, and the most terrifying one of all, with his father, I should have known to not even bring up his dead mother. Even that first night I was invited to his home, talking about anyone related to the Uchiha seemed to be a taboo subject on his behalf. Of course bringing up a dead relative (his mother) is crossing the boundaries.

I screw up even without trying.

With a sigh, I decide to call my mom about her very unexpected visit. It's not like she had wrongful intentions… Truthfully, I don't know if it's bad for me to be mad at their sudden visit. Sasuke also didn't leave. He thought that it would have been rude to leave right after they had clearly seen him. And after this entire mess, I'm sure both Mom and Dad suspect me of being in a relationship with Sasuke. I saw it in their eyes. Mom's uneasiness is so easy to detect.

Sure, they would be right if that's exactly what they're assuming. I'm one hundred percent certain that their assumptions lie within that category. My mom brought up fucking in the middle of the conversation. I felt like my heart was going to give in right then and there.

_How fucking humiliating_.

I already have my cell phone against my ear. I wait intently… Three rings later, and my mom's stern voice rumbles over the speaker.

"Sakura?"

I don't even greet her.

"How can you just embarrass me like that?"

"What?"

"Mom, that was my boss!" I almost shout.

I hear her laugh. Geez, I bet she's enjoying this. My greatest fortune about this shitty mess is that the one with me was Sasuke and not his brother. Now that would have been a reason to grieve. My heart would have definitely stopped.

"More than your boss, sweetheart."

"W-What are you talking about?"

I laugh nervously.

"Sakura, don't be stupid. I'm your mother."

Kill me. Kill me now.

"Mom, you're being ridiculous."

I hear her sigh over the phone.

"I'm your mother, Sakura. If I see a man standing next to you, I'll definitely think that the two of you have some sort of relationship."

"He's just my boss," I lie.

"Mr. Uchiha was his name, right?"

"Yeah…"

Where is she going with this?

"He's not all bad looking… A little old, but really handsome… If I were only twenty years younger and single…"

"Hey!"

I hear her laugh heartedly over the phone. Something about listening to her laugh is the most beautiful thing in the world. A part of me really wishes to tell her everything, but I'm certain that the judgment will come down harshly.

After her seconds of laughter, she sighs profoundly. I can imagine her wiping away a stray tear from how hard she's laughed. She'd be pressing her lips to keep her enthusiasm contained, but it would be futile. If she saw the face I was making, she would go straight back to laughing.

"Well, whatever you're doing over there, be careful."

"I will…"

"And if I'm right, wear a condom."

"_Mom!_"

She laughs again.

I shake my head and sigh. It's embarrassing hearing all of this.

"Well, I'll let you go now. Your father heard that last comment and now he's acting all weird—you know how he is."

"Yeah…"

"Call me when you're free, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

I hope you enjoyed reading Sakura's interactions with her mom. Sakura's Lost Chapters will commence with one final part. Thank you so much for your patience, everyone.

Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Tuesday 05-10-16]


	38. Sakura's Lost Chapters (Part 4)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Title:** Intricate Affairs

**Genre: **Romance; Drama; Mystery

**Rated: **M for sexual situations

**Characters: **Sakura H.; Sasuke U.; Others including minor OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Author's Note. **After compiling the poll totals to determine which chapters will be rewritten in each character's POV, I got down to business and finally rewrote 1 of 4 chapters for Sakura.

The most voted for chapters were for: _Chapter Twenty, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four, and Twenty-Eight_. To be clear, these chapters are not exactly long. I took some bits of detail to give you the best moments in Sakura's perspective. There are some moments that will be missing; however, with those parts, you may already guess what Sakura is feeling based on Sasuke's own observations. I hope I don't disappoint you too much on that... Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

#

* * *

Intricate Affairs

**Sakura's Lost Chapters Part 4**

**Snippets from Chapter 28**

Confessions—

When Sasuke looks into my eyes, I can't help but feel a strange sensation shift over my shoulders. There is a painful look in his eyes that almost makes me want to hold him forever. The gaze is seemingly vacant, and his lips are lightly parted as if he was hesitant to speak. And if he did say anything at all to me, would it be something terribly hurtful?

I place my hand underneath his jaw line and smile in hopes to change that expression of his. Instead, his eyes shift from my eyes to the side of my head—my hair.

Making him smile or speak seems hopeless. I slip my leg off of his and watch for any reaction.

With my hand on his shoulder, he finally turns to see me directly and he says, "I'm corrupting you."

I blink and don't say anything.

He tells me again, "I'm corrupting you," but I don't know how to answer.

I lean my head against his arm. What should I say? What can I say?

"Sakura, I—"

I mumble something, making his body tense.

"I…"

I don't know what I should say. Why is it so hard?

"Are you alright?" I ask before he can continue to speak.

His eyes are slightly wide.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little surprised."

I raise a brow at him.

"About what?"

"That you love me."

I feel giddy and I giggle stupidly in front of him. That was such a sorrowful and childish response.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

He doesn't answer right away.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry," he tells me. "I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

I watch as he drops his head into his hands. His deep breathing frightens me more than anything I can ever imagine.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

He doesn't answer.

"Look at me," I urge, and I press myself against his arm.

"Please."

Again no response.

"_Dude_," I mutter.

"I fucked up, Sakura. I fucked up so bad—"

"I don't understand."

"Sakura, I need to tell you something—"

_Shit. _My phone goes off.

It's a shitty move on my behalf, but I ask him if he minds me answering.

"Go ahead," he says.

I crawl to the edge of the bed. I don't realize how naked, how exposed I am in his eyes until I reach down to the floor where my phone is by the piles of our clothes.

After settling back beside him, I look at the caller I.D. and furrow my brows. It's a text message saying:

_You probably don't even know much, huh?_

_Has he told you about that yet? No?_

_Because if he hasn't, you'll see soon enough_

_If he hasn't. I'll show you._

"That's odd."

"What is?" he asks.

"I don't know this number."

My blood runs cold.

"Um, really?" he asks.

His voice makes him seem uneasy.

"What does the text say?"

I tell him what the message says, and he reaches out to grab my phone.

"I should get dressed," I say. "We've been here for a while, you know."

When I smile, I turn to see him. The corners of his mouth curve slightly, but it's a half-assed smile. I'm starting to wonder if confessing that I love him was a mistake… Maybe he said it in the spur of the moment—maybe Sasuke doesn't really have the same feelings as I do and is just screwing with me.

* * *

#

* * *

**Author's Note (continued).**

There's not much to say about this chapter. It was a bit more of an exploration about Sakura's insecurities that may answer a few questions for you.

I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's/Sakura's Lost Chapters. The following will be a Q&amp;A portion of questions I've taken from private messages and reviews left by the readers.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Tuesday 05-10-16]


	39. Q&A and News!

**FoF's Q&amp;A Portion**

Read on, or scroll down for news

about Intricate Affairs Part 2.

* * *

#

* * *

The following are questions about I.A. and my answers to them.

**Author Questions**

_Do you only write fanfiction?_

Nope! Well, at first I did. When I was in the third grade (roughly 8-9 years old), I remember writing a few (drastically mild in comparison to what I write now—LoL!) of some chapter books I read before knowing what fanfiction works even was. Nowadays, outside of the fanfiction base, I tend to focus more on writing from observation, others' perspectives, and the heart. I write more poetry than before, which is pretty awesome as I gave up writing in general in my first two years in high school. I find its fun writing fanfiction for others, and myself, which is why I do it a lot more now. I write fanfiction to elaborate on my writing skills in various genres. Working on Intricate Affairs and The Seduction (another _Naruto_ fanfiction of mine) has really helped me write in various perspectives in first person, and third person.

_How do you come up with your plots? _

I come up with plots in various ways, actually. My methods are nothing new—I'm sure other writers have come up with their ideas the same way. I tend to look at people around me and imagine what their lives are like. Other times, I get inspiration from other movies, or books. What I find really helps is music of all kinds—rock, alternative, etc., which is basically adding soundtracks to what you imagine, can happen to so-and-so characters. Another thing that helps is gaining inspiration and help from your readers. Requests are pretty great, too, as so far none of the ones I've gotten are greatly specific into what they want in a story, so I can let my mind run wild with the ideas they give me.

_How do you warp the personalities of the characters? _

I try not to make them too OOC, which is really hard sometimes, because some readers expect them to have the same personalities as they had in the original series from whence they came… But a lot of my stories are from Alternate Universes or Altered Universes. I try to write the characters in a realistic standpoint without having them lose their original personalities. I hope that makes sense… As for answering the _How_, I don't have a straight answer. I take traits from people I know, and so on.

_What are the hardest scenes you've written/tried to write?_

I have so many! For starters, the smut scenes are a definite difficulty for me. Being too descriptive during the sex scene is a bummer and kind of boring, but being too blunt is a killer… It's just really tough trying to balance the specifics of what is happening with the characters, and their feelings. This is especially hard in first person POV.

Fight scenes are also pretty hard. Like, okay, the character punched the other—does the latter retaliate or fall? If they retaliate, how does it happen? —Overall, writing is hard.

_What are the (most vulgar) words you've used in repetition in Intricate Affairs?_

It's embarrassing looking back and forth through it all, actually… But I think I've said: _fuck, shit _(way too many times)_, dammit, damn, cock…_ I probably have others, but these are the ones I've used a lot more.

_Why did you need to clarify the whole 50 Shades and BDSM thing in the beginning?_

It wasn't a need, I could have easily decided not to include that, but a lot of people directly asked me if the story was anything close, or related to the book and BDSM. I also tossed in my opinions directly into the story about the book… I am not too positive of it, as you can see.

_Would you ever write anything involving BDSM (and SasuSaku)?_

I'm debating this, simply because I hardly know anything of BDSM, and I don't want to write it in a false perception of it from random Google searches. It is obviously a whole lot more than having a dominant figure and submissive figure doing-the-do in crazy positions with whips, canes, and chains. If I ever do decide to write something like that, it would be a one-shot deal. I've recently gotten awesome ideas revolving BDSM/S&amp;M play with various characters of the series, or characters of other series. They won't be as hardcore as any of you may know, though…

**Characters and Plot Questions**

_Why couldn't Sasuke just tell her about the video?_

"For the plot" as anyone would say. And while, yes, it's true this is pretty much a plot device, it's also to incorporate the anxiety and fear Sasuke feels. The fears come from multiple things: Sakura may be unreasonable and press charges because she feels the video was his doing; Sasuke feels really strongly about Sakura and she may leave him; If what I said before really did happen, Sasuke will have to face these charges alone; the list could go on and on… On chapter 28, he and Naruto were discussing Sasuke's problems. Naruto notes that Sasuke always felt alone even though he and Sasuke's family did a lot to try to help him… So telling her about the video would indicate that Sasuke would have to face the repercussions alone. Also, Sasuke had always felt that controlling his life was out of reach. Control has been another running theme I tried incorporating through his struggles (drug abuse in the flashbacks, the video scandal, and of course sex).

In short, he just didn't want to lose Sakura. He was too afraid of rejection.

_Why did Sakura dream of Itachi?_

Hell, when I first came up with he idea for this fic. I wanted to include a rival-love triangle kind of thing, though ItaSaku isn't necessarily one of my favorable ships. The dream was meant for reaction purposes, actually. Sakura had always suspected the Uchiha brothers of many things, thanks to the rumors and accusations of other people. Having Itachi pull that stunt in the elevator in chapter 13 was the main reason why I added the dream. In these parts, even after Sakura and Sasuke had sex for the first time, Sakura is seemingly uncertain about the tension among the three of them, and also about the kind of relationship she and Sasuke must have. But of course, I had Sakura be quite younger than Sasuke in this storyline. In a way, impressionable youths are quite problematic, aren't they?

_Was Dina relevant to the story at all?_

Yes… And no. Actually, she was very relevant to the original I.A., but the plot was terribly planned (perhaps a bit more dreadful than this one). She was meant to be an old lover of Sasuke's, but I turned the idea down. Instead, she was used as a guide for my readers so you can see a mixture of Itachi and Sasuke's personalities. Sasuke, regardless of his supposed cold nature, is quite well mannered to others and Sakura once given the chance. Itachi, though seemingly approachable, is not. I didn't get to elaborate on this in Part 1 as much as I hoped to, but I will in the future with Part 2.

_Why is the age gap between Sasuke and Sakura so big?_

This question makes me laugh, though I understand your confusion and perhaps your reason to cringe. Ten years is a huge age gap, and this is actually the first time I've ever worked with something like this that is not a one-shot story. The idea didn't come to me naturally, though. What really inspired me to write this was the song "Nothing Left to Lose" by The Pretty Reckless (alternative). If you listen to it or look up the lyrics, you can see how this story will somewhat end (spoiler alert: Note—Taylor sings, "In a heartbeat, I would do it all again"). I looked at this idea with a few questions in mind: _What would happen if she slept with her boss? What if her boss was actually famous? What if something terrible happened that involved their growing relationship?_

_Since Hinata is pregnant, that means Sakura will be soon, too—Right?_

FoF. (laughs sinisterly)

I haven't thought too far ahead, although that would make Part 2 so much fun to write, wouldn't it? I already thought about how Part 2 will begin, and also a little bit about what Sakura will do… And in both ideas, I haven't included anything about a pregnancy. BUT I will keep that in mind. After all, this is an Alternate Universe, so everyone's ages and lives are different, and quite frankly, not everyone knows each other.

_Is Sasuke's tormented past simply drugs and depression?_

I was really hoping of including this in Part 1, but it would be best for Part 2, as Sasuke didn't feel comfortable revealing his whole self to Sakura. He was afraid of dragging her into a junkie's world, but for a very specific (and tragic) reason.

_Will Sakura be depicted as a writer later on, or aim for medical studies like her canon-self?_

She will be depicted as a writer, and the way I've planned this for Part 2 is that she becomes a published author. It is this reason that she and—Wait, no I've said too much. Next question!

_Will Tsunade be mentioned more or make an appearance?_

She will be in Sakura's life a lot more now, as she acts as a mentor.

_Why are Hinata and Sasuke so close?_

"A friend of the husband is a friend of the wife," but also because I've set this really humorous back-story about NaruHina and Sasuke's involvement. I'm still unclear of how I will include it in Part 2, unless I actually don't and create a spin off of Intricate Affairs just for this back-story alone.

_Ino's hate for the Uchiha family was kind of interesting… Will we get more elaboration on that?_

Yes! As you know, in the beginning of the story, Sakura mused and was directly told by Ino that the Uchiha were always suspicious characters involved in criminal situations (like the allegations of sexual misconduct on employees). Ino's mother is a lawyer that worked with the defendant of the court case against Itachi. I didn't get to elaborate on this as much as I wanted to, but I will cover this in Part 2. In fact, the court case involving Itachi will be a brought up in a specific moment in Part 2 that may change the way you look at the Uchiha brothers. (I'm way too amped to get started on the sequel!)

_Will Choji and Lee make appearances, too?_

I haven't thought too much about Choji's part in the sequel. He did come out as someone who suspected the Uchiha family, as he is an employee. As for Lee, I want to write him in! Sakura left the club and was supposedly Lee's "date". LoL, talk about rude!

_What happened to Jordi?_

Moment of honesty here, guys: I completely forgot about Jordi. (Oops?) She was a minor O.C anyway, so there isn't much to cover about her. (And if you don't remember who she was: Jordi was Sasuke's driver.) I might write her back in… I don't know.

_Is Sasuke's depression/anxiety meant to be cured by Sakura's love? Was it or will it be romanticized? _

No. And no. I know depression is a terrible mental illness (I speak as someone who had gone through that for years in the past, and relapsed a little last year). And while I am living life with anxiety, I also know that these two mental illnesses cannot be treated by the affection of another person with a kiss or _I love you's_. I'd like to go more into detail about why I wrote Sasuke's character this way, and it does have a lot to do with manipulation (just like his canon-self); however, if I explain it all now, it'll spoil the sequel.

* * *

#

* * *

News!

_Intricate Affairs: _Temptations

**Will update with chapter one next week ****between Monday and Friday.**

A preview for Chapter One is up and ready

to read on my Facebook page, and my BIO

page on this website.

**[ Stay Tuned ]**

**Title: **Intricate Affairs: Temptations

**Rating: **M for Mature, for Sexual Situations and Language

**Genre(s): **Angst, Drama, Romance

**Character(s): **Sakura H., Sasuke U., and Others

**Disclaimer: **

This is a continuation of Intricate Affairs, a FanFiction based on the characters of

_Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the characters in question.

**Plot: **

After the final events from Part 1, Sakura Haruno is living a dream life she didn't think would have been possible. Despite the happiness she feels on the surface, remnants of the past cannot be left untouched. On the opposite hand, Sasuke Uchiha had once more made a name for himself after the publication of a new novel that relates greatly to their previous encounters. And as if fate decided so, the two former lovers face each other once again.


End file.
